Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: Kazuki's Grand Adventure!
by Unknown entity328
Summary: What if a person from our world gets transported to the yugioh zexal universe? Follow Kazuki Kanzaki as he collects the numbers with Yuma and Astral and face an evil that no one has ever seen before. Rated T just to be safe and mentions of death. I'll be using the dubbed anime for those who haven't watched the japanese anime.
1. Prologue

**Unknown entity328: Hey everyone, It's Uknown entity328 with my first fanfic!XD**

 **Kazuki: Hopefully the readers will like it and not tear into it too much.**

 **Unknown entity328: Why ruin my mood like that? Doesn't matter, cause I am gonna do my best and have fun writing this fanfic!**

 **Kazuki: I guess I'll try to have fun too by dueling.**

 **Unknown entity328: That's the spirit! Now if you'll do the honors.**

 **Kazuki: Unknown entity doesn't own yugioh zexal or any of it's characters except me.**

 **Unknown entity328: now that that's out of the way, please read and enjoy!  
**

Prologue: Where it all begins

Kazuki P.O.V.

It was like any other day. Clear sunny skies, warm weather, the perfect day for a yugioh tournament. I managed to make it to the finals and my opponent was quite tough.

I had 2300 life points left with no cards in my hand and on my field I had my favorite xyz monster Number 96: Dark Mist with no xyz material and 100 ATK with limit reverse face-up and two set cards.

My opponent had 3600 life points left with no cards in his hand and on his field he had Beelze of the diabolic dragons in defense mode with 1600 ATK and 3000 DEF and no set cards.

We just entered his turn, and to tell you the truth, this is my first tournament and I'm quite nervous about making it to the finals. But for some reason when I look at my ace monster dark mist, I feel calm and confident that I'll be fine, like dark mist is actually supporting me. I know silly right, but won't it be cool to be in the zexal universe and duel like the characters do?

"Hope your ready to lose rookie," My opponent said after drawing his card and entering his standby phase. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy the set card on your left."

I smirked and flipped the card he picked. "I chain Battle Mania, this forces your Beelze to attack mode and all monsters you currently control have no choice but to attack."

The shocked look on his face was priceless when he switched Beelze to attack mode wondering why I would do that.

"Alright if that's how you wanna play it then fine." He said entering his battle phase. "Beelze attacks dark mist."

I smirked again flipping my last set card. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos." I countered shocking him that I had it. "With it I rank-up dark mist into Number C96: Dark Storm, and since battle mania is still in effect and there's a new monster on the field beelze has to attack it."

Raising an eyebrow he asked. "Why do that when you'll still take damage even though it was minimized?"

"Because I can use dark storms effect." I answered removing dark mist from under dark storm and placed it in the grave. "By detaching a material; dark storm reduces your monster's ATK to 0 and gains ATK equal to your monster's original ATK."

With that dark storm was at 4000 ATK and beelze's ATK plummeted to 0 dealing 4000 damage and winning the game.

"And there you have ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer yelled into the mic. "Our new yugioh regional champion is Kazuki Kanzaki!"

I got up and shook my opponent's hand before walking up on stage to claim my prize which was ten thousand dollars and an entire box set. I know what your thinking, why have a japanese name when the prize is american dollars? Here's the thing, I was born and raised in america, I only have a japanese first and last name because my parents are otakus and when they got married they changed their last names.

"Congradulations on winning mr. Kanzaki," The announcer said standng next to me. "Tell us, how does it feel to be in your first tournament and come out the victor?"

Handing me the mic I turned to the audience. "Honestly, it was overwhelming when I first got here. It was my dream to enter one of these tournaments and having a great time no matter where I was placed and I certinly didn't expect that I would end up winning my first tournament."

Handing the mic back he asked. "What's the secret of your wins, do they revolve around that one xyz monster you never fail to play each round?" And it's true, every round I was able to summon dark mist and win.

"Truth be told it was pure luck I was able to summon my ace monster. But luck or not dark mist has never failed to bring me victory."

After I said that the announcer asked. "What do you plan to do with the prize money and box set?"

"Well for the box set I plan to keep it, as for the prize money." I paused to think about my mom who's in the hospital fighting off a rare heart disease and the fee for an operation was too much for us to afford. That's why I entered this tournament, not only to have fun, but also to win the prize money for my mom's operation. "I plan on using it to pay for my mom's operation. She has a rare heart disease and we couldn't afford it. That's why I entered this tournament, to win the prize money for her, and if I didn't win, at least I tried and had fun. I can always find another way to get the money for it."

Tears started to well up in my eyes and the crowd was moved by my selflessness willing to spend all that money for my mom. Picking up the trophy and raising it high so everyone can take pictures. I took the check to my dad for him to take home while I pack my things and get on the plane home. Dad took the car to get here and I wanted to fly home so I have some me time and let the fact that I won my first tournament sink in.

Resting my head on the headrest I closed my eyes and chanted "I can't believe this" over and over again.

"That was exciting," I said to myself with a smile but then looked down as the feeling of being excited quickly fade from my system. "If only all duels were that exciting."

All of a sudden my deck box started to glow. Raising an eyebrow and being curious I opened it to see one card glowing; Number 96: Dark Mist.

"What the, why is dark mist glowing?"

 _ **Do you want to have an exciting adventure?**_

I jumped at the voice that strangely sounds like number 96's voice from zexal, only it didn't sound as sinister. So I just nodded my head and when I did dark mist glowed so bright I had to turn away and shut my eyes to not get blinded. Before I had a chance to scream I blacked out.

 **Unknown entity328: Wow, talk about shedding some light on the situation.**

 **Kazuki: Please tell me you planned this through cause I don't feel like falling face first after the transportation.**

 **Unknown entity328: of course I have, there's nothing to worry about... probably.**

 **Kazuki: ...Did you just say probably?**

 **Unknown entity: Anyway! I hope you enjoyed reading this I'll have the next chapter up either in two days or a week. But for now I need to study for my driving test so until next time.**

 ***Unknown entity328 disappears in a puff of smoke.***


	2. Chapter 1

**Unknown entity328: SURPRISE CHAPTER!XD**

 **Kazuki: Surprise chapter?**

 **Unknown entity328: Yup, a chapter I randomly post to keep my readers on there toes since I plan to make posting chapters weekly.**

 **Kazuki: That sounds like an interesting Idea. Btw what do you have planned for this chapter Unknown?**

 **Unknown entity328: Nice try but no spoilers. But I will tell you that the deck you'll be using will really give you an appetite for some dueling.**

 **Kazuki: Huh?**

 **Unknown entity328: Don't worry about that right now please give the disclaimer**

 **Kazuki: *sigh* Unknown entity doesn't own yugioh zexal or it's characters except me and any original cards Unknown comes up with.**

 **Unknown entity328: and now without further adieu. Read, enjoy, and please leave a review at the end of the fanfic so I can have your honest opinion on it.**

Chapter one: Welcome To The Zexal World

I opened my eyes to see I was standing by a river and an bunch of houses in the distances. When I realized I wasn't on a plane and that the surroundings look like they came from an anime I decided to walk to the river to see my reflection, when I saw my face there was only one reaction to make... I screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I look like I"m 13 again only my hair, eyes, and clothes are different.

I was wearing a black jacket with a red hoodie that's open to show a dark red shirt, I was also wearing a golden necklace that was shaped like some kind of lock, dark blue jeans with a black belt, and grey sneakers with green lines along the bottom. My dark brown hair now red with black streaks with it spiking all over and my bangs swept to my right side. And my brown eyes were now a deep green.

" _ **Like your new look partner?**_ "

I jumped and turned to see number 96 floating in front of me, but he looks different. He looks like a carbon copy of Astral but black (Not being racist btw.) and he doesn't look like he's off his rocker. In fact, he looked amused by my reaction.

"Partner?" I asked getting closer feeling I can trust him. When I was face to face with him I saw in his eyes that we know each other, that's when it hit me and my eyes widened. "Are you by any chance _my_ number 96?"

He only chuckled in amusement and nodded his head and now I know why it felt like Dark mist was supporting me, because he really was. It's official, I'm going nuts.

" _ **Your not going nuts Kazuki.**_ " Dark mist said suddenly making me jump. Great, I'm in the yugioh zexal world with Dark mist and he can read my mind. " _ **The moment you pick up my card in that card shop I was always with you and supported you through all your duels, I am nothing like my counterpart in this world.**_ "

Hearing that relieved me and I was happy to be in the zexal world, now maybe there will be more excitement in my life and maybe I can meet the main characters.

"I guess you brought me here for more than to have the excitement I wished for right?" When he nodded I asked the question most people in my situation avoid. "What do I have to do?"

" _ **You must help Yuma collect the numbers and face an evil that doesn't belong here.**_ " He answered sounding serious causing me to gulp. Smiling softly (Which will probably take some getting use to.) he floated to me and placed a hand on my shoulder for reassurance only for it to phase right through me. " _ **Don't worry, you'll have me with you all the way, so let's show the world what a regional champion can do!**_ "

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up signaling I'm ready to take on the challenge. That's when I had an idea and smirked mischievously.

"How about we find Yuma and duel him?" I suggested causing Dark mist to tilt his head in confusion. "I show him your card and he'll freak out asking how I got it, then I challenge him to a duel and if he wins I tell him a lie as to how I got you and if I win I get his Utopia. I won't actually take it but it'll be funny."

Dark mist smirked as well liking my idea. " _ **Why don't you look at your deck, you might like what you see.**_ "

Curious I found it in a device on my belt that I think is the deck holder. I looked through it and saw it was the Malicevorous archetype with their anime effects and some Malicevorous cards I never seen before and they look like the dub anime cards and I already know their effects for some reason. And if I'm right, my extra deck monsters like Dark mist must have their anime effects.

"Alright!" I exclaimed jumping up the steps unto the road I started running with Dark mist behind me. "Look out Yuma Tsukumo, cause Kazuki Kanzaki is coming for you!"

After searching Heartland city for what felt like hours, I finally found a boy with tan skin, red eyes, and black and red spiked hair that points out and upward. He was also wearing the emperor's key around his neck, which is hung by a black string. He has on a red vest with a white hoodie and a purple sleeveless shirt with a green "D" symbol. He also wears white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with shite straps. He also has on a brown fingerless glove and on his left hand, a black protective pad on his right elbow and a thick, dark blue braclet with light blue gems and red outlines on his right wrist.

'That is definitly Yuma.' I thought making sure he or Astral who's floating next to him doesn't see me or Dark mist. 'And it looks like Tori and Bronk are here too, perfect.'

Signaling Dark mist to hide in my necklace (Which I learned he can do like Astral with the key.) I approached them.

"Excuse me!" I called getting their attention. stopping in front of Yuma I put my prank into action. "Your Yuma Tsukumo right?"

Yuma raised his eyebrow and turned to me. "Yeah that's me, but how did you know that?" Chuckling I held up Dark mist's card shocking them. "How do you have that card?!"

"I'd be more than happy to tell you," I replied enjoying their reactions. "That is, if you can beat me in a duel. You win, you learn how I got this card. I win, and I get your Utopia, deal?"

Yuma was torn whether to accept or not. If he won he get's what he thinks is the truth. If he loses he thinks he'll lose his best monster. But it seems Astral made the decison for him.

" _ **We accept.**_ " When it seemed like Yuma was going to protest Astral cut him off. " _ **Yuma, we must learn how he has number 96 when we are still in possession of that number. And it looks like he can see me.**_ "

Shocked that I can see Astral but quickly shook it off he pulled out his duel disk. "Alright, get set to get decked cause I'm feelin the flow!" He exclaimed when we both threw our duel disks his red and mine black and they expanded. We attached out deck holders to our left wrist and attached our duel disks to them. "Duel disk, go!" The zones came out of the side and folded so the zones were facing us. We grabbed and put on out duel gazers his being yellow and white with a green lens and mine being black and green with a purple lens. "Duel gazer, let's roll!" Our surroundings got covered in codes before returning to normal.

AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

"Let's duel!" We shouted.

 **Kazuki vs Yuma: 4000**

"I think I'll take the first move Yuma so I draw!" I announced drawing my card and trying to contain my enthusiasim about having a real duel. I looked at my hand and I already see a strategy, so I pick up a card to show Yuma. "First, I'll start with things off with the continuous spell Setting The Table!"

The card appeared flat on the ground face-up and glowed. the artwork shows a table covered with a tablecloth and little fiends with dining tools scrambling around to set the table.

"Setting the table?" Tori asked confused having never heard of the card before and from the looks of it, neither has Yuma and Bronk.

"Thanks to this spell, once per turn I can add a Malicevorous monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand." I explained taking a card from my deck and showing a fiend holding a knife.

" _ **Be careful Yuma,**_ " Astral advised not liking what he thinks I'm about to do. " _ **If he summons that number, we will have a tough time in this duel.**_ "

"Now I summon Malicevorous Spoon!" I swiped the card into my duel disk and a larger version appeared on the field and a fiend holding a spoon came out of the card.

Malicevorous Spoon/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK 100/DEF 500

"Next by send Malicevorous Knife to the graveyard, I can summon Malicevorous Fork!" After discarding knife, a fiend holding a fork appeared.

Malicevorous Fork/attribute: dark/level: 2/ATK 400/DEF 400

"Now Malicevorous Spoon's special ability activates!" Spoon started having a dark aura surround it and slammed it's spoon on the ground, a purple portal appeared. "When I summon a Malicevorous monster, I can summon another one from my graveyard so come to the feld Malicevorous Knife!" Out of the portal came a fiend holding a knife.

Malicevorous Knife/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK 600/DEF 100

"He has three level two's now!" Shouted Bronk shocked at how fast I got three level two's on the field.

"But that means." Said Tori not liking where this was going.

"He's gonna bust out his number card." Concluded Yuma getting ready for the worst.

"I place three cards face down and end my turn." I said surprising everyone as three face downs appeared in front of me.

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Yuma: 4000**

" _ **Why didn't he summon the number card?**_ " Astral asked not getting my strategy at all. " _ **He has everything to summon number 96 but didn't, why it that?**_ "

"Who cares, this is our chance to get an early lead!" Yuma said not bothered by my set cards at all. "Get ready, cause I'm gonna high five the sky! I draw!" After he drew I smirked.

"I activate a trap!" I called and the middle set card flipped face-up revealig Malicevorous Spoon, Knife, and Fork dancing around a Feral Imp tied up and sitting on a plate.

"That doesn't look good." Yuma said now feeling uneasy.

"Not good indeed because with Dining Festival if I have Spoon, Knife, and Fork on my field, all level four monsters in your hand are destroyed." I explained as my card sent a bolt of lightning destroying three of Yuma's cards.

" _ **That's why he didn't summon his number,**_ " Astral said realizing too late why I purposely left my monsters on the field. " _ **he wanted them on the field to use his trap card so you won't be able to summon Utopia.**_ "

"You want to see my number Astral?" I asked getting excited. "Well here you go!" My second set card flipped revealing the silhouette of Ganbara Knight and Gogogo Golem entering the overlay network.

"Another trap?!" Bronk exclamed not believing that a total stranger is taking advantage of the duel and making it look easy.

"That's right, and it's called Wonder Xyz." I said holding back a laugh. "With wonder xyz I can perform an xyz summon during your turn Yuma!"

That caught them all by suprise even Astral and I can hear Dark mist enjoying this as much as am.

'Ready partner?' I asked Dark mist ready to really get the ball rolling.

 _ **Yes, let's show them what we can do.**_

I smirked at that and lifted my right hand. "I overlay level 2 Malicevorous Spoon, Knife, and Fork!" The said monsters turned into purple lights and shot into the sky and a galaxy like portal appeared in front of me. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network!" The lights dived into the portal one after the other and caused an explosion. "I Xyz summon Number 96: Dark Mist!"

Dark mist's sealed form rose from the ground surrounded by it's overlay units as it takes on it's true form. First black claws came out followed by black legs that look like the tips were on fire, then the upper body appeared with the mid-section look like an open mouth and flames on the chest and the number "96" on the right side of the head and a long black tail.

Number 96: Dark Mist/attribute: dark/rank: 2/fiend/xyz/ATK 100/DEF 1000

You can practically hear a pin drop with the silence after I summoned Dark Mist. I couldn't hold it in any longer and bursted out laughing. Me laughing seemed to knock them out of their shocked state.

"Your reaction was priceless!" I said wiping away a stray tear as I look straight at Yuma. "What are you gonna do Yuma? With all your level fours gone you can't summon Utopia."

" _ **He is incorrect Yuma, you can stil summon Utopia**_ " Astral said trying to raise Yuma's spirits. " _ **All you have to do is summon Gagaga Caesar.**_ "

Yuma looked at his hand and saw what Astral was up to. His cheery attitude is back and now to get serious.

"Thanks Astral, I summon Gagaga Caesar!" Yuma announced summoning a woman with blue hair holding a staff and wearing I think a band major uniform and a cape with feathers along the top.

Gagaga Caesar/attribute: earth/level: 3/warrior/ATK 1800/DEF 600

"Since I have a Gagaga monster on my field I can summon Gagaga Clerk!" His second monster was a girl with red hair tied in pigtails wearing a white coat over a blue blouse and grey skirt holding a book.

Gagaga Clerk/attribute: earth/level: 2/warrior/ATK 400/DEF 800

"Now I'll use Caesar's special ability!" Caesar raised her staff and it glowed opening a graveyard portal. "By banishing Kagetokage in my graveyard all my monsters become level four." Caesar and Cleks levels appeared in front of them before glowing and change to four.

"Alright, now Yuma can summon Utopia!" Tori exclaimed thinking Yuma might win this, but my chuckle rained on her parade.

"Nice try, but no dice." Was all I said before my last set card flipped face-up revealing a woman in a kimono surrounded by yokai. "I play the trap Mischief Of The Yokai!"

"Mischief of the yokai?!" Bronk exclaimed knowing what it does. "Oh no."

"Oh yes, with mischief of the yokai until the end of this turn all monsters lose two levels so I'm afraid no Utopia this turn." I explained as Caesar and Clerks levels dropped to two.

Yuma growled in frustration that I stopped him from summoning Utopia not once but twice. "I place one card face down and end my turn." the card appeared and Caesar and Clerks levels return to four.

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Yuma: 4000**

"How is Yuma losing?" Tori asked not believing what she's seeing. "It's like he knows what Yuma is gonna do before he does."

"You're right, it's strange." Agreed Bronk trying to see if he saw me when Yuma duels. "Come to think of it, I've never seen him around before."

"It's my move I draw!" I announced getting their attention. Looking at the card I drew I knew what to do. "First, I pay 800 life points to keep Setting The Table in play." My life points dropped to 3200. "Then I'll use it's effect to add a Malicevorous monster to my hand." I reached to my deck and pulled out a fiend with a bowl on it's back.

' _ **What could he be up to?**_ ' Astral thought trying to figure out my playing style. ' _ **It seems like he focuses on rendering the opponent's hand and field useless , but also maintaining a solid defense as demonstrated when he used dining festival, mischief of the yokai, and wonder xyz.'**_

"I activate Overlay Reward!" I called showing the card as it glowed. The art had Gem-Knight Pearl holding a card in each hand with it's overlay units above them. "I select one xyz monster on the field and draw one card or every overlay unit it has, naturally I pick Dark Mist."

"Dark Mist has three overlay units." Tori pointed out as Dark Mist's overlay units stopped orbiting to launch three beams of purple light to my deck.

"That means I can draw three cards." I did so and smiled at what I drew. Taking one of the cards I made my move. "I summon Malicevorous bowl!" A fiend with a bowl on it's back jump out of it's card.

Malicevorous Bowl/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK 100/DEF 600

"When Malicevorous Bowl is summoned when I control an xyz monster; it turns into an overlay unit for that monster." Said monster took the bowl on it's back and scooped itself and turned into an overlay unit orbiting Dark Mist.

"Now I activate Overlay Blast!" Showing the card as it appeared on the field and glowed. The artwork showed Daigusto Phoenix's overlay units exploding in a duelists face. "For every overlay unit on Dark Mist, you take 500 points of damage." Dark Mist's overlay units darted towards Yuma and exploded.

"AGH!" Yuma and Astral shouted as they were sent flying by the blast.

"Yuma!" Tori and Bronk call out hoping their friend was okay.

Dark Mist's overlay units returned to orbiting around it. After seeing the last two cards in my hand it was time for some fun.

"Now for the fun part." I said as Yuma got back up preparing for what I have in store for him. "Dark Mist, attack Gagaga Caesar!"

"But Dark Mist has less attack points," Tori pointed out confused why I would attack. "Why attack when it's obvious who will take damage?"

"Your forgetting something Tori." Bronk said causing Tori to look at him questioningly. "Dark Mist has the ability to steal half of the attack points of the monster it's battling."

"That's right," I said singingly. I raised my right arm palm facing Dark Mist. "I use Dark Mist's special ability, Shadow Gain!"

One of Dark Mist's overlay units flew into the air before being absorbed and unleashing gust of black wind dropping Caesar's attack points to 900 and raising Dark Mist's attack points to 1000.

"Now attack with Whiplash Whirlwind!" Dark Mist's claws turned into sharp whips and lashed them in Gagaga Caesars direction.

" _ **Yuma!**_ "

"Right, I activate the trap Half Unbreak!" Yuma exclaimed revealing his trap and bubbles pouring out of the card covering Caesar. "With this trap Gagaga Caesar isn't destroyed and the damage I take is cut in half."

Th whips hit the bubble but was unable to break it, one bounced off and struck Yuma sending him to the ground again.

"Yuma!" Tori called. "Are you alright Yuma?"

She got a groan as a response as Yuma got up again.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." I concluded and one set card appeared in front of me.

 **Kazuki: 3200**

 **Yuma: 1950**

"This guys good," Bronk said watching the carefully and not likng that his best friend is losing to a total stranger. "Yuma couldn't do anything to him and without Utopia he might lose the duel."

"What did you excpect?" I asked rhetorically having a blast. "I am the regional champion in my hometown."

That caught them all by surprise especially when Dark Mist appeared behind me.

" _ **Number 96!**_ " Astral called out thinking Dark Mist is his number 96. " _ **How did you escape and what did you do to that boy?**_ "

Dark Mist chuckled in amusement before replying. " _ **Nothing at all Astral, in fact me and Kazuki here are partners, just like how Utopia is to you and Yuma.**_ " That shocked everyone. " _ **As for how I escaped, I didn't, I'm a different number 96 that came into being by Kazuki.**_ "

Everyone was puzzled by what he meant, even me, but Yuma, being himself decide to continue the duel.

"Doesn't matter if that is number 96 or not!" Yuma shouted reaching into hs vest and pulled out a giant rice ball and brought it to his mouth. "First, I'll need some duel fuel." Me and Dark Mist sweat dropped at how he swalowed it whole and had the same thought.

'How did he not choke?'

"Alright, now I'm totally feelin the flow!" He drew his card and from the look on his face it was just what he needed. "I overlay level 4 Gagaga Caesar and Gagaga Clerk!" Caesar and Clerk turned into orange lights and shot into the air as a galaxy like portal appeared in front of Yuma. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network!" The lights dived into the portal and caused an explosion. "Come on out Number 39: Utopia!"

Utopia's sealed form emerged with it's overlay units orbiting around it and it transformed. From the sealed form came a warrior with white and gold armor and a green gem in the center of the chest, white wings and two swords on it's sides, the number "39" on it's left shoulder.

Number 39: Utopia/attribute: light/rank: 4/warrior/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

I watched in awe seeing Utopia up close like this. It's official, I am loving it here in the zexal world! But I frowned thinking of my mom and dad.

'Do they know about my disappearance?' I thought thinking how it wouldn't be good for mom's health. 'Probably since there were witnesses on the plane.'

"Hey, you alright?" Yuma asked concerned of my change of mood. Then he jumped the gun. "Is number 96 forcing you into this?!"

Quickly shaking my head I came to Dark Mist's defense "No that isn't it, he wouldn't force me into anything!" I then looked down looking sad. "It's just... I was thinking about my mother."

"What's wrong with her?" Tori asked not liking the tone of my voice.

"She _was_ sick." Was all I said putting emphasis on "was" before tears started to stream down my face. "She was diagnosed with a rare heart disease and didn't had much longer to live."

They all gasped when they heard that and the tears kept falling. Dark Mist gently placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me which caught everyone by surprise. Smiling at Dark Mist I continued but fabricated the rest.

"So as not to worry me she sent me here to live with my aunt to try and get my mind off her condition, only to learn that my aunt died a week before I got here. Then the day after I got a call from my mom's doctor saying she passed away, and if that wasn't bad enough the day after my dad died in an accident at work."

I oughta give myself a pat on the back for my acting skills. Though I feel bad about lying to them cause now their giving me pitying looks and silent condolences.

"So now you know, I have no other living relatives and nowhere to go or return to, all I have left is Dark Mist who showed up out of nowhere and this necklace." I clutched the necklace around my neck and faced Yuma, tears still flowing down my face. "But even so I'll always move forward and never give up, that was the last memory of my mother I have, her will to never give up without a fight!"

Hearing my determination Dark Mist smiled as did everyone. I noticed my lock was giving a faint warm glow and I smiled at the feeling and wiped away my tears.

"It's still your turn Yuma, show me what you got!" I shouted, smile still on my face choosing to focus on the here and now than on what might happen.

"You got it Kazuki, I activate the Xyz Treasure spell card!" Yuma announced, the card appearing on the field and Utopia and Dark Mist glowed. "This spell let's me draw one card for evey xyz monster on the field, and since there's two I draw two cards." He did so and looked them over. Astral floated over to Yuma to make a suggestion.

" _ **Yuma, with those cards you will be able to destroy Dark Mist.**_ " He said confident that Yuma knows what to do. " _ **You know what to do.**_ "

"Right, I summon Kurivolt!" A cute little black ball with small red three-toed feet and big round eyes appeared.

Kurivolt/attribute: light/level: 1/thunder/ATK 300/DEF 200

"I use Kurivolt's special ability!" Kurivolt started sparking with electricity and shot at Dark Mist and dragged it's overlay units away. "It turns your Dark Mist's overlay units into Kurivolt tokens." The units turned into copies of Kurvolt with the same stats.

"Now Utopia, attack Dark Mist!" Utopia grabbed one of it's swords and threw it in the air before grabbing it and throwing it at Dark Mist. "I activate Utopia's ability, by using an overlay unit Utopia can stop the attack." Utopia absorbed one of it's overlay units and the sword vanished.

I got a sense of deja vu when I saw that. Then my eyes widen when I remembered what it was.

"I play the spell card Double Or Nothing!" The card was a slot machine spilling out coins. "When a monsters attack is stopped, that monsters attack point are doubled and it can attack again!" Utopia grabbed both swords as they double in size as it's attack points went up to 5000.

"Go Utopia!" Yuma and Astral shouted in perfect sync. "Attack Dark Mist with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia swung both swords in a "V" formation that would beat me. That is, unless I had a face down to use. I smirked that if I'm going down, I'm taking Yuma with me.

"I play Malicevorous Link!" I exclaimed revealing my set card. It showed Malicevorous Knife and Fork linking their weapons together. "By sending Malicevorous Plate to the graveyard, we both take the damage." I discarded a fiend holding a plate in front of it as a purple chain shot out and connected with Yuma's right wrist.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in shock. Utopia's swords slashed Dark Mist in half causing an explosion that sent me flying and the chain on Yuma's wrist sent electricity through his body.

"AAAGGHH!" We shouted as we both hit the ground. a screen with both our faces and the word "TIE" between us showed up before the augmented reality disappeared.

We both took off our duel gazers, got up in a sitting position and stared at each other. It was a tense silence before we bursted out laughing confusing Bronk and Tori.

"That was a lot of fun!" I yelled trying to control my laughing but failed. "Your pretty good Yuma!"

"Yeah, I was totally feelin the flow during our duel!" Yuma said in the same predicament as me. "We should really duel again sometime."

Finally controlled my laughing I got up gave Yuma a hand which he took and lifted him up. "You got yourself a deal Yuma." I looked up and saw it was getting late.

"It's starting to get late, it was nice meeting you guys." I turned to leave but Yuma put a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Hold on, didn't you say you had nowhere to go?" He asked. Come to think of it I did say that didn't I?

"Don't worry I'll think of something." I said with a reassuring smile which no one bought. Then I saw Yuma flash me a grin and I could've sworn I saw Bronk and Tori close their eyes shaking their heads with smiles on ther faces catching on to what Yuma was planning leaving me in the dark.

"You could stay at my place!" That made my eyes widen and my jaw dropped to the ground at the out the blue offer. "If I explain to grandma and Kari I'm sure they'll let you stay."

"W-wh-what?" I manage to stutter out making a good impression of a fish opening and closing my mouth not blinking. "But you just met me."

"It doesn't matter how lon we've known each other, I consider everyone I duel a friend." He said with a goofy smile on his face. "And helping each other is what friends do."

My eyes went wide again. He considers everyone he duels a friend, that is so Yuma I couldn't but smile back and look to Dark Mist who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if your so insistent, I guess I have no choice but to accept your offer Yuma."

Yuma cheered that I'll be staying leaving me, Bronk, and Tori to laugh at his silliness.

I looked to the sky to see Astral and Dark Mist conversing with each other.

'Maybe being here won't be so bad after all.'

 **Kazuki: Oh, so you gave me a Malicevorous deck.**

 **Unknown entity328: Yup, I thought since you had Dark Mist with you I might as well give you his deck too with a few additions.**

 **Kazuki: Now I see what you meant at the start.**

 **Unknown entity328: ;p hope you enjoyed the duel I tried to be as descriptive as possible with the monsters and the spells and traps cards using the littlest pieces of information I was able to find. I didn't describe Bronk and Tori because I got lazy and let's face it, we already know what they look like.**

 **Kazuki: Anyway onto the only review so far from the previous chapter.**

 **Guest : Unknown entity328: I'm glad you like the prologue, if you also like chapter one that would be great.**

 **Unknown entity328: Again, I hope you like the chapter and if I made an error somewhere or you have a suggestion to make the duels more interesting, please let me know through review or PM and I'll try my best. Till then, see you guys next week.**

 ***Unknown entity328 melts into the shadows.***

 **Original cards:**

 **Setting The Table**

 **type: continuous spell**

 **During each of your standby phases; pay 800 LP or destroy this card. once per turn; you can add one "Malicevorous" monster from your deck or Graveyard to your hand.**

 **Malicevorous Bowl**

 **level: 2**

 **type: fiend/effect**

 **effect: If you control a "Malicevorous" monster; special summon this card from the graveyard. if this card is normal or special summoned; you can target one xyz monster you con** **trol, attach this card to it as an xyz material. You can only use each effect of "Malicevorous Bowl" once per turn.**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 600**

 **Dining Festival**

 **type: trap**

 **effect: if you control one "Malicevorous Spoon", "Malicevorous Fork", and "Malicevorous Knife" and no other monsters, destroy all level 4 monsters in your opponents hand.**

 **Malicevorous Link**

 **type: trap**

 **effect: discard one "Malicevorous" monster, for the rest of this turn, if you take battle damage, your oppoment takes the same amount as effect damage.**

 **Malicevorus Plate**

 **level: ?**

 **type: ?**

 **effect: ?**

 **ATK: ?**

 **DEF: ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Unknown entity328: Chapter two is up!XD**

 **Kazuki: Didn't you edit this one so much until you liked it?**

 **Unknown entity328: Yup, the first time I wrote it was no good to me so I kept rewriting it until I was satified.**

 **Kazuki: And how many times did you rewrite it?**

 ***Unknown entity mumbled something.***

 **Kazuki: Excuse me?**

 **Unknown entity328: I said thirty times!**

 **Kazuki: ...Wow, were the others that horrible?**

 **Unknown entity328: Can we just go to the disclaimer please I stayed up all night writing this so it was on time.**

 **Kazuki: Alright, Unknown entity doesn't own yugioh zexal or any of it's characters except me and any cards Uknown creates.**

 **Unknown entity328: Alright, read, enjoy, and please leave a review at the end of the chapter!**

 **Kazuki: *Sweat drop* You recover quickly.**

Chapter Two: Entering the Tsukumo family?! First number collected!

It was a long night with Yuma explaining my situation to his grandmother and sister and when he was finished I was not expecting what happened next. They actually hugged me and Haru decided to adopt me as her grandson. I was about to say otherwise but then she gave me a look that said "Defy me and there will be hell to pay." so I resigned to my fate, now my names Kazuki Tsukumo, brother to Kari and Yuma Tsukumo.

That was a week ago, but a week I wouldn't trade for anything cause I learned a lot about this world as well as Yuma, Kari and grandma as she insisted I called her.

Yuma was ecstatic of having a brother and Kari was glad to have another sibling to boss around and maybe help keep Yuma in check. They gave me Yuma's room since he never uses it because he sleeps in the attic. They also enrolled me at Heartland academy so I can get a "proper education."

'Great, I get to go to school again.' I thought sarcastically as I looked through my deck and noticed that my chaos number and rank-up-magic cards are gone.

" _ **The reason they're gone is because I think we should wait until the barians make their move before I allow you to use those cards again**_ **.** "Dark mist explained after his talk with Astral who went back to the key. I nodded understandng that logic, how was I suppose to explain how I have a rank-up-magic card and chaos number before the barians showed up?

"Speaking of the barians, what are we gonna do about Shark and Rio?" I asked wondering how to deal with them. They were great friends and allies before they learned they were barians

" _ **Unfortunately, we can't do anything that, as you would say it, affect the plot of the show too much.**_ " He replied regretfully and I can understand why. We can be a part of it but even if we try we won't be able to change anything. " _ **We can alter a few things but not greatly impact the plot much. For now sleep, you have a big day tomorrow.**_ " With a chuckle he vanishes into the lock leaving me to groan and crawl to bed.

The next day I woke up five minutes before my alarm went off and got ready for school. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my uniform. My uniform is a white red-lined short-sleeve shirt with a red tie and my golden lock as I like to call it over it, blue pants and brown shoes. The red showing I'm a first year.

I climbed the ladder to the attic to wake up my new brother and, of coure, he was asleep in his hammock in a red-white t-shirt and grey pants. I had a sinister smirk when I tiptoed to the hammock.

'I always wanted to do this.' I thought holding back a snicker. Slowly, with Dark mist and Astral watching, I reached for the edge of the hammock and quick as lightning lifted it up causing Yuma to fall face first to the floor with a loud thud.

"AAH!"

He let out a painful groan rubbing his sore face now wide awake. I couldn't hold it in any longer and fell flat on my back holding my sides laughing myself to tears. Astral and Dark mist looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and returning to our pendants.

"What was that for?" Yuma asked glaring at me with tears in the corner of his eyes. Finally controlling myself, I got up and answered not affected by his glare.

"To wake you up so we're not late for school, obviously. Get ready, I'll meet you downstairs." Then I climbed down the ladder to head downstairs for breakfast.

When I walked into the living I saw Kari on the couch working on a scoop about recent kidnappings by some crazy guy.

"Morning Kari." I said taking the seat next to her and looked at what she was working on. "Another kidnapping huh?"

"Morning Kazu." She replied using the nickname they started calling me. "Yeah, the police is having trouble catching this guy, eyewitness reports says he only kidnaps the people he beats in a duel and disappears."

 _ **sounds like the work of a number card.**_

'you sure?' I asked as I heard Dark mist talk to me telepathically. Hearing him in my head when he's in my lock is gonna take some getting use to.

 _ **positive, I sensed the influence of a number card in an alley when we came here a week ago.**_

My eyes narrowed at as I suddenly got up startling Kari grabbing a piece of toast I went out the door before calling out.

"I'm going on ahead, tell Yuma that I'll meet him at school!"

I ran as fast as I could to keep up with Dark mist who came out of the lock to guide me to the alley. When I arrived it was dark, creepy, and secluded. Perfect place for a kidnapping.

"Hehehe, what's this, a new victim?" Asked a sudden voice in the alley making my skin crawl. Out of the shadows came a man with messed up grey hair and yellow eyes wearing a black trench coat, grey pants, and brown shoes.

"Are you the one kidnapping all those people?" I asked steeling myself for what I'm about to do.

"Hehehe, and what if I am?" He asked clearly off his rocker with a red number "85" under his left eye. "What are you gonna do about it kid?"

'So he does have a number card.' I thought when I saw the number slightly irritated about being called a kid before I responded. "We have a duel, and if I win you let everyone go and turn yourself in."

"Hehehe, I guess that's fair but if I win you will be my next victim." Mr. Creepy as I now dub him said followed by a laugh that would make a mad scientist proud.

"Fine, I don't plan on losing."

We attached our duel disks and put on our duel gazers as codes filled the alley.

AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

"Let's duel!" We shouted.

 **Kazuki vs Mr. Creepy: 4000**

"Hehehe, I'll go first I draw!" Mr. Creepy announced drawing his card. "I'll start by summoning Crazy Witch!"

A woman with messy long grey hair wearing a witch's robe and pointed holding a crooked wand with a mad grin on her face appeared.

Crazy Witch/attribute: dark/level: 4/spellcaster/ATK: 1200/DEF: 300

"Next I'll use the spell card Crazy Call!" The card appeared on the field showing Crazy Witch waving her wand and two cards falling in a graveyard portal and a silhouette jumping out.

"By discarding two cards, I can summon a Crazy monster from my deck so show yourself, Crazy Werewolf!" He discarded two cards and a grey werewolf wearing ripped brown jeans with chains around it's wrists appeared with a gleam in it's eyes that only a madman would have.

Crazy Werewolf/attribute: dark/level: 4/beast-warrior/ATK: 1500/DEF: 200

'Two level fours, here it comes.' I thought bracing myself for what's coming next.

Mr. Creepy started laughing madly as a dark aura surrounded him and he lifted his right hand up. "I overlay level 4 Crazy Witch and Crazy werewolf!" Said monsters turn into purple lights and shot into the air as the overlay network is formed above us. "with these two monsters I build the overlay network!" The two lights dived into the portal and caused an explosion. "I Xyz summon Number 85: Crazy Box!" A giant cube descended as little pieces started opening up to reveal a single red eye with the number "85" on the bottom right corner. It's overlay units orbiting around it.

Number 85: Crazy Box/attribute: dark/rank:4/fiend/xyz/ATK: 3000/DEF: 300

'So that's the number, crazy looking but when you consider the name it makes sense.' I thought looking over my hand for a counter strategy.

"I activate Crazy Box's special ability!" Mr. Creepy called as an overlay unit flew to it's eye and closes up causing red dots that resemble the ones on a die to show. "By using an overlay, Crazy Box rolls and it's ability depends on the number it stops on."

Crazy Box started spining in different directions before slowly stopping and revealing it stopped at number 1.

"Lucky me it stopped at one!" He exclaimed doing a weird happy dance. "That means your life points are cut in half!" Crazy Box sent bolts of electricity which struck the ground in front of me causing an explosion that sent me flying.

"AAAH!" I landed hard on my back struggling to get up while he was laughing like a madman again.

"That was exhilarating!" Mr. Creepy shouted happily as he had a look of pure bliss. "The way that you fell painfully to the ground is what I love about dueling my victims, to see them suffer before I take them to a place for more suffering! I'll end my turn so you can have a go before I pulverize you."

 **Kazuki: 2000**

 **Mr. Creepy: 4000**

This guy is making me sick and I'm gonna make this the quickest duel yet so I don't have to see his ugly mug and get to school for my first day.

"It's my move, I draw!" I looked at the card I drew and like it already. "I summon Malicevorous Spoon!" The card appeared as the monster jumped out.

Malicevorous Spoon/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK: 100/DEF: 500

"Next, by sending Malicevorous Plate to the graveyard, I can summon Malicevorous Fork!" The fork wielding fiend jumped next to spoon.

Malicevorous Fork/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK: 400/DEF: 400

"What are those pathetice things gonna do against my Crazy Box?" He asked rhetorically while laughing.

I ignored him and continued. "I activate Malicevorous Spoon's special ability!" The said monster had a purple aura surround it as it spun and slammed it's weapon to the ground opening a graveyard portal. "When I summon a malicevorous monster, I can summon another from my graveyard so say hello to Malicevorous Plate!" A fiend hlding a plate jumped out of the portal.

Malicevorous Plate/attribute: dark/level:2/fiend/ATK: 100/DEF: 600

Dark mist floated next to me to see my hand and saw what I was up to.

" _ **You sure you want to use that strategy, usually you wait a few turns to feel out your opponent before bringing me out.**_ "

"This guy is making me sick just looking at him, and if I don't end this duel fast I'll be late." I replied actually being worried about being late for school, that and if I don't beat this guy not only will he be free to kidnap other people but I'll be one of said people.

" _ **Your actually worried about being late for school?**_ " Dark mist asked slightly surprised but chuckled when I gave him a glare. " _ **well when you consider what's at stake if you lose and I have to agree with you that this human is getting on my nerves with his laughing. Let's finish this so we can get the number and help the ones he already captured.**_ "

I smirked at that and Raised my right hand as my monsters turned into purple lights. "I overlay level 2 Malicevorous Spoon, Fork, and Plate!" Three lights shot into the air as the overlay network formed in front of me. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network!" The lights dived in and cause an explosion. "I Xyz summon Number 96: Dark Mist!" Dark mist's sealed form raised from the ground surrounded by it's overlay units and changed to it's true form.

Number 96: Dark storm/attribute: dark/rank: 2/fiend/xyz/ATK: 100/DEF: 1000

Mr. Creepy laughed again causing tick mark to show on the back of both my head and Dark mist's. "What is that? It only has 100 attack points!"

Ignoring him again I continued. "I activate Malicevorous Plate's ability." An astral image of plate appeared behind Dark mist and threw it's plate at Crazy Box going through it and entering Dark mist's mouth, then their attack points went to 1500 and 1600 respectively.

"What did you do?!" Mr. Creepy asked shocked that his monster was suddenly weaker than mine. Dark mist started to chuckle behind me enjoying his reaction.

"When malicevorous Plate is used to xyz summon a dark attribute monster, one of your monsters loses half it's attack points and the summoned monster gains the amount lost until the end of the turn." I explained checking my watch seeing I only have fifteen minutes to get to school so I decided to end this now.

"Impossible!" He shouted not believing how fast I turned this duel around.

"There's more where that came from." Taking a card from my hand and showed it as a bigger version of the card appeared on the field and glowed signaling it's activation showing Dark mist's claws reaching into the graveyard and pulling out a blue-eyes ultimate dragon. "With the equip spell Snatch Claw, when the equipped monster destroys one of your monsters; by negating it's special abilities I can summon it to my field."

"This can't be happening!" Mr. Creepy shouted in horror tearing out his hair as he saw where this was going. "I can't lose, not like this!"

"Hate to break it to you but this duels over." I said calmly as Dark mist floated next to me ready to take his number when I win. "Dark mist, attack Crazy Box!" Dark mist flexed it's claws ready to attack but waited until I used it's ability. "I activate Dark mist's special ability, Shadow Gain!" One overlay unit flew into the air. "By using an overlay unit, Dark mist steals half of your monsters attack points." Dark mist absorbs the unit and releases a gust of black wind dropping Crazy Box's attack points to 750 and increase Dark mist's to 2350.

"This can't be!" Mr. Creepy took a step back in fear seeing the outcome of this duel.

"Now you know how it feels to be afraid. Dark mist, destroy Crazy box with Whiplash Whirlwind!" Dark mist sent it's claw turned whips at Crazy box slicing it to pieces and exploding with the after shock sending Mr. Creepy flying dropping his life points to 2400.

"AAAGGH!" He got up still looking on in fear as a graveyard portal opens and Dark mist's claws reached in.

"And since Dark mist destroyed Crazy box, Snatch Claw negates it's special abilities and summons it to my field." The claw retracted pulling Crazy box with them. "Crazy box, attack him directly and end this duel!"

Crazy box charged red energy in it's eye and fired blowing him and his life points away. When he hit the ground he got knocked out. A picture of me appeared with the word "WINNER" under it before the augmented reality disappeared.

Dark mist reached out palm facing my opponent as the number card floated out of his chest and flew to his hand the number "85" on Mr. Creepy dispersed in yellow partilcles.

"Our first number card." I mumbled letting it sink in that I won my first number card. Finally I dusted myself off and tied the guy up with some rope I found in his coat.

" _ **Oh, I forgot to mention this, but when we collect a number card Astral gets the memory contained in it.**_ "

"Really?" I asked wondering how that's possible as I tugged on the rope keeping my foot on his back so he doesn't move too much to tighten it. "That's cool." After dusting my hands I pulled out my duel gazer that doubles as a phone to call Kari. 'She is so gonna kill me when I tell her what happened. Damn number card, why couldn't it find a more sane person to corrupt?'

After ringing for a few seconds Kari's face showed on the screen not even looking at me. "What do you want Kazu I'm kind of in the middle of something here." When she turned to face me, she saw me covered in scratches and almost fell off her seat. "What happened to you?!"

Laughing nervously I just turned my duel gazer to Mr. Creepy then turned it back to me.

"YOU CAUGHT HIM?!" I actually had to move the duel gazer away from my face at how loud she yelled. "We'll talk about this later, for now just go to school."

From the looked on her face before she hung up, we _will_ be talking about it. Dark mist snickered at my predicament and returned to the lock when I glared at him and started running to school.

When I arrived I ran as fast as I could to my class and skid to a stop in front of the door as it opened revealing me with my hands on my knees taking deep breathes to the class inside.

"Sorry I'm late." I said still trying to catch my breath. "Something came up that I had to take care of."

"It's quite alright we were just about to begin." Mr. Kay said smiling my way. "But don't let it happen again okay?" I just nodded my head finally breathing normally. "Now why don't you come here so I can introduce you to the class."

Nodding I walked till I was next to Mr. Kay and turned to face the class to see I was in Yuma's class. A lot of students were whispering to each other about me and I could've sworn I heard a few of the girls say I'm cute or something.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet a new addition to the class." Mr. Kay said motioning for me to introduce myself so I gathered my courage I stepped forward and started with a smile and small wave.

"Hello, My name's Kazuki Tsukumo, Nice to meet you and I hope we get along."

The moment I said Tsukumo everyone kept turning their heads from me to Yuma and vice versa (even Tori and Bronk.) before the long awaited...

"WHAAAT?!"

"How are you related to Yuma?!" One of the girls asked not seeing the resemblance between me and Yuma at all with the class nodding wanting to know too. I sighed seeing this coming and decided to tell them how I became part of the Tsukumo family by telling my fabricated story if they asked.

"We're not related by blood, I was adopted by Yuma's grandmother as her grandson."

"Why did she adopt you, are you an orphan?" one of the boys asked feeling sorry for me.

"Something like that." I responded starting to get sad thinking about my parents again and thinking about mom's condition must've gotten worse. "Before coming here, my mom was diagnosed with a rare heart disease and didn't had much time." Everyone gasped as tears welled up, not because of my fabricated story, but because I don't know if mom's condition got worse or if she's already dead. "As not to worry me she sent me to live with my aunt here, only to learn she died a week before I got here. Then the day after I got a call from my mom's doctor saying she passed away. and the day after that my dad died in an accident at work so I with no other living relatives I just wandered around heartland city when a card came out of nowhere and I started to feel better. Then I bumped into Yuma, we dueled and he offered to let me stay at his place but as soon as grandma heard my story she adopted me."

"Wow, I didn't know sorry man." The same boy said now feeling bad asking the question.

"It's alright." wiping away the tears I smiled. "Like you said you didn't know, and I'm glad to a part of the Tsukumo family. I have only been there a week but I already see Yuma and Kari as my brother and sister and Haru as a grandmother."

Everyone was quiet not sure what to ask next that didn't sound personal to my past. I looked over to Yuma and saw him smiling at the fact I already see him as a brother. Mr. Kay decided to break the silence and hopefully rid the room of the gloomy atmosphere.

"Alright, is there any other questions?" Almost immediatly a hand shot up from a boy with blue bowl shaped hair that is without a doubt Caswell. "Yes Caswell?"

Standng up and clearing his throat he asked the most predictable question people like him asked. "In the end I'm curious, what deck do you use?"

'He actually says "In the end" in his sentences, I knew he did but geez.' I thought sweat dropping before answering. "I use a Malicevorous deck which comprises of level two fiends that swarm the field for a quick xyz summon."

Nodding his head he sat back down. Then I was bombarded with questions about whens my birthday, my hobbies and talents, someone even asked about my love life.

"Okay, that's enough." Mr. Kay to the rescue! "it's time to start class and Kazuki, your seat is next to Tori."

I up the stairs untils I was at the empty seat next to Tori who was next to Yuma and sat down.

"Looks like you're in all my classes Kazu." Yuma whispered leaning over so I could hear him.

"Seems so, hopefully I'll have a great time here." I whispered back.

"Kazu?" Tori asked having question marks dancing around her head.

"Nickname they came up for me." I replied pulling out my duel disk that doubles as a computer, I started typing in what we're learning only to find I already knew this stuff since it was basic algebra.

When it was duel period Yuma got his butt handed to him five times in a row since he was dared not to use a number all day.

Me, I thought it wasn't fair to use a number against someone who doesn't have one so I stuck to ordinary rank twos and won every time.

I was in the middle of a duel with my opponent having one face down monster and I had nothing on my field and one card in my hand entering my turn. My duel attracted a crowd since I won all my duels so far. He had 3000 life points left and I had 2400.

"It's my move, I draw!" I drew my card and saw it was what I needed. "I summon Malicevorous Knife!" My knife wielding fiend jumped onto the field.

Malicevorous Knife/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK: 600/DEF: 100

"Now my Knife's ability activates summoning Mlicaevorous Fork from my graveyard!" Knife spun It's weapon and slashed the ground opening a graveyard portal and fork jumped out resting It's fork on it's shoulder.

Malicevorous Fork/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK: 400/DEF: 400

"He has two level two's now!" Exclaimed one of the students.

I raised my right hand as my monsters turned into purple lights. "I overlay my level 2 Malicevorous Knife and Fork!" My monsters shot into the air as a red overlay network formed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Daigusto Phoenix!" They dived in and a bird with green flames for wings came out with green overlay units orbiting around it.

Daigusto Phoenix/attribute: wind/rank: 2/winged beast/xyz/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1100

"Wow, he wasn't kidding about a quick xyz summon, that was his fifth xyz summon this entire duel." Said one of my classmates amazed by my skills.

"Next I activate the spell card Shield Crush which destroys one monster in defense mode!" The card showed Millenium Shield being shattered as a bolt of lightning came out of the card destroying my opponent's face down monster.

"So you destroyed my monster, doesn't mean you win this duel." Said my opponent havng no idea what my xyz monster can do.

"Hate to break to ya, but this duels over." I said with a smirk as Daigusto Phoenix swallowed one of it's overlay units. "By using an overlay unit, Daigusto Phoenix can attack twice this turn."

"It can what?!" He shouted looking over his life points and seeing that with 1500 attack points and able to attack twice is enough to end this.

"Daigusto Phoenix, attack him directly!" With a flap of it's wings two twisters of fire shot towards him one twister for each attack and knocking him off his feet and dropping his life points to 0 as a screenshot with my face declared me the winner.

Sighing I took off my duel gazer and got surround by people wanting to duel me, but I got saved when the bell rang telling us it's time to get back to class.

Then it was lunch time and Yuma invited me to eat with his friends. I already personally met Tori and Bronk now I was introduced to Caswell, Cathy, and Flip. It was nice having friends here, because now I won't feel lonely and hopefully keep my mind off the fact I'm not from this world. I looked down feeling sad again thinking about my parents but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong Kazuki?" Cathy asked seeing the look on my face.

Her question forced me out of my thoughts and noticed everyone was staring at me. So as to worry them I forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine just getting use to being in a new school is all." No one bought my smile and they knew something else was bothering me. Sighing in defeat I told them what was partially true of what I was thinking. "I was just thinking about my parents."

That shot everyones good mood out of the sky because they think my parents are dead and I feel guilty about lying to them, but what was I suppose to say? "Hello, I'm Kazuki Kanzaki and I'm from another world where this world is a tv show?" Yeah that would get me into an asylum faster than you can say barian world.

"Caswell told me that your mom died of heart disease but you never specified which one." Flip said bringing my mood down even more.

"Flip!" Everyone shouted at the miget.

"What?!" Everyone pointed at me as tears flowed down my face making Flip feel bad for mentioning it. "Oh."

"It's okay guys." I said trying to wipe the tears away but they just kept coming. "The reason I didn't specify one is because the doctors said it was a new type of heart disease that has yet to be named." Yuma put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Yuma said giving me a small smile with Dark mist appearing from the lock invisible to the others except Yuma doing the same. "If you ever feel like getting something off your chest, just know that I'll be there to listen."

I smiled at that and wiped away my tears knowing that if I ever decide to tell the truth, Yuma will be the first to know, cause we're brothers now and I know he'll have my back as I will for him.

"Thanks Yuma, I feel better now." giving a genuine smile relieving everyone and bring their moods back up.

"No prob, after all we're brothers as well as friends." Smiling brightly we went back to more cheerful coversations.

After school me, Yuma, and Tori walked home together until we reached our house. After getting a scolding from Kari about doing something absolutely dangerous and stupid and having dinner I went to take a shower.

When I was done I dried myself off and put on a white tank top and grey sweatpants and crawled to bed when Astral floated next to my bed.

" _ **Kazuki, did you by any chance obtained a number today?**_ "

I knew that question was coming so I got up and faced him.

"Yeah, it was on my way to school that was why I was late." I went to my desk and opened the drawer to pick up Crazy box and showed Astral. "Dark mist told me that when we win a number, you get the memory that number contains."

Astral nodded satified with that answer and went back to the key. I sat on my bed as Dark mist came out of the lock with his arms crossed like Astral.

" _ **Kazuki, it might be best to hold on to the numbers we obtain.**_ " He said and when he saw my questioning look he explained. " _ **There may come a day where you won't be able to summon me or I won't be enough so I talked it over with Astral while you were in the shower and he agrees.**_ "

"I guess that makes sense, but how am I suppose to summon the numbers when all my monsters are level two?"

Dark mist only smirked and nudged his head to my deck indicating the spell card on top. When I saw what it was I smirked too and went up to the roof making sure I don't wake up Yuma to look at the stars.

The stars don't look that different from the ones back home.

'No, this is my home now.' I thought sadly when I remember back when Haru adopted me I talked to Dark mist. Turns out he didn't know that bringing me here was a one way trip, there was no going back.

I was upset at first, but after a while I learned to accept it and consider the Tsukumo's as my new family. Sure I think about my parents from time to time, but I know they would want me to move forward and not hesitate living my life instead of worrying about them despite how much I do.

"Maybe a song will help me relax." I mumbled to myself and started to softly sing my favorite zexal opening.

 **If life is a game they say you can't win, I'll never amount to nothing.**

 **Tear me down before my life begins, I won't be afraid, to challenge myself!**

 **They won't ever break my fire, my dreams won't die if I high five the sky!**

 **spread my wings take off it's time to fly!**

 **Take a chance to make it all the way.**

 **Take a chance forgetting yesterday!**

 **Take a chance believe...**

 **Nothing will bring me down, no retreat when I leave all my fears behind.**

 **My furture's still alive inside!**

 **Take a chance and chase my doubts away, believing gets me through my darkest days.**

 **Take a chance to make it all the way, take a chance forgetting yesterday!**

 **Take a breath my heart will lead the way, take a chance, I'll take a chance today!**

At the end of song I took a deep breath and closed my eyes with a small smile enjoying the silence and the night breeze.

"Wow, that was pretty good, I didn't know you can sing." Said sudden voice causing me to jump and almost fall off the roof.

When I turned I saw Kari looking up from Yuma's window with her duel gazer pointed at me probably recorded the whole thing.

Blushing I asked the question I already knew the answer to. "You didn't record that did you?"

"From start to finish." Was all she said before flashing me a grin and rushed to her room with me in hot pursuit only for the door to slam in my face and locked.

"Kari, whatever you're planning on doing in there please don't do it!" I pleaded pounding on the door.

But my pleas fell on deaf ears when my duel gazer started beeping telling me there was a message. taking it out of my pocket I saw Kari sent me a link and was dreading what it could be. And lo and behold it was me on the roof singing.

"She didn't." I said blushing and fell to my hands and knees still looking at the screen. Reading some of the comments didn't help my blush at all with people wondering who I was and having a great voice. There was even some comments on starting a fan club as soon as they learn my name.

" _ **Oh, she did."**_ Dark mist said looking over my shoulder and clearly enjoying this. " _ **And from the number of views I think all of Heartland city is watching this. Without a doubt you'll be hounded by fan girls when you go to school tomorrow.**_ "

"Please stop, it's bad enough Kari recorded it." I said hanging my head and without a doubt there's blue squiggly lines over me right now.

 **Kazuki: Really, fan girls, this isn't Naruto!**

 **Unknown entity328: what? I like the song and I thought it might be funny having you be chased by fan girls.**

 **Kazuki: Don't I get a say in this?**

 **Unknown entity328: No, anyway I hope you like the chapter, please leave a review with your thoughts and if there is anything I need to fix or improve on. until next time.**

 ***Unknown entity328 opens a portal and walks through.***

 **original cards:**

 **Crazy Witch**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: spellcaster**

 **Effect" ?**

 **ATK:1200**

 **DEF:300**

 **Crazy Werewolf**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: beast-warrior**

 **Effect: ?**

 **ATK:1500**

 **DEF: 200**

 **Crazy Call**

 **Type: spell**

 **Effect: Discard 2 cards and special summon 1 level 4 or lower "Crazy" monster from your deck.**

 **Malicevorous Plate**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 2**

 **Type: fiend**

 **Effect: If you control a "Malicevorous" monster, you can special summon this card (from your hand). If this card is used as xyz material to summon a dark xyz monster; target one monster your opponent controls; it's ATK becomes half it's current ATK, and if it does, the summoned monster gains that lost ATK until the end phase of this turn.**

 **Snatch Claw**

 **Type: equip spell**

 **Effect: If the equipped monster destroys and opponent's by battle and sends it to the graveyard, you can special summon it to your side of the field, but it's effects are negated.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kazuki: What's with the title of this chapter?**

 **Unknown entity328: I thought I'd write you making friends and a friend of mine recommended this method.**

 **Kazuki: Really, and you went with it?**

 **Unknown entity328: I couldn't think of anything so I thought "Eh, what the hell?" and used it.**

 **Kazuki: I can never understand your actions sometimes.**

 **Unknown entity328: Just living up to my name, now the disclaimer if you please?**

 **Kazuki: *sigh* Unknown entity328 doesn't own yugioh zexal or it's characters except me and any cards Unknown creates.**

 **Unknown entity328: Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, read and enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Joining a Band! Say What?!

The next day I got up before my alarm again, took a shower, and put on my uniform dreading going to school today. I read the comments of that video of me singing Kari uploaded and most of the girls in my class saw it and commented that I was so good they actually started a fan club.

'Why did Kari have to record me sing?' I thought with anime tears. 'I only sing when I'm depressed or need to relax, now the entire school knows and the girls already think my new look is cute this will just make them be like the Sasuke fans from Naruto!'

" _ **You sure you want to go to school knowing what's waiting for you?**_ " Dark mist asked coming out of the lock. " _ **There's still time to call in sick.**_ "

"No, I need to face this sooner or later." I said deciding to just get it over with. "Besides, it's not like someone is just gonna walk up to me and straight up ask me to join a band or anything."

" _ **I sense a bit of irony in that statement.**_ " Dark mist said with a smirk and I just ignored him to wake Yuma up.

Climbing the ladder I saw Yuma in his hammock sleeping and I grabbed a paper bag and blew it into a balloon holding it over his head and slammed my free hand on it resulting in a loud POP.

"AH!" Yuma yelled before falling off his hammock and hitting the ground in a resounding THUD.

That helped me get over the whole video and maybe I can forgive Kari, maybe. I helped Yuma up and pushed him to the shower. After I got Yuma into the shower I went downstairs for breakfast. I thought about telling Yuma the truth about me since I feel like I can tell him anything, But when I think about his reaction it scares me that he might not see me as his brother anymore and think I'm a freak for being from another world where his is a tv show.

'I hope I don't have to tell him or our friends.' I thought frowning about how I became friends with Yuma's friends. 'I don't want to be pushed away again.'

Sometimes when Yuma, his friends, Kari, or grandma see me look sad about thinking about my parents and that fact that I'm lying to them and ask if I'm ok makes me feel guilty but I just put on a convincing smile and told them I was fine while bottling up my true feelings. I even haven't told Dark mist to not worry him and I noticed he was deep in thought recently so I didn't add more to his plate by worrying about me.

I walked into the living room and saw Kari working on many holographic screens. I looked at her and found I could forgive her since it was probably her idea of having fun.

"Morning Kari." I greeted as I walked past her to grab a piece of toast and smeared some jam on it. When I looked over her shoulder I saw it was that video she recorded and it became really popular. "Did your bosses actually asked you to research that video when you were the one who uploaded it?"

"Morning Kazu." Kari greeted back not taking her eyes off the screens as she read over the comments. "Yeah they did, they said to find out who you were and when I told them you were my brother they asked why I didn't tell them I had a talented brother, I just told them because I didn't know either." Then she looked my way. "Your not still mad about last night are you?"

"No, I got over it after waking up Yuma." I answered simply making Kari laugh thinking waking up Yuma is the perfect stress reliever for me. "Though I am not looking forward to going to school today." I felt a chill go down my spine thinking what's yet to come when I get to school.

"You should be fine as long as you out run the girls and find someplace to hide." Kari said nonchalantly turning her head back to the screens. "By the way, are you planning on entering the world duel carnival?"

"The world duel carnival?" I asked remembering about it but me and Dark mist found out our memories of zexal are slowly disappearing by the day. I don't even remember the reason behind the carnival, but I know it involves the numbers. Dark mist thinks it's a side effect of bringing me here and any thoughts or memories I have about zexal will be erased leaving only the memories I made with my time here, and just the memories, any thoughts I make disappear almost immediatly. "Yeah I plan on entering, but only for fun."

That was when Yuma came running down, ate his breakfast, grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. I barely had time to say "see you later" to grandma before Yuma started running like crazy.

As I feared, The moment I walked into the classroom all the girls were staring at me with hearts in their eyes. I shivered at that and tried to hide behind Yuma.

"Hey Yuma, do you know any good hiding places?" I whispered into his ear hoping he has the perfect place for me to hide from the girls. 'I should count myself lucky that Tori and Cathy aren't like that.'

"Yeah, I know the perfect place." Yuma whispered back but since I was behind him I didn't see the glint in his eyes when he said that.

'Yuma, you have a twisted sense of humor.' I thought irritably in the fetal position hiding behind a piano in the music room. 'Oh the irony, I'm hiding from fan girls who loved my singing in a music room.'

when I noticed the sun was setting I got up to leave but couldn't resist to play one song on the piano that looks like it was recently tuned. I sat down and opened the cover positioning my fingers and closed my eyes to let my fingers glide across the keys like a fish in water. It sounded perfect that I couldn't help but sing.

 **If life is a game they say you can't win, I'll never amount to nothing.**

 **Tear me down before my life begins, I won't be afraid, to challenge myself!**

 **They won't ever break my fire, dreams won't die if I high five the sky!**

 **Spread my wings take off it's time to fly!**

 **Take a chance to make it all the way.**

 **Take a chance forgetting yesterday!**

 **Take a chance believe...**

 **Nothing will bring me down, no retreat when I leave all my fears behind.**

 **My future's still alive inside!**

 **Take a chance to chase my doubts away, believing gets me through my darkest days.**

 **Take a chance to make it all the way!**

 **Take a chance forgetting yesterday!**

 **Take a breath my heart will lead the way, take a chance, I'll take a chance today!**

I sighed feeling relaxed and closed the cover and picked up my book bag. That was when I heard clapping behind me causing me to jump and give a small yelp and turn to see three boys wearing the same colored uniform as me and a girl wearing the school's girl uniform that was pink showing she was a first year at the door clapping and a blush was slowly making it's way to my cheeks. The middle boy had red hair that spikes out so it looks like it's on fire, yellow eyes, and tanned skin. They boy on his left had green hair that look like it's defying gravity, brown eyes, and tanned skin also. The last boy had purple hair and a headband keeping his long bangs out of his face, black eyes, and pale skin. And he girl had long blond hair that reaches her back, Blue round eyes, and fair skin.

"Wow, I saw the video online but I didn't think you'd be this good in person!" The middle guy shouted getting up in my face and clasping my hands in his. "Will you join our band?"

...

...

"Huh?" Was all I could say taking a step back. I didn't think what I said this morning was actually gonna happen, Dark mist must be laughing his ass off right now in the lock. I was about to resond when green hair came forward and chopped him in the head causing him to give out a painful yelp and crouch to the floor holding his head.

"Blazer, what did I tell you about doing that?!" green hair shouted at his friend who was still crouching holding his abused head.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Blazer I think was his name responded weakly with tears in the corner of his eyes. Just how hard did he hit?

"We go through this almost everyday." green hair said sighing exasperately then looked at me giving me an apologetic smile. "Sorry about him, when he gets excited he tends to go overboard." he held out his hand. "Let's start over shall we, My names Ryan." I shook his hand and we both looked down to Blazer. "You already met Blazer." He then jerked his thumb behind him pointing at purple hair. "That's Kyle, don't let his looks fool you, he can be a nice guy." then he tilted his head to the right indicating the blond. "And the only girl of our group Sora."

"Nice to meet you, My names Kazuki Tsukumo." I introduced myself letting go of his hand and gave them a questioning look. "What did your friend mean by join your band?"

"Oh, well you see we're starting a band but none of us are good singers so Blazer was looking for one then he stumbled upon that video of you singing." Sora explained. "When he showed us we all agreed that if we find you we'd ask if you would join us, but not in the way Blazer just did." She finished with a sweat drop and a nervous smile.

"I see, sorry but I can't." I said dissapointing them. "I'm flattered you would want me to, really I am, but I'm too busy." 'collecting the numbers and preparing for an unknown evil.'

"Won't you reconsider?" Kyle asked while comforting Blazer who was sad that Ryan stole his thunder. I was tempted I'll admit but I can't if I want to help Yuma gather the numbers and deal with this evil that has yet to show itself.

 _ **You should accept Kazuki.**_

'But what about that evil you told me about and the numbers?'

 _ **I guess I forgot to tell you that they won't show themselves until the barians do. Besides, I know how much you love to sing as much as you love dueling and this is your chance to make some friends of your own instead of befriending Yuma's. And you can still collect the numbers while being in a band.**_

I almost fell anime style at that, but making my own friends and living a somewhat normal life before it becomes a downward spiral of chaos does sound nice.

"Let me think about it before I give a final answer if you don't mind."

"Sure no problem, we always come here to practice so we'll be here when you make your decision." Ryan said dragging away Blazer with Kyle and Sora following. After they left I grabbed my bag and headed home.

"I'm home!" I called as I entered and took off my shoes. I walked into the living room to see grandma making dinner in the kitchen and Kari talking to her boss. Yuma must be upstairs working on his deck.

"Welcome home Kazu." grandma greeted coming out of the kitchen and smiled my way. "What took you so long it's almost dinner time?"

"Sorry about that, I was hiding from girls in the music room all day." I said thinking about their offer to join their band. "I was about to head home when a few students spotted me and asked if I would join their band."

"My that's wonderful, what did you say?" Grandma asked.

"I asked them to give me time to think about it but I don't know if I want to be in a band or not." I looked down in thought weighing my options carefully. On one hand I can do the two things that I love to do and maybe make friends, but on the other I would be putting them in danger just by being near me when this unknwon evil does show up.

"You should do it, oviously." Kari said joining the conversation when she walked to the table. "From what I heard last night you have a passion for singing that rivals your passion for dueling so why not do both? Come to think of it, I heard you sing in the shower this morning but in a different language, I didn't know your bilingual Kazu."

'Crap, she heard me sing in japanese when, from what I know, this is the dubbed yugioh zexal!' I thought panicing a little and breaking into a nervous sweat. Thinking fast I changed the subject. "So anyway, I think I'll duel one of them and if they win I'll join."

"That seems fair but what would you get if you win Kazu?" Kari asked as Yuma walked in and took his seat and we started eating.

"I don't know but I'm sure I'll think of something." I answered taking a bite of fish. "I most likely would only duel them for fun and that's it."

"Is it alright if me and my friends watch your duel?" Yuma asked still having some rice in his mouth.

"Sure, I don't mind and don't talk with your mouth full!" I said then reprimanded when some of the rice flew out of his mouth and on my face.

The next day at school I made my way to the music room where I heard what I think was drums, a guitar, a bass, and a keyboard. When the door opened I walked in and saw them practice with Blazer playing a red guitar with a flame design, Ryan next to him playing a brown bass, Kyle in the back on drums, and Sora playig the keyborad on the side.

'There good.' I cloudn't but think hearng how in sync they were. 'Sounds like their playing Hell yeah from Zebrahead but added a keyboard to the mix.'

"Hey, he's here!" Blazer yelled surprised I actually showed up. before I could even say a word he was already up in my face with sparkles in his eyes. "Did you decide to join?!"

Again, Ryan chopped Blazer's head leaving him crouching and holding his head. I sweat dropped when Ryan scolded Blazer with Kyle and Sora snickering on the side making me think they're childhood friends.

"Before you apologize, there's no need to since this looks like a daily occurance." I said seeing their apologetic looks. "And about me joining, I decided to join if Blazer beats me in a duel."

"Your on!" Blazer shouted quickly recovering from the chop and scolding he got pulling out his duel disk.

"Now hold on!" I said holding a hand up stopping him. "I meant after school as we have classes to get to."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Blazer said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Alright, I'll meet you on the roof of the school, is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I replied turning to get to class but at stopped at the door and turned my head to them. "By the way, my brother and his friends wanted to see the duel so I hope that's ok?"

"Sure, no problem." They all said with smiles that I returned and left for class.

'They seem like a fun bunch.' I thought walking through the halls letting out a chuckle. 'Maybe after the duel we can be friends.'

Little did I know Dark mist was listening to my thoughts in the lock looking proud.

' _ **Maybe bringing him here was a wise move.**_ ' He thought hoping I continue to progress as a person. ' _ **In his world, he only had his parents and no friends because when he tries they push him away because they think his parents are odd balls. Now he's making bonds even if it's slow.**_ ' He then frowned. ' _ **Maybe making these bonds will help him when they show themselves. And if they can't, then as his partner I'll put everything on the line to support him.**_ '

After school was over I guided Yuma and his friends to the roof where Blazer and the others were standing there waiting.

"Glad you came!" Blazer shouted since I accidently took the other roof entrance so we backtracked and took the right way to where they are. "Ready to get started?"

"Ready when you are!" I said as we both grabbed our duel disks and threw them causiong them to expand and attach to our wrists. "Duel disk, set!" Then we put on our duel gazers with his being red with a red lens. "Duel gazer, ready!" The sky and roof got covered in codes.

AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

"Let's duel!" We shouted.

 **Kazuki vs Blazer: 4000**

"Since you challenged me I get the first move, I draw!" Blazer announced drawing his card. Taking a card he slapped it on his duel disk. "I summon Burning Rocker Red!"

A man with no shirt and a six-pack wearing spiked braclets on each wrist, ripped jeans, and has fire for hair appeared holding a guitar that's shaped like a demon's head.

Burning Rocker Red/attribute: fire/level: 3/pyro/ATK: 1300/DEF: 900

"Now I activate his ability!" Red started strummng his guitar letting out sound waves that we can see. "He hate's playing a solo so when he's summoned I can summon another Burning Rocker from my hand so I'm drumming out Burning Rocker Heat!"

A dark skinned man with black hair in dreads wearing a black tank top and ripped jeans jumped onto a set of drums holding drumsticks that were on fire.

Burning Rocker Heat/attribute: fire/level: 3/pyro/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500

"But that's not all, because now Heat's ability activates!" Heat started drumming away releasing sound waves. "When he enters the field when I already control a Burning Rocker monster, I can summon another one from my hand so give a fiery welcome to Burning Rocker Flame!"

A tan skinned man wearing a black vest and ripped jumped next to Red holding a bass with fire for strings.

Burning Rocker Flame/attribute: fire/level: 3/pyro/ATK: 900/DEF: 1000

"That's three level three's on Blazer's field!" Yuma shouted feeling uneasy since monsters with the same level means an xyz summon is coming.

"Now I play the spell card Perfect Sync!" The card materialized on the field showing Red, Heat, and Flame in a garage rehearsing. "With it the levels of all Burning Rockers are added up!" The monsters level appeared before changing from 3 to 9.

"Three level nine monsters?!" Bronk shouted in surprise and I'm beginning to sweat a little thinking that whatever he's summoning must be really powerful.

"Nice, getting three level nines on the field isn't easy." I complimented actually impressed by his move.

"Thanks Kazuki, but you haven't seen anything yet!" Raising his right hand his monsters turned into red lights. "I overlay my level 9 Burning Rockers Red, Heat, and Flame!" Said monsters turned into red lights and shot into the air as a red overlay network formed. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Burning Rocker King!" The lights dived in and out of the network was a white skinned man with fire for hair wearing a black sleeveless jacket, chain braclets on each wrist, ripped black jeans, and spiked black boots holding a guitar that's shaped like a demon's head with fire for strings. Three red orbs orbiting around him.

Burning Rocker King/attribute: fire/rank: 9/pyro/xyz/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500

Everyone on my side was silent. Not that I blame them, I mean Blazer just summoned a powerful monster on his first turn.

"There it is, Blazer's ace monster." Ryan commented shaking his head feeling sorry for me.

"I activate Burning Rocker King's special ability!" One of Burning Rocker King's overlay units went into his guitar as he started strumming it. "By using one overlay unit and sending a card from my hand to the graveyard you take 1000 points of damage!" Discarding a card Burning Rocker King sent a stream of fire from his guitar my way causing me to raise my arms to shield my face.

"No one has survived when Blazer summons his ace monster, he's toast." Kyle said smugly.

"Indeed, as long as Blazer has overlay units and cards to discard, His Burning Rocker King can deal massive damage without so much as attacking." Ryan said thinking that Blazer will come out the winner. "Unless Kazuki has something to get rid of Burning Rocker King's overlay units, this duels over."

"I wouldn't be so sure guys." Sora said getting questioning looks from her friends. "Look at Kazuki, he looks like he's enjoying himself if his smile is any indication."

They turned to me and indeed I'm smiling at how exciting this duel is getting despite it only just started and I was having fun waiting for his next move.

"I place one card face down and end my turn, so Kazuki I showed you my ace monster so I hope you do the same!" His last card appers face down in front of him.

 **Kazuki: 3000**

 **Blazer: 4000**

"Count on it, it's my move I draw!" Looking at the card I drew I had one thought. 'perfect.'

"I summon Malicevorous Spoon!" The card materilized and the spoon wielding fiend jumps out.

Malicevorous Spoon/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK: 100/DEF: 500

"Next by sending Malicevorous Knife to the graveyard I can summon Malicevorous Fork!" I discarded Knife as my fork wielding monster jumps next to Spoon.

Malicevorous Fork/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK: 400/DEF: 400

"And now that I have Malicevorous Spoon's special ability activates!" Spoon slammed it's weapon to the ground opening a graveyard portal and a pair of red eyes glowed inside. "When I summon a Malicevorous monster, I can summon another one from my graveyard so let me complete my dining set with Malicevorous Knife!" Knife jumped out of the portal and landed between Spoon and Fork.

Malicvorous Knife/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK: 600/DEF: 100

"Three level twos, Kazuki is really feelin the flow!" Yuma exclaimed getting excited that I'm about to take this duel to a whole new level.

'Ready Dark mist?' I asked my partner ready to take it up a notch.

 _ **Ready when you are, he showed us what he can do it would be rude not to do the same.**_

"I overlay my level 2 Malicevorous Spoon, Knife, and Fork!" I shouted raising my right hand as my monsters turned into purple lights and shot into the air and the overlay network formed. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 96: Dark mist!" the lights dived in and caused an explosion.

The number "96" appeared and flashed purple. The black blob that is Dark mist's sealed form rised from the network with it's overlay units orbiting around it. First the claws came out, then the legs, and lastly the head with the number "96" on the right side with flames coming out of it's chest, it's mid-section look like a open mouth, and a black tail sway behind it.

Number 96: Dark Mist/attrbute: dark/rank: 2/fiend/xyz/ATK: 100/DEF: 1000

Kyle fell anime style when he saw my monsters attack points.

"Are you kidding me!" He shouted pointing at my monster. "That thing only has 100 attack points, it couldn't hurt a fly let alone Blazer's Burning Rocker King, there's no way that's your ace monster!"

"What was that saying again?" I tapped my chin in silent thought before putting my fist to my palm remembering. "Oh yeah, big things come in small packages and it's time I prove it! Dark mist, attack Burning Rocker King!" Dark mist flexed it's claws ready to attack.

"He's nuts, why attack with a weaker monster?" Kyle asked not getting my strategy.

"His monster must have some sort of special ability." Ryan deduced thinking that must be it. And he was right.

"I activate Dark mist's ability, Shadow Gain!" Dark mist absorbed one of it's overlay units and unleashed a black gust of wind. "By using one overlay unit dark mist steals half of your monsters attack points." Burning Rocker King was pushed back by the wind and his attack points dropped to 1500 while dark mist's attack points increased to 1600.

"What?!" Blazer and his friends shouted in shock seeing his monster lose attack points.

"Go Whiplash Whirlwind!" The claw turned whips made their way to Burning Rocker King to destroy him.

"I activate the Burning Spirit trap card!" Blazer called his face down flipping to show Burning Rocker Flame being covered in a red aura. "For the rest of this turn all my Burning Rocker monsters can't be destroyed in battle!" Burning Rocker King is surrounded by a red aura as the whips connected but bounced off.

"But you still take the damage." I reminded as one of the whips struck Blazer but stood his ground.

"Well, at least we know it's ability now." Kyle commented now impressed by my ace monster. "And I take back what I said earlier."

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." I concluded as my face downs materilized.

 **Kazuki: 3000**

 **Blazer: 3900**

"Now I'm really starting to get fired up!" Blazer shouted bursting into flames. "Time to crank this duel up to 11, it's my move I draw!" Looking at the card he smirked. "Time to make some noise with the equip spell Blazing Amplifier!" A black amplifier with fire for a cord connected with Buring Rocker King's guitar. "Not only does it give my king an extra 500 attack points, it also doubles the effect damage you take!"

I watched as Burning Rocker King started shredding at his guitar as his attack points went up to 2000. Everyone was getting nervous but I was getting excited thinking if I get to have fun duels like this one I just might join the band even if I win.

"Now I activate Burning Spirit's effect in the graveyard!" A graveyard portal opened and Burning Spirit came out and dispersed into particles. "By banishing it I can added a Burning Rocker from my graveyard to my hand." Burning Rocker Red's card came out next and flew to Blazer's hand.

"Now he has a card to send to the graveyard for Burning Rocker King's ability!" Bronk exclaimed starting to get worried.

"And because of Burning Amplifier the damage is doubled." Cathy stated hoping I can turn this duel around. Me, I was getting more excited and was wondering if Blazer is this good, how good at dueling are his friends.

'Yeah, I think I'll join the band and maybe try to be friends with them.' I thought having a sad smile that no one noticed. 'Maybe they won't push me away like all the others I tried to be friends with.'

"I activate Burning Rocker King's special ability!" Blazer's voice pulled me from my thoughts as an overlay unit entered Burning Rocker King's guitar and started strumming. "By using one overlay unit and sending a card to the graveyard you take 1000 points of damage!" Burning Rocker King's guitar started sending out a torrent of flames my way. "And with my amplifier that damage is doubled!" The amp started releasing another torrent of flame making the first more intense covering me from everyones sights.

"Kazu!" Yuma and his friends shouted in worry.

"Don't you think that was a bit much Blazer?" Ryan asked in exasperation not sure how much longer he can take being friends with him.

Chuckling nervously Blazer rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I got carried away again."

Everyone heard laughing and when the flames dispersed it showed me still standing with my life points intact and laughing surprising everyone.

"That was close, if I didn't activate my trap in time I would've taken massive damage!" I yelled smiling as the last of the flames dissapeared revealing said trap face up showing Marauding Captain being thrown into a battlefield as another Marauding Captain runs away.

"How are his life points fine?!" Kyle exclaimed in shock.

"It's probably because of that trap card." Sora guessed.

"That's right Sora and it's called Costly Save, by sending my entire hand to the graveyard all effect damage I take becomes zero." I explained as my trap dispersed into particles. "For the record I would've been in trouble if I didn't have my trap, your a pretty good duelist Blazer."

"Thanks Kazuki, I haven't had a duel this intense in a long time." Blazer said and from the look on his face I can tell he was having as much fun as I am. "How about we be friends Kazu?"

I was surprised he asked that and called me by my nickname. I smiled and held back the tears of happiness that was building up that I wasn't pushed away and chose to ignore the feeling that he will when he ever learns the truth about me.

"I'd like that Blazer, now let's continue the duel!" I said happy I decided to duel Blazer. Sure he can be loud and get in your personal space, but I can tell he's a good person. Dark mist was behind me and smiling that the gloomy look I had back in my world is all but gone since coming here.

"I can't do anything else so I end my turn." Blazer said and looked my way getting excited of what I might do. "I don't want you to hold back Kazu so if you see a winning strategy, I want you to use it and come at me full force!"

 **Kazuki: 3000**

 **Blazer: 3900**

"If you insist Blazer, I draw!" I looked at the card I drew and saw a winning strategy. "I summon malicevorous Knife!" My knife wielding fiend jumped out of it's card and positioned it's weapon on it's shoulder.

Malicevorous Knife/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK: 600/DEF: 100

"When Malicevorous Knife is summoned I can use it's special ability!" A dark aura surrounds Knife a it spun it's weapon and slashed the ground opening a graveyard portal and red eyes glowed inside. "When Knife is summoned I can summon a Malicevorous monster from my graveyard, I choose Malicevorous Fork!" The fork wielding fiend jumped out of the portal and landed next to Knife resting it's weapon in it's shoulder.

Malicevorous Fork/attrbute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK; 400/DEF: 400

"Why bring that back?" Blazer muttered to himself not understanding why I would do that.

"Now Malicevorous Bowls ability activates in the graveyard!" Another pair of red eyes revealed themselves when the graveyard portal opened again."Since I control a Malicevorous monster I can summon Bowl from my graveyard." The monster jumped out and landed next to Fork having it's bowl on it's back.

Malicevorous Bowl/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK: 100/DEF: 600

"Wait, When did that get in the graveyard?" Kyle asked trying to remember if I ever played that card.

"He probably discarded it to use Costly Save." Ryan said thinking back to when I used my trap with Sora nodding in agreement.

"Now to finish this, I activate the trap Dark Alliance!" My last set card flipped to reveal several dark attribute monsters in a room signing a contract. "This increases the attack points of all dark attribute monsters by 500 for each dark attrbute monster on the field."

"In the end, there are four dark attribute monsters on Kazu's field." Caswell pointed out smiling now understanding why I summoned weak monsters.

"That means they all get 2000 attack points, alright way to go Kazu!" Yuma shouted making sure I heard him. I gave him a thumbs up letting him know I heard him.

"Dark mist, Knife, Fork, and Bowl gained dark auras as their attack points increased to 3600, 2600, 2400, and 2100 respectively.

Blazer took a step back at seeing my monsters attack points. "Not good."

"Not good indeed, with a lineup like that there's no escaping with Blazer's current field." Ryan stated knowing the outcome of the duel.

"That's what the idiot gets for telling Kazuki to not hold back and go all out." Kyle said but was smiling and shaking his head.

"Knowing him he's most likely gonna sulk in the corner all day tomorrow." Sora said with a shrug and had an amused smile with the other two nodding in agreement.

"Malicevorous Knife, attack Burning Rocker King!" Said monster got it's weapon ready and charged raising it's weapon for a downward swing.

"I activate Burning Rocker King's final special ability!" Blazer called out as his monster crushed it's last overlay unit and got surrounded by a red aura. "By using an overlay unit I can stop his destruction in battle."

"Your monster may escape destruction, but you won't escape the damage!" I reminded as Knife slashed Burning Rocker King only for it to survive and Blazer's life points to dropped to 3300. Yuma and his friends cheered me on and I coudn't help but have a small smile. "Now to end this, Dark mist, attack Burning Rocker King!"

"Isn't Dark mist's ability to steal half the attack points of the monster it's battling?" Blazer asked taking a step back and looking back to his friends only to see that they were giving him pitying looks. "What's with those looks?!"

"I activate Dark mist's special ability!" I called getting his attention again. "By using an overlay unit Dark mist steals half your monsters attack points, Shadow Gain!" Dark mist absorbed an overlay unit and released a gust of black wind reducing Burning Rocker King's attack points to 1000 and increasing Dark mist's attack points to 4600.

"4600 attack points?!" Blazer and his friends shouted in shock that a monster with 100 attack points quickly went to 4600 attack points.

"Attack with Whiplash Whirlwind!" The claw turned whips were unleashed and headed towards Burning Rocker King slicing him to pieces causing an explosion.

"AAAHH!" Blazer was sent flying by the force of the explosion and landed flat on his back. A screenshot with my face appeared declaring me the winner. I took off my duel gazer and walked over to Blazer who took off his duel gazer and got up looking my way.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Everyone but Yuma was confused of why we're laughing and smiled knowing I just made a new friend.

"HAHAHA, I only had this much fun when I dueled Yuma, your a good duelist Blazer!" I said getting control of my laughter but couldn't keep the smile on my face.

"HAHAHA, same goes for you Kazu!" Blazer replied getting control of his laughter as well. "Well, I lost, looks like you won't be joining our band." He had a disappointed look in his eyes even though he was still smiling and turned to walk to his friends. "But I hope we can still be friends."

I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him causing him to turn his head and give me a questioning look along with his friends.

"Now hold on, even though I won I decided to join the band anyway." I said shocking them and giving a bright smile. "If I can have a fun duel like that, then how can I say no?"

"Are you serious?" Blazer asked jaw connecting with the floor while pointing a shaky finger at me. When I nodded my head his shoulders started shaking and when I was gonna ask what was wrong he fisted the air. "Alriiight!"

They all broke into smiles and cheered along with Blazer. I smiled too happy that I made a friend and wasn't pushed away like back in my world.

"By the way, the song you were singing yesterday, did you write that?" Blazer asked after he was done cheering with his friends. "I make sure to know all the new and old songs in Heartland city but haven't heard that one before."

I started to sweat nervously and decided to tell a partial truth.

"No, it was a song from where I'm from before coming here."

"I see, anyway we finally have a singer, now we can finally work on a band name!" Blazer exclaimed fisting the air again.

"You haven't even come up with a name yet?" Yuma and I asked sweat dropping.

Since it was getting late we decided to pick things up tomorrow. I was walking home with Yuma and I was thinking of telling Yuma the truth.

"Hey, Yuma..." I started but stopped when the fear of his reaction creeped it's way to my thoughts and I shook it off when Yuma looked at me with a questioning look and gave a forced smile. "Never mind it's nothing." then we continued walking in silence.

"Kazu," Yuma started and I turned to look at him. "you know you can tell me anything, right?"

I felt a stabbing pain of guilt that I'm lying to him but I couldn't tell him or anyone without that fear getting in the way. I could trust Yuma with my secret but I can't tell him and I feel like I'm stomping on his trust and shattering it into a million pieces.

"Yeah, I know." I lied feeling the stabbing of guilt again. "It really wasn't anything I was wondering if you were nervous about the duel carnival but knowing you I doubt you would feel nervous."

"You're right about that! I'm so excited there's no way I can feel nervous, I am so feelin the flow!" Yuma exclaimed and I sighed in relief dodging a bullet and laughed at Yuma's enthusiasm.

"Well we better head home before Kari and grandma start getting worried." I said walking and decided to wait a while before telling Yuma the truth until I'm ready to.

 **Kazuki: You just had to add the guilt of lying to Yuma and his friends didn't you?**

 **Unknown entity328: It would be weird that you didn't considering how long you were in that world and how long you lied to them.**

 **Kazuki: *sulking in the corner* Rub salt on the wound why don't you?**

 **Unknown entity328: Ah, cheer up at least I didn't made you a brooding jerk like a certain someone.**

 **Kazuki: That's true but please tell me you have me tell at least Yuma.**

 ***Yuma walks in the room***

 **Yuma: Did someone say my name?**

 **Unknown entity328: "Speak of the devil and he shall appear" was the saying I believe.**

 **Yuma: Huh?**

 **Unknown entity328: Never mind, as for you Kazuki you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Speaking of chapter, I hope you like readng this one and if you did please drop a fav or leave a review, until next time!**

 ***Unknown entity328 turned to mist***

 **Original cards:**

 **Burning Rocker Red**

 **attribute: fire**

 **level: 3**

 **type: pyro**

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 900**

 **effect: When this card is normal summoned; You can special summon one "Burning Rocker" monster from your hand.**

 **Burning Rock Heat**

 **attribute: fire**

 **level: 3**

 **type: pyro**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1500**

 **effect: If this card is normal or special summoned while you control a "Burning Rocker" monster; you can special summon one "Burning Rocker" monster from your hand except "Burning Rocker Heat".**

 **Burning Rocker Flame**

 **attribute: fire**

 **level: 3**

 **type: pyro**

 **ATK: 900**

 **DEF: 1000**

 **effect: ?**

 **Burning Rocker King**

 **attribute: fire**

 **rank: 9**

 **type: pyro/xyz**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

 **effect: Once per turn; you can detach one xyz material and send one card from your hand to the graveyard, deal 1000 damage to your opponent. During your opponent's turn; if this card would be destroyed by battle, detach one xyz material instead. You can only use each effect of "Burning Rocker King" once per turn.**

 **Perfect Sync**

 **type: spell**

 **effect: The levels of all "Burning Rocker" monsters you currently control are equal to the combined levels of all "Burning Rocker" monsters currently on the field.**

 **Blazing Amplifier**

 **type: equip spell**

 **effect: The monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK and any effect damage the equipped monster inflicts is doubled.**

 **Burning Spirit**

 **type: trap**

 **effect: For the rest of this turn; "Burning Rocker" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. During your turn, except when this card is sent to the graveyard, you can banish this card, add one "Burning Rocker" monster from your graveyard to your hand.**

 **Costly Save**

 **type: trap**

 **effect: Send your entire hand to the graveyard; for the rest of this turn all effect you take becomes 0.**

 **Dark Alliance**

 **type: trap**

 **effect: Increase the ATK of all dark monsters by 500 for each dark monster currently on the field until the end of this turn.**

 **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: Kazuki's Grand Adventure! Here's Lilybot! Early Arrival?!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Unknown entity328: Chapter four is here my precious viewers!XD**

 **Kazuki: Wow, I'm actually surprised you made it to chapter four without getting a single bad review.**

 **Unknown entity328: I'm gonna ignore that and say thank you to everyone that fav or followed my fanfic so far, it's because of you that I have the strength to continue this.**

 **Kazuki: When did you get so dramatic?**

 **Unknown entity328: I'm just expressing my thanks is that so wrong?**

 **Kazuki: I guess not, but can you please not pose like lawless did in the servamp anime?**

 **Unknown entity328: Sorry, I got excited that I finally got to this part. Now the disclaimer por favor.**

 **Kazuki: I didn't know you can speak spanish, anyway, Unknown entity328 doesn't own Yugioh zexal or it's characters except me and any cards unknown creates.**

 **Unknown entity328: These disclaimers are so annoying but mandatory so I don't get sued for stealing someone else's work. Anyway, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Here's Lilybot! Early arrival?!

I got up before my alarm went off again. I swear I don't know why I even bother with that thing. Anyway, it's been five days since I joined Blazer's band. The next day after joining we talked about what to name the band. Blazer wanted to name the band Raging inferno immortals but me, Ryan, Kyle, and Sora immediately shot it down thinking it was a stupid name leaving him to sulk in a corner. After hours of suggesting, we finally decided on Rising Phoenix and I think it's a better name than Raging inferno immortals and I gotta admit that practicing and dueling with them is a lot of fun.

'I just hope it lasts.' I thought taking a shower thinking about this unknown evil Dark mist wanted me to defeat. 'Why is it not gonna show itself until the barians make their move? Could it be that this evil is connected with Don Thousand?' I shook that thought away and smiled. 'Nah no way, even if it is connected with Don Thousand I have Yuma and my friends to back me up as I will back them up in times of need.'

After drying myself I put on my uniform and went to the attic to wake up Yuma. Ever since I joined the Tsukumo family Yuma has never been late to school and I tried to teach him strategy that way if Astral isn't around he'll be just fine but to no avail. Up in the attic Yuma was still sleeping so I pulled out a megaphone and smirked.

'Man waking him up never gets old.' I thought taking a deep breath bringing the megaphone to my mouth. Dark mist and Astral saw this and wisely went into our pendants since I had the volume at max.

"YUMA, WAKE UP!" Yuma literally jumped out of his hammock and fell on his face like every time I wake him up. I think all of Heartland city heard me since I yelled at the top of my lungs into a megaphone that was on max power.

"Ow, do you have to wake me up like you do Kazu?" Yuma asked rubbing his face and getting up to put on his uniform. ever since I came here I wake Yuma up in ways that guaranteed to get him up since he's a heavy sleeper from lifting his hammock to the megaphone from earlier they always worked to wake him up. The only thing I haven't tried yet is a bucket of ice water, but that was after the megaphone hehehe... great, now I sound like Mr. Creepy. (A/N: For those of you who doesn't know who Mr. Creepy is please read chapter two.)

"Yes cause if I don't we'll be late for school and I have band practice before class." I replied with a smirk on my face picking up the pile of cards that is yuma's deck and stacked them. "You know Yuma, you should consider putting in more xyz monsters in your deck, You can't just rely on only numbers and Utopia all the time."

"What about you and Dark mist?"

"That's where we're different, unlike you who just throws around his number like an idiot," I got a glare for that one. "I use other xyz monsters to get an upper hand since unlike Utopia, Dark mist needs three monsters so I have other xyz monsters that require two monsters in case I don't have enough monsters to summon him. That and I don't think it's fair to use a number against someone who doesn't have one."

"I guess that makes sense, but I don't have any xyz monsters other than Baby Tiragon that isn't a number card." Yuma looked down seeing my point but couldn't do anything about it because he doesn't have any xyz monsters besides one that isn't a number. "And Shark was able to destroy a number without a number."

"I guess I never thought about that," I frowned now feeling bad about calling him an idiot for relying on his best card and not using any other xyz monster. And I remember his duel against Shark where he used his Black Ray Lancer to destroy Utopia, but Yuma doesn't know that I know and I'm starting to forget everything faster which worries me. "I'm sorry Yuma, I forgot you don't have any other xyz monsters you can rely on."

"It's alright Kazu, I may only have numbers right now but someday I'll get more xyz monsters and prove I can be a great duelist with or without numbers!" His smile held so much confidence that I smiled too and gave him his deck.

"Now hold on, I never said you should stop using them," I said smile still on my face. "I just meant you should probably add more xyz monsters to back your numbers up."

Now seeing where I was getting at Yuma finished getting dressed and we climbed down the ladder to go downstairs for breakfast.

Almost forgot that during the last five days I collected four number cards. Number 13: Embodiment of Crime, Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment, Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition, and Number 23: Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld. The first two and last were a pain to deal with.

walking into the living Yuma immediatly went to the table and started eating while I walked to grandma and gave a kiss on the cheek good morning and sat down to eat as well.

"It's a miracle, Kazu did what no one else could." Kari said taking the seat next to me and started eating. "He managed to wake Yuma up in time for school."

"Haha, very funny Kari." Yuma said sarcastically giving me a glare while I looked away innocently. "Why do you have a megaphone anyway Kazu?"

"Blazer gave it to me so if we ever decided we're ready to do a concert in the park or during a school festival I can use it to attract a crowd." I replied after swallowing a sausage and smirked mischieviously. "I just found another use for it that's all."

"It's wonderful you found something to do in your spare time other than stay home and study Kazu." Grandma said happy that I'm making friends and doing something that isn't studying and rearranging my deck.

"I don't just study grandma, I was also working on my deck for the world duel carnival." Now that I think about it I noticed that I no longer remember anything past the Lilybot episode. I tried to remember but nothing.

"something wrong Kazu?" Kari asked seeing I was in deep thought with a frown on my face.

"Huh?" I looked at Kari and realised that my face was showing I was deep in thought about something. Of all things she had to be a reporter, why couldn't she work as a secretary or an accountant or something? I just shook my head and gave her a convincing smile. "No, I was just thinking of how well I'll do in the world duel carnival."

"Of course you'll do well Kazu!" Yuma shouted jumping to his feet bowl of rice and chopsticks still in his hands. "I've seen all your duels and I know you'll make it far in the carnival!"

I couldn't help but smile that my brother has so much faith in my dueling skills.

'Brother huh? I guess I'm finally adjusting to the fact I'm now Yuma's brother and helping him collect the numbers.'

"Thanks Yuma, I needed to hear that." I said gratefully as I gripped my chopsticks harder feeling confident that everything will be fine. "Alright, I'll do my best!" And started to gobbled down my food causing Yuma, Kari, and grandma to laugh.

* * *

After school and band practice I was walking home with Yuma, Tori, and Bronk. There was a zeplin flying overhead announcing that their now accepting applicants for the world duel carnival.

"How come I only feel the flow during duels and never on days when theres a pop quiz?" Yuma asked with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Maybe because you duel more than you study." Tori said matter of factly and I couldn't help but to snicker since I offered to help him study but refused leaving me telling him that it will be his fault if he gets a bad score for not studying.

"Oh yeah, well not if you count studying dueling!" Yuma countered getting up in her face though she only smiled. They would've argued more if a chirp didn't distract them.

"Huh?" We looked down and saw a duckling between Yuma and Tori.

'Wait, we're in this episode?' I thought reconizing the duckling as Tori knelt down to pick it up.

"What's wrong little guy?" She asked standing up. "He must've gotten separated from his mom."

The duckling just kept chirping and used it's beak to point to the river next to us so we turned and saw a litterbot lying on the ground with two other ducklings on it.

"A litterbot?" Yuma asked not expecting a litterbot to just be lying around on the ground.

'Isn't that Liliybot?' I asked myself remembering this episode a little since I'm forgetting this episode too.

"Why's he lying around on the job?" Yuma's question knocked me out of my thoughts as we went down the slope to check whats wrong.

"Hey, are you okay?" Did Yuma just asked a litterlbot if it was okay? the ducklings on the litterbot chirped some more and directed their beaks to the mouth.

"It's like their trying to tell us something." Tori said trying to figure out what their trying to tell us.

"Do you think their mother is in the litterbot?" I asked causing Bronk, Tori, and Yuma to turned to me. "Why else would these ducklings guide us to a litterbot unless their mother was inside?"

Seeing my point Yuma leaned closer to check the mouth. A beak popped out surprising Yuma.

"Whoa, what's that?!" Yuma exclaimed seeing something come out for a moment.

"Their mother perhaps?" Me, Tori, and Bronk deadpanned and Yuma rubbed the back of his head forgetting I already made a guess so he opened it's mouth and a duck jumped out leaving Yuma to yell and fall back on his behind.

"That solves the mystery of where mom is, heh." Bronk said as we watched the ducklings be reunited with their mother.

"How cute." Tori said happy that the ducklings and their mother are back together again. Yuma got up resting his hands on his hips. "But still, it doesn't solve the mystery why this litterbot's here."

"Yeah, you got a point there." Yuma said not understandng why a litterbot is just lying around as I watched the ducks waddle to the river and swim away. I turned and saw Yuma trying to fixed it and failing.

"Let's see here," Yuma two different parts and tried to put them together keyword being tried. "I think this should do it."

"Do what?" Bronk asked not sure if Yuma should be the one to tamper with it. Yuma only responded with an "I don't know, something I hope." which is never a good thing. I saw Yuma's key glow and Astral appeared behind him. "You sure you know what your doing here?"

"Of course, I don't." Yuma replied causing us to groan.

" _ **Yuma, try connecting that red cord.**_ " Astral suggested. I looked over Yuma's shoulder and saw the problem but waited for Yuma to see it.

"Huh?" Yuma turned to the panel he was holding and picked up a severed red cord in each hand trying to put them back together. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Here." Tori handed Yuma a hair clip with a heart on the end. "Use this, my hair clip."

"Thanks Tori." Yuma took the hair clip and attached the cords causing the heart to glow. "Huh?!"

We turned to the litterbot as it was starting to get up and pulled it's circuit board back inside it spinning it's head saying "rebooting." over and over again. It reached for Yuma and lifted him up saying "trash identified." over and over again with Yuma telling it to put him down causing me to laugh so hard I was holding my sides and on my knees.

"Yeah, I'd say it's working just fine now," Bronk said amused about Yuma's predicament. "Wouldn't you agree Yuma?"

"I'll agree to anything just get this thing to let me go!" Yuma shouted still struggling to get free. Finally controlling myself I was about to help Yuma when I felt like someone was watching me and a chill went down my spine. I turned around to see nothing but that bad feeling didn't go away.

* * *

At home we heard beeping and looked around to find the source, well they were I just sitting on the porch legs crossed thinking about that strange feeling I had. When we turned to the front of the house we saw it was the litterbot Yuma fixed hiding behind the bush.

"He attacks me then he follows me home." Yuma said not amused rubbing the back of his head with me, Tori, and Bronk laughing. Yuma sat next to me on the porch resting his chin on his hands. "Aw, man!"

The litterbor just copied him with it's eyes flashing every time it says something. we finally stopped laughing when Blazer, Ryan, Kyle, and Sora walked up the steps to our house and spotted us.

"Hey Kazu!" Blazer called having a puzzled look when he saw the litterbot. "What's with the litterbot?"

I got up put on my shoes and met them half way. "Hey Blazer." I turned my head to see the litterbot still copying Yuma. "We found it lying by the river, Yuma fixed it and it followed him home."

"Yuma fixed a litterbot?" Kyle asked sceptically not believing that Yuma can fix anything.

"I know it's hard to believe but it was pure luck that he fixed it." I said keeping Astral a secret from them. "So what brings you guys here?"

"Can we talk to you inside cause my feet are killing me from doing my morning jog, gym class, band pratice, and walking all the way here." Blazer said falling to his knees to prove his point.

"Sure, my sister and grandmother aren't home so come in." I guided them inside into the living room leaving Yuma to deal with the litterbot.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" I asked handing them each a cup of tea I made earlier before they showed up.

"You know how we practice in a studio that my family runs and in school?" Ryan asked getting to the point. I nodded while sipping some tea and he continued. "While we were practicing in the studio when you went home Mr. Heartland walked in."

I spat the tea I was drinking in surprise my eyes wide that Mr. Heartland just walked into the studio out of the blue like that. I saw they all had umbrellas they pulled out from nomewhere.

"Told you he'd react like that." Blazer said putting down his umbrella. How he knew I was making tea is beyond me.

"Anyway," Ryan said trying to get back on topic. "He walked in as we were practicing and said we were pretty good and asked if we could perform at the opening of the world duel carnival."

Okay now that's suspicious, we haven't even debuted yet so why ask a bunch of nobodies to perform for something big like the world duel carnival?

"Why us? I mean he could've gotten a famous band to perform, so why us?" I asked having that feeling I'm being watched again and I think it's suspicious that Heartland would ask us to perform.

"We asked him the same thing," Sora said picking up for Ryan in the explanation. "He said that it was a chance for us to debut and maybe make a name for ourselves but we told him that we'd talk it over with you before making a decision."

I thought about it carefully and weighed the pros and cons. On one hand, this could be a trap or a way to gather more duelists with number cards, and on the hand this could be they're chance to actually perform in front of a big crowd and it may be fun.

'Heartland doesn't know I have a number let alone six including Dark mist, so it can't be a trap or to lure in number holders since that's what the carnival is for. But this way I can probably keep an eye on him and plan ahead.' With that thought in mind I smiled and think it would be good to have a little fun before the carnival becomes a downward spiral of destruction.

"Alright, I'm in." They cheered that I was on board and Blazer talked about how we have to practice like crazy until the carnival. There was a sudden explosion outside and we ran to see what happened.

Turns out it was Yuma dueling the litterbot so I put on my duel gazer and saw Yuma had nothing on his field and the litterbot had a face down, a kangaroo that looks like it was made out of a teapot with little kangaroos inside, and a camel that looks like a bicycle with a shoe for a head.

"Next I activate the spell card star light star bright." The set card flipped to show Batteryman AAA standing next to a tree with a level star on it's branch. "With this card when there are monsters on the field with either the same attack points or the same defense points I can take one of their levels and change all the other monsters to that same level. As a result I will change Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo's level to that of Junk Robot Camelcycle which is four." We watched as Kangaroo's level appeared and changed from three to four surprising Yuma. "Next I overlay level four Teapot Kangaroo and Camelcycle." Said monsters turned into orange lights and a red overlay network opened in front of the litterbot. "And with the overlay network now created I will Xyz summon." The lights dived in as the litterbot paused to spin it's head. "Wind-Up Zenmeister."

The monster bursted out of the ground showing a machine with thrusters for legs with 1900 attack points.

"Zenmeister, attack Yuma directly." Zenmeister pulled it's arm back and puched it's arm extending since it was made from a spring sending Yuma flying and wiping out his remaining 1900 life points.

"Alright litterbot!" Really, Tori was rooting for the litterbot?

"Yuma stinks, Yuma stinks." Litterbot said and I tried to hold back a laugh.

"Say what?!" Yuma yelled rasing his fist taking off his duel gazer thinking the litterbot was insulting his dueling skills and Astral floated behind him with his arms crossed.

" _ **Relax, this litterbot is not trying to insult you, he is only stating a fact.**_ " Astral said causing Yuma to look at him in disbelief and I couldn't hold it in anymore with that comment and bursted out laughing holding my sides.

"Way to duel litterbot." Tori praised and the litterbot reached and took Tori's ribbon. "What's he doing?"

"Pretty, pretty." It said tying the ribbon on itself in a bow and spun around. "Red ribbon makes litterbot look pretty."

"I think he's not a he Tori." Bronk commented in amusement as I got control of my breathing with Sora leaning me on her shoulder to keep me from collapsing.

"Oh, so Yuma didn't get beat by a guy he got beat by a girl." Tori said in realization which made me laugh again but harder from the look on Yuma's face.

"Yeah, thanks for clearing that up." Then he glared at my direction with Kyle putting a hand on my mouth to silence me but not working. "And would you stop laughing it's not that funny!"

"You know what, I have an idea." Tori said suddenly and I finally calmed down to hear it and saw her smiling in litterbots direction who was trying to catch a butterfly. "I think we should give our new litterbot friend a proper name. Let's see here what should we call her?"

"How about annoying?" Yuma suggested with a frown probably because he's still sour about losing to a litterbot and a girl to boot.

"Be nice!" Me and Tori yelled.

"It's better than something lame like Lilybot." That was the magic word cause now Lilybot took Yuma's hands saying they're best friends forever.

Chuckling I left with Blazer and the others to practice. That feeling came back again and I turned to see nothing again. Dark mist came out of the lock looking in the same direction as me.

" _ **You felt that too, didn't you.**_ " It was more of a statement than a question but I nodded anyway. " _ **You must be careful Kazuki, who knows whats out there.**_ "

"Right." Was all I said before continuing to the studio, not knowing a pair of glowing red eyes were watching me from a tree.

* * *

I sat down on a chair using a towel to wipe the sweat off my face as we took a break. Blazer wasn't kidding when he said practice like crazy, we've been at it until it was 10 nonstop. Then I got a call and when I checked who it was I saw it was Yuma.

"What's up Yuma, shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked but when I saw his face I knew something's wrong.

"It's Lilybot, she's gone!" From the tone in his voice I can tell he was worried. One day with the robot and he became friends with it. I feel like I should know something but with all memory of yugioh zexal gone even my plans with Heartland I have no idea what it was. "I need help finding her, do you think you can help with the search?"

"Of course we'll help!" Blazer said suddenly hooking an arm around my shoulders with Ryan, Kyle, and Sora behind him obviously eavesdropping. "The more people the better right? Besides, what kind of friends will we be if we don't help his little brother?"

We chuckled when we saw Yuma's happy face become a pout being called the little brother mumbling "He's not that older." which is true since in this world I'm only a month older than him then he hung up.

"Are you sure you wanna help?" I asked wanting to make sure they're alright skipping practice to help search for Lilybot. But knowing them they'd probably still help.

"Of course, like I said what kind of friends are we if we don't help!" Blazer answer with a grin with everyone nodding in agreement. I smiled at having good friends even though we haven't known each other long. Then I thought back to when me and Yuma dueled where he considers everyone he duels a friend, maybe I'll pick up on that logic too.

"Alright, it might be best if we split up and look." I finally said taking off in a random direction. "If you find her call me and I'll contact Yuma!"

* * *

After getting far enough away from everyone and going into the park I stopped in my tracks and Dark mist came out of the lock.

"You can come out now, there's no use hiding." I called out as I noticed the shadows of the trees started to warp and a figure wearing a black cloak with the hood up so I saw nothing but glowing red eyes came out.

"How long did you know I was tailing you?" He asked, at least I think it's a he judging by the voice, sounding slightly impressed.

"Since Yuma fixed Lilybot, then at my house, and when I was leaving for practice." I answered not letting my guard down for a second and prepared to run if I need to. "Now it's my turn to ask a question, who are you?"

"I am a servant of Master Zolmar, one of his four guardians, but you can call me Schnider." Schnider answered lifting his hood to reveal a man roughly in his thirties with long emerald green hair that's tied in a braid and ruby red eyes.

"Zolmar?" I asked thinking that this Zolmar is the evil Dark mist was telling me about, but I thought they weren't suppose to show up until the barians did.

"That's correct, and my master wishes the destruction of all three worlds and xyz monsters so he can recreate them in his image, but he fears you will interfere with his plans so I will have to eliminate you." Schnider said lifting his left arm out of his cloak to reveal a duel disk shaped like the blade of a scythe and snapped his fingers causing a cage to burst out of the ground and surround us. "You can only escape if you win, but if you lose, well let's just say you don't want to lose."

I gritted my teeth now that I lost the option to run. what am I gonna do, I haven't prepared enough. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Dark mist looking me in the eyes and smiled confidantly causing me to relax and smiled too knowing I have his support and even though they aren't here I have everyones support. I was so focused I didn't notice my lock giving a faint glow.

"Alright if it's a duel you want," I started, throwing my duel disk. "It's a duel you'll get!" I attached my duel disk to my deck holder. "Duel disk, set!" the zones came out and folded. I took out my duel gazer and put on my left eye as Schnider's left eye turned blue. "Duel gazer, ready!" Our surroundings got covered in code.

AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

"Let's duel!" We shouted drawing our starting hands.

 **Kazuki vs Schnider: 4000**

"I'll take the first move if you don't mind, I draw!" I announced drawng my card and looking at my hand.

I have Malicevorous Fork, Malicevorous Bowl, two Wonder Xyz, Mischief of the Yokai, and Card of Demise. Thinking carefully I made my move.

"First by sending Malicevorous Bowl to the graveyard, I can summon Malicevorous Fork!" I discarded bowl and Forks card materialized on the field with the fork wielding fiend jumping out.

Malicevorous Fork/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK400/DEF400

"Next Malicevorous Bowl's ability activates in my graveyard!" A graveyard portal opens and Bowl's card came out. "Since I control a Malicevorous monster I can summon Bowl from my graveyard." Bowl jumped out of the card and landed next to Fork.

Malicevorous Bowl/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK: 100/DEF: 600

"Next I place three cards face down," three face downs materialized in front of me as I grabbed my last card. "Then I play the spell Card of Demise!" The card appeared showing a deck of cards being slice by a guillotine and glowed signaling it's activation. "With it I draw until I have five cards in my hand, but if I don't use them in five turns I lose them in five turns." I drew five and liked what I drew.

'Time to test those new number cards I got a few days ago.' I thought looking over my hand and current field set up.

I grabbed a card and played it showing a tombstone with an arm coming out of the ground holding a shovel. "I activate Foolish Burial! With this spell I send a monster from my deck to the graveyard. I choose Malicevorous Spoon." the card came out of my deck and I sent it to the graveyard.

'Why would he send his own monster to the graveyard?' Schnider thought wondering how I'm a threat to his master's plans. 'Doesn't matter, I'll eliminate him in the name of master Zolmar.'

"I summon malicevorous Knife!" I called getting his attention again as Knife joined Bowl and Fork on the field.

Malicevorous Knife/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK: 600/DEF: 100

"Now it's special ability activates!" Knife was surrounded by a purple aura as it slashed the ground and a graveyard portal opened again. "When Knife is summoned I can summon a Malicevorous monster from my graveyard, so give a warm welcome to Malicevorous Spoon!" The spoon wielding fiend jumped out next to Knife.

Malicevorous Spoon/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK: 100/DEF: 500

"Lastly, I place two cards face down and end my turn." Two more face downs joined my current three as I ended my turn.

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Schnider: 4000**

"It's my move, I draw!" Schnider drew his card and looked over his hand. 'He went through a lot of trouble to get those four weak monsters on the field, then there's his face down cards so he must be luring me in for a trap.'

"I activate Mischief of the Yokai!" My middle set card flipped and glowed catching him off guard. "With it all monsters currently on the field lose two levels until the end of the turn, and since all my monsters are level two they all become level one." My monsters levels appeared in front of them as one from each of them disappeared.

"Why would he reduce his own monsters levels, and during my turn no less?" Schnider mumbled to himself not understanding my plan at all. "Doesn't matter I will still destroy him, from my hand I summon Dark Sniper Grell!" A man with blonde hair wearing a black suit holding an M24 sniper rifle.

Dark Sniper Grell/attribute: dark/level: 3/warrior/ATK: 1300/DEF: 900

"When Grell is summoned, he takes aim at one of your face down cards and destroys it." Grell readied his rifle and looked through the scope taking aim. "I choose to destroy the one on the middle left." Grell fired, but that was the one I was hoping he'd shoot at.

"I activate the Wonder Xyz trap card!" The card flipped and glow before the bullet went through it.

"What does that do?" Schnider asked having never heard of that card. 'I was too hasty.'

"This handy trap let's me xyz summon during your turn." I explained calmly as Bowl and Spoon turned to purple lights as I raised my right hand. "I overlay my level 1 Malicevorous Bowl and Spoon!" They shot into the air as the overlay network formed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 13: Embodiment of Crime!" They dived in causing an explosion.

The number "13" appeared and flashed red as a fiend with horns on top of it's head, a cross, and chains connected to a saw with the number "13" on it's left side appeared.

Number 13: Embodiment of Crime/attribute: dark/rank: 1/fiend/xyz/ATK: 500/DEF: 500

"So that is a number card." Schnider commented not even the slightest bit intimidated when he saw my monsters attack points. "Not as impressive as I hoped."

"Don't worry, he's not as terrifying by himself so I think I'll bring out his partner in crime." I said revealing another face down that also happens to be Wonder Xyz.

"Partner in crime?" Schnider asked confused by what I meant by that as Fork and Knife turned into purple lights.

"I overlay my level 1 Malicevorous Fork and Knife!" they shot into the air as another overlay network was formed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment!" they dived in resulting in another explosion.

The number "31" appeared and flashed red as a fiend with horns on the sides of it's head, a cross, and chains connected to a spiked ball with the number "31" on it's right side appeared.

Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment/attribute: dark/rank: 1/fiend/xyz/ATK: 500/DEF: 500

"Still not impressed, all you did was get rid of weak monsters to summon weak monsters." Schnider said monotonously. "I play the spell Perfect Snipe." A silhohuette was being aimed on by a scope. "This not only increases Grell's attack points by 500 this turn, but also destroys the monster he battles." Grell gained a new rifle and his attack points went to 1800. "Now attack embodiment of crime." Grell took aim and fired only for the bullet to be blocked by Crime's chains and the chains lashed out on Schnider dealing him the damage instead of me. "What happened?"

"What happened is Embodiment of Crime's abiity." I said surprised by his lack of reaction. "As long as he has overlay units and Embodiment of Punishment is on my field, Embodiment of Crime can't be destroyed by any means and any battle damage I take involving Crime is dealt to you instead."

"I see, now I get why you said they're partners in crime." Schider said dusting off his cloak unfazed that he lost 1300 life points. "Am I correct in assuming that Embodiment of Punishment has the same ability?" When I nodded my head he chuckled. "Now I see why my master wants to eliminate you so badly." He took three cards from his hand. "I place three cards face down and end my turn." They appeared in front of him and Grell's attack points return to normal.

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Schnider: 2700**

"It's my move, I draw!" I looked at what I drew and thought it could help me later.

"I activate the trap secret barrel." Schnider called his middle card flipping to showing cannons coming out of the ground. "This deals you 200 points of damage for each card you control and in your hand." Six cannons appeared aiming at me. "You have six cards in total, so that's 1200 points of damage, unless I use the trap Double Shot." His second set flipped revealing two cannon soldiers firing together. "This doubles the damage you take."

"What?!" I exclaimed as six more cannons appeared and fired impacting with me sending me flying right onto the cage shocking me. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" I fell to the ground slightly burned and blood dripping from the corner of my mouth from the impact of the blast.

" _ **Kazuki!**_ " Dark mist called out floating over to check on me. I struggled to get up losing my balance a little before walkng back to my place. " _ **Kazuki, if you take another hit like that your body won't be able to handle it, let me duel in your place!**_ "

"No, I'm fine Dark mist I didn't even feel it." I said weakly trying to sound tough but It's taking everything I have not to collapse. 'That impact felt real, like actual cannons were firing at me.'

" _ **You are not fine, look at you, you can barely stand!"**_ Dark mist shouted getting up to my face causing me to fall on my behind. " _ **Why are you trying to do everything yourself, that isn't the Kazuki I know!**_ " I looked away just letting Dark mist let all out while also holding in everything I bottled up to not worry anyone. " _ **The Kazuki I know that changed so much since coming here would've asked for help when he needed it and has faith in his partners and friends!**_ "

"What would you know!" I finally snapped staring into Dark Mist's eyes with tears in my own. "Do you think it's easy to be in another world worrying about your parents wondering if one of them is even still alive?! Do you think it's easy to lie to your friends about where you came from just to stop some evil that shouldn't even be here and prevent them from getting involved?! Do you think it's easy to lie to someone you see as brother who you feel you can tell him anything only to stomp on his trust and shatter it into a million pieces?!" I didn't notice the shadow hiding behind a tree listening to every word I said and continued. "Do you think it's easy just going through ordinary life living a lie when you know something bad is gonna happen?! I don't even remember what's going to happen anymore!" I got up and gave Dark mist a glare but he was silent staring at me with wide eyes not knowing I was holding all this in. "And what makes it worse is that you say you'll be there for me but not once have you ever gave me advice during a duel or give advice when I don't know what to do, so how can I trust you to have my back when not once have you ever noticed that I was holding everything back to not worry anyone?! If it's gonna be like this then do I even deserve to call them my friends or call you my partner?! If not then I might as well do everything myself cause I'll always be alone!"

"You're not alone Kazu!" Shouted a sudden familiar voice that caused my eyes to widen in horror. Slowly I turned my head and saw it was him.

* * *

 **Unknown entity328: Wow, and you said I was dramatic in the intro.**

 **Kazuki: Shut up, I was just stressed and couldn't hold it in any longer.**

 **Dark mist: _You could've told me what has been bothering you Kazuki._**

 **Kazuki: You look like you had a lot on your mind so I didn't want to worry you.**

 **Unknown entity328: Well that obviously backfired.**

 **Yuma: Why didn't you tell me from the start Kazu?**

 **Unknown entity328: enough with the drama everyone, it's time to end the chapter. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope to see you all again.**

 **All: Next time on** **Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: Kazuki's Grand Adventure!:** **Truth Comes Out! Bond Between Brothers! A New Rival? See you there!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Kazuki: Unknown, what's with the curtain?**

 **Unknown entity328: You'll see, anyway I would like to say the next chapter is finally here my precious readers!**

 **Kazuki: It's good that they like it so far but seriously what's with the curtain?**

 **Unknown entity328: Alright, alright, if your that impatient, I would like to introduce the author that helped me write this chapter. So put your hands together for...**

 ***Curtain falls to reveal...***

 **ghost83: *is fighting a giant tentacle monster* DAMNIT, YUMA, I RAN OUT OF SCHOOL GIRLS!**

 ***Kazuki, Yuma, and Unknown entity328 sweat dropped.***

 **Kazuki: Where did the tentacle monster come from Yuma?**

 **Yuma: Don't ask me it was chasing him when I bumped into him on the way here.**

 ***Unknown entity328 brought out a giant flamethrower.***

 **Unknown entity328: Good, I was in the mood for takoyaki, ghost just gave me an excuse to test my flamethrower mark 12.**

 ***Kazuki and Yuma sweat dropped.***

 **Kazuki & Yuma: Where did Unknown hide that?**

 ***Thirty minutes later.***

 **ghost83: *Sigh* Well, that's the last time I tried to open a portal to Splatoon...**

 ***Unknown entity328, Yuma, and Kazuki eat takoyaki as ghost83 closed the portal.***

 **Unknown entity328: Anyway, this is ghost83, he helped me write this chapter and supplied an oc for it.**

 **ghost83: It's not like I had anything else to do. Found this story by chance and got interested. Offered an oc, and it took off from there.**

 ***ghost83 pulls out a flask and uncaps it***

 **ghost83: We did a few mock duels and worked out what was going to happen this chapter. *drinks from flask before putting it away***

 ***ghost83 looked at the trio eating Takoyaki***

 **ghost83: You DO realize that you're eating inklings, right?**

 ***Yuma and Kazuki looked at each other and spat out what was in their mouths but Unknown entity328 continued eating.***

 **Kazuki: How can you still eat that?**

 **Unknown entity328: I'm hungry, anyway the disclaimer if you will?**

 **Kazuki: *sigh* Unknown entity328 doesn't own yugioh zexal or any characters except me.**

 **ghost83: *fiddles around with his portal gun* The earlier mentioned Inklings belong to Splatoon, which belongs to Nintendo. I own the new guy that will appear.**

 ***ghost83 fired a portal***

 **ghost83: *To the trio* If you guys need me, I'll be looking for the corpses that are in the Rated T to M section of RWBY fanfics, crossover or otherwise. I'll be back in time for the outro. *Leaves through the portal***

 **Unknown entity328: I like his style of leaving, maybe I should ask to borrow that. Anyway, this is my longest chapter so read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Truth Comes Out! Bond Between Brothers! A New Rival?

"Yuma." It was indeed Yuma with his black and red hair spiking outwards and his red eyes with Astral next to him. I looked away in shame not having the courage to look him in the eye. "How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it, so this was what's been bothering you all this time." I heard footsteps approaching but I didn't look to see afraid that I might say something I might regret. "Kazu, can you turn to face me, cause I can't get past this cage."

I didn't move just letting the tears flow thinking how he must hate me for keeping this a secret from him ever since we first met. After I was finally accepting him as a brother this had to happen.

"I bet you hate me now for keeping this quiet for so long huh?" I asked my voice even not betraying anything. "I don't blame you though, I mean if I was in your shoes I'd be furious that someone I thought as a brother and trusted would do something like this."

"I don't hate you Kazu." Yuma said touching the cage slightly only to pull it back when he got shocked. "I understand why you kept it a secret."

"Liar!" I shouted finally turning around not caring that he can see my tears. "Don't think you understand the position I'm in! I was pulled away from my world so I could get rid of the evil that guy works for!" I pointed at Schnider to make a point. "Not only that, the pressure of the lies I had to say just so I would be like a normal person kept building up until it was unbearable and I couldn't tell anyone out of fear that they might think I'm a freak for saying nonsense like being from a world where this one is nothing but a tv show!" That shocked Yuma and I was no longer aware of what I was saying. "I wanted to tell you many times but that fear always reared it's ugly head and I was scared to lose what I have with you, Kari, and grandma." I finally calmed down now openly crying. "I just wanted things to stay the way they are, us hanging out with our friends having fun dueling and having adventures. but that can't happen now that you know the truth."

There was silence as my tears kept quietly flowing down my face as I finally let out everything that was bothering me and looked down not wanting to see Yuma's expression, which was probably hatred.

"It can still happen." My eyes widened and looked up to see Yuma back up getting in a position to run. "So what if your from another world, so what if you lied, so what if you have to face some unknown evil." He started running to the cage at full speed. "I still see you as my brother and my friend and together we can high five the sky!" He jumped over the caged leaving me and Schnider to watch with wide eyes for different reasons, him thinking Yuma is a fool for trying to go over the cage, me because he still saw me as his brother and friend despite knowing the truth. He landed next to me and gave me a confident grin. "So don't go saying your alone Kazu cause you not."

" _ **He's right Kazuki.**_ " I turned to Dark mist who was quiet this whole time. " _ **It's true I didn't give advice when you needed it but only because you didn't ask for any, I didn't give advice in your duels because I knew you would make the right move and I always support your decisions no matter what the outcome. I have always been there for you supporting you when your sad or when you don't feel confident. I admit I feel guilty for not noticing the stress you must have been feeling since coming here, but we are partners Kazuki and don't you ever doubt that, so please let me carry some of the burden with you.**_ "

"Yeah, don't try to do everything by yourself Kazu, let us bare some of the weight for you."

"Yuma, Dark mist." I wiped away my tears and had a look of determination replace my sadness. "I promise, I won't do anything alone anymore, Because I have my friends, my partner," I turned to Yuma and smiled. "and my brother with me!" My pendant started to shine brightly blinding everyone.

* * *

When I was able to see again I saw I was floating in a vastness of white that seems to never end. I looked around to see there was nothing here except a card floating a few feet away with a figure wearing a purple cloak with their hood up so I only saw the bottom half of their face.

" _Do you wish to use this card?_ " The figure asked and when I got a closer look I noticed the card had a dark aura around it. " _If so you will lose everything about yourself and everything close to you."_

I raised a hand reaching for the card but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned and saw Yuma smiling at me, and behind him was Astral, Dark mist, Kari, grandma, Tori, Bronk, Cathy, Caswell, Flip, Blazer, Ryan, Kyle, Sora, mom, and dad. They were all smiling at me and memories of my time with each of them started flowing through my head. I smiled and pulled back my hand.

"I don't need it." I said smiling at the figure and turned to everyone behind me as they faded. "Because I have my friends with me and I wouldn't give that up for anything."

" _I see._ " I didn't notice the small smile on the figures face as the card disappeared. " _You pass the test young one._ "

"Test?" I turned to the figure giving them a questioning look.

" _The test to see what you valued more._ " They clarified. " _Great power at the cost of your existence, or your bond with your friends, and I'm pleased to say you passed with flying colors. Now you are able to unlock the true power of the Emperor's lock that you possess._ "

I gripped the said item and noticed it felt warm. I looked at the keyhole and saw it matches the shape of Yuma's key.

"Who are you and why would you want to test me?" I asked wanting to know who this figure is. They only chuckled and remove the hood to reveal a beautiful woman with long scarlet red hair, topaz yellow eyes, and fair skin.

" _My name is Aria, and I am the guardian of the balance between light and darkness._ " She replied giving me a motherly smile. " _And the reason I tested you is because I believe that your the one who can stop Zolmar because you have a pure heart and will selflessly give up great power to help others like you did during my test._ "

I clutched the lock tighter and had determination in my eyes promising myself to do my best with everyone by my side to stop this Zolmar from destroying the worlds.

"I'll do my best," I said looking Aria in the eyes. "I won't let Zolmar destroy the worlds and I won't do it alone." I thought about Yuma, Dark mist, and ours friends with a small smile. "Because I have my friends to help me when I need it."

' _This boy is a lot like them.'_ Aria thought looking me over and smiled. ' _But what would you expect from their son?'_

" _It's time for you to go, you still have a duel to finish._ " Aria said placing a hand on my shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. " _Do your best and never lose yourself.'_ I gave a nod and gripped my lock tighter. _'If you want, I can send a message to your parents in your world._ "

I looked at her with wide eyes. "You can do that?" When she nodded I smiled and had tears flowing down my face. "Tell them that I'm doing just fine and not to worry about me, and that I love them."

" _Very well, now off you go young one._ " With that being said everything faded in white.

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

After Kazuki left Aria was smiling and deep in thought thinking about her old friends.

" _He is just like the two of you._ " A picture of a younger Aria with two others smiling and giving the camera a peace sign appeared. The boy had dark brown hair and black eyes on her left and the girl had long blond hair and brown eyes on her right. " _Jared, Julie. Always thinking about others and trying to do everything himself so they won't be burdened. And he has a will to never give up without a fight._ "

* * *

Kazuki P.O.V.

When the light faded I saw I was back and my wounds were healed, even my clothes were fixed.

"Kazu!" I turned and Yuma trapped me into a hug. "You just disappeared in that light, where were you?"

I rubbed the back of my head but remembered that Schnider was still here so I turned to face him.

"Later Yuma, right now I have a duel to win." I turned to Dark mist and gave a confident smirk. "Ready to take this guy down, partner?"

Dark mist also smirked happy I still see him as my partner despite what I said earlier. " _ **Always, let's show him how we do things here.**_ "

I nodded and took a card in my hand and played it showing a rank star being converted to a level star. "I play the spell card Xyz Conversion!"

"Xyz Conversion?" Schnider asked again not knowing what my card did.

"That's right, with this card it turns the ranks of all xyz monsters into levels!" Embodiment of Crime and Punishment both glowed as their rank stars became level stars.

"Xyz monsters with levels?!" Schnider exclaimed in shock that such a thing was possible.

"I'm not done cause now I activate the trap Sinister Level Up!" my set card on the far right flipped revealing Malicevorous spoon snickering as it's level went up to three. "This increases the levels of all dark attribute monsters by one." Crime, Punishment, and Grell glowed as their levels appeared and gained a new level. "Now I play the trap Xyz Bargain!" my last set card flipped revealing a goblin making a deal with one-eyed skill gainer. "This allows me to xyz summon with one less monster!"

"It let's you do what now?!" Schnider shouted now feeling worried.

"You heard me so now I overlay my level 2 Embodiment of Crime and Embodiment of Punishment!" The said monsters turned into purple lights and shot into the air as the overlay network formed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 96: Dark Mist!" The lights dived in and caused an explosion.

The number "96" appeared and flashed purple as a black blob came out of the network with it's overlay units orbiting around it and changed to it's true form.

Number 96: Dark Mist/attribue: dark/rank: 2/fiend/xyz/ATK: 100/DEF: 1000

" _ **He used numbers to summon a number.**_ " Astral said shocked at what I did.

"Amazing! Kazu is really feeling the flow!" I gave Yuma a smirk and thumbs up.

"So you summoned a weak monster, It won't beat me." Schnider said trying to sound arrogant but I can tell he was bothered by my ace monster.

"Trust me my ace monster has a lot of surprises just waiting to be used." I said taking my last card and show it with a a bigger version appearing and glowing. "I play the spell Overlay Reward! This lets me draw one card for each overlay unit on Dark mist. Since Dark mist has two overlay units I draw two cards." I did so and was surprised by what I drew.

'I don't remember this being in my deck.' I thought looking at the card and reading it's effect. I looked at Dark mist next to me and saw him smiled that I drew the card. 'Did he add it when I wasn't looking?' I smiled thinking how he doesn't show it but he always had my back.

" _ **Think of that card as an early birthday present since you can't use the other cards.**_ " Dark mist said more than confidant that I'll win this duel. " _ **But you need one more card to use it Kazuki so my advice would be to use the other card you drew first.**_ "

Nodding my head I made my move. "I play the spell card Foolish activation!" the cards showed a spell card falling into a graveyard portal while glowing in activation. "With this I can send a spell from my deck to the graveyard and activate it's effect."

"You can what?!" I am starting to love seeing the shocked look on that emotionless face of Schnider's as I sent a spell that showed Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon snickering as it's rank went up to six.

"By sending Sinister Rank Up to the graveyard, all xyz monsters gain one rank." Dark mist glowed as it's rank went up to three and I took the last card in my hand. "Lastly, I play the spell Conversion to Chaos!" The card showed Utopia slowly turn into Utopia Ray. "This allows me to summon a chaos number by using an xyz monster of the same rank on my field."

"A chaos number?!" Yuma and Schnider shouted in shock as Dark mist reverted to it's sealed form and entered the overlay network.

"Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Me and Dark mist shouted in sync as the overlay network exploded and the sealed form of my chaos number appeared. "Appear Number C96: Dark Storm!" Dark storm is a black quadrupedal monster with red claws, flames coming out the sides of it's mouth and sides, two red horns coming out the sides of it's head, two spikes coming out of it's back with the number "96" on the right one, and two tails. It's overlay units orbiting around it.

Number C96: Dark Storm/attribute: dark/rank: 3/fiend/xyz/ATK:1000/DEF: 1000

"Kazu has a chaos number." Yuma mumbled amazed that I have a chaos number and I was happy to be using it again but I noticed that the card I use dispersed into particles.

" _ **I was only able to maintain it for one use, sorry it isn't permanent.**_ " Dark mist explained regrettably looking down. " _ **But there is still one effect you can use, which to lets you draw cards equal to the summoned monsters overlay units.**_ "

I smiled and told him it was okay as I drew three cards. I looked them over and knew what to do.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" The card showed a cyclone. "This lets me destroy one spell or trap card on the field, and there is only one choice." A tornado came out of the card blowing away Schnider's set card dispersing it into particles and I heard him click his tongue. "Next I equip Dark storm with black pendant!" A necklace with a black gem appeared around Dark storms neck and glowed as it's attack points went up to 1500. "This increases the attack points of the equipped monster by 500."

"So what, it isn't enough to defeat me even if you destroy my sniper." Schnider said thinking he's safe but is he in for a suprise.

"Let's test that theory shall we?" I said smirking with Dark mist as we shouted in sync. "Go Dark Storm, attack Dark Sniper Grell!" Dark storm starting sprinting to Grell as me and Dark mist raised our rights hands. "We activate Dark Storm's special ability! By using an overlay unit Dark storm steals all of your monsters attack points!" An overlay unit entered Dark storms mouth and it's tails glowed red and pierced Grell draining him of all his attack points to 0 and increasing Dark storm's to 2800.

"This can't can't be!" Schnider shouted shocked that he was gonna lose.

"Oh it can be!" Me and Dark mist shouted as Dark storms claws turned into whips and it's tails split into more whips. "Go Dark Storm, attack with Whiplash Tempest!" The whips struck Grell from all directions dispersing him into pariticles. The aftershock struck Schnider who was trying to keep his footing but got blasted to the cage shocking him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" He dispersed into black particles leaving no evidence that he was even here as the screen showed me as the winner. I took off my duel gazer and stared where Schnider once stood having the feeling that I won't be seeing him for a long time.

"Where did he go?" Yuma asked not liking how he disappeared.

"I don't know." I replied not taking my eyes off where Schnider stood as the cage sinked into the ground letting us go. "But I do know that we won't be seeing him for a while." Finally turning I faced Yuma with a nervous smile. "I guess I have some explaining to do huh?"

I was surprised that Yuma just shook his head. I thought he would bombard me with questions having heard everything.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just know that when you are ready to tell me, I'll be there to listen and it won't change how I see you Kazu."

"Yuma." I started shocked that he wasn't demanding answers, so not looking a gift horse in the mouth I just hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I promise when I'm ready to tell everything, you'll be the first to know the truth about me." I couldn't resist what came next. "Thanks for being such a great little brother."

"Your not that much older than me!" Yuma yelled irritated I brought up our age diiference again. I just laughed and let go seeing Yuma had a smile on my face. "Let's go home, we found Lilybot and grandma's worried about you." Then he turned and walked.

"I guess I'm lucky to have such a great brother." I mumbled smile etched on my face. "But what would you expect from a boy like Yuma?"

"You say something Kazu?" Yuma asked not catching what I said.

"It's nothing Yuma," I said shaking my head and ran to walk side by side with him. "Just thinking how lucky I am to have such a great family here and great friends."

"Well get use to it cause your stuck with us." Yuma wrapped an arm around me smiling like an idiot. "Because there's no way I'm letting you go that easily!"

We both laughed as Astral and Dark mist watched with smiles seeing us bond.

"So, our world is a tv show in your world?" Yuma finally decided to asked and I nodded thinking I should give him at least that much. "Was I the main character?" I was about to respond but stopped trying to remember but nothing.

"I don't know." I said trying to remember. "Ever since I came here, my memories of this world slowly started to disappear by the day, I don't remember anything about the show anymore."

"Oh, that's too bad." We continued walking in silence, finally Yuma patted me on the back suddenly causing me to lean forward a little trying to keep my balance. "It's better this way, what fun would it be if you knew what's going to happen? Plus you can start over and actually be a character!"

I stared at him for a moment before chuckling. "Yeah, you got a point there." I looked at the moon smiling. "I guess this starts the first chapter of Kazuki Tsukumo's story, and ends Kazuki Kanzaki's story."

"Yeah, your story is only just beginning!" We both laughed and continued walking. "I guess you want me to keep quiet about this until your ready right?"

"I'd appreciate that Yuma, it's not that I don't trust our friends, I just think it's best that they don't get involved with what I'm doing cause knowing that they will always be there for me will be enough." I looked down with a frown thinking of all the dangers they would be dragged into if I told them. "That and I don't want to see them get hurt."

"Alright, my lips are sealed, just know that me and Astral will have your back against these guys so you won't be fighting them alone."

"Thanks Yuma," I said gratefully with a smile as I looked forward as we walked. "now enough about that, I think it's time I ask a question that's been bothering me for a while now." Yuma turned his head to me still walking questioningly. "Do you have a crush on Tori?" Yuma tripped on his own feet and faceplanted into the pavement causing me to laugh so hard I was holding my sides. "AHAHAHAHAHAH! Relax I was just kidding!"

"That wasn't funny Kazu." Yuma grumbled getting up having a blush on his cheeks and we continued walking home.

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

Kazuki's world

In a hospital room sitting up in her hospital bed staring out the window was a woman with long blond hair and brown eyes and wearing a hospital gown. Sitting next to her was a man with dark brown hair and black eyes wearing a business suit. these two are Kazuki's parents Jared and Julie Kanzaki.

"Have they found him yet?" Asked Julie worried about her son who suddenly disappeared during a plane ride home. It's been a month since his disappearance and still no leads as to where he could be. All they had to go by was that witnesses said they saw him looking at a card that started glowing and glowed so bright that no one could see what was happening and when it faded he was gone leaving his luggage behind.

"Nothing yet, but the police are doing they're best to find Kazuki." Jared answered just as worried about Kazuki. He learned about Kazuki's disappearance after bringing the check his son won at a tournament home and helped with the search as much as he could before stopping to comfort his wife. They used the check to pay for her operation, and used what's left to find their son. "You know Kazuki is a strong kid for just turning 18, I know for sure that he'll contact us if he get's the chance."

"I know that but I can't help but worry about if he's alright." Julie said starting to feel stressed. "It's been a month since he disappeared and there's no word about him!"

"Julie calm down, if you keep this up your condition will get worse!" Jared shouted seeing her heart monitor going haywire and clutching her chest in pain. "Do you think Kazuki will be happy knowing he's the reason your condition is getting worse?" That seem to calm her down and she lied back down, "We'll find him even if I have to search the ocean or outer space, we will find him."

They stopped their conversation when they heard a sudden giggle. " _You haven't changed a bit Jared, always exaggerating_."

they turned to the door and saw Aria walk in without her cloak to reveal a sparkling white dress with gold linings.

"Aria!" Julie and Jared shout in surprise seeing their old friend after 18 years.

" _I came to tell you two I know where Kazuki is._ " They were shocked that she knows where their son is. Jared got up from his seat walked up to Aria and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Where is he, is he doing okay?!" Jared demanded sounding desperate and close to tears.

" _He is in the Zexal world._ " Aria said shocking them and continued. " _In fact he asked me to pass along a message._ "

"what is it?" Julie asked tearing up that Kazuki being in another world only meant one thing. That it was in danger and he was needed like it was for them.

" _He said that he's doing fine and not to worry about him and that he loves you both._ " Aria gave the message with a small smile seeing her old friends in tears happy their son is alright. " _That boy is so much like you two._ "

"He should be considering who his parents are." Jared said with a small chuckle wiping away his tears.

"Yeah, we can be quite stubborn when we want to be." Julie said wiping away her tears too and looked out the window. "And we never give up without a fight to help others. So I'm guessing since he met you he passed your test?"

" _Yes, he passed with flying colors._ " Aria said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"That's good." Jared sat next to her again also looking out the window. "let's hope he does well."

* * *

Kazuki P.O.V.

I got scolded by Kari again for worrying them but I gladly took it and had dinner with Yuma telling me what happened with Lilybot and that she would be staying with us and I told him what happened in that light and was glad I valued what I had with him and our friends more than power. Me and Yuma spent the rest of the night helping each other work on our decks and we both noticed my chaos number was gone, Probably a one time thing, but I don't mind cause I have a feeling that I would be seeing it again. We took a shower, put on our sleeping clothes and went to bed. Before I fell asleep though Dark mist reminded to apply for the duel carnival that I forgot to do.

* * *

The next day I got up before my alarm again, I should just trash the thing. After spending some time thinking about it, I decided not to worry about this evil until it shows itself and about my missing memories since, like Yuma said, it'd be more fun this way. So I took a shower and put on my uniform then climbed the ladder to wake Yuma up normally for once only to see he was already up and putting on his uniform. We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Sorry, I think I got the wrong room." I joked climbing down the ladder.

"Very funny Kazu, I just didn't want to hit the floor today." Yuma said rolling his eyes and chuckling at my silliness like last night never happened. I chuckled too climbing up the ladder.

"I was planning on waking you up normally today though." I pouted only for Yuma to laugh. "How long were you awake anyway?"

"Since last night." He said surprising me. "I couldn't sleep thinking about what happened. It wasn't until a minute ago that I decided to not let it bother me until the next time those guys show up!" He finished with a bright smile.

I stared at him with wide eyes that he made the same decision as me. I ended up smiling too at the fact that we may not be blood related but we sure think and act like brothers.

"Let's go, we're going to be late if we don't leave now." I said climbing down the ladder with Yuma following. When we were out the door and grandma was sweeping.

"See you later grandma!" I said giving her a kiss to her cheek. Yuma came out next with Lilybot following carrying something.

"Yuma, don't forget your duel fuel catch." Lilybot called throwing what she was holding and Yuma caught it.

"Thanks Lilybot, is there anything else I'm forgetting?" Yuma asked making sure he didn't forget anything.

"Just one thing, you stink, you stink." Lilybot said repeating "you stink" over and over again causing Yuma to fall anime style and me to cover my mouth to hold back a laugh.

"Hey, I don't stink I just took a shower!" Yuma shouted.

"Did you use soap?" I asked amused. When Yuma didn't answer I laughed. "Then you do stink!" I then ran with Yuma chasing after me laughing the whole time.

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

Meanwhile Kari and Haru watched the whole thing with smiles on their faces.

"It's good to see them get along so well." Haru said letting out a small laugh seeing Yuma chasing a laughing Kazuki.

"Yeah, it got livelier here since Kazu showed up." Said an amused Kari leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed. "With the way he acts you'd think nothing happened in his past."

"Indeed, come to think of it, Kazu doesn't talk about his past at all." They frowned at that looking at the direction the two boys ran.

* * *

Kazuki P.O.V.

I tried to outrun an irritated Yuma who was still chasing me and still laughing. I made a sharp turn in an alley and expertly dodging the trash cans in it. Just when I got out of the alley, a red chain shot out and attached itself to my wrist and time seemed to have stopped.

"What the heck?!" I shouted in surprise trying to get the chain off and looked around to see nothing but me and Yuma are moving. "Why is nothing moving?"

"Nothings moving, is this Kite's doing?" Yuma wonders as Astral floats between us.

'Why is Yuma talking about kites at a time like this?' I thought confused while trying to get the chain off my wrist. I followed the chain to see a hooded figure wearing a white shirt with a black skull on it, dark grey jeans, and black sneakers. Over the clothes he wore a cloak similar to "Organization XIII" from the Kingdom Hearts franchise walk out of the shadows with a light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blond haired boy that's curled up to a pointed with a dark green spiked front wearing a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, a finger-less glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots.

"Finally, another number holder..." The blond said smirking.

"Let me go!" I shouted tugging my arm vaguely recognizing the blond but still can't remember the show. The cloaked figure who just shook his head negative.

"Sorry, but I have some questions for you." He said turning to who think is Kite. "You wanted the other one, so you can have him."

Kite grinned as he launched a similar chain at Yuma and forcibly dragged him away from us as the hooded figure in front of me slowly raised his hand to his hood.

"Yuma!" I called out trying to go after them but couldn't get far so I turned to glare at the figure in front of me. "Who are you, and where is that guy taking my brother?!"

The figure paused before calling out. "I think the better question is who are _you_? I don't recall anyone named "Kazuki" in the anime or manga. So let me ask you a different question. Do these words ring a bell? Orichalcos, Gx, 5ds, Arc-V, and Vrains."

I take a step back recognizing what he just said eyes wide and my jaw slightly hanging.

"No way," I managed to get out from my shocked state and pointed a shaky finger his way. "are you possibly from..."

He took off his hood to reveal a guy with purple eyes and obsidian black hair.

"Before you continue that statement, I want your honest opinion. This cloak... Is it a bit much? I somewhat liked the Kingdom Hearts ones, but I'm thinking about a new look... And yes, I'm from 'that' place." He commented casually striking a pose.

I just stood there too shocked that there was someone like me in this world. Dark mist came out of the lock equally shocked.

"How is this possible?" Dark mist asked but I was the only one who can see and hear him. "How can there be a human from Kazuki's world here when I am the only one capable of such a thing?"

"The name's Jack Ripper." Jack introduced. "Or rather, that's the name I gave myself for this life." He then shrugged. "No clue how you got into this world, but I got into this one by just simply touching the manga in a library. But enough about that. As you can see, I'm with Kite. I'm a Number Hunter. Do the proverbial math."

Finally getting over my shock I reached for my duel disk and glared the now known Jack in the eyes.

"So I take it you want my numbers," I said not breaking eye contact. "Why are you collecting the numbers when you have nothing to do with them?"

"Wait, you have numbers?" Jack asked blinking a couple of times before grinning. "Now that's a plus! Originally, I just wanted to duel you and give you amnesia, but now I have an actual excuse to do it!"

I flinched that I just gave away that I have numbers but got confused at the rest of what he said.

"Amnesia?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Why give me amnesia?"

Jack blinked, "You really don't remember zexal that much, do you?"

"No, I was forgetting everything little by little each day." I answered truthfully. "I forgot everything last night."

Jack sighed, "Well... Me and Kite have different things done when we take numbers. Kite takes the soul away. Me on the other hand... I take away the memories for a while before they come back full force on the victim."

"Why are you collecting the numbers in the first place?" I asked not understanding why he needs to collect the numbers.

"I'm bored." Jack answered with a shrug.

Me and Dark mist just stared at him blankly not believing that was his only reason.

"That's it?" I asked. "You were bored? Nothing else?"

"That, and I wanted to see the difference between anime and manga cards with their real life counterparts." Jack admitted. "Not only that, but I want to see what would've happened if this arc went south. However, I didn't expect _you_ to be in the show, so now that plan is tittering on the edge of a cliff and damn this is the longest amount of time I'm able to speak, anime logic everyone."

"If that's all you want to do then let me go so I can go after my brother!" I all but demanded going back to try and get the chain off me.

"This is a specially made duel anchor." Jack explained with a grin gesturing to the red chain. "You can't get it off unless one of us loses the duel."

I gritted my teeth that I have no choice but to duel.

"Fine," I finally said. "I don't have a choice but to duel so I better beat you fast so I can go find Yuma."

"Let's go! Photon Transformation!" Instantly, Jacks entire cloak becomes blinding white as his left eye became crimson red, a monarch purple pattern appeared around his left eye. His duel disk activates, unfolding to resemble a claw.

"Duel disk, set!" The zones appeared and folded. I grabbed my duel gazer and put it on my left eye. "Duel gazer, ready!" The surroundings got covered in code.

AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

"Let's duel!" We shouted

 **Kazuki vs Jack: 4000**

"I'll take the first move if you don't mind, I draw!" I said drawing his card and taking another one. "By sending Malicevorous Bowl to the graveyard I can summon Malicevorous Fork!"

Fork jumped on the field resting it's weapon on it's shoulder.

Malicevorous Fork/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK: 400/DEF: 400

Jack raised an eyebrow, "You see? _This_ is why I want to know the difference between real life and this world. If you recall, there's no such thing as Malicevorous Bowl back in our former life. But with you there is and you use Malicevorous... Heh, I can't wait to see 96."

"I know that, which is why I think I'll have Dark mist wait a few turns." I said as a graveyard portal opens. "Since I control a Malicevorous monster I can summon Malicvorous Bowl from my graveyard."

Said monster jumped out of he portal and landed next to Fork with it's bowl on it's back.

Malicevorous Bowl/attribute: dark/level: 2/fiend/ATK: 100/DEF: 600

Jack grinned in anticipation as I look over my hand for my next move.

'Hope you don't mind taking a break for a little while Dark mist, I want to try another of our new numbers' I sent a telepathic apology.

' _ **No problem, I was curious about the number your about to summon as well.'**_

"Next I play the spell Double Malice!" The card showed Knife and Fork doubling in size. "With this card all Malicevorus monsters have their levels doubled." Fork and Bowl glowed as their levels appeared and changed from 2 to 4.

"So instead of Dark Mist... You're going for the only rank 4 Number that has a roulette-like effect?" Jack asked as his mind whirled.

I just grinned at his question.

"Think again, I play the spell Magical Stone Excavation!" The card showed a stone being dug up from the ground. "By sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard I get back one spell card." I discarded two cards and a graveyard portal opened with Double Malice flying to my hand. "Now that I have Double Malice back I think I'll use it again!" Fork and Bowl glowed as their level went from 4 to 8.

"Let me guess... 22?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

I just kept grinning raising his right hand as his two monsters became purple lights.

"I overlay level 8 Malicevorous Fork and Bowl!" They shot into the air as the overlay network formed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 23: Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld!" They entered the network and cause an explosion.

The number "23" appeared and flashed light blue as a knight wearing white armor and a blue scarf wielding a rapier jumped out of the network.

Number 23: Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld/attribute: dark/rank: 8/zombie/xyz/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500

Jack was silent for a while staring at my monster.

"Okay, I find that card one of the most op ones in the manga." Jack admitted

"I end my turn." I finished as there was nothing else I can do.

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

"My turn, I draw!" As he drew, all of the shadows seemed to move closer to him.

I looked around I saw the shadows moving abnormally.

"What the hell's going on with the shadows?!" I asked barely dodging a shadow that was coming from behind.

Jack grinned, "I'll start things off by activating the spell Archive Index!" A spell's image had three books laid out, with multiple claws trying to open them up from the inside.

"Archive Index?" I asked taking a step back not liking where this duel was going.

"Think of it as Message in a Bottle having a baby with Galaxy Queen's Light." Jack explained. "This card allows me to special summon 3 'Archive Fiend' monsters from my deck and have their levels become equal to the highest that are summoned! However, they all must have different levels when summoned, so 78 isn't making its debut yet. Not only that, but their effects are negated. Kazuki, allow me to introduce to you my library! Archive Fiend Green Dictionary!"

A green book appeared, spinning in a tornado as a pair of small green arms appeared on its spine.

Archive Fiend Green Dictionary/attribute: wind/level: 3/fiend/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

"Archive Fiend Blind Eye!"

A medium-thick purple book with a pair of bat wings. The "cover" has a eye that is blind.

Archive Fiend Blind Eye/attribute: dark/level 4/fiend/ATK: 400/DEF: 400

"And last but not least, Archive Fiend Twin Circle!"

a book with two circles on its cover appeared, with the circles slowly overlapping to become a vendiagram.

Archive Fiend Twin Circle/attribute: light/level: 9/fiend/ATK: 4000/DEF: 0

"Something tells me I'm not going like what your gonna do next." I commented sweating seeing a monster with 4000 attack points being summon so easily.

"You're right on that part." Jack said grinning. "And this is a late warning: The next card was one Kite hunted down with me, but he didn't like how it didn't return to the field after it used it's final ability. Anyway, due to my Archive Index, all of my Archive Fiends become the same level as Twin Circle; Level 9!" As the three books shared the same number, the shadows seemed to converge on the books.

"Kazuki, what xyz monster is rank 9, needs 3 monsters to summon, and only appeared once in the ZeXal manga?" Jack asked.

I was confuse at first but his eyes widened in realization and fear.

"Not that card." Kazuki whispered watching the shadows carefully.

Jack chuckles, before slowly laughing, "Bingo! I overlay my three Archive Fiends!" The three monsters green, purple, and yellow lights before sinking into the shadows. Jack chanted, "Oh, lonesome dragon. Take flight in the bright galaxy! I Xyz Summon! Rank 9! Number 95: Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon!"

The number "95" appeared and flashed light blue as the shadows shot up and merged together. Slowly and painfully, two pairs of wings shot out of the black mass, before the dragon moved back slightly with three purple orbs orbiting around it and roared, "WAAARG!"

Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon/attribute: dark/rank: 9/dragon/xyz/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

I stared at the dragon shaking in fear and now I knew why one of Jack's monsters had such high attack points.

"Just as your friendly reminder, my dragon's attack points is determined by the attack points of its materials. Oh, and it can attack once more by using an overlay unit. Feel the regret, because it's going to be misplaced very shortly." Jack said with a grin as his monsters roared again as it's attack points went from 0 to 4400.

"I activate desperate save from my graveyard!" I called as a graveyard portal opens and a trap floats out showing gachi gachi gantetsu throwing it's overlay units and running away.

"What does that do?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. He's doing that a lot this duel.

"By banishing this card and removing all of Lancelots overlay units, Lancelot can't be destroyed by any means and is switched to defense mode." I explained as the card dispersed into particles as Lancelots overlay units fell into the graveyard and sheathed it's rapier.

"Alright then!" Jack shouted with a grin. "I'll have Dark matter attack Lancelot!" Jack's dragon roared bringing a claw down on Lancelot who blocked to attack with it's rapier. "I activate Dark matter's final ability, which banishes both our monsters."

The dragon seemed to cackle before having it and the knight slowly melt into the shadows, before the shadows slowly return to normal. No trace of both monsters were seen.

I grinned and a graveyard portal opened. Out came a card that revealed Malicevorous Knife pulling Malicevorous Fork from a dark pit and Lancelot returned to the field.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What happened this time?"

"Oh nothing, just a little trap called Malice Rescue." I replied casually as the trap dispersed revealing Malicevorous Fork behind it before it dispersed. "When a dark attribute monster I control leaves the field due to a card effect I can banish this and a Malicevorous monster to bring it back."

The portal stayed open as Malicevorous Bowl jumped out and became an overlay unit for Lancelot confusing Jack.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention that if it was an xyz monster I can take one Malicevorous monster in my graveyard and make it an overlay unit for that monster?"

Jack sighed, "Well, you'll certainly last longer than my usual victims. I play my three signature spells known as Hand Material, Deck Material, and Grave Material. I also place two cards face-down and end my turn."

The first card was a close up of a hand that holds 5 cards, with two of the cards in the middle of becoming purple overlay units and a transparent Maestroke the Symphony Djinn grinning behind the cards.

The second card was a close up of a deck, with three overlay units already streaming into a portal in front of the deck.

The third card was Laval Ignis stepping out of the "xyz" portal while two "Volcanic Counters" are along side Ignis, glowing red and about to turn into overlay units. And two face downs materialized.

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

"It's my move, I draw!" I looked at what I drew and smirked. "I activate the Shadow Greed spell card!" The card revealed Pot of greed turn black and two cards hover over it.

"Greed archetype... when will it die out?" Jack muttered.

"By banishing two dark monsters in my deck, I get to draw two card." Malicevorous Spoon and Knife turned into particles and I drew two cards. "Perfect, I activate the spell Dark Moment!" The card revealed Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon grinning madly under a solar eclipse.

Jack blinked but continued watching.

"With Dark Moment all face up and face down cards are rendered useless this turn and you can't activate anything in response to this." I explained as Jack's cards turned black.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Now Lancelot, attack Jack directly!" Lancelot grabbed it's rapier and charged Jack. Lancelot swung it's rapier to the side dropping Jack's life points to 2000 but he didn't seemed phased at all.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." The card materialized and Jack's cards returned to normal.

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Jack: 2000**

Jack slowly smirked, "My turn, draw! I overlay 2 level 8 Archfiend Empresses!" Two astral images of women with pale skin wearing headdresses that look like skulls, white armor that covers their arms, legs, and waist, a red cape appeared behind Jack.

"What?!" I shouted in shock. "But you have no monsters on your field!"

"True, but remember the names of my continuous spells? Hand Material, Deck Material, and Grave Material?" Jack reminded and I just noticed that Deck Material is glowing in activation.

"Now I get it." I whispered my eyes widened in realization. "That's why you played those spells."

Jack grinned, "Using Deck Material, I overlay 2 level 8 Archfiend Empresses in my deck!" The astral images turned into purple lights and flied into the overlay network that formed over us. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon!" The network exploded.

The number "68" appeared and flashed red and a giant purple cylinder appeared in the sky, tethered to the ground by chains.

I looked up and didn't like what I saw. "What is that?"

Suddenly, the cylinder shifted before changing rapidly and "unfolds" as Jack chants, "Oh, ancient confinement. Be anchored to the earth as you oppose heaven! I Xyz Summon! Number 68: Sanaphond the Sky Prison!"

Number 68: Sanaphond the Sky Prison/attribute: dark/rank: 8/rock/xyz/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2700

"I don't think I'll like this number." I said nervously looking at the number that looks like a deformed purple castle.

"You won't." Jack said. "First of all, it gains 100 attack and defense points for EVERY monster in ALL graveyards. Also, by using one overlay unit, it can prevent monsters from being summon from the graveyard until the end of your turn. But for right now, let's see how much attack and defense points it gains, shall we?"

"There are three in his graveyard and none in mine" I muttered to myself as the graveyard portal opened and green dictionary, blind eye, and twin circle entered Sanaphond and it's attack points went to 2400.

Jack continued, "Using Deck Material once more, I overlay 2 level 7 Chaos Hunters!" Two astral images of women with long white hair holding a red whip and wearing a red dress turned into purple lights and dived into the overlay network causing another explosion. Tons of red pixels appeared before converging. "Oh, great data storm. Become the destructive virus I know of! I Xyz Summon! Number 89: Computerbeast Diablosis!"

The number "89" appeared and flashed purple as a creature with a body of red pixels formed horns on it's head, wings forming on it's back with the number "89" on the right wing, a tail instead of legs, wearing black armor with yellow linings, and having black blasters with yellow linings for arms.

Number 89: Computerbeast Diablosis/attribute: dark/rank: 7/psychic/xyz/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1200

"This is bad!" I panicked taking a step back at seeing he already has two numbers against my single Lancelot.

"Next I activate Burial from a Different Dimension!" His set card from the right flipped to reveal a gate opening in a void. "This returns up to three banished monsters back to the graveyard. So I return Dark Matter Dragon to the graveyard. I set a card in my hand." A face down materialized. "Then I activate Localized Tornado to returns all cards in my grave and hand into my deck." His other set card flipped to reveal a tornado blowing away a farm house. A tornado formed as his graveyard shuffled back into his deck.

"Why would you do that?" I asked raising an eyebrow not getting why he would shuffle his graveyard and hand back into his deck.

Jack sighs, "Well, my spells are selective. It cannot be a combination." He grinned. "Not to mention, I have a habit to run 3 copies of the same card in my main deck."

"You do realize with your graveyard empty, your prisons attack points return to normal." I reminded as Sanaphond's attack points returned to 2100.

"You do realize that my Dark Matter Dragon is in my extra deck again." Jack mocked. "Oh wait, didn't I tell you that I run 3 copies of every card in my deck? That means I can do this with my Deck Material." Jack gained a glint in his eyes, "By using deck material, I can overlay 3 copies of Archive Fiend Twin Circle! The monster that had 4000 attack points!"

"Oh no!" I shouted eyes wide as astral images of the said monsters turned into yellow lights and entered the overlay network causing an explosion.

Jack grinned at the dragon reappeared and roared as it's attack points went to 12,000.

I took a step back in horror when the dragon roared again and stared him down.

"12,000 attack points? I don't have anything that can beat that."

Jack continued, "Deck Material! I overlay 2 level 6 Archfiend Giants!" Two astral images of giant monsters with faces like a gargoyle statue and bat like wings turned into purple lights and entered another overlay network and another explosion happened. "I Xyz Summon! Take flight, Rank 6! Number 24: Dragulas the Vampiric Dragon!"

The number "24" appeared and flashed red as a bipedal black and white dragon came out of the network with black wing with white tips and the number "24" on it's left chest.

Number 24: Dragulas the Vampiric Dragon/attribute: dark/rank: 6/wyrm/xyz/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2800

"Four number cards at once?!" I shouted in shock that anyone can summon this many numbers at once without using monsters on the field.

"I'll play the card I set earlier, Xyz Treasure! With your Lancelot, that's 5 cards drawn!" Jack snarled out about to draw but I beat him to it.

"I activate Lancelot's ability!" I countered. Lancelot's only overlay unit entered it's rapier and slashed the spell into particles. "By using an overlay unit Lancelot negates your spell so you won't be drawing anything."

"Now, how many overlay units do you have left?" Jack asked with a grin.

My eyes widened when I noticed that Lancelot had no overlay units left.

Jack cackled, "Don't you get it? All this time, I wasn't concerned about my life points or my monster..."

"You baited me to use Lancelot's overlay unit." I whispered realizing that I walked right into Jacks trap.

"That's right, now to finish you off!" Jack shouted. "Dark matter, attack Lancelot!" Dark matter roared raising it's claw to attack leaving me to shake in fear.

" _ **Kazuki!**_ " Dark mist shouted causing me to turn my head to face him. " _ **Get a hold of yourself, there's still a face down you can use!**_ "

I blinked and looked at my field to see I do have a face down to use. I gave him a grateful smile which turned into a smirk when I faced Jack.

"I activate the Storming Mirror Force trap card!" My face down flipped to reveal an attack being blocked by a wall of wind. "When you attack, all monsters you have in attack mode are returned to your hand."

"What did you say?!" Jack exclaimed in shock as Dark matters claw hit a wall of wind that blew it and all of Jack's other monsters back to his extra deck. "But that card was never released in zexal."

"I have Dark mist to thank for that." I said catching his attention. "If he didn't snap me out of my fear I would've forgotten about my face down and not use it."

Shaking his head Jack smirked, "I don't know what your going on about, but this is starting to get interesting." Grave material glowed. "With Grave material I overlay two level 6 Archfiend Giants!" The graveyard portal opens as the said monsters turned into purple light and entered the overlay network. "I Xyz summon Number 24: Dragulas the Vampiric Dragon!" The number "24" appeared and flashed red as his monster appeared again. "I end my turn, let's see what you can do!"

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Jack: 2000**

"Alright then, it's my move I draw!" I looked at the card I drew. "I activate Mystical Elf's Generosity!" The spell revealed Mystical Elf giving a card to two silhouettes each. "With this spell we both draw one card." Jack raised an eyebrow but drew his card and smirked at what he drew. When I saw what I drew I also smirked.

"You wanted to see Dark mist right?" I asked rhetorically. "I play the spell Xyz from a Different Dimension!" The card revealed three different lights coming out a portal and entering the overlay network. "This let me xyz summon using banished monsters."

Raised an eyebrow trying to remember if I banished any monsters.

"I overlay my level 2 Malicevorous Spoon, Knife, and Fork!" Astral images of the said monsters appeared and turned into Purple lights then shot into the air as the overlay network formed. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 96: Dark Mist!"

The number "96" appeared and flashed purple as the black blob came out of the network before the claws, legs and head came out.

Number 96: Dark Mist/attribute: dark/rank: 2/fiend/xyz/ATK: 100/DEF: 1000

Jack smirked and sent the card he drew to the graveyard. "I activate Archive Fiend Bomb Book's ability from my hand!" An astral image of a black book with a lit fuse appeared in the middle of the field. "When you xyz summon I can send this card to the graveyard to inflict 1000 points of damage to both of us for each xyz monster on the field."

"What?!" I exclaimed but blink in confusion. "But wait, wouldn't that make you the loser since I'll still have 1000 left?"

Jack blinked and our life points appeared in front of us and he saw I still had 4000 while he had 2000 then he saw his monster about to blow. "... Oops."

The book blew up causing the force of the explosion to send us flying.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" I ended up rolling as I hit the ground but Jack hit his head and was knocked unconscious. The screen appeared declaring me the winner.

"Oooow." I managed to groan out taking off my duel gazer. "Why did he do that knowing he would lose?"

" _ **He probably thought you both had the same amount of life points so tried to end it in a draw.**_ " Dark mist said arms crossed then looked in Jack's direction. " ** _From the looks of it he is unconscious._** "

I looked over to Jack and saw he was knocked out cover in scratches and bruises, I think I see some blood flowing down from his head too. I couldn't just leave him there so I went over and hung one of his arms over my shoulder.

" ** _What are you doing Kazuki?_** " Dark mist asked with wide eyes. " _ **He tried to erase your memories and take your numbers.**_ "

"I can't just leave him here." I replied carrying him to where I think where Yuma is. "He may have tried to erase my memories, but he's from the same world as me and you know I can't leave someone who's hurt when I see them."

Dark mist just stared at me then shook his head smiling. " _ **That is so like you Kazuki.**_ "

With that being said I continued to carry Jack where I found Yuma and after I explained what happened he got his other arm and we carried him home where we just told Kari and grandma that he was a friend from where I'm from before coming to Heartland city so they helped me treat his wounds and laid him on my bed with me sleeping in the attic with Yuma.

* * *

 **Kazuki: Wow, what an idiot using a card that takes yourself out.**

 **Unknown entity328: Careful, if Jack is around he might trap you in a headlock over a vat of acid.**

 **Kazuki: Yeah right, what are the chances he's behind me and heard what I said?**

 **Jack: *Walks out behind him, munching on some pocky* *Casual* Sup guys. ghost said I'll be rooming with ya. Where's the guest room?**

 **ghost83: *Appears out of a portal* Yo, UE328! Got ya a portal gun! *Tosses one to Unknown entity328* Killed a Rick and Morty just to get it.**

 ***Kazuki jumped and hid behind Unknown entity328.***

 **Unknown entity328: Thanks, the guest room is the fifth door down the hall to the right.**

 **Jack: *Nods* Got it. Now I can finally let out the spider numbers I currently have...**

 **Kazuki: Good thing things that resemble spiders don't bother me.**

 **Unknown entity328: But be careful, you might say something that might get you gravely injured.**

 **Kauki: For my own safety I'm staying clear of him. How long is he here for anyway?**

 **Unknown entity328: Until the fanfic finishes.**

 **Kazuki: ... Please tell me your joking.**

 **Unknown entity328: nope.**

 **Jack: *Shouts down the hall" Any reason the room is filled with spiders the size of the ones that came from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets movie?!**

 **Unknown entity328: *Shouts back* Those belong to my sister and she lent them to me!**

 **Kazuki: Wait, there's giant spiders here?**

 **Unknown entity328: Yeah, I was gonna send them back today actually.**

 **Jack: *Walked back in, covered in webbing* I'll be right back. Just need to get my computer, tv, and books.**

 **ghost83: *Salutes* I'll be popping in when you ant an intro and outro with me in it. Right now, I'm trying to think about how to describe Bullet Time from a first person perspective. *Leaves via portal***

 **Unknown entity328: Hoped you liked reading this chapter and I hope to see you again!**

 **Jack: *Yells* Who the heck writes yaoi at $$ o'clock in the bloody morning?!**

 ***Unknown entity328 and Kazuki sweat dropped***

 **Unknown entity328 & Kazuki: I don't even want to know.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Unknown entity328: Chapter six is here readers!**

 **Kazuki: Is it just me, or is this shorter than you your previous chapters?**

 **Unknown entity328: No, it is shorter and in a 3rd person point of view.**

 **Blazer: This should be interesting.**

 **Kazuki: Wait, why is Blazer here?**

 **Unknown entity328: I invited him to join us since he's in this chapter.**

 **Jack: *Suddenly walks up to Blazer and kicks him in the nuts.***

 ***Unknown entity328 and Kazuki sweat drop as Blazer howled in pain holding hid crotch.***

 **Unknowon entity328 & Kazuki: What was that for?**

 **Jack: Him being an outright idiot.**

 **Kazuki: I think I don't want to know.**

 **Unknown entity328: Me either, anyway if Jack would do the honors?**

 **Jack: *sigh* Unknown entity328 doesn't own anything but the plot, Kazuki, and any fanmade cards. I was created by ghost83. Get ready for my back story, from the other end of the spectrum.**

 **Unknown entity328: With that out of the way, read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Player 2: Jack Ripper, the boy who died.

3rd P.O.V.

Jack woke up and blinked, turning his head to see he was in an unfamiliar room.

"Did I just got kidnapped, or did I go to a different world?" Jack asked out loud.

"Oh, you're awake." Haru said coming in the room as Jack woke up.

Jack blinked before asking, "Kazuki's place?"

"Yes, you're using his room until you recover." Haru said taking a seat on the chair next to the bed. "It's hard to believe a friend of Kazu's would get this badly injured."

"I was actually dueling him and goofed on a card." Jack admitted grinning sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked confused tilting her head a question mark hovering her head. "Kazu said he and Yuma found you like this."

Jack was confused but before he could speak a word a sudden voice spoke up.

"I got it from here grandma!" Haru and Jack looked up the ladder to see Kazuki climbing down wearing his uniform. "You should probably go down to make sure Kari doesn't burn breakfast, I noticed that she wasn't getting much sleep recently."

"Alright Kazuki, I left the bandages on your desk in case you need to change the ones on your friend." Haru replied getting up and going out the door.

Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Where did you put my duel disk and deck?" Jack asked. "I need to let my family know that I'll be staying here until my injuries are gone.

"I hid them in case you try to do a grab and run, as for your family I already sent them a message letting them know that your hurt and need to stay at a friends house for a while to recover." Kazuki replied grabbing a roll of bandages from his desk and sat on the chair next to the bed. "Sit up slowly so I can change your bandages."

Jack shrugged and did so. As Kazuki undid Jack's bandages and wrapped new ones Yuma climbed down the ladder to see Kazuki and Jack calm as if there was nothing wrong.

"How are you two perfectly calm about this?" Yuma finally asked. "I'm still freaking out ."

"Oh Yuma, when did you wake up?" Kazuki asked seeing Yuma awake without Kazuki's usual method of waking him.

"Forget that for a moment, why are you treating him Kazu?" Yuma asked pointing at Jack. "He tried to take your numbers and he's with Kite."

"It's a bad habit from looking after my mom for so long since she was bedridden for most of my life." Kazuki replied solemnly which shut Yuma up.

Jack shrugged slightly, "As for me, I was in the foster care system before coming here. Waking up in the room belonging to a temporary enemy isn't even on my top ten list."

"Foster care?" Kazuki asked surprised blinking a couple of times then looked down. "Sorry to hear that."

"Not the worst part of my life." Jack shrugged keeping his head still as Kazuki tightened the bandage. "So just an update: Vrains is still going, Arc-V just finished, and there's a rumor that the Raidraptors are going to be made for a duelist."

"Raidraptors?!" Kazuki exclaimed accidentally tightening the bandages a little too tight leaving Yuma to have question marks dancing over his head.

"Out of those three, that's what stood out for you?" Jack asked tugging at the bandages to try and loosen them.

"Oops, sorry about that." Kazuki apologized sheepishly rubbing the back of his head loosening the bandages a little. "Anyway, I already knew Arc-V was finished since I came here right after they finished."

"So, who doesn't know about our birth place?" Jack asked.

"Our friends for one, then there's Kari and grandma." Kazuki replied thoughtfully. "I'm kind of afraid to tell Kari and grandma even though I know their good people, the thought of their reactions scares me, the only reason Yuma knows was on accident." Said boy was already out of the room to have breakfast.

"So, how did you get into this world?" Jack asked curiously.

Kazuki just lifted up Dark mist's card as his answer.

Jack nods, "I came from 'that' side of the spectrum. The one that involves death."

There was nothing but silence with Kazuki's expression blank. Suddenly Kazuki screamed shaking the whole house. Yuma, Haru, ad Kari looked at the ceiling with questioning looks.

"Do you think Kazu found a spider in his room?" Haru asked looking to Yuma and Kari who just shrugged. Back in the room Kazuki's face was completely white and eyes wide quivering in the corner.

Jack looked up before smiling as multiple spiders landed on him, playing with the. He spoke, "Hey little guys, did the screaming spook ya?"

"The one who should be spooked is me!" Kazuki shouted still quivering in the corner. "Not only are there spiders in my room, but I also dueled and treated a ghost!"

"You carried me, so technically I'm not a ghost." Jack shrugged.

"Oh, right." Finally getting over his fear Kazuki got up and walked to the bed only to stop halfway remembering the spiders, he let out another scream going back to the corner in the fetal position quivering. "Can you please get rid of the spiders!"

Jack grinned as the spiders faded away, "I have 35 and 84 by the way."

"If you think that those will help if we have a rematch your dead wrong." Kazuki grumbled taking a seat next to Jack. "Just so you know, my habit makes me make sure pople who are n front of me who are sick or hurt stay in bed until they're fully recovered even if I have to resort to violence."

Jack chuckled, "Sorry dude, your not my type and I'm not into that stuff."

"Don't twist my word!" Kazuki shouted a tick mark on his head. "I'm straight anyway."

"Hello Straight Anyway, I'm Jack Ripper." Jack smirked.

Kazuki's eyebrow twitched a tick mark throbbing on his forehead.

"Do you want to visit the afterlife for real, cause I have no problem doing the honors."

Jack shrugged, "Depends on how depressed I feel at the moment."

"I already have a headache from getting a call from Blazer last night and I don't need another one" Kazuki groaned resting a hand on his forehead befoe giving Jack a stern glare. "I'm heading off to school and band practice now, so don't even think about leaving that bed while I'm gone, but just to be safe." Kazuki reached under is bed and brought out some rope and tied Jack's arms and legs to the bed before going to the door and smiled Jack's way. "Rest well!" Then he left.

Jack sighed as he stared at the ceiling, before a few slashes occured suddenly.

* * *

After the affair with Kite and getting Shark's soul back

"Geez, what was with that guy?!" Kazuki yelled steam coming out of his head in puffs. "I don't care if he has a reason to steal peoples souls, if I see him again I can't guarantee I'll leave him breathing."

"Calm down Kazu." Yuma said with his hands in a "there, there" motion. "I don't agree with it either, but if we learn how to help his brother, maybe he will let the souls he took go."

"How can I calm down when he not only stole your key but also tried to take your soul not once but twice?!" Kazuki shouted getting in Yuma's face. "It's good we got Shark's soul back and you learned to do something cool, but what if something happened to you?"

"Look, I'm fine Kazu." Yuma said taking a step back to show Kazuki he was fine. "It would take more than that to take me down and you know it, besides don't you feel bad for Kite after hearing his reason for doing this?"

"I guess when you put it like that, I do feel sorry for him." Kazuki back away but still had a frown on his face. "But if he goes after your numbers again he'll have to get through me." Then walked up the steps to their home but stopped on the fifth step not turning to face Yuma. "I'll see if I can find anything that might help Kite's brother." Kazuki turned to Yuma giving a stern gaze. "Until then, don't even think of losing to that guy."

"Thank Kazu, you got yourself a deal!" Yuma exclaimed smiling at Kazuki.

Kazuki just gave a small smile and opened the door too see Jack walking down the stairs causing him to trip on his own foot and hit the floor face first.

"How did you get out of bed?!" Kazuki shouted shooting off the ground.

"You honestly thought that I only had one deck?" Jack deadpanned. "I only came down to make some dinner, so chill. Oh, and 59 told me that the Raidraptor rumor was fake. It's just this band that is supposed to make its debut during the festival."

"I don't care if it's just-wait." Kazuki stopped mid-shout blinking a couple of times. "The rumor was talking about a band and not raidraptors?" Kazuki tilted his head question marks over his head. "Which band?"

Jack shrugged, "Don't know. Raised Rapture or something like that."

"You said it was a band debuting during the duel carnival right?" Kazuki asked having a feeling he knows the band Jack's talking about.

Jack nods, "I did, why?"

"Funny." Kazuki looked up in thought putting a finger on his chin. "The only band that I know of that's debuting at the duel carnival is the band I'm in."

"The leader wouldn't happen to be someone named Blazer, would it?" Jack asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Kazuki blinked in surprise.

Jack face palmed, "My day job is being a cook, and he's one of my best customers. He wasn't exactly discrete when it comes to his band and his ideas…"

"Sorry about that." Kazuki apologized head hanging a blue aura over his head. "Blazer is a bit of a hot head as you probably guessed, he was so excited that his band is debuting at the opening of the world duel carnival."

Jack sighed, "You know, he's the only one outside of my family that knows about the thing involving me being from another world… he's actually quite chill about it."

"Huh?!" Kazuki sped walked to Jack, grabbed his shoulders and shook him like crazy. "Are you out of your mind?! Blazer may not freak out easily but why would you tell anyone a secret like that?!"

"Good thing Kari decided to drive grandma to master Roku's place." Yuma said to Astral and Dark mist sweat dropping. "I highly doubt Kazu would survive her wrath if she heard what they were saying." Astral and Dark mist nodded in agreement.

Jack sweat dropped, "It involves alcohol, sympathy, and another person in the same boat as us but stopped watching after 5Ds... All involves Blazer."

"Huh?" Kazuki stopped shaking Jack and gave him a questioning look. "What does alcohol have to do about this, we're minors here."

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Jack sighed. "Blazer was 20 back on Earth."

Silence filled the house as Kazuki processed this, then his eyes widened and Yuma covered his ears knowing what's going to happen.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" The entire house shook.

Jack nodded, "When he arrived, he had 41, I believe. We talked it out and decided to keep in touch. He decided to start a band because of the opening theme songs of dub."

"Blazer is like us?" Kazuki whispered before there was a dangerous gleam in his eyes and a dark aura surround him. "That guy has some explaining to do."

Jack grinned, "He has an embarrassing arrival story, too. In fact, after I'm fully healed, let me go with you to your next band meeting."

"Sure, that reminds me." Kazuki put a hand on Jacks shoulder and smiled before harshly turning him around and pushing him back up the stairs. "You need rest to recover and after the shaking I gave you, your wounds are probably open again."

* * *

After his wounds healed up

Kazuki undid the bandages and gave Jack a once over.

"Alright, looks like your wounds are fully recovered." Kazuki said giving an approving nod then searched his room for something. "Now where did I hide them?"

Jack waited patiently.

"AH HA, there you are!" Kazuki came out from under his bed Jack's duel disk and deck in his arms.

Jack had another deck in his hand the moment Kazuki found them.

"You weren't kidding about having more than one deck." Kazuki commented handing the duel disk and deck back to Jack.

Jack nods and switched the deck, "Can we make a quick stop? Might as well bring lunch for your friends in the band."

"Sure, I have no problem with that." Kazuki said with a shrug and walked to the door before stopping at the doorway. "Oh yeah, I got a call from Ryan this morning saying he, Kyle, and Sora aren't gonna make it and asked me to pass it along to Blazer."

Jack nodded and followed Kazuki out the door.

* * *

"Now, how shall I pound that empty skull of his?" Kazuki wondered to himself telepathically talking to Dark mist about methods to torture Blazer but also how he got into the Zexal world as he and Jack walked through the streets of Heartland city and stopped in front of Blazer's house.

Jack grinned before kicking the door open, "Blazer, got ya some grub!"

Rapid footsteps were heard before Blazer came running to the front door grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks Ja-" He never finished as Kazuki landed a punch at his chin, then elbowed his stomach, and trapping him in a choke hold flat on the ground while his knee was on Blazer's spine.

"So, did you know all three of us have similar origins? Because I just found out a few weeks ago." Jack asked casually grinning at Blazer's predicament.

Blazer just tapped Kazuki's arm repeatedly to indicate that he couldn't breathe his face turning blue, Kazuki ignored it and tightened his grip causing Blazer's face to turn purple.

Jack sighed before muttering, "This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

After Jack finally got Kazuki to let go and Kazuki got everything out of his system, They all sat on the couch with Kazuki sipping on a cup of tea.

Jack sighed and finally spoke, breaking the silence, "I swear, if it wasn't for the car crash, I could've been at my eighth foster home. But I just had to crash into manga… well, at least I'm not in GX."

"If that was you way of humor to lighten the mood, it didn't work." Kazuki said taking another sip of his tea.

"It wasn't." Jack said dryly. "But Blazer's story on him getting here is humorous." He grinned, "He got drunk, flirted with a lamp, got married to said lamp, before stealing a motorcycle and pulling off a Back to the Future, only to crash into my apartment."

"Wait." Kazuki said his bad mood completely gone and was looking at Blazer. "You actually married a lamp?" The blush on Blazer's cheeks was all the answer he need before he bursted out laughing. "I know alcohol make you do weird things, but marry a lamp?" Kazuki laughed even harder falling off the couch and holding his sides.

Jack snorted and sipped his soda, "If that wasn't enough, he didn't just marry one. We're talking about one of each kind he could steal and find."

That got Kazuki to laugh even harder to the point there were tears in his eyes and the blush on Blazer's cheeks to get darker.

Jack thought for a moment, "He also managed to get 'passionate' with roughly ten girls in a maid cafe... at once."

"I did not need to hear that." Kazuki said immediately catching his breath and sat back down. "Anyway, I forgive you Blazer." That caught him off guard. "We're in the same position, so it makes sense you kept it a secret."

Jack grinned and added, "Yeah, but 41 gave you one heck of a liver. You can't even get drunk!"

"That's at least one benefit of having a number." Blazer said sighing as he took out the card. "And I guess I have it to thank for bringing me here after I crashed."

"What do you mean Blazer?" Kazuki asked tilting his head to the side.

"Truth is while I was a kid I always wanted to come to the yugioh world but knew it wasn't possible, but here I am now." Blazer said opening his arms as in to say "ta-da" and put the card away. "And like Jack said, because of number 41 I can drink without worrying about liver problems or getting drunk."

"Which leads to my next question; how can you buy booze when your thirteen here in this world?" Kazuki asked raising an eyebrow.

Jack grinned, "I serve _all_ kinds of food."

"... Well that solves where he got it." Kazuki finally said sweat dropping. "Now what are we gonna do?"

Jack shrugged, "Screw up the plot."

"And make it less predictable?" Kazuki asked sarcastically. "No thanks, even if I don't remember anything about zexal doesn't mean I want to screw things up."

"Wait, you don't remember anything Kazu?" Blazer asked blinking a couple of times.

Jack nods, "He literally forgot the plot over a few days."

"And I don't want to know." Kazuki said catching their attention. "Wouldn't it be more exciting not knowing what's gonna happen?"

Jack deadpan, "With this pseudo time travel …"

Blazer finished, "We already don't know what will happen."

"I guess that's true." Kazuki looked down in thought. "For now, how about we just help the characters from behind the scenes."

Blazer asks, "How? You two are family members of the main characters."

"What better way to help them than being in the same house as them?" Kazuki asked smiling. "It's true I see Yuma as a true brother so I would help him even if I was originally from this world, and what better way than to improve his dueling skills by arranging his deck with him and mock duels."

"I gave Kite the Ciphers." Jack openly stated.

"You what?!" Kazuki exclaimed jumping to his feet. "Why would you give him the Ciphers, his deck is fine just the way it is!"

Jack sighed, "Kite's dad recently installed duel bots programmed to counter Light attribute monsters."

"And giving him more light monsters was a good idea why?" Kazuki asked with half-lidded eyes.

"He has 95, now. Adding the fact that he has the tcg version of Full Armor Galaxy Eyes and that this anime is mainly xyz monsters, and the fact that I gave him a card that makes summoning 95 easier, and you have my reason."

Kazuki sighed and got up.

"I have a massive headache now so I think I'm just gonna go home and go to bed."

Jack raised his soda, "You're welcome to join our weekly meetings. Happens every Sunday."

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Kazuki said stopping at the doorway to look back at Blazer and Jack. "By the way Blazer, Ryan, Kyle, and Sora can't make it to practice today, the next time we talk about our world I won't put you in a choke hold since I'm not mad anymore." Then Kazuki left.

* * *

At home

After getting home, Kazuki went to his room to talk to Dark mist in private and work on his deck for the duel carnival.

" _ **Kazuki, are you really not mad at Blazer?**_ " Dark mist asked looking over Kazuki's shoulder to help rearrange his deck. " _ **It might be best to keep that trap card in your deck.**_ "

"Yeah, I'm not mad anymore." Kazuki replied taking the trap and putting it in a pile of cards staying in his deck. "I understand why he kept it a secret, he didn't know if I was the same as him or not."

" ** _That's true, but wouldn't he know since Yuma didn't have a brother before you came here?_** " Black mist pointed out.

"Yeah, but remember that me being here changes a lot of things." Kazuki took a card and put it in another pile of cards he wasn't gonna use in his deck. "Like that evil I'm supposed to beat and me being here at all." Kazuki took another card and put it in the deck pile and smiled. "So I'm not mad, and I find it nice to have someone else to talk about this other than you, Yuma, or Jack."

Dark was silent but nodded and went back to helping Kazuki with his deck before Kazuki got off the chair and went to bed.

* * *

 ***Jack is sipping soda while watching videos on the computer.*  
Kazuki: What are you watching?**

 **Jack: Minecraft videos.**

 **Unknown entity328: I like Dantdm's videos, anyway I would like to apologize that this chapter isn't as long as my previous ones but I promise that the next one will make up for this one.**

 **Kazuki: Did you even start writing it?**

 **Unknown entity328: Of course I did, by the way, where did ghost run off to?**

 **Jack: He dropped by earlier and said something about binge watching and viewing powers relating to speed and time.**

 **Unknown entity328: I have no idea what you just said, anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

 **Yuma: What do you have planned for the next chapter?**

 **Unknown entity328: Nice try Yuma, but no spoilers.**

 **Kazuki: I learned to give up on asking Unknown anything after the first try.**

 ***Jack shrugged.***

 **Jack: Just stay away from my ant city.**

 **Unknown entity328: With that being said I bid you adieu.**

 **Everyone: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: Kazuki's Grand Adventure!: Band Debut! Let the Carnival Begin! Kari Knows?! See you there!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Unknown entity328: Time for chapter seven my readers!XD**

 **Kazuki: I have a bad feeling about the title.**

 **Jack: Wait, Kazuki?! What are you doing here? You have a band debut to be in!**

 **Kazuki: I have time to do an intro.**

 **Jack: Well unlike you, I need to get out of here before ghost shows up!**

 **Unknown entity328: Speaking of which, where is ghost?**

 ***Jack put on his jacket before quickly heading out***

 **Jack: *shouts as he closed the door* He's trying to cook his own dino-steak! *A portal opened, followed by a roar of a dinosaur***

 **Unknown entity328: Ooookay. Anyway, Kazuki can you do the disclaimer while I find ghost?**

 **Kazuki: Sure, Unknown entity328 doesn't own yugioh zexal except me and any cards Unknown creates, Jack belongs to ghost83.**

 **Unknown entity328: Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Band Debut! Let the Carnival Begin! Kari Knows?!

Kazuki's P.O.V.

I woke up early this morning, got up to a sitting position and stretched then look out the window.

"Today's the day." I mumbled to myself seeing the sun rise through my window. "Ever since coming here, my life had a lot of excitement like I wanted, but a little too much for my liking." Then I looked up to the entrance to the attic and a small smile made it's way across my face. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything."

I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes to change into after I take a shower. After drying myself and putting on my usual red shirt, black jacket with a red hoodie, black belt, and blue jeans. I picked up my lock and stared at it thinking about my meeting with Aria and wonder how she knew my parents. I frowned at the thought of my parents and hope their doing okay. My lock glowed and Dark mist was behind me giving me a concerned look.

" _ **Thinking about your parents again Kazuki?**_ " Dark mist asked and I nodded. " _ **I'm sure they got your message and are very proud of the choice you made.**_ "

"I hope so Dark mist." I put the lock around my neck and climbed the ladder to wake up Yuma. As always that brother of mine is out like a light mouth opening and closing as he snores a little drool in the corner of his mouth. I walked quietly to his hammock and shook him. "Come on Yuma, it's time to wake up."

Yuma just mumbled something and turned on his side which caused his hammock to rock a little too much and he fell off the side and hit the floor hard which caused me to winced. Yuma groaned in pain getting up into a sitting position rubbing his face as it was the first to hit the floor tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Ooow, what did you do this time Kazu?" Yuma asked getting up to get his clothes.

"I just shook you." I replied with a shrug. "You moved which made your hammock rock and fell."

"Oh, sorry." Yuma said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "You always wake me up in weird ways I just assumed you did that today."

"It's alright Yuma, I decided to wake you up normally today since today's the day the world duel carnival begins." I said waving off his apology.

"That's right!" Yuma exclaimed quickly getting dressed and climbed down the ladder before I even knew what was happening.

"I guess you can do anything with the right motivation." I said to myself sweat dropping before I climbed down too.

When I reached the living room I saw Yuma stuffing his face and Kari eating at a normal pace so I took a seat next to Yuma and joined them.

"You nervous about today Kazu?" Kari asked suddenly stopping me mid-bite.

"Huh?" I blinked a couple of times and tilted my head a bit. "What do you mean Kari? If your talking about the duel carnival then yeah, I'm a little nervous."

"Not that." Kari said pointing her chopsticks at me. "Did you forget that your band is debuting at the opening of the duel carnival."

"That's right!" Yuma suddenly exclaimed causing me to jump a little. "I forgot your debuting today, good luck on stage Kazu!"

"You trying to jinx me?" I asked elbowing him playfully. "Everyone knows that wishing someone who's about to go on stage good luck is actually wishing them bad luck."

"He's right Yuma." Kari added putting a sausage in her mouth. "If someone is about to go on stage you say break a leg."

"Really?" Yuma's eyes widened then gave me an apologetic looked. "Sorry Kazu, I didn't know."

"It's alright Yuma." I said taking a bite of rice. "Truth is I am kinda nervous, I only singed when I was depressed or need to relax." I let out a nervous laugh and a nervous smile. "So singing in front of a bunch of people is nerve wracking."

Kari and Yuma looked at each other and nodded their heads before Yuma slammed his hand to my back.

"Don't worry Kazu!" Yuma exclaimed giving me a huge grin. "I know you'll do great out there!"

"Yeah, even though you think you did it in secret, we can still hear you practice singing in the shower." Kari added grinning mischievously.

I blushed at that and pulled my hood over my head to try and hide my face which only caused Yuma and Kari to laugh.

"I better leave now or I'm gonna be late for last minute practice." I said seeing the time on the clock. After finishing my breakfast I got up and walked to the front door to put on my shoes. Before opening the door I turned my head and called out, "I'm off now!"

"Oh Kazu, break a leg out there." Grandma said sweeping and seeing me come out.

"Thanks grandma, I'll try my best." I replied passing by her. "I gotta get to practice so I'll see you later!"

* * *

I walked through the streets of Heartland city humming a tune making my way to Ryan's family studio while I think about the past couple of days.

'Still a bit shocking that Blazer is from the same world as me and Jack.' I thought as I brought out my deck and looked at my ace monster Number 96: Dark Mist. 'After talking it over a couple days everything between us went back to normal, but when we're alone we talk about our world with Jack appearing out of nowhere to join in.'

" _ **Kazuki, I can see the studio from here.**_ " Dark mist's voice brought me out of my musings as I put my deck away and sure enough Ryan's studio was in sight with Blazer and the others waiting outside.

"Hey Kazu!" Blazer called out waving his arm so fast you'd think it would rip off at any moment. I notice that he was wearing a red shirt with a yellow flame design on the bottom, Blue pants, and red sneakers.

"Hi Kazu, how are you?" Sora greeted smiling. She's wearing a blue shirt with star designs on it, a white skirt, white knee-high socks, and brown strap-on shoes.

"H-hi Sora, I'm doing great." I replied blushing a little. I admit that I have a crush on Sora, I mean she's kind, smart, pretty, a great listener, and does everything she can to help her friends.

"Are you blushing Kazu?" Kyle asked having a sly grin on his face. He was wearing purple shirt and pants and has on black shoes. I panicked a little and trapped Kyle in a headlock.

"I'm not it's just your imagination!" I shouted causing everyone behind me to laugh. No one knows about my crush on Sora except Dark mist and I want to keep it that way until I can tell her myself.

"Alright Kazu, you can let Kyle go now." Ryan said gently removing me from Kyle. Ryan was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. "In case you forgot we still need to practice."

* * *

After practicing for a few hours we still had time before the start of the duel carnival, so we decided to do our own thing and meet up at where we're holding our concert. I decided to just walk around Heartland city seeing a bunch of people from around the world that came to participate in the world duel carnival and I think I saw someone kicking around a ball made of cards. I sat down on a bench to rest my feet and think.

"I still can't believe Yuma forgot to apply for the world duel carnival but managed to get a heart piece anyway." I said Dark mist floating next to me who nodded in agreement. "But I'm glad he's able to participate, this is a huge stepping stone for him after all."

" _ **Indeed, he wants to be a world duel champion and now's his chance.**_ " Dark mist said before looking my way. " _ **Yo**_ ** _u're still nervous about going on stage, aren't you Kazuki._** "

"You can tell?" I let out a nervous chuckle and looked at the sky. "I guess it's because I never sang in front of anyone before that I'm nervous."

" ** _I'm sure you'll do fine._** " Dark mist reassured placing a hand on my shoulder and smiled my way. " ** _You practiced really hard and I know that like when you duel, you will be able to shake off your doubts and face your problems head-on._** "

I let out a small chuckle and smiled Dark mist's way, like always when I'm feeling nervous or doubtful, he always finds a way to make me feel more confident and sure of myself. That's a partner I would gladly fight alongside with any day.

"You always know what to say to boost my confidence Dark mist." I said getting up and turned to him. "Thanks for that, partner."

" ** _Anytime, partner._** " Dark mist replied going back in my lock. Feeling more confident than ever I turned to head back when sudden voices called out to me.

"Kazu!" I turned and saw it was Yuma with his friends.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked after they were right in front of me.

"We thought we'd come and cheer for you since this is your debut isn't it?" Cathy said.

"Yeah, and I hope you give a performance that'll really get the crowd to flip out." Flip said adjusting his glasses.

"We know you'll do great out there Kazu." Tori said smiling. "So go out there and do your best."

"What she said." Bronk said grinning.

"In the end, we're rooting for you Kazu so go out there and break a leg." Caswell said saying that verbal tic of his and I couldn't help but feel a bit of irony for some reason.

"Kazu." Yuma started and I turned to him and saw he had brought a fist up with a huge grin on his face. "Go out there and feel the flow!"

I grinned as well, brought my fist up and bumped his.

"Count on it, I'll make it a concert you guys won't forget." With that being said I dashed to where Rising Phoenix was meeting.

* * *

I ran past a pole with a clock on top of it and saw I still had a couple hours before it's time for us to go on stage so I slowed to a stop to catch my breath and walked around a little seeing a few floats and litterbots holding trumpets getting ready for the parade. I was about to turn a corner only to bump into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized and saw that I bumped into Sora and blushed a little. "S-S-Sora, What are you doing here I thought you were going home to get something."

"I did." Sora answered and I saw she had a yellow shoulder bag. "My house is just around the corner and since I still had time before we meet I thought I'd walk around."

"What a coincidence, I was doing that too." I said rubbing the back of my head and laughing nervously. "D-do you perhaps want to hang out until we meet up with the guys?" Did I just asked Sora out on a date?!

"Sure, do you have anywhere in mind?" Sora asked smiling brightly which intensified the blush on my cheeks.

"Uh, well there's this cafe that's down the road." I said trying not to stutter while pointing in the direction the cafe was. "I heard their popular for their strawberry cake."

"Really?" Sora asked excitedly sparkles dancing around her head. "I love strawberry cake!"

"I-in that case, do you want to go?" I asked trying to tone down my now beet red cheeks. When she nodded we walked in the direction of the cafe.

* * *

"Welcome to the Heartland cafe!" The waitress said with a smile. "Table for two?"

"Yes please." I replied and she guided us to a table outside.

"I'll be back later to take your order." The waitress said handing us each a menu before heading back inside.

I looked at the menu and see what I want occasionally looking up from it to see Sora looking at hers humming a tune.

"Hm?" Sora noticed I was staring and gave me a questioning look. "Is there something on my face?"

"Ah, no it's nothing!" I said quickly bringing my menu up to hide my blushing face. "Did you decide what your gonna get?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with the Heartland strawberry cake and Blue-eyes tea." Sora replied putting her menu down and smiling my way. "What about you?"

"I-I think I'll get the same." I said also putting down my menu when I was sure that the blush was barely noticeable. "I'm curious if the cake is as good as I heard."

The waitress from earlier came back with a notepad.

"Have you decided on what to order?" She asked.

"Yes, we'll have two Heartland strawberry cakes and two Blue-eyes tea please." I replied as she wrote it down and picked up our menus.

"Excellent choices, I'll be back with your order when it's done." She said sending me a wink and mouthing out "Good luck" which made the blush come back with a vengeance.

While we were waiting for our order we chatted about our daily lives and joked with each other leaving us laughing every now and then.

"That really happened?" Sora asked giggling a little wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, we were almost late for school and Yuma put on an outfit that he was pranked with before I came here." I replied letting out a small chuckle. "If I didn't stop him at the door when I did, he without a doubt would've been to embarrassed to even show up for the duel carnival."

"Sounds like it's always lively at your house." Sora said giggling again.

"What about you?" I asked resting my arms on the table and leaned forward a little smirking. "You have younger twin siblings that seem to drive your family nuts."

That made us laugh again and the nervousness I felt earlier was gone. After talking for about five more minutes the waitress came back with a tray.

"Thank you for waiting." She said placing the plates and cups on the tray in front of us. "Two Heartland strawberry cakes and two Blue-eyes tea, enjoy." Then she went back inside. We took the forks that was next to our plates before cutting a small piece then brought it to our mouths and took a bite.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Sora exclaimed placing a hand on her cheek before taking another bite.

"Yeah, it's nice, fluffy, and has a nice flavor." I said taking another bite as well before sipping my tea. We talked for a bit longer and I thought it was now or never.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought blushing before addressing Sora. "Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah Kazu?" Sora tilted her head sipping the last of her tea.

"I-I wanted to tell you that I-" I never finished as my duel gazer started to ring. "Bad timing." I looked at my duel gazer and saw it was my alarm. "It's time we meet up with the guys."

"Oh, we better get going then." Sora got up and reached for her bag.

"I-it's alright." I quickly said holding a hand up. "It's my treat."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked and when I nodded she lowered her arm. "Alright."

After paying we made our way to the meeting spot in silence just enjoying the others company.

"I had fun today Kazu." Sora finally said smiling my way.

"I-I did too Sora." I replied smiling too but blushing.

* * *

we made it to the stage a few minutes before we go on and I put on my duel gazer to hear Mr. Heartland giving his speech.

"You ready Kazu?" Blazer asked grinning.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied grinning as well.

"And now, before we start the festivities, I would like to introduce a band that was kind enough to have their debut concert here at the start of the world duel carnival." I heard Mr. Heartland said as the platform we were on started to rise.

"Here we go guys." Ryan said gripping his bass and looked at everyone with Kyle in the back with his drums, Sora on the far right behind her keyboard, Blazer on the left adjusting his guitar, and myself in the center. "Ready?"

"Ready!" We replied.

"Please give a warm round of applause for Rising Phoenix!" After he said that, the hologram of Mr. Heartland disappeared to display a screen with us rising onto the stage. I took a deep breath and smiled feeling Dark mist filling me with confidence.

"Hello people of Heartland city!" I shouted into the mic. "We're Rising Phoenix, are you ready to kick off this duel carnival with a bang?!" The crowd cheered. "I can't hear you!" They cheered even louder. "Alright, here comes a song that will signal the start of the world duel carnival, Soul Drive!"

Blazer strummed his guitar starting us off.

 **Susume susume chikara no kagiri**

 **Tomo ni yukou inochi moyashite**

 **Naa tomo yo kono saka no mukou ni wa**

 **donna keshiki ga matte iru'n darou**

 **naa tomo yo norikoete yukeru sa**

 **furikaeru ni wa bokura hayai**

The crowd was going nuts and I was having a blast that a smiled creeped it way across my face.

 **Yomigaere ima koso chikara awase**

 **tokihanate tamashii DORAIBU**

 **Susume susume chikara no kagiri**

 **tomo ni yukou inochi moyashite**

 **hashire hashire tadoritsuku made**

 **nando mo nando mo idomitsuzukete**

I looked back to everyone and saw they were giving it their all and having a great time too, I turned back to the crowd and didn't notice my lock glowing.

 **Naa tomo yo namida wa itsuka**

 **dareka no yuuki ni naru hazu de kara**

 **Yobisamase nemuru chikara subete**

 **kasoku shite tamashii DORAIBU**

 **Susume susume chikara no kagiri**

 **tomo ni yukou inochi moyashite**

 **sakebe sakebe hontou no kimi o**

 **atsuki koe o hariagete yuke**

 **Yomiaere ima koso chikara awase**

 **tokihanate tamashii DORAIBU**

 **Susume susume chikara no kagiri**

 **tomo ni yukou inochi moyashite**

 **hashire hashire tadoritsuku made**

 **nandomo nandomo idomitsuzukete**

 **Tomo yo ima o ikite yukou**

 **donna toki mo tomo ni susumou**

After the song was over I was breathing hard and the crowd was cheering like crazy. I looked to everyone and they were in the same state as me but smiling nevertheless and I can tell I was too.

"Now that was a marvelous performance by Rising Phoenix, and now without further adieu, let the world duel carnival begin!" Mr. Heartland appeared again as the platform dropped and when we were at the bottom I collapsed to my knees now that the adrenaline left my system.

* * *

I sat on a chair in the waiting room and used a towel to wipe the sweat off my face while drinking a bottle of water.

"That was a great performance guys!" Blazer shouted still full of energy despite everyone else was exhausted. "Everyone did great out there!"

"How does he still have so much energy?" Kyle asked. "Here we are exhausted and he's jumping on the walls."

"That's Blazer for ya." Ryan said and I got a sense of deja vu.

I just chuckled and pulled out my heart piece and stared at it. It is a gold ring in a heart shape with a red piece on the top left. Dark mist came out of the lock and we talked telepathically as the others talked about ordering take-out.

' _ **You were so close to confessing to Sora.**_ ' Dark mist chuckled at seeing the blush on my face. ' ** _Grow a pair and tell her already._** '

'That's easy for you to say, your not the one telling her.'

"Kazu, are you okay?" Sora asked concerned placing her forehead on mine causing my blush to deepen. "Do you have a fever?"

"I-I-I fine Sora." I stuttered backing up a little placing my hand on my forehead. "it's just blood rushing to my head from the concert."

Sora looked like she was about to say something but a knock on the door stopped her.

"That must be our take-out." Blazer said then turned to me and Sora. "Can you guys get it?"

"Sure." Sora said walking to the door with me following. When Sora opened the door I saw it was Jack.

"Jack?" I asked surprised eyes wide.

"Hey Kazuki, Sora I'm here with Blazer's order." Jack greeted and held up a bag of food. "Nice song. Playing as well as I remember Sora. It looks like you're getting rusty though."

"Well, we haven't practiced as hard until we recruited Kazu here." Sora said accepting the bag.

"Hold on, you guys know each other?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"I guess you can say that." Jack said with a shrug. "Anyway, that's no excuse to not practice. I can still quit my job and join you guys, you know."

"It's alright, you gave your reason why you couldn't and we understand." Sora said smiling Jack's way which made me feel uncomfortable.

Jack crossed his arms and grinned teasingly, "So, have a boyfriend yet?"

"What?!" Sora exclaimed blushing. "Why would you ask that?"

Jack nods to me and before he could open his mouth I rushed and covered it and laughed nervously.

"I'm gonna go talk with Jack for a little while so I'll see you guys later." I said quickly dragging Jack with me.

* * *

When we were far enough away I let go of Jack mouth.

"What were you going to say just now?" I asked getting ready to cover his mouth again.

"You and Sora, huh?" Jack grinned. "I ship it."

My face went beet red hearing that.

"I haven't even told her how I feel." I mumbled face still red. "I was close before the concert, but in the end couldn't."

Jack sighed before placing a hand on my shoulder, "Well, since I remember what will happen, I think you should tell her as soon as possible. Kazuki, we can't live forever, so we might as well make the best of the we already have. And if you keep it to yourself, she'll be with someone else, or worse. So make the best of the remaining time you have before it's all over, okay?"

"You think I don't know that?" I sighed. "I just get so nervous around when I'm around her." I blushed again. "Well, I did accidentally asked her out on a date without thinking."

Jack was silent for a moment which gave me time for my blush to disappear.

"When you two get married, I call dibs on being the godfather and best man." Jack said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed my face turning a new shade of red. "I don't even know if she likes me back, and you're thinking too far into the future."

Jack rolled his eyes, "True, but I also know that she likes the shy boys. Anyway, are you going to enter the duel carnival? Cause I already have four heart pieces..."

"Hey, you two!" A sudden voice cut Jack off. When we turned to see two teens with mad grins, the one on the left had orange hair and the one on th right had silver hair. "You two have numbers don't you?"

"And what if we do?" I asked not letting my guard down. They just grinned as the number "14" appeared silver hair's left hand and the number "28" on orange hair's right hand. 'They have numbers.'

" _ **We can't let those numbers get away Kazuki.**_ " Dark mist said coming out of the lock but only I can see or hear him. " _ **Even though we need all the numbers to recover Astral's memories, how about you make a deal with Jack to duel with him where you both each get a number.**_ "

'Alright Dark mist, I trust you.' I thought back then turned to Jack. "How about we duel them together and get one number each?"

Jack glanced back and asked a bit uneasy, "I'm okay with it if your okay with having the ladies remember what they did while under the influence of the numbers."

"They'll forget anyway." I said waving off Jack's unease then face the two holders and saw they had heart pieces. "Since you have number and from the heart pieces your holding you're both competing in the duel carnival, so by the rules of the duel carnival you have no choice but to accept my challenge for a tag duel!"

"Hah, fine by us." Silver hair took out his duel disk followed by orange hair. "Just don't come crying to us when we take your numbers."

"This is going to get weird..." Jack muttered groaning a little. He got serious and used Photon Transformation on his left eye before activating his duel disk. "Let's make this quick okay? After this, I need to visit someone that's in the hospital."

"I plan to make it quick." I threw my duel disk which expanded and attached to my wrist. "Duel disk, set!" The zones appeared and folded, I then put on my duel gazer. "Duel gazer, ready!" The surroundings get covered in code.

AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

"Let's duel!"

 **Kazuki & Jack vs Silver and Orange: 4000**

"The first moves mine, I draw!" I drew my card and put it in my hand before grabbing another one. "I play the spell card Setting the Table!" The card materialized and glowed in activation.

Jack meanwhile, ran through numerous possibilities of how Silver and Orange could bring out their numbers.

"Thanks to this spell I can add a Malicevorous monster from my deck to my hand." I took a card from my deck and showed it was a fiend holding a spoon. "Next I summon Malicevorous Spoon!" The card materialized as the fiend jumped out holding a spoon.

Malicevorous Spoon/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ ATK 100/DEF 500

"Next since I control a Malicevorous monster, I can summon Malicevorous Skewer!" A fiend holding jumped out of it's card and landed next to Spoon.

Malicevorous Skewer/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 300/DEF 300

Jack gritted his teeth as he predicted how their numbers will appear.

"Skewer hates being summoned alone, so since he was summoned this way I can summon another Malicevorous monster in my hand, so say hello to Malicevorous Bowl!" The fiend with the bowl on its back appeared in between Spoon and Skewer.

Malicevorous Bowl/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 100/DEF 600

"Don't summon your ace monster just yet Kazuki." Jack warned stopping me from overlaying my monsters and I gave him a questioning look. "I have a sneaking suspicion on what would happen."

"Huh?" I looked at the grins on Silver and Oranges faces and didn't like the looks of it. "I guess I'll just place two cards face down and end my turn." Two face downs materialized.

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Silver: 4000**

 **Orange: 4000**

"It's my move, I draw!" Silver drew his card and grinning. "I summon Dark Orthros!" A black two-headed dog came out of its card and let out a couple of barks.

Dark Orthros/Dark/Level 3/Beast/ATK 1200/DEF 200

"Now it's ability activates!" Orthros started to howl. "When this mutt is summoned I can summon another level four or below beast from my hand." Silver took another card and played it. "I summon Underworld Guard Hound!" A black dog wearing a red spike collar appeared next to Orthros.

Underworld Guard Hound/Dark/Level 2/Beast/ATK 300/DEF 1200

"I activate Gust Sword ability from my hand!" Jack shouted placing a card on his duel disk and a green sword appeared. "If you special summon a monster, I can summon this sword."

Gust Sword/Wind/Level 4/Warrior/ATK 1300/DEF 1000

"Doesn't matter, I activate Underworld Guard Hound's ability which adds up the levels of all beast-type monsters on my field." Guard Hound and Orthros howled as their levels went up to five."

"Two level fives, that's not good." I started to sweat a little.

"I overlay level five Dark Orthros and Underworld Guard Hound!" Silver's monsters turned into purple lights and shot into the air as an overlay network formed. With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 14: Greedy Sarameya!" The lights entered the network and exploded.

The number "14" appeared and flashed blue as a blue three-headed dog with yellow mane and tail with the number "14" on its left hind leg appeared.

Number 14: Greedy Sarameya/Dark/Rank 5/Beast/XYZ/ATK 2500/DEF 1500

Jack grinned as a sword was caught in Sarameya's middle mouth.

"What's with the sword?" Silver asked.

Jack just grinned as Sarameya jumped onto Jacks field.

"What happened?!" Silver asked shocked.

"Parasite Sword." Was all Jack said before explaining. "If you special summoned a monster, this sword is equipped to that monster and we take control of it."

"Why you little..." Silver gritted his teeth. "I place one card face down and end my turn." A face down materialized.

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Silver: 4000**

 **Orange: 4000**

"It's your turn Jack, but since this is a tag duel none of us can attack on the first turn." I said amazed that Jack took control of Silver's number so easily, and it wasn't even his turn.

"That's the point." Jack grinned drawing his card. "I summon Sheath Synchron!" A sword sheath appeared.

Sheath Synchron/Earth/Level 3/Warrior/ATK 300/DEF 600

"Synchron?" I asked before giving Jack a half-lidded stare. "Don't tell me you did what I think you did."

Jack sighed, "Sadly, not a tuner." He then grinned. "However, it's equally special! I activate Sheath Synchrons ability! By sending it and my Gust Sword to the graveyard, I can summon a Blade monster from my deck!" Gust Sword Sheathed itself in Sheath Synchron before they both dispersed into particles. "Appear, Synchronized Blade: Clear Rapier!" A green and white rapier appeared.

Synchronized Blade: Clear Rapier/Wind/Level 7/Warrior/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

"Why does that rapier look familiar?" I asked tiling my head my head and a question mark floated over me.

"Next I place two cards face down and end my turn." Jack finished as two face downs materialized.

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Silver: 4000**

 **Orange: 4000**

"It's my move, I draw!" Orange put the card he drew in his hand to take another one. "I summon Pinch Hopper!" A big green Grasshopper appeared.

Pinch Hopper/Earth/Level 4/Insect/ATK 1000/DEF 1200

Jack glance over to me, "Five bucks on the levels being added up again."

"Without a doubt." I replied.

"Next I activate the spell Eradicating Aerosal! The spell revealed a woman's hand holding a bug spray can. "With this spell I can destroy one insect-type monster on the field and I choose to destroy Pinch Hopper!" A spray can appeared and sprayed Pinch Hopper destroying it.

"And cue the combo." Jack muttered.

"When Pinch Hopper is sent to my graveyard I summon and insect from my hand, I choose Blazing Moth!" A red moth with fire for wings appeared.

Blazing Moth/Fire/Level 3/Insect/ATK 600/DEF 500

"When Blazing Moth is summoned I can summon an insect from my graveyard so say hello to Pinch Hopper!" A graveyard portal opens and Pinch Hopper hopped out. "Next I activate the spell Buzzing Resonance!" The spell revealed to be Howling Insect and Resonance insect buzzing together. "When I have two insect-type monsters on my field I can add up their levels." Blazing Moth and Pinch Hopper started buzzing as their levels became seven.

" _ **Two level sevens.**_ " Dark mist said arms crossed.

"I overlay level 7 Blazing Moth and Pinch Hopper!" Blazing Moth turned into a red light while Pinch Hopper Turned into an orange light and both shot into the air as the overlay network formed. "with these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 28: Titanic Moth!" The lights entered the network and exploded.

The number "28" appeared and flashed red as a white cocoon appeared before opening up to reveal a white moth with two pairs of wings, its bottom half have orange stripes, the top half has a human-like appearance with human-like arms, and the number "28" on the bottom left part of its body.

Number 28: Titanic Moth/Fire/Rank 7/Insect/XYZ/ATK 2400/DEF 2200

"I activate the trap Malice Snatch!" I called out as my face down flipped to reveal Malicevorous Knife guiding Thunder-end Dragon to the enemies side. "With this trap, if you xyz summon, I can tribute a Malicevorous monster like my Bowl to take control of it." Bowl dispersed into particles as Titanic Moth gains a dark aura and flew over to my side of the field.

"What?!" Silver and Orange Exclaimed in shock.

Jack sighed before telling me, "Fair warning. After defeating them, they will remember everything that happened when they were taken over by these numbers. Side effect when yours truly arrived here _that_ way."

"Your kidding right?" I looked at Jack with wide eyes but judging by the look he gave me, he wasn't kidding. "Well that bites, how about you take both numbers to erase their memories and I take one afterwards?"

Jack sighed, "The memory erase is only temporary. I usually stick around to help the holders get through it and get back on track."

Oh, well in that case forget what I said earlier and finish this duel and get those numbers."

"It's still the ginger's turn." Jack pointed out.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Orange finished as a face down materialized.

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Silver: 4000**

 **Orange: 4000**

"It's my move, I draw!" I looked at the card I drew and smirked. "First since I control a Malicevorous monster I can summon Malicevorous Bowl from my graveyard." A graveyard portal opened and Bowl jumped out. "Next I play the spell card Dark Moment!" The card materialized and glowed in activation. "For the rest of the turn all face-up and face down cards currently on the field are useless." All cards on the field turned grey.

Jack grinned seeing where I was going with this.

"Now I overlay my level 2 Malicevorous Spoon, Skewer, and Bowl!" The said monsters turned into purple lights and shot into the air as the overlay network formed. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 96: Dark Mist!" The lights entered the network and exploded.

The number "96" appeared and flashed purple as a black blob appeared and claws, legs, and head with the number "96" on the right side of its head came out and the mid-section looking like an open mouth a black tail swaying behind it.

Number 96: Dark Mist/Dark/Rank 2/Fiend/XYZ/ATK 100/DEF 1000

"Next I play the spell Overlay Reward!" The spell materialized and glowed. "I select one xyz monster on my field and draw one card for each overlay unit it has, I choose Dark Mist."

"Dark Mist has three overlay units." Silver muttered.

"That means he can draw three cards." Orange also mutter as I did so and grinned at what I drew.

"I play the spell Xyz Power Tag!" The spell revealed Dark mist being tagged by Utopia. I Pick one xyz monster on mine or Jack's field and gains the attack points of all the other xyz monsters we control in exchange that only the selected monster can attack, I pick Dark Mist." (Dark Mist 100→5000)

"5000 attack points?!" Silver and Orange shouted in shock.

Jack grinned and gave a mock bow, "We thank you for you numbers."

"I now play the spell Xyz Relentless Attack!" The spell showed Dark Mist attacking multiple opponents. "I target Dark Mist to allow it to attack a number of times equal to the number of xyz monsters on mine and Jack's field."

"It can attack three times?!" Silver and Orange shouted in shock again.

"Dark Mist, attack them directly with Whiplash Whirlwind!" Dark Mist's claws turned into whips and lashed them at Silver and Orange knocking them off their feet and sent them flying as their life points fell to 0 and a screen appeared declaring me and Jack the winners before the augmented reality shut off.

Jack sighed before reaching out, asking, "You want the moth or the dog?"

"I'll take Titanic Moth, it looks like it can be of use somehow in my deck." I replied as Dark mist reached out and obtained the number.

Jack sighed as he took number 14, before slowly approaching the duo that we dueled.

"What are you doing?" I asked seeing Jack approach the former number holders.

Jack took a deep breath before reaching out a hand to help Orange and Silver up.

"Oh, forgot Dark mist sent them flying." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly before walking over to help them up too.

Jack asked them as they were now standing on their own two feet, "You two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Silver replied rubbing the back of his head to ease the throb there.

"Sorry about what happened." Orange apologized. "We couldn't stop what we were doing."

"Don't worry about it." I said waving off their apologies. "You couldn't help what you were doing because of the number cards, but now that we relieved you of them you should be fine."

Jack tucked his hands in his pockets, "Allow us to properly introduce ourselves. I'm Jack Ripper."

"And my names Kazuki Tsukumo." I introduced myself smiling.

"I'm Richard." Orange hair introduced.

"And I'm Simon." Silver introduced next.

Jack smiled before asking, "Can I see what heart pieces you have?"

They showed us their heart pieces to show Richard had a heart piece for the top right while Simon had one for the center.

"Great, I need a heart piece for the top right." I said as Richard handed his heart piece to me.

"Sorry, doesn't fit." Jack declined smiling showing his heart pieces. "I already have that piece, see?"

"By the way, weren't you the that was on stage earlier?" Simon asked me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked blinking.

"Before we picked those numbers up my little sister said she became your fan and fell in love with you almost immediately."

"Pardon?" I asked blinking owlishly.

"Ya got yourself a fan girl Kazuki." Jack summarized. "Better hope she doesn't go yandere."

"Oh please no." I paled at the thought.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but she's only five." Simon said sweat dropping not wanting to know what a yandere is.

Jack let out a breath of relief. "Well, knight in shining armor, got it. Better than being obsessed with you to the point of, 'taking care' of other potential obstacles of love. Am I right Kazuki?"

"Please shut up before I lose my breakfast." I pleaded squiggly lines hovering over my head.

"Is he alright?" Richard asked sweat dropping.

Yeah, he's okay." Jack smiled cheerfully. "He's just upset about-"

"BRAVE CLAW REVOLUTION!" A sudden voice shouted.

We all hit the dirt as a fiery bird flew over.

"What was that?!" I shouted. "And why are we still wearing our duel gazers?!"

"Dear god..." I heard Jack muttered in fear and when I looked at the monster to see it resembled Rise Falcon before vanishing. When I saw the owner of the monster my eyes widened to see someone that looks like Shay from Arc-V calmly waled away from his defeated opponent before locking eyes with Jack.

"I thought you said the rumors about the Raidraptors was false." I whispered to Jack while Richard and Simon made a run for it.

"Well, they aren't now..." Jack muttered before turning to the Shay look-alike. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Who I am is none of your business." The Shay look-alike replied glaring at Jack. "But what I want is take you down and take the cards you got from the other two."

"For what reason?" Jack asked swapping out his deck. "What numbers do you have?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." The look-alike replied readying his duel disk that looks like a bird wing. "At the end of this duel, your numbers are gonna be added to my collection."

"Hold on!" I called out getting in front of Jack readying my duel disk. "How about you duel me instead, if you think I'm just gonna sit back and be a spectator your dead wrong."

Jack sighed before gaining a glint in his eyes and grinned, "Actually Kazuki, this is the perfect moment to show you my ace. Besides, if I'm defeated, you could prepare more easily and know what to expect."

"I already know what to expect." I retorted. "Besides, don't you think my ace monster would be a better choice?"

Jack grinned before asking, "Battle royal rules then?"

"Fine by me." I grinned then turned my attention to the Shay look-alike. "How about a battle royal where none of us can attack on the first turn."

"That's fine with me." The look-alike replied. "The more I beat, the more numbers I get."

Jack grinned before snapping his fingers, time slowing down around them.

"What's going on?" The look-alike asked looking around.

"What's going on is that time has stopped except to those who hold number cards." I explained re-activating my duel gazer.

Jack explained, "This is a keg just waiting to explode, so let's go!" Jack tucked away his duel gazer. "Photon Transformation!" Jack's clothes turned white and a pattern appeared on his left eye.

AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

"Let's duel!"

 **Kazuki vs Jack vs Look-alike: 4000**

"I think we should at least know your name." I said not breaking eye contact. "What are we suppose to call you?"

"... Ray." Was all he said.

"Well, we know your name now." I said then turned my attention to Jack. "Why don't you start us off Jack?"

"Gladly." Jack grinned drawing his card. "I activate the spell Archive Index!" The spell materialized and glowed. "This summons three Archive Fiends with different levels from my deck. However, their abilities are negated, also their levels becomes the highest among the summoned. I summon Archive Fiend Blind Eye!" The purple book with bat wings appeared.

Archive Fiend Blind Eye/Dark/Level 4/Fiend/ATK 400/DEF 400

"Archive Fiend Green Dictionary!" The green book appeared spinning in a tornado as a pair of small green arms appeared on its spine.

Archive Fiend Green Dictionary/Wind/Level 3/Fiend/ATK 0/DEF 0

"And Archive Fiend Twin Circle!" The book with two circles appeared.

Archive Fiend Twin Circle/Light/Level 9/Fiend/ATK 4000/DEF 0

All three books opened and their pages flipped rapidly as Blind Eye and Green Dictionary became level nine.

"I thought you gave number 95 to Kite." I commented not understanding why he has three level nines on his field.

"I did." Jack grinned. "Now I activate the spell Archive Knowledge!" The spell showed a book surrounded by level stars. "By sending an Archive Fiend to the graveyard, I can increase the levels of both my monsters by 1." Blind Eye dispersed into particles as Green Dictionary and Twin Circle became level 10.

"Two level ten monster." I muttered to myself before I realized what he's gonna do. "Don't tell me you're gonna bring out your big guns already!"

"No kill like overkill." Jack said said with a shrug. "I overlay my level 10 Archive Fiend Green Dictionary and Twin Circle!" Green Dictionary and Twin Circle turned into Green and yellow lights respectively and shot into the air as the overlay network formed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula!" The lights entered the network and exploded.

The number "35" appeared and flashed green as a web formed behind Jack and in the middle of it was a giant orange spider with the number "35" on the left part of its lower body.

Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula/Dark/Rank 10/Insect/XYZ/ATK 0/DEF 0

"Next I activate the continuous spell Deck Material!" The spell materialized and glowed.

"Oh boy, here we go." I said knowing what going to happen.

"Jack grinned, "Using Deck Material, I overlay two level 11 Archive Fiend Decagonal Diaries!" Two scrolls appeared before glowing yellow and shot into the air as the overlay network formed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz Number 84: Pain Gainer!" They dived into the network and exploded.

The number "84" appeared and flashed red as another web formed behind Jack and in the middle of it was a giant green spider with the number "84" on the right part of its lower body.

Number 84: Pain Gainer/Dark/Rank 11/Insect/XYZ/ATK 0/DEF 0

"Great, two spiders." I said sarcastically. "At least they aren't real spiders."

"Pain Gainer gains defense points equal to the combined ranks of all xyz monsters on my field times 200." Jack explained as Pain Gainer's defense points went to 4200. "Now this is where it gets complicated. I activate the spell Magical Cost!" The image of two Instant Fusions stuck in a Pot of Greed was shown. "First I select two continuous spells and activate them on the opponents field and my field. Then I can add 1 spell to my hand." Jack took two cards from his deck and grinned. "I activate Spell Economics on my field along with Kazuki's." A spell with a book in its art materialized on my field as well as Jack's as he added another card to his hand. "Next I activate the spell Chain Energy!" The card revealed a monster being restrained by chains made of energy.

"Nice, now we don't have to pay anything to summon a monster while ray does." I mused to myself with a grin.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Jack finished as two face downs materialized.

 **Kazuki; 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Ray: 4000**

"It's my move, I draw!" I looked at the card I drew and smirked. "I summon Malicevorous Bowl!" The bowl holding fiend jumped out of the card.

Malicevorous Bowl/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 100/DEF 600

"Since I control a malicevorous monster I can summon Malicevorous Skewer!" The skewer wielding fiend appeared next to Bowl.

Malicevorous Skewer/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 300/DEF 300

"Now thanks to skewer I can summon Malicevorous Fork!" The fiend jumped onto the field spinning it's fork.

Malicevorous Fork/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 400/DEF 400

"Three level twos..." Ray muttered seeing my monsters.

"I overlay my level 2 Malicevevorous Bowl, Skewer, and Fork!" Said monsters turned into purple lights and shot into the air as the overlay network formed. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 96: Dark Mist!" The light entered the network and exploded.

The number "96" appeared and flashed purple as a black blob appeared before claws, legs, and head came out with the mid-section looking like an open mouth, the number "96" on the right side of its head.

Number 96: Dark Mist/Dark/Rank 2/Fiend/XYZ/ATK 100/DEF 1000

Ray raised an eyebrow as he continued on watching.

"Now I play the spell card Overlay Reward!" The card materialized and glowed in activation. "Now I get to draw one card for each overlay unit Dark mist has." I drew three cards and smirked. "I place three cards face down and end my turn."

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Ray: 4000**

Jack declares, "I activate the continuous trap Ranked Regeneration. Now, during each end phase, my monsters gain 100 attack points for every rank on the field. My monsters total at 21, and Kazuki totals at 2. That means my spiders gain 2300 attack points."

"It's my move then, I draw!" Ray put the card he drew in his hand and grabbed another one. "I summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius!" A green mechanical bird appeared.  
Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius/Dark/Level 4/Winged Beast/ATK 1300/DEF 1600  
"Since I summoned Vanishing Lanius I can summon another one." A second Vanishing Lanius appeared. "Next I summon another one." A third entered the field.

Suddenly, yellow chains latched onto them.

"What's going on?!" Ray exclaimed.

"You seriously haven't heard of Chain Energy?" Jack asked. "There's a reason I loaned a copy of Spell Economics to Kazuki, you know." Jack then turned to me "Kazuki, would you do me a solid and tell Ray about Chain Energy's effect?"

"If you want to normal or special summon a monster from your hand, you have to pay 500 life points but thanks to Spell Economics on our field, me and Jack don't need to worry about that." I explained.

Ray gritted his teeth as his life points dropped to 2500.

"Now, thanks to Ravenous Tarantula, all of my monsters monsters gain attack points equal to the greatest difference between our life points!" Jack added grinning as Tarantula and Gainer's attack points went up to 1500. "Oh, and I also play the trap Locked Energy! Like its spell relative, you need to pay 500 to activate spells and traps along with using their effects. And while face-up on the field, it's treated as a spell."

Ray gritted his teeth again.

"I overlay my three level 4 Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius's" The said monsters turned into purple lights and shot into the air as a red overlay network formed. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Raidraptor Rise Falcon!" The lights entered the network and a giant mechanical bird with a long neck that have guns on the side, six eyes, and big razor sharp talons.

Raidraptor Rise Falcon/Dark/Rank 4/Winged Beast/ATK 100/DEF 2000

Jack grinned at the challenge.

I activate Rise Falcon's ability!" One of Rise Falcon's overlay units dispersed as it burst into flames. "By using one overlay unit, Rise Falcon gains the attack points of all your special summoned monsters." (100→4800)

"I activate the trap Number Intercept!" I announced my center face down flipped to reveal Dark mist blocking an attack meant for Utopia. "As long as this trap is on the field, the only number your allowed to attack is my Dark mist."

Jack grinned and continued, "Locked Energy has another effect! If any one of us wants to attack, we must pay 100 life points for every level or rank that monster has for it to occur!"

"I activate another trap known as Shadow Mist Vapor!" I called revealing my second set card which is Dark mist surrounded by purple mist. "I can only activate this card when I have Dark mist on my field, for the rest of this turn quick-play spells can't be activated."

"Fine then I'll just take you out first before I go after your friend, Rise Falcon, attack Dark mist with Brave Claw Revolution!" Rise Falcon took to the sky before nose diving towards Dark mist as Ray's life points dropped to 2400.

Jack laughed at Ray's confused look.

"You're an idiot for recklessly attacking my ace monster." I said with a smirk. "I activate Dark mist's special ability, Shadow Gain!" Dark mist absorbed one of it's overlay units and let out of gust of black wind from its mouth. "By using an overlay unit Dark mist cuts your monster attack points in half, then Dark mist gains the amount your monster lost."

"What did you say?!" Ray shouted in shock as the wind hit Rise Falcon shrinking the flames. (Rise Falcon: 4800→2400) (Dark mist: 100→2500)

"Lastly I activate the trap Change Eraser!" My last face down flipped to reveal Utopia's card with 5000 attack points being erased back to it's original 2500. "With this trap I select one monster who's attack points are different from it's original attack points and return them to normal."

"Impossible!" Ray looked on as Rise Falcon's flames are completely gone and it's attack points return to 100.

Jack gave Ray a salute, before asking curiously, "What number did you have? You haven't even brought it out…"

Before Ray could respond or Dark mist's attack made contact with Rise Falcon a portal opened and pulled Ray in ending the duel.

"... What just happened?" I asked taking off my duel gazer and turned to Jack.

Jack blinked, before canceling his transformation and scratching the back of his head, thinking as time resumed, "I think… we actually dueled Shay…"

"You think so?" I asked looking where Ray once stood. "He did look kind of like Shay but there was a few things wrong, like his hair, it was a completely different color and the style was a little off and don't get me started on his clothes."

"But the Shay we normally remember is post-Academia attack." Jack pointed out. "Maybe alternate dimension?"

Before I could say anything his duel gazer ringed.

"Huh?" I looked at who was calling and saw it was Kari. "It's Kari."

"Still haven't told her yet?" Jack asked probably already knowing the answer.

I was silent frozen in place.

Jack sighed and asked, "Still afraid of how she'll react when she finds out about the other world business?"

"If you live with her and seen how mad she can be you would be scared to tell her too." I finally said. "I know that after she gets her rage out of her system she would be understanding, but it's the rage and the end result that terrifies me."

Jack sighed again before waving, "Well, I'm off to find a center piece. Later!" He leaves.

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

However, he later arrived in front of Kazuki's place, alone. Kari is the only one there.

"Aren't you Kazu's friend?" Kari asked seeing Jack coming in. "If your here to see Kazu he isn't here."

Jack sighed, "I know, and this is a good time to talk about him. Can I come in? It's a somewhat unbelievable story …"

"Sure, come in." Kari entered the living room and took a seat at the table with Jack taking the seat across from her. "So what did you want to talk about Kazu?

"Mostly on why he doesn't tell you where he came from." Jack said with a shrug. "Well, I should correct that answer and say where _we_ came from."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kari asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Ever heard of the multiverse theory?" Jack started. "The theory that states that there an infinite number of alternate universes. Some similar to others, some drastically different."

"Yeah, I heard of it but what does that have to do with you and Kazu?" Kari asked not understand where Jack was getting at with this.

Jack took a deep breath, "He and I both come from a reality where this world, all of it, is just a simple tv show meant to entertain children."

Everything was silent as Kari processed this.

"I'm sorry." Kari apologized letting out a small laugh. "I think I didn't hear you right, it sounded like you said you and Kazu are from another world where this one was a tv show."

Jack nods and got up, "I did. I'm going to make tea."

After Kari and Jack had a cup the room stayed silent as Kari processed what she learned.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Kari finally asked sounding hurt. "He knows he can tell use anything, so why didn't he tell me, grandma, or Yuma?"

Jack shrugged, "Yuma knows, but it's just by accident. For your grandma, I'm not sure. However, he's actually afraid of your rage and the end result of telling you." He places the tea in front of them.

"He's afraid of how I'd react, why?" Kari asked gripping her cup tightly staring at her reflectionfrom the tea.

Jack sighed before asking, "I'm going to shift the topic briefly to me, okay?"

"Huh?" Kari looked up.

"Trust me, it'll make sense soon." Jack said looking Kari in the eyes. "You see, I'm bi. Are you okay with me still?"

Kari dropped her tea and recoiled back falling off her chair resulting in a loud thud.

"Where did that come from, and what does this have to do with Kazu?!" Kari shouted after jumping to her feet.

Jack sighed and asked, "First, are you okay with it?"

"I'll admit I was surprised." Kari said picking up her chair and sat back down. "If that's how you are then I have no problem." Kari took a rag and cleaned the spilled tea. "Can you please tell me what does this have to do about Kazu being afraid of telling me or grandma?"

Jack smiled sadly, "Well, sometimes people acknowledge things, but don't truly accept them."

"So what your saying is that he was scared we wouldn't accept him?" Kari asked looking down now seeing why Kazuki never told her.

Jack nods before smiling sadly, "You know, Kazuki and I reminds me of this old writing cliche that involves our situation. One way of traveling to another world involves having the chance to have something that the traveler misses in their current life. The other, well, that's how I got here."

Before the conversation could continue they heard the front door open and Kazuki followed by Yuma walked in.

"Huh?" Kazuki raised an eyebrow seeing Jack talking to Kari. "Jack, what are you doing here I thought you were going to find your last heart piece."

Jack shrugged, "Doing it at my own pace. Anyway, I better get going. Later, Kari. Here's my number if you want to talk about it more." Jack leaves the household.

* * *

Kazuki P.O.V.

"What were you two talking about Kari?" I asked as Jack went out the door. When I turned to Kari I saw her getting up her head low and her bangs shadowing her eyes and walked over to me. "Kari?"

Kari said nothing when she stopped in front of me, raised her hand and a loud smack resounded throughout the room as I hit the floor. Yuma eyes widened that Kari just slapped me.

"What was that for?!" I shouted holding my left cheek that was now red and see that Kari didn't lower her hand.

"That was for not telling me that you were from another world idiot." Kari replied calmly. My and Yuma's eyes widened for different reasons, Yuma in surprise that Kari knows and me in fear. "Your friend told me before you came in, were you really that scared that you thought me or grandma would not accept you despite living here for so long?"

I just stayed silent and looked away rubbing his cheek.

"Uh, Kari." Yuma said nervously. "I'm sure Kazu wanted to tell you but-"

"Quiet Yuma!" Kari cut him off. "I want to hear Kazu's reason from his own mouth."

"... I didn't tell you cause I was afraid." I finally said. "I was afraid you would not see me the same way, I wanted to tell you like I wanted to tell Yuma, but the fear of your's and grandma's reaction scared me." I looked down my bangs shadowing my eyes a lone tear trailed down my cheek. "I know you wouldn't change your view of me, but I couldn't risk it, I'm sorry Kari."

Everything was silent no one moving an inch. Kari walked to me still on the floor got on her knees and gave me a hug surprising me.

"You idiot, don't you know that you'll always be family no matter where you're from?" Kari asked releasing the hug to give me a stern gaze. "Don't you think for even a minute a minute that we would change our view of you Kazu." Then she smiled at me. "You'll always be a part of this family."

"Kari..." I started more tears trailing down my face then a small smile spread across my face and let out a small laugh. "I really am such an idiot, I can't believe I was afraid of a something that wasn't gonna happen." I hugged Kari tightly catching her off guard. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, sis."

"That's the first time you called me that." Kari pointed out smiling a little grabbing Yuma who was in tears and wrapped us in a group hug.

* * *

 **Kazuki: Did you really have to have me accidentally ask Sora out on a date?**

 **Unknown entity328: Yes, I thought it might be funny.**

 ***ghost walks in pulling a dead T-rex behind him***

 **Unknown entity328: Oh no you don't, if you want to cook that do it somewhere else.**

 **ghost83: Wait, who told you guys I was going to cook it? This is for Jack's new pet.**

 **Kazuki: Jack's new pet?**

 ***Jack walks in... with a huge tarantula right behind him***

 **Jack: Hey, Unknown? Do you still have that cloning machine?**

 ***Kazuki dashes to his room***

 **Unknown entity328: No I don't, it got destroyed the last time I tried to clone something.**

 ***ghost shrugged***

 **ghost83: Meh, you can borrow mine. Only works with prehistoric creatures in general though.**

 **Unknown entity328: Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. I'm currently doing a poll to see which fanfic i should write next, so if you don't mind please leave a vote.**

 **Kazuki: Aren't you forgetting something Unknown?**

 **Unknown entity328; Thanks for reminding me, nextchapter will be debuting another OC with the help of that OC's creator.**

 **Jack: *Scoffs* Emo Yuto 2.0... 'nough said.**

 **ghost83: Well, I'm off to create some Evil Heroes for my story. Hey Unknown, wanna help me with creating the counterparts?**

 **Unknown entity328: Sure, Hope to see you all again next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Kazuki: Unknown, why is there a curtain again?**

 **Unknown entity328: You'll see, anyway it's time for chapter eight ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Kazuki: Seriously, what's with the curtain?**

 **Unknown entity328: Relax, I'm getting to that, anyway I like to introduce the author that helped me write this chapter!  
*Curtain falls to reveal...***

 **Revolutionary Regicide: Ah, hello wonderful audience! And thanks for having me here Unknown.**

 **Unknown entity328: No problem and thank you for helping me with this chapter and providing us with an OC. Speaking of which, he won't be joining us in the intro to keep you guessing, but he will be in this chapter and the outro.**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: Yep, wouldn't want to spoil anything for our fans here. Anyways, since I really don't have that much to say, shall we begin the chapter?**

 **Unknown entity328: Of course, but first the disclaimer, Kazuki, if you will?**

 **Kazuki: Unknown entity328 doesn't own yugioh zexal except me.**

 **Unknown entity328: With that out of the way, read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"New character enters the scene! Enter The Number Thief!"

Kazuki P.O.V.

I was walking through the streets of Heartland city a couple bags in each hand.

"Geez, why did Kari make me go and buy groceries when she's the one with the car?" I complained to myself but smiled a little. "But it still feels nice that she knows the truth about me now and I only got a slap from it."

My lock glowed and Dark mist floated next to me.

" _ **You must feel like a great weight has been lifted from your shoulders don't you Kazuki?**_ " Dark mist asked. " _ **Now Kari knows the truth and with the help of her and Yuma so does your grandmother.**_ "

"Yeah, I almost thought she had a heart attack when we told her." I replied chuckling nervously thinking about two days ago when Kari learned the truth about me and told grandma. "But I'm glad that things haven't changed between us like I thought it would."

Dark mist nodded in agreement and went back into the lock.

* * *

3rd P.O.V

A sixteen year old boy was running through the streets, dodging and weaving through the crowds as his pursuer chased him down, cursing and yelling for him. "Hey! Give me back that card!" the man yelled at him. Kiren chuckled as he looked at the newest card in his collection, Number 52.

As he ran, he looked back to see how far away the person was. Unfortunately for him, he managed to run into someone, knocking them both to the ground and drop what they were both were carrying. "Ah! Damnit! Sorry bout that!"

* * *

Kazuki P.O.V.

"It's alright." I said picking up my bags but started to panic. "Oh no, the tomatoes!"

The boy was about to respond before he heard a yell behind him. "There you are! You're gonna pay for taking my Number!" said the Pursuer.

The boy sheepishly chuckled before looking around for the card he dropped. "Hehe, well I don't take a guy's number. Mostly they're from girls, but hey. Who am I to judge?" He joked in an attempt to stall as he searched for Number 52 among the dropped groceries.

"Huh, a card?" I said picking it up and his eyes widened when I saw what it was. "A number card?"

Both the boy and the Man turned to see that I held up the card. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, you mean that Number..." The boy said with a sheepish chuckle.

The Man sighed before walking up to me.

"Thanks kid. This little thief over here thought he could take it from me behind my back!" He said, shouting the last part at the boy who shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know what he was talking about. "So, if I could kindly take it back, that would be nice." He said, his voice sounding slightly malicious at the end.

"Sorry, but I think it's best if you don't have this anymore." I replied getting up. "How about this, we duel and if I win I get this number but if you win..." I held up Crazy Box. "You get this number."

The man looked thoughtfully before grinning. "Hmm, I could always use another Number... Sure! I accept!" He said before adding another term. "But, that little thief also has to give me his rarest card!" he exclaimed, causing said thief to widen his eyes. "Uh, m-maybe not my rarest card... How about a Kuriboh instead?" He said hesitantly, holding up said card.

"Deal." I said handing back Number 52 and grabbing my duel disk.

The man took the card and grinned before the boy shuffled over to me. "Ha! This duel is going to be a breeze!" The man said before activating his silver duel disk.

I threw my duel disk which expanded and attached to my wrist. "Duel disk, set!" The zones appeared and folded. I then put on my duel gazer. "Duel gazer, ready!" The surroundings got covered in code.

 _ **AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED**_  
"Let's Duel!"  
 **Kazuki vs Pursuer: 4000**

"Since you challenged me, I'll go first! I draw!" The Pursuer said before he drew. He smirked before starting his turn. "First, I'll activate Foolish Burial to send my Garnet Crab to the graveyard!" He said, activating the spell and sending them both to the Graveyard. "Next, when Garnet Crab is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one "Crab" Monster from my hand! Come forth, Cobalt Crab!" A large blue Crab appeared on the field, snapping it's larger claw.

 **Cobalt Crab/Earth/Level 4/Rock/ATK 1500/DEF 1000 DEF**

"And Now, Cobalt Crab's ability activates! If a "Crab" Monster was sent to the Graveyard this turn, I can Special Summon it in Defense Position, but it's effects are negated! Come back, Garnet Crab!" A graveyard portal opens and a red crab entered the field.

 **Garnet Crab/Earth/Level 4/Rock/ATK 400/DEF 2000 DEF**

The man grinned as both his monsters turned into orange lights"Now comes the fun part! I overlay my Level 4 Garnet Crab and Level 4 Cobalt Crab to built the Overlay Network!" The lights shot into the air as an overlay network formed and they entered it causing an explosion. "I Xyz Summon Number 52: Diamond King Crab!"

The number "52" appeared and flashed yellow as a giant blue crab with a mountain of Diamonds on it's back and the number "52" on its left claw.

 **Number 52: Diamond Crab King/Earth/Rank 4/Rock/ATK 0/DEF 3000**

"Is he a crab nut?" I asked the teen behind me.

He just chuckled before turning to me. "What gave it away? The crab themed deck or the Crab Themed Number?"

"A little of both." I replied shrugging. "Why did you take his number in the first place?"

"Oh, I thought I'd try something new and take it when they don't know about it then duel them for it. Plus, what's the point in dueling someone if they're too weak to duel in the first place?" He said with a smirk, causing his victim to growl at his comment.

"Did you just call me weak?! Tch, I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Two face downs materialized. "After I'm finished with this Duel, you're next, punk!" He said, clearly angry from the teen's taunts.

"I best finish this fast and get back home before Kari kills me." I said sighing. "It's my move, I draw!" I put the card I drew in my hand and took another card. "First I play the spell Dark Moment!" The card materialized and glowed in activation. "For the rest of this turn all cards currently on the field become useless." All cards on the pursuers field to turn grey.

The Pursuer was shocked at that statement "U-Useless?! What do you mean by that?!"

"What I mean is that face downs can't be activated and face up cards have their effects negated." I explained. "It's like a dark moment in your life before your worst nightmare becomes a reality."

The Pursuer growled at the explanation before the teen decided to put his two cents in. "Well that was pretty morbid description, on another note that's a rather powerful card."

"I said I was gonna finish this fast and I always keep my promises." I grabbed another card. "I play the spell card Setting the Table!" The card materialized and glowed.

Both the Pursuer and the teen looked confused as they heard that. The teen was starting to get interested in my deck as the duel went on. "Setting the Table?" asked the teen.

"I'll explain what this does later, but first I send Malicevorous Cup to the graveyard to summon Malicevorous Fork!" The fork wielding fiend jumped onto the field resting its weapon on its shoulder.

 **Malicevorous Fork/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 400/DEF 400**

The teen was taken aback by this as the Pursuer was grumbling about not being able to use his cards. 'Huh? Malicevorous Cup? I've never heard of that card... So he's from there, huh' He thought as he watched with interest.

"Now with Setting the Tables effect I get back my Malicevorous Cup, and I think I'll summon it." A fiend inside a cup appeared next to Fork.

 **Malicevorous Cup/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 600/DEF 400**

As Kiren was keeping tabs of the cards Kazuki was playing, Kiren looked to the Pursuer. His face seemed to show that he was waiting for something. 'Hmm, he must have a hand trap... wonder what Kazuki has to stop it?'

"I activate the spell Overlay Stealer LV 2!" The spell revealed Leviar the Sea Dragons overlay units becoming Souls of the Forgotten. "This spell steals all of your xyz monsters overlay units and summons them to my field as level two monsters."

The Pursuer growled as 52's Overlay Units were turned back to Garnet Crab and Cobalt Crab and came onto my field as the teen watched on with interest. "Grr, If you think you're gonna win you're out of your mind!"

"Trust me, this duel is over." Kazuki said calmly. "I overlay level 2 Maclicevorous Fork, Malicevorous Cup, Garnet Crab, and Cobalt Crab!" Fork, Cup, Garnet, and Cobalt turned into purple and orange lights respectively as they shot into the air as the overlay network formed.

The Pursuer was furious that he couldn't do anything yet. The watched with interest, wondering what monster I could be summoning.

"With these four monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition!" The lights entered the network and exploded.

The number "45" appeared and flashed red as a man with a horse's lower body appeared with the number "45" on the right side of his chest.

 **Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition/Earth/Rank 2/Zombie/XYZ/ATK 2200/DES 0**

The Pursuer was getting "Crabby" as he was tired of waiting and activated his hand trap. "Grr, enough of this! I activate the special ability of Amethyst Armor Crab!" An astral image of a amethyst crab appeared behind Diamond Crab King. "By banishing a "Crab" Monster from my deck, I can add it to an Xyz monster as an Overlay Unit." amethyst crab turned into an orange orb of light and started orbiting around Diamond Crab King. "Not only that! When Amethyst Armor Crab is attached to an Xyz Monster, It's unaffected by Spell or Trap Cards! What do you think of that?!" The Pursuer laughed as the teen sighed, knowing Number 45's effect. He turned to me with a sweatdrop. "I don't think this guy can read..."

"I think I'll just end this." I said grabbing my last card. "I activate the spell Overlay Reward." The spell materialized and glowed. "Now I can draw one card for each overlay unit on Crumble Logos."

"Oh, so you draw a bunch of cards. So what? Just attack already!" The man taunted, also getting impatient. The teen chuckled and started taunting the man. "Hey, no need to be so Crabby. It's just a duel!"

I drew four cards and smirked at what I drew.

"I activate the spell Overlay Blast!" The spell materialized and glowed in activation. "For each overlay unit on Crumble Logos, you take 500 points of damage."

The man took his attention away from the teen as his eyes widened when he saw the Spell card and Crumble Logos' overlay units started flying towards him. "W-What?!" He gasped as they exploded when they reached him and his Life Points dropped down to 2000 while the overlay units went back to orbiting around Crumble Logos.

"As promised I'm ending this duel now, Crumble Logos, attack Diamond Crab King!" Crumble Logos galloped and stomped on Diamond Crab King causing it to explode.

The man yelled as he was sent flying by the destruction of his monster. His life points dropped to 0, signalling the end of the duel. The teen smiled at this and turned to me. "Well, looks like I don't have to worry about losing my rarest card. Thanks for winning for me."

"No problem, before coming here I was the regional champ at my home town so beating him was a walk in the park for me." I said as Dark mist came out of the lock but only I can see him and extracted the pursuers number.

The teen was impressed by that. He walked over to the unconscious man to try and find the Number. "A regional champ? No wonder you were so good." He noticed that the Number wasn't on him and assumed I had it. He thought of a plan and smiled, standing up and turning to me. "Hey, tell you what. Why don't I help you with your groceries since I ran into you? Consider it an apology from me." The teen said.

"Thanks, I don't want my sister to kill me for coming home empty handed." I shuddered at the thought.

The teen walked over and put some groceries in the bags that fell out before taking some bags. "It's no problem! Oh wait, I never introduced myself! My name is Kiren."

"My names Kazuki Tsukumo." I said, introducing myself as I was getting the other bags. "It's nice to meet you Kiren."

"Kazuki? Oh wait, I remember seeing you play at the beginning of the World Duel Carnival! Man, you guys are good!"

"You think so?" I rubbed the back of my neck blushing in embarrassment. "Truth is I get nervous when I sing in front of people so I thought I botched a few of the lyrics."

Kiren nodded, walking with me towards my house. "Hey, it's all understandable to be nervous Kazuki. Everyone does. And so what if you mess up on a few lyrics, no one's gonna expect it to be perfect. Hell, they'll be too busy having fun and rocking out to your music to complain on a butchered word or two. Remember that, and you'll do even better than you did at the opening." Kiren said, offering his words of advice.

"Thanks, that helps a little." I said. "I was hoping my brother's confidence would rub off on me but no luck."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But hey, you still got up on stage didn't ya? That takes a lot of confidence in itself."

"Yeah well, that was thanks to a friend that was with me since day one." I smiled at the thought of my partner.

Kiren smiled and looked forward. "Sounds like you got a good group of friends there, Kaz."

"Yeah, oh we're here." I said seeing my house.

Kiren looked at the house and let out a whistle. "That's a nice house you got there... well, I guess you want me out of your hair now, huh? Catch ya later Kaz." he said with a sigh as he set the bag on the floor by the door, before starting to walk away.

"Hey wait!" I called out. "Why don't you come in since you came all this way."

He stopped and looked back. "Hmm, you sure your family's ok with me being in your home? I mean, I am a thief, remember? That and I'd hate to intrude on you guys" Kiren said, making his points.

"It's alright." I smiled. "You helped me pick up my groceries and walked with me all the way here, and I'm sure grandma won't let you leave without saying her thanks and having a cup of tea."

Kiren smiled back and nodded. "Hehe, alright, you got a good point. Thanks Kaz." Kiren said as he walked over to the door, up the bag.

* * *

3rd P.O.V

"I'm home!" Kazuki called taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home Kazu, oh you brought a friend over?" Haru greeted and asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Not really, I bumped into him and helped me pick everything up." Kazuki replied handing her the bags.

"Oh, in that case thank you for helping Kazu." Haru bowed to Kiren.

Kiren smiled and chuckled sheepishly "Ah, it's nothing Ma'am. It would've been rude of me not to help."

"Where's Yuma and Kari grandma?" Kazuki asked looking around.

"Yuma went with Tori and Bronk and Kari said she had a big scoop to go after." Haru replied going back to kitchen to make tea.

Kiren took off his shoes after seeing Kazuki do so and walked over and sat on the couch. "Thanks again for letting me in here, Kaz."

"Just call me Kazu, all my friends do." Kazuki said taking a seat too. "So why were you trying to take that guys number again? If you even touch it, it might try to control your actions."

Kiren chuckled. "Ah, you see. That's the very reason why. So many people are after the Numbers for power and some are just too naive and get manipulated by the Numbers. That's why I'd rather take that burden on myself then let others fall from them."

"That's nice of you, but what if you get manipulated?" Kazuki asked gripping his lock. "It's because of this that I'm safe from their influence."

Kiren noticed it and nodded. "I see...But the thing is, I know how the Numbers take control."

"So you're saying you can resist the numbers influence." Kazuki asked eyes wide.

He nodded and smirked. "Yep. Pretty easy when you get the hang of it. They make a promise, right? Anything you could ever want whether it be Power or wealth, and all they'll ask for is complete obedience. Who could resist? Well...I can. After all, What could they possibly give me that I can't already take myself? Power? Already have it. Money? I can get it. You see what I'm getting at? That being said, what Numbers do you have?" Kiren asked

"Including the one I just got, Numbers 52, 45, 31, 13, 23, 85, 28, and 96." Kazuki replied looking up in thought.

'Hmm, I can take Number 52 when he's not looking and leave, but after seeing his deck in action...I think a duel would be much more enjoyable than simply taking it from him.' Kiren thought to himself before nodding. "Hey, how about a duel... after dueling you myself, I think I'd like to give it a try against my deck. How does that sound?"

"You want number 52 and decided to win it right." It was more a statement than question.

"Well, I'd find it better than just taking it from you and coming off as a horrible guest. Plus, we can learn a bit about each other as we duel. It's a win-win." Kiren Said

"I guess you have a point." Kazuki shrugged. "Let's go to the yard."

Kiren smiled and nodded, following Kazuki to the yard.

"Just to let you know I'm not holding back." Kazuki pulled out his duel disk.

"Well I'd hope not, else this'll be for nothing." Kiren said attaching his unusual duel disk to his arm which looked like a sleeker version of the Orichalcos Duel Disk.

"Duel disk, set!" Kazuki attached his duel disk to his wrist as the zones appeared and folded. "Duel gazer, ready!" Kazuki put on his duel gazer as the yard gets covered in code.

 _ **AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED  
**_ "Let's duel!" _ **  
**_ **Kazuki vs Kiren: 4000**

"Since I challenged you, you may go first, Kazu'' Said Kiren with a smirk, drawing his five cards.

"If you insist, I draw!" Kazuki looked over his hand and grabbed a card. "I summon Malicevorous Bowl!" The fiend jumped onto the field its bowl on its back.

 **Malicevorous Bowl/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 100/DEF 600**

Kiren smirked as he saw this. "I never heard of Malicevorous Bowl. Where did you get those?"

"They were a gift from a friend." was all the response Kazuki gave before grabbing another card. "Since I control a Malicevorous monster I can summon Malicevorous Skewer!" The skewer wielding fiend jumped onto the field next to bowl.

 **Malicevorous Skewer/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 300/DEF 300**

Kiren looked at Kazuki, trying to predict what he would do. "Hmm, you're going to try and summon your Numbers, huh?"

"You'd like to think that don't you?" Kazuki asked rhetorically. "I overlay level 2 Malicevorous Bowl and Skewer!" Said monsters turned into purple lights and shot into the air as a red overlay network formed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Sky Cavalry Centaurea!" A knight with wings and a horse's lower body wearing white and purple armor wielding a javelin and shield jumped out of the network.

 **Sky Cavalry Centaurea/Light/Rank 2/Beast-Warrior/Xyz/ATK 2000/DEF 0**

Kiren smirked as he saw this, but opted to remain silent and wanted to see what else Kazuki was going to to.

"I place three cards face down and end my turn" Three face downs materialized.

"Very well, I draw!" Kiren said and drew his card before adding it to his hand. 'No doubt he has trap cards that could negate my monsters effects and maybe even make it harder for me to Xyz summon my monsters, better test the waters.' "I set three cards before Summoning Marauding Captain!"

 **Marauding Captain/Earth/Level 3/Warrior/ATK 1200/DEF 400**

"A warrior deck, huh?" Kazuki muttered.

"Yep! But not just any warrior deck. Let me show you the power of my warriors! I activate Marauding Captains effect! When he's summoned to the field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Monster from my hand. Arise now, The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves!

 **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves/DARK/Level 3/Warrior/ATK 1000/DEF 500**

'Phantom knight's?!' Kazuki thought eyes wide. 'How can he have that deck?'

"Now I Overlay my Level 3 Marauding Captain and Ragged Gloves to build the Overlay Network!" Marauding Captain and Ragged Gloves turned into orange and purple lights respectively and shot into the air as a red overlay network formed. "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, the Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Kiren Chanted, Xyz Summoning his Phantom Knights Xyz Monster.

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword/DARK/Rank 3/Xyz/ATK 2000/DEF 1000**

"That's not all, Ragged Gloves' Effect activates! When it's used for the Xyz summon of a Dark Xyz Monster, that monster gains 1000 ATK!"

 **Phantom Knights of Break Sword: 2000 - 3000**

"Hahaha! Now this is getting exciting, isn't it Kazu?" Kiren said, seeming like he was having the time of his life.

"This is starting to get interesting." Kazuki smirked. "But what are you going to do, I have three face downs and a monster that can't be destroyed in battle."

"Well I gotta get rid of that problem, now don't I? I activate Break Swords special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can destroy one card on each side of the field! I chose my middle trap card and your Sky Cavalry Centaurea!" Kiren Exclaimed as Break Sword's overlay unit gets absorbed into his sword.

"I activate Forbidden Dress!" Kazuki's middle set card flipped to reveal a woman holding a white dress. "By reducing Centaurea attack points by 600, for the rest of this turn Centaurea can't be targeted or be destroyed by card effects."

Break Sword swung its sword releasing a wave of energy that destroyed Kiren's set card but a barrier formed around Centaurea blocking it.

"Oh? Well then I'll just have Break Sword attack your Sky Cavalry Centaurea!" Break Sword then charged towards Sky Cavalry with its swords raised.

"You seem to forgot what my Sky Cavalry can do." Kazuki commented smirking as Break sword brought down its sword only to be blocked by Centaurea's shield and his life points dropped to 2400. "When Centaurea does battle, by using an overlay unit, the monster it battled returns to your hand." One of Centaurea's overlay units entered its shield which sent a beam to Break Sword.

"But you still take damage!" He said, not in the least bit worried as Break Sword was struck by the beam and sent back to the Extra Deck. "Now I activate Ragged Gloves' Effect from the Graveyard! By banishing it, I can send one "Phantom Knight's" card from my deck to the Graveyard and I choose The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil!" as he said this, a graveyard portal opened as Ragged Gloves card came out and dispersed and sent the Trap card to the Graveyard. "And with that, I end my turn! So, what do you think so far? Pretty impressive, right?" Kiren asked, wondering if Kazuki was having as much fun as he was.

 **Kazuki: 2400  
Kiren: 4000**

"Yeah, pretty impressive." Kazuki said. 'His cards have the effect of the cards from my world.' Kazuki draw his card. "Let me ask you something."

"Sure, what's up?" Kiren asked, smiling in anticipation.

"That deck, where did you get it?"

Kiren chuckled as he smirked. "Ah, well, I bought it myself! Had to go to so many different stores just to find these. Don't even get me started on Break Sword. He was one of the hardest to get!" Kiren explained.

"I guess that answers that question I had when I saw your first monster." Kazuki said sighing.

Kiren noticed him sigh and decided to press on t. "Hey, what are you sighing for? Something wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." Kazuki said calmly. "Those cards shouldn't even exist here or have those effects, so how is it you have them?"

Kiren smirks and shakes his head. "Hmm, I'd like to ante up on our deal. You win, I tell you everything. Though, if you lose, I still get Number 52. Deal?"

"Deal, though I'm surprised you don't want to know how I know that." Kazuki blinked a couple of times.

"Simple, I already know where you're from. Where you're really from. Being a thief has it's perks. Especially when you can eavesdrop on others. I swear, that Blazer guy likes to talk to himself." Kiren stated, his smirk growing wider.

Kazuki's eyes widened before shaking his head rapidly.

"I need to have a talk with that guy." Kazuki muttered.

Kiren laughed before getting a hold of himself. "Haha... ok Kazu, would you like to Raise our bets higher or shall we continue our duel?"

"Let's continue, if I remember correctly it's my turn." Kazuki grabbed a card. "I summon Malicevorous Spoon!" The spoon wielding fiend appeared spinning its weapon.

 **Malicevorous Spoon/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 100/DEF 500**

Kiren grinned and got ready. "Let's go Kazu. Make this a duel to remember!" Kiren Exclaimed.

"I plan to, when I control a Malicevorous monster I can summon Malicevorous Bowl from my graveyard!" A graveyard portal opened and Bowl jumped out.

Kiren's grin got wider and bore into a growing smirk as the duel went on.

"When Bowl is summoned, it becomes an overlay unit for one xyz monster on the field and I choose Centaurea." Bowl scooped itself becoming a yellow overlay unit and started orbiting around Centaurea.

This got him interested in what Kazu was going to do. "Oh? And here I thought you were going to Xyz Summon..."

"There's a reason why I gave Centaurea an overlay unit." Kazuki smirked.

Kiren looked confused and was trying to predict what he was doing. 'No, there's no way he could try that... just what are you planning, Kazu'

"I activate the spell Overlay Reward!" The spell materialized and glowed.

Kiren's smirk grew as he played that card. "Overlay Reward? But you only get to draw two cards... What are you planning? or are you leaving this to the luck of the draw?"

"I'm feeling lucky today." Kazuki drawed his cards and smirked. "This look familiar?" Kazuki held up a spell card of Adreus, the Keeper of Armageddon grinning madly under an eclipse.

Kiren's smirk grew wider when he saw the card. "Well damn, I guess you are lucky..."

"That's right, I activate Dark Moment!" The spell materialized and glowed. "For the rest of this turn all cards on the field are useless, and to make this even better is that you can't activate anything in response."

Kiren's smirk grew into a full blown grin as he played that. "You weren't kidding when you said you were giving it your all, huh?"

"Like I said, I always keep my promises." Kazuki smirked as all the cards turned grey. "Next I equip Centaurea with Fairies Meteor Crush!" The spell was a meteor falling. "Now Centaurea can inflict piercing damage."

"Centaurea, attack Kiren directly!" Centaurea galloped forward readying its javelin.

"I activate two copies of Phantom Knight's of Shadow Veil from my Graveyard!" Kiren yelled, smiling widely as the two traps arrived on the field as two headless horsemen riding golden armored horses. "When my opponent declares a direct attack, I can special summon these cards as monsters from my graveyard in defense mode!"

 **2x Phanotm Knights of Shadow Veil/(Trap/Monster)/DARK/Warrior/ATK 0/ DEF 300**

"I thought as much." Kazuki smirked. "Centaurea, attack Shadow Veil!" Centaurea jabbed one of the Shadow Veils destroying it. "And thanks to Fairies Meteor Crush, you take piercing damage." Kiren smiled as the Shadow Veil cards on the field was destroyed, sending a shockwave back towards him.

 **Kiren: 4000 - 1700 = 2300**

"With that I end my turn." Kazuki finished as the cards that turned grey return to normal.

Kiren looked as if he was having the time of his life as he laughed joyously. "I'd be lying if I'd say this wasn't the best duel I've taken part in! That was amazing! With you using Faries Meteor Crush ahead of time to get through Shadow Veil before I even played them! Sadly, this is the end... I Draw!" Kiren drew his card and Summoned it to the field. "I summon The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor!" As he said this, a flaming blue suit of armor appeared on the field.

 **The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor/DARK/Level 4/Warrior/ATK 1000/DEF 2000**

"Now, I'm able to summon the true Ace of the deck! I Overlay my Level 4 Fragile Armor and Shadow Veil to build the overlay network!" The two monsters turned into glowing purple lights and shot into the air as the overlay network formed. They then entered the overlay and exploded into a blinding light as the yard became cloaked in black and purple smoke. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Kiren Chanted as the Fabled monster roared and cleared the field of smoke, revealing the dark dragon.

"I'll admit that dragon is impressive." Kazuki said before smirking. "But what would happen if I got rid of its overlay units?"

"Well, I'll just use them before you can take them! Go, Dark Rebellion! Treason discharge!" Kiren shouted with a smirk as both overlay units entered Dark Rebellion as its effect activated.

"I activate the trap Malice Curse!" The trap revealed Malicevorous Spoon snickering behind Blue-eyes White Dragon.

"Malice curse? What does it do?" Kiren asked.

"When an xyz monster uses its overlay units while I control a Malicevorous monster, by tributing my Malicevorous Spoon your dragon's ability is negated and your trap cards can't activate in response because you can't stop a curse." Spoon dispersed into particles as both monsters attack points return to normal.

Kiren sighed and looked down in defeat. "Damn, of course you would..."

"I said I was gonna give it my all." Kazuki said. "And it would be an insult to you as my opponent if I held back."

Kiren looked back up and smiled before nodding. "Indeed, so maybe I should step up my game, eh? After all, I still have life points so I still have a chance to win! Now tell me, Kazu, does this look familiar?" Kiren said, revealing a spell card that showed a grey castle surrounded by blue flames.

"I thought you might have that." Kazuki replied gritting his teeth.

"Is that so? Then I guess you also know who I'm gonna summon. You gave me your all so now it's time I gave you mine! I activate the spell card The Phantom Knight's Rank-Up-Magic Launch!" He said as the spell card materialized and glowed. "With this, I can choose one Xyz monster on my field with no Xyz material and summon an Xyz monster one rank higher than this one!" As Kiren said this, a black smoke rose from the field and covered Dark Rebellion before he began to crystallize as Kiren chanted. "From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" The Dragon then broke out of the crystal shell and reared its head, letting out an ungodly roar as he was summoned to the field. Kiren laughed as he saw Kazuki's reaction. "The real fun is just getting started..."

"I think I'm in trouble." Kazuki took a step back. "If I remember correctly, the spell also becomes an overlay unit for the summoned monster doesn't it?"

"Yep! Rank-Up-Magic Launch is also added to the Xyz summoned monster as an overlay unit." As Kiren said that the said card turned into a purple over unit orbiting around Dark Requiem. "With Dark Rebellion already as one of its overlay units." Kiren confirmed before activating Dark Requiems effect. "Now I activate his effect! By using one overlay unit, I can change a monster's attack points to zero while Dark Requiem gains all the lost attack points! Go, Requiem Salvation! " The two spheres on Dark Requiem's spikes began to glow a rainbow color before black shadow-like tendrils wrapped around Sky Cavalry Centaurea, dropping its attack points to zero.

 **Sky Cavalry Centaurea 2000 - 0**

 **Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon 3000 - 5000**

"5000 attack points?!" Kazuki exclaimed eyes wide. "Not good."

"Now Dark Requiem, let's end this duel!" Kiren shouted

"Disaster of Requiem, Disobey!" The Dragon rose up into the sky as it stopped midair, wings spread out as they began to glow and take form, appearing as if they were stained glass in a cathedral. As Kiren called the attack, Dark Requiem dived down towards its target, it's large fang glowing as it picked up speed.

"It's now or never, I activate Dimensional Prison!" Kazuki's last set card flipped to reveal a monster attacking only to be sucked into a portal. "When you declare an attack your monster is banished!"

"No you don't! I activate my counter trap, Dark Bribe!" Kiren shouted with a smirk as the face down revealed itself and glowed briefly. "When you activate a spell or trap, this negates and destroys it but you also get to draw a card."

"Oh no!" Kazuki's eyes widened recognizing the trap.

"Continue, Dark Requiem!" Kiren shouted as the dragon roared in response, just at it's target and ready to destroy it.

Dark Requiem's jaw got covered in electricity and struck Centaurea who blocked it with its shield. The aftershock hit Kazuki who tried to keep his footing bu tit was too strong and it sent him flying dropping his life points to 0, the screen declaring Kiren the winner before the augmented reality disappeared.

"I lost." Kazuki said getting up to a sitting position taking off his duel gazer and smiled. "This is a first."

Kiren had walked over to him and held out a hand to him. "That was one of the best duels I've had here! You're a pretty damn good duelist, even having to make me summon Dark Requiem! No one has ever pushed me that far in Heartland City." Kiren said joyously.

"Glad I was a challenge." Kazuki accepted the hand and Kiren pulled him to his feet. "I hadn't had that much fun since I dueled Yuma, I haven't lost a single duel since coming to Heartland city I forgot how it feels to lose." Kazuki smiled Kirens way while pulling out number 52. "Thanks for reminding me, and here, we did had a deal after all."

Kiren nodded and took the Number. "Hey, glad I wasn't the only one having fun. Besides, that was impressive using Sky Cavalry to make sure you'd have some sort of defense. I was almost certain you'd try using a Numbers monster."

"I go for strategy than throwing my numbers around like a certain brother of mine." Kazuki replied chuckling a little at the thought of Yuma glaring at him.

"Hehe, so both you and your brother are Number Hunters too?" Kiren asked

"In a way." Kazuki looked at his lock and smiled. "We're actually recovering the numbers for the original owner of them." Kazuki noticed someone coming up the stairs and saw Yuma. "Oh, speaking of brothers there he is now."

Kiren tilted his head and looked towards where he heard the footsteps and looked to where Kazuki was looking and saw Yuma. He then looked back and forth between the two. "Uh...sorry but I don't see the resemblance...are you two step brothers?" Kiren asked

Kazuki and Yuma looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

Kiren sighed. "Well you could've just said 'no'..."

"Sorry, it's not that." Kazuki apologized wiping a stray tear. "On my first day at Heartland academy I was in Yuma's class and everyone freaked out."

"Yeah, and when you asked that we thought back to that." Yuma added getting a hold of himself. "Sorry if you took it the wrong way."

Kiren chuckled and nodded. walking over to Yuma. "Nah, it's fine. Anyways, I'm Kiren. Nice to meet ya!" He said, extending a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Yuma." Yuma accepted the hand shook it.

"And to answer your earlier question Kiren, I'm adopted." Kazuki added.

"That was my second guess." Kiren said, chuckling again before he saw the necklace on Yuma's neck. "Hmm, your necklace..." Kiren said, looking between Kazuki and Yuma again. 'They must be connected somehow...but how did they get it?'

"What about it?" Yuma asked looking at his key.

"It's rather similar to Kazu's. Where did you get them?" Kiren asked, curious about the Key and Lock.

"I got mine from my dad before he disappeared." Yuma replied before looking sad then turned to Kazuki. "Not sure how Kazu got his."

Kiren nodded with interest and decided to question further. "Oh? How did you get yours then, Kazu?"

"A friend gave it to me." Kazuki replied gripping his lock. "He just gave it to me and I haven't heard from him since."

"Oh, well what exactly do they do? I've heard that they help prevent the Numbers from taking over, but that's not their main purpose, is it..." Kiren said, turning to face Kazuki

"We don't really know that much about them, just that they block the numbers influence on us." Kazuki replied. "Why the sudden interest in our pendants?"

"Wouldn't you be interested in them if you were in my place? First, one acquires a pendant from his father that suddenly disappears then the second acquires it from a friend that suddenly disappears and now, they both meet together and become brothers. If that doesn't peak my interest then the powers they share certainly do." 'that, and they look valuable~' Kiren thought. "That seems more than just a coincidence, ya know?"

"You got a point there." Kazuki looked at both his lock and Yuma's key and remembered something. "Now that I think about it, the key hole on my lock looks the same as Yuma's key."

Hmm, Kazuki seems to know more about the lock and key than Yuma...but Yuma seems to be the easiest one to get information from. Ooh, I smell another possible duel coming~ "Well, that's nice and all... but there's something about these things that you're not telling me about..." Kiren said looking at Kazuki with a knowing grin.

"That's honestly all we know about them, ah." Kazuki looked down in thought. "Although..."

Kiren smiled and shook his head. "Actually, I have a better idea. Why don't we duel for it. If I win, you two tell me all you two know about the Key and lock, and if you win, I'll answer any and all questions you two have about me to the best of my abilities. Sound fair enough?" Kiren said

"I think I have enough time for another duel before I head to practice." Kazuki readied his duel disk.

Kiren chuckled. "Oh, not you Kazu. We already had our duel." He smirked and turned to Yuma, pointing at him as he declared his challenge. "I'll duel him this time!"

"Huh?!" Yuma was surprised that Kiren challenged him.

"You want to duel Yuma?" Kazuki asked.

"Well, of course. I already defeated you earlier, so why not duel another opponent? Plus, we both know about each other's decks so it wouldn't be as fun. Him, on the other hand, doesn't know of my deck and I don't know of his." Kiren said

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Kazuki sighed and turned to Yuma handing him a card. "Good luck Yuma."

Yuma took the card and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Are you sure Kazu?" Yuma asked unsure. "This is your best card."

"I'm sure, go out there and feel the flow!" Kazuki walked over to the porch and sat down.

Kiren smiled before activating his duel disk and put on his duel gazer. "Trust me, Yuma. You're gonna need all the help you can get with this~" Kiren said with a smirk.

Yuma placed the card he got from Kazuki in his extra deck and brought out his duel disk.

"Alright, get set to get decked." Yuma attached his duel disk to his wrist. "Duel disk, go!" The zones appeared and folded then put on his duel gazer. "Duel gazer, let's roll!" The surroundings got covered in code.

 _ **AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED**_

"Let's duel!"

 **Yuma vs Kiren: 4000**

* * *

 **Kazuki: ... I lost.**

 **Unknown entity328: Yeah, me and Regicide thought it would be a good idea to have you lose at least once.**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: That, and I thought it'd be fun to see your reaction to losing.**

 **Kiren: Also, I wanted Number 52.**

 **Unknown entity328: Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter and my poll is still up so if you can please leave a vote.**

 **Kazuki: Next time we duel Kiren I'm gonna even the score.**

 **Kiren: Oh please, Dark Requiem can tear down your numbers easily.**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: You guys can settle later it in the WDC, but for now, it looks like Yuma is going to be dueling Kiren this time.**

 **Uknown entity328: Yup, but we're not giving away any spoilers. I hope to see you all again!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Unknown entity328: Chapter nine is here readers!XD**

 **Kazuki: What took you so long?**

 **Unknown entity328: I got busy and me and regicide wanted it to be perfect before I posted it.**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: I can be a bit of a perfectionist…**

 **Kiren: Yeah, no kidding. I was waiting forever to duel Yuma!**

 **Unknown entity328: Well the wait is over, but first, Kazuki if you would please?**

 **Kazuki: Unknown entity328 doesn't own Yugioh Zexal or it's characters except me. Kiren belongs to revolutionary regicide.**

 **Kiren: Also, water is wet...**

 **Unknown entity328: … I don't know where that came from, but with that nuisance out of the way, read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Yuma vs Kiren! Hope vs Phantoms!

"I'll go first this time! I draw!" Kiren said as he drew his sixth card. He looked at it and sighed before beginning his play. "First, I'll set a monster in Defense Position and set three cards. I end my turn there." Kiren said setting his field. He nodded towards Yuma. "Your turn, Yuma."

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Kiren: 4000**

"What is he up to?" Kazuki muttered.

"Get ready, I draw!" Yuma drew his card and looked over his hand.

" _ **Yuma, we better go on the defensive to see what this duelist can do.**_ " Astral said floating next to Yuma eyeing Kiren but only Yuma and Kazuki can see and hear him.

"Why Astral?" Yuma asked raising an eyebrow.

" _ **He was able to defeat Kazuki, which means he must be pretty powerful.**_ " Astral replied. " _ **So we should go on defense for now.**_ "

"If you say so Astral." Yuma looked over his hand again.

'Eh? He's talking to himself? No, it looks like he's talking with someone...' Kiren thought as he watched Yuma carefully.

"I'll place a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn with two face downs." A card materialized horizontally with two face downs behind it.

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Kiren: 4000**

Kiren raised an eyebrow at this. "Not going to try and attack? Oh well. I draw." Kiren said, sounding slightly disappointed as he drew his next card. "Guess I'm gonna have to attack then. First I activate the Spell Card the Phantom Knight's Spear!" Kiren said as the card glowed and materialised.

"Oh boy, here comes the combo." Kazuki muttered and Dark mist appeared and nodded his head in agreement though only him and Yuma could see him.

"Now I summon The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm! Next, I can flip summon The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor!" Kiren said, summoning the two monsters.

 **The Phantom Knight's of Cloven Helm/Dark/Level 4/Warrior/ATK 1500/DEF 500**

"Two level fours." Kazuki muttered.

"Now I overlay my Level 4 Cloven Helm and Fragile Armor!" Kiren said as the two monsters turned into blue lights and shot up as the overlay network began to form. The two monsters flew into the overlay network as it exploded an a black and purple mist covered the yard as the monster formed. "Souls of the old who have lived through countless battles! Regroup here and now to obliterate the opposition! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4, The Phantom Knights of Old Axe!" Kiren chanted as the smoke cleared revealing a headless horseman with blue flames where it's head should be, wielding a large and worn axe.

 **The Phantom Knights of Old Axe/DARK/Rank 4/Warrior/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"That doesn't look good." Yuma said looking over his hand and field.

"Now I activate its effect! I can detach one Overlay Unit and send one card from my side of the field to the graveyard to banish two cards from yours! and I choose to get rid of your back row!" Kiren said, explaining Old Axe's effect as the Overlay Unit was absorbed into the Axe before destroying Kiren's rightmost card in his Spell/Trap card zone before smashing it into the ground before dragging its axe upwards, sending two arcs of blue fire towards Yuma's Face Down cards.

Yuma's cards were struck by the flames and dispersed into particles. "That's not good." Yuma muttered.

"Go, Old Axe! Attack his Face Down monster!" Kiren declared as Old Axe raised it's large axe before bringing it down on the face down monster.

The set monster flipped to reveal a big brown golem with its arms crossed.

"Once a turn Gogogo Golem can't be destroyed in battle." Yuma announced as the axe made contact but Gogogo Golem withstood it.

Kiren smirked "Well, you got lucky with that one Yuma. Think you can make a comeback to this?" Kiren asked as he ended his turn.

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Kiren: 4000**

"Of course I can, cause I'm feelin the flow!" Yuma drew his card. "I summon Gagaga Magician!"

 **Gagaga Magician/Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/ATK 1500/DEF 1000**

'Gagaga? Sounds familiar...' Kiren thought as he saw the monster.

" _ **Yuma has two level four monsters now.**_ " Dark mist said.

"Yeah, that means he's gonna bring out his big guns." Kazuki nodded.

'He must be talking about Yuma's Number monster. Wonder which one he has...' Kiren thought with a smirk. "Do it, Yuma. Show me your Number." Kiren said with a hint of excitement

"I overlay level four Gogogo Golem and Gagaga Magician!" Gogogo Golem became an orange light and Gagaga Magician a purple light and shot into the air as the overlay network formed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia!" The light entered the network and exploded.

The number "39" appeared and flashed red as Utopia appeared behind Yuma.

 **Number 39: Utopia/Light/Rank 4/Warrior/Xyz/ATK 2500/DEF 2000**

"Ooh, Number 39, huh? Wonder what this one can do." Kiren said, admiring the Number.

" _ **They have the same attack points.**_ " Dark mist muttered.

"Yeah, but since Utopia is a number, even if they do battle Utopia would survive." Kazuki muttered.

"Utopia, attack Old Axe!" Utopia grabbed it's sword and charged to Old Axe.

Kiren smirked and shook his head. "Did you really think I would let that happen, Yuma? I activate my Trap, Phantom Knight's Sword!" Kiren said as the Continuous Trap activated and materialized.

"Uh oh, Yuma's life points are about to take a hit." Kazuki said resting his chin on his hand.

"What do you mean Kazu?" Yuma asked turning to his brother.

Kiren chuckled and decided to explain. "When the Phantom Knight's Sword is activated, I can target one monster on the field and it gains 800 ATK." Kiren said as Old Axe swung it's Axe to meet Utopia's sword.

 **The Phantom Knights of Old Axe: 2500 - 3300**

"It what?!" Yuma exclaimed as Utopia's sword connected with Old Axe's weapon but Utopia wasn't destroyed and his life points dropped to 3200.

Kiren shook his head. "Hmm, and here I thought this duel was going to be as exciting as your brother's duel..." Kiren said with disappointment as he looked towards yuma with a bored look.

"Trust me Kiren, Yuma is just getting started." Kazuki said giving a knowing smile.

He looked towards Kazuki before shrugging. "If you say so, Kazu." Kiren turned to Yuma. "Well Yuma, let's see what else you got." Kiren said with a confident smirk.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Yuma finished as a face down materialized.

 **Yuma: 3200**

 **Kiren: 4000**

Kiren nodded before beginning his turn. "Very well, I draw! Kiren said before looking at the card he drew before smirking. "Let's see you get through this. I summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves. Next up, when a Phantom Knights monster is on the field, I can Special Summon the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots." Kiren said calmly as he summoned his two level 3 monsters.

" _ **Two level threes.**_ " Astral mumbled. "He is going to summon a rank three xyz monster."

"Now I Overlay my two level three Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots to Xyz Summon!" Kiren said as he began to Xyz summon again. "Come forth, Number 48: Shadow Lich!" Kiren shouted as his own Numbers monster surfaced. The monster was a large skeleton dressed in a large red cloak with its bottom half missing. It held a scythe in it's right hand that had a red '48' on the blade.

 **Number 48: Shadow Lich: DARK/Rank 3/Zombie/1800 ATK/0 DEF**

"Now Ragged Gloves' effect activates! When it's used as Xyz Material, the Xyz summoned monster gains 1000 Attack!" Kiren said as Number 48 glowed red briefly as it's attack raised.

 **Number 48: Shadow Lich: 1800 - 2800**

"He has a number?!" Yuma exclaimed in shock.

"Several, actually. I just thought I'd reveal this one for the duel. Besides, with everyone having Numbers, why should I skip out on the fun?" Kiren said with a smirk

"Just so you know Yuma, he's got a number I won today." Kazuki mentioned casually.

"What did you say?!" Yuma shouted eyes wide.

"Yep!" Kiren said with a smile as he held up the number. "Number 52: Diamond Crab King. He was a tough one to get, that's for sure."

"Don't worry Yuma." Kazuki smiled. "I plan to get that number back the next time I duel Kiren."

Kiren smirked before shaking his head. "We'll see, but for now I'll attack Utopia with Shadow lich!" Kiren said as Number 48 raised its scythe and brought it down on Utopia.

"I activate Utopia's ability!" An overlay unit was absorbed and one of its wings blocked the attack. "By using an overlay unit Utopia stops your attack, go Light Wing Shield!"

"Then I'll have Old Axe attack Utopia this time!" Kiren said as Old Axe slashed at Utopia.

" _ **Yuma, let the attack through.**_ " Astral said.

"Say what?!" Yuma stared at Astral in disbelief.

" _ **Trust me Yuma.**_ " Seeing the look on Astral's face Yuma nodded and let the attack through.

The attack went through as Utopia got pushed back, sending a shockwave towards Yuma that damaged his life points. "Now I'll set a card and end my turn" Kiren said as he set the card.

 **Yuma: 2900**

 **Kiren: 4000**

"It's my move, I draw!" Yuma drew his card.

"I activate Gagaga Revenge!" The spell revealed Gagaga Magician coming out of a coffin. "This lets me summon Gagaga Magician from my graveyard." A graveyard portal opens and Gagaga Magician came out.

"Oh?" Kiren said with a little interest. "What do you hope to gain with that?" he asked.

"I'd be more than happy to show you." Yuma grinned. "I summon Bacon Saver!" A black pig with a yellow line around the middle appeared.

 **Bacon Saver/Dark/Level 2/Zombie/ATK 700/DEF 600**

'A level two? Doesn't look like an Xyz summon...' Kiren thought

"Since I have a Dark monster on my field I can Caligo Claw Crow!" A small black crow appeared with metal claws.

 _ **Caligo Claw Crow/Dark/Level 2/Winged Beast/ATK 900/DEF 600**_

'hmm, but what does GaGaGa Magician have to do with this?' Kiren thought.

"I activate Gagaga Magician's special ability making it a level two." Gagaga Magician's level appeared and two level stars vanished.

'What Xyz monster needs three level tw- oh god, that's what Kazuki gave him!' Kiren thought with wide eyes.

"I am feelin the flow!" Yuma shouted as his monsters turned into purple lights. "I overlay my level 2 Gagaga Magician, Bacon Saver, and Caligo Claw Crow!" They shot into the air as an overlay network formed. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 96: Dark Mist!" The lights entered the network and exploded.

The number "96" appeared and flashed purple as Dark Mist appeared behind Yuma to the right of Utopia.

 **Number 96: Dark Mist/Dark/Rank 2/Fiend/XYZ/ATK 100/DEF 1000**

Kiren stared at the monster with surprise before he started to slowly laugh as he saw Yuma summon Kazuki's ace monster. "Hahaha! I've been waiting to fight Dark Mist! Though, I was hoping that it would be under Kazu over there, but you'll have to do, Yuma." Kiren said with a smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kiren." Kazuki grinned. "But you should know that I lent Dark Mist to Yuma from time to time and he's just as good at using it as me."

Kiren smirked as Kazuki said this. "Well then this won't be as disappointing as I thought."

"Yuma, I believe you have an effect of Gagaga Revenge you forgot to mention." Kazuki said grinning.

"Oh? What is it?" Kiren asked, a smirk on his face.

"When the monster summoned with Gagaga Revenge is used for an xyz summon, all xyz monsters I control gain 300 attack points." Dark Mist and Utopia's attack points went to 400 and 2800 respectively.

"Hmm, seems like your monsters attack isn't high enough to beat mine." Kiren said

"Looks like I need to take a page from Kazu's book." Yuma muttered. "I activate the spell Xyz Treasure!" The spell materialized and glowed. "I get to draw one card for each xyz monster on the field.

Kiren raised an eyebrow. "Four cards...this is getting interesting."

"Here we go!" Yuma saw one of the cards he drew and his eyes widened in surprise.

'Looks like he got some good cards, if this keeps up I might have to get serious' Kiren thought as he saw Yuma's surprise.

'This card...' Yuma looked over to Kazuki and saw a grin on his face. 'When did he put it in my deck?'

"Well Yuma, what do you have for me?" Kiren asked.

"I activate Overlay Reward!" The spell materialized.

"I target Dark Mist to draw three cards." Yuma drew three cards. "Dark Mist, attack Old Axe!" Dark Mist flexed it claws. "I activate Dark Mist's special ability, Shadow Gain!" Dark Mist absorbed an overlay unit and unleashed a gust of black wind. "By using an overlay unit Dark Mist steals Half of your monsters attack points." The wind hit and Old Axe's attack points dropped to 1250 and Dark Mist's to 1650.

"I activate a Trap Card, The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring! When you declare an attack, I can negate the Attack and Special Summon it in Attack Position!" Kiren said, summoning the trap card as a monster.

"Well, there goes that idea." Kazuki muttered having a feeling he knew Yuma's plan.

" _ **Yuma, play your face down card.**_ " Astral advised. Yuma looked at his back row and found the card Astral wanted him to play.

"I activate Double or Nothing!" The spell showed a slots machine pouring out gold coins.

"Double or Nothing? You gonna try to attack again?" Kiren asked

"That's right, but not only does he get to attack again, but Dark Mist's attack points are doubled! Go Dark Mist, attack Old Axe!" Dark Mist flexed its claws again as it's attack increased to 3300.

"Wrong Magnet Ring may have negated Dark Mist's attack but not its special ability." Kazuki smirked.

"Next, I'll activate Dark mist's ability, Shadow Gain!" Dark Mist absorbed another overlay unit and unleashed a gust of black wind. Old Axe's attack points dropped to 625 and Dark Mist increased to 3925. 'Damn, if this hits, I'll be in trouble…' Kiren thought before activating his traps.

"I activate my two trap cards! The first is The Phantom Knight's Shield from the Graveyard! By banishing it and one other Phantom Knights card, I take no battle damage involving a DARK monster this turn!" Kiren said before banishing it and Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm. "Next, I activate The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace! I can target one face up monster on the field and it loses 600 Attack! Not only that, but as long as Lost Vambrace is on the field, Phantom Knights monsters can't be destroyed this turn!" Kiren shouted as the Trap Tard materialized into a monster in defense position. Yuma smirked as he activated a spell card from his hand. "I activate the Quick Play Spell card, Dark Vapor!" Yuma shouted as the card had an image of dark mist turning into a pure black and purple mist.

"Dark Vapor? I've never heard of that…" Kiren said aloud as Kazuki and Dark Mist smirked to themselves. "Well then let me show you, Kiren! Dark Vapor allows Dark Mist to attack you directly!" Yuma shouted triumphantly as Kiren's face paled at that. "What?!" Kiren shouted as Dark Mist slashed at Kiren, sending him flying back from the Direct Attack. "Yes! I did it!" Yuma shouted as he pumped a fist into the air, thinking he won the duel. " _ **Yuma, Kiren still has 75 Life Points left. We're not out of the water yet.**_ " Astral said to him, causing Yuma to stop his cheering and fall down comedically.

Kiren: 4000 - 75

Kiren panted and got up onto his knees. 'No one's ever done that much damage to be before… This has really gotten fun!' Kiren thought as he stood up and smiled. "Well, that was fun! I never thought you could do that much damage to me when we started. But now… I'm gonna have to give you my all, Yuma!" Kiren said with an almost insane smile. Yuma looked at Kiren in shock as he said that.

"You were holding back?!" Yuma asked as Kazuki sighed.

"Well, he was underestimating you at the start…" Kasuki said as Dark Mist nodded in agreement, much to Yuma's dismay.

"Due to Dark Vapor's effect, Dark Mist's attack points goes back down to 100." Yuma said as Dark mist glowed slightly as it's attack dropped. Yuma looked at his hand before setting his cards. "I'll set three cards and end my turn!" Yuma said as three face downs materialized.

 **Yuma: 2900**

 **Kiren: 75**

Kiren smiled as he started his turn. "No more messing around. I draw!" Kiren exclaimed as he drew his card. He then looked through them before making his play. "First I'll play the Spell Card Xyz Gift!" Kiren said as the Spell materialized before glowing. "If I control 2 or more Xyz Monsters on my side of the field, I can choose one and detach all the Xyz materials to that monster and draw two cards! I choose Old Axe!" Kiren said as the last overlay unit disappeared as he drew two cards.

" _ **Why would he get rid of Old Axe's Overlay Units instead of using its ability? Could he have known of our Trap Card?**_ " Astral thought out loud as Yuma looked at Astral in shock.

"But how would he know that?" Yuma asked not understanding how Kiren know about his trap and Kazuki and Dark Mist immediately understood what he was going to do.

" _ **He's going to try and summon Dark Requiem again.**_ " Dark Mist said as he floated beside Kazuki.

"But he wouldn't be able to use its effects because it requires Dark Rebellion as Xyz materials… Just what is he going to do now?" Kazuki noted as he watched on with interest.

"I activate the Effect of Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm from the Graveyard!" Kiren said as the monster appeared briefly. "With this, I can banish it to add a Phantom Knights card from my Graveyard to my hand! I add Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor to my hand and summon it!" Kiren said as he summoned the Phantom Knight. "Now I'll activate the Spell Card the Phantom Knights of Possession! Now I can target one monster on the field with a level and one Xyz monster on the field, making the Xyz monster's Rank the same as the monster's level and is able to be used for an Xyz summon!" Kiren said as Old Axe's Ranks became Levels instead.

"Two level fours...hopefully Yuma has a way to stop Dark Rebellion." Kazuki said as Both Yuma and Astral looked towards Kiren who was smiling like a maniac. "Now, I overlay my Level four Fragile Armor and Old Axe to build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon…" Kiren said with a laugh as the two monsters launched into the Overlay Network before it exploded and covered the field in a dark mist.

"I don't like the looks of this." Yuma watching the mist carefully.

"Here it comes Dark mist." Kazuki whispered with Dark mist nodding in agreement.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Kiren chanted as Dark Rebellion roared and cleared the field of the smoke with a flap of its wings, revealing the monster to Yuma and Astral.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon/Dark/Rank 4/Dragon/XYZ/ATK 2500/DEF 2000**

"This Yuma, is my true Ace!" Kiren said with an insane smile as Dark Rebellion stood, ready to fight.

"Yuma's in trouble now." Kazuki muttered his eyes narrow. " _ **This will be very troublesome. If Kiren has his Rank-Up-Magic card, it won't matter if Dark Rebellion's effect is negated or not…**_ " Dark Mist stated. Yuma looked at the monster in shock as Astral seemed to study it.

" _ **Hmm, could this be the monster that beat Kazuki? How was Kiren able to beat Kazuki with this? Yuma, we have to be careful.**_ " Astral said as Yuma nodded.

"Sure thing, Astral, but Kiren was able to beat Kazu! How would we be able to beat him?" Yuma asked, unsure and intimidated by Dark Rebellion and Kiren.

Kazuki looked at Dark Rebellion as he tried to think of how Yuma could beat Kiren. 'How will Yuma be able to get out of this? Kiren isn't your average duelist and his skills are impressive… but there has to be some sort of weakness.' Kazuki thought to himself before he widened his eyes in realization ' _Of course! Kiren's Dark Rebellion isn't the Anime version! He needs both overlay units to activate its effect! If Yuma can get rid of only one, he can stop Dark Rebellion from using its effect and for him to Rank Up into Dark Requiem! Yuma can beat Kiren!_ ' Kazuki thought to himself as he found his weakness.

"Yuma!" Kazuki shouted getting Yuma's attention. "You have to take one of Dark Rebellion's overlay units! He won't be able to activate its effect if you do that! You can beat him, Yuma!" Kiren and Yuma gave Kazuki looks of confusion before Kiren smirked and Yuma smiled.

"Your right, Kazu! I can win this!" Yuma said with newfound resolve as he pointed to the smirking Number Thief. "Give me your worst, Kiren! I'll be ready for you!" Yuma shouted, causing Kiren's smirk to widen.

"Well, since you asked nicely~ I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! By using both of its overlay units, one of your monsters loses half their attack as Dark Rebellion gains that lost attack! Treason Discharge!" Kiren shouted as Dark Rebellion's wings spread out as the Overlay Units began to enter its wings.

"Not today Kiren! I activate my Trap Card, Courageous Heart!" Yuma shouted as the Face down revealed itself. "By paying half my life points, I can target one monster you control and its effects can't be activated!" Yuma shouted triumphantly as Dark Rebellion's overlay units left their course towards its wings and began to orbit the black dragon once more as his life points drop to 1300.

"Nice." Kazuki smirked. "Now Dark Rebellion can't use its effect this turn."

"It's only a minor set back." Kiren smirked as Wrong Magnet ring and Lost Vambrace turned into purple lights. "I overlay level 2 Lost Vambrace and Wrong Magnet Ring!" They shot into the air as a red overlay network formed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" The lights entered the network and a monster with a skull-like head wearing a tattered cape wielding a javelin with three skulls and a shield with a skull mark on it.

 **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin/Dark/Rank 2/Warrior/XYZ/ATK 1600/DEF 0**

"Tch, how could I forget about that? Yuma's going to have a tough time dealing with him." Kazuki said gritting his teeth in annoyance at the monster Kiren summoned.

" _ **Yes, with that monster it's going to be difficult to beat him.**_ " Dark mist said his eyes narrow.

"What do you mean Kazu?" Yuma asked Kazuki confused how a monster with 1600 attack points can be a problem for his Utopia that has 2500 attack points.

" _ **I think we're about to find out Yuma.**_ " Astral said studying the monster.

"What he means is that I activate Cursed Javelin's ability!" Kiren said getting Yuma's attention as Cursed Javelin slashed one of it's overlay units causing the blade to gain a purple glow. "By using an overlay unit, Your Utopia loses all its attack points and its abilities are negated." Cursed Javelin pointed to tip of its weapon to Utopia releasing bolts of purple electricity that hit Utopia dropping its attack points to 0.

"That's not good." Yuma started to sweat nervously watching his ace monster become vulnerable.

" _ **Now he'll be able to destroy Utopia without a number.**_ " Astral's eyes widened in shock at the monsters ability. Kiren chuckled and looked towards Yuma.

"I have to commend both of you for that little trick, Kazuki realizing I could summoning Dark Requiem even if my effect did get negated, and Yuma for that desperate save with that Trap Card to negate Dark Rebellions activation. However, sad to say that wasn't what I was going for. I was only going to finish you off with either Dark Rebellion or Shadow Lich because of how low your life points were." Kiren explained as he commended Yuma and Kazu, pointing out his strategy as well.

"Eh? You're praising us?" Kazuki asked as Yuma and Kazu looked at him confused. "Why not? I'm not exactly your enemy even if the three of us are Number Hunters with our own goals.

"But enough talk, it seems I have to go with taking down your Life Points with a different strategy! Go, Shadow Lich! Attack Utopia!" Kiren said as Shadow Lich raised up its scythe before bringing it down towards Utopia.

" _ **Yuma!**_ " Astral shouted, worried for his partner as Yuma gritted his teeth and nodded. "Sorry Kiren, but if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me! I activate my Face Down, Bye Bye Damage!" Yuma shouted as the card materialized.

Kiren's eyes widened in realization. "You're...going to make this a tie?" Kiren said as Yuma gleamed confidently.

Utopia and Shadow Lich clashed weapons as the shock wave of the attacks connected with both Yuma and Kiren sending them flying and a screen appeared declaring the duel a draw.

"A tie." Kazuki mumbled taking off his duel gazer. Kazuki and Dark Mist were sitting in shock as Yuma sat up laughing at tying with someone that beat Kazuki as Astral smiled as he floated next to him. Kiren laid in shock, taking a moment to comprehend what had happened as Yuma cheered.

"Yes! We did it!" Yuma shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

" _ **Yes, Kiren was a difficult opponent. But it seems we were able to make it a draw. Something not even Kazuki managed to do.**_ " Astral said as Yuma cheered in the background.

"Way to go, Yuma…" Kazuki said as he stood up as Dark Mist nodded.

Kiren began to laugh as he sat up and rested his head in his hand. "I guess there's a first for everything! Haha, good job Yuma." Kiren said as he smiled and took off his Duel Gazer.

Yuma got up and walked over to Kiren before holding out a hand. "Looks like both of us were really feelin' the flow, huh?" Yuma said as Kiren smirked and nodded, taking Yuma's hand and got up.

"Yeah, guess we did. That was a really fun duel! I never thought you'd be able to counter my final attack like that." Kiren said excited as he smiled, causing Yuma to do the same.

"Kinda reminds me of my first duel with Yuma." Kazuki said smiling at the memory with Dark mist nodding in agreement.

"Oh yeah, our duel did end in a similar matter." Yuma said thinking about their duel.

"Must've been a pretty intense duel if it ended in a tie too." Kiren said, looking between both of them before steadying his gaze on Yuma. "I'd be lying if I said that you weren't a skilled duelist, Yuma. I've never had a duel end in a tie before. Let alone get my life points as low as you got them." Kiren praised as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Let's head back inside." Kazuki suggested. "You both must be exhausted from that duel."

"Thanks for the offer, Kazu, But I have to try and get my fifth Heart Piece and get some other numbers too." Kiren said, smiling as he declined Kazuki's offer.

"Alright, good luck out there." Kazuki said smirking. "Next time we meet will be in the finals where I'll even the score." Kiren chuckled at this and held out his hand to Kazuki. "Hehe, good luck then. You're definitely going to need it." Kiren said with confidence.

Kazuki accepted the hand and shook it. "I will be using my ace next time we duel." Kazuki said still smirking. "And let me warn you that when he's used in my deck he doesn't play nice." Kiren smirked before walking over to Yuma. "Congrats to you too, Yuma. We'll have to duel again sometime soon." Kiren said with a smile.

"Count on it!" Yuma said raising a fist. "And next time, I'll be the one who comes out on top." Kiren chuckled before walking away, waving back to them. "I better see you two in the finals." Kiren said as he walked away.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Kazuki's P.O.V.**

I was in the middle of a duel against my second opponent since the start of the world duel carnival with 2300 life points remaining and having Malicevorous Spoon and Malicevorous Bowel on my field while he had 3100 life points remaining with Thunder-End Dragon on his field.

"Time for me to end this." I said as my two monsters turned into purple lights. "I overlay my level 2 Malicevorous Spoon and Bowel!" They shot into the air as a red overlay network formed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon…" I reached into my extra deck for Centaurea only to find it wasn't there and naturally I started to panic. "Hey, where's my Sky Cavalry Centaurea?!" The two lights hit each other leaving only Spoon and Bowel piled on one another. Then a piece of paper fluttered out of my extra deck unto the ground. "A piece of paper…?" I picked up the paper and began to read it. ' _Dear Kazuki, I have taken a liking to your Sky Cavalry Centaurea. It's mine now. Don't worry, he's enjoying his time with the other monsters in my extra deck and has already made friends with my Break Sword. See you in the finals! -Kiren'_

"Kazu?" Yuma asked seeing my hand shaking after reading the note before a big tick mark appeared on my head.

"KIREN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs promising to show no mercy the next time we duel.

* * *

 **Revolutionary Regicide: KAAAHN!**

 **Kiren: Hehe, I'm surprised it took you so long to notice it was missing Kazu.**

 **Kazuki: Be quiet.**

 **Unknown entity328: Lol, we inadvertently made a star trek reference. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did, please favorite, follow, or leave a review because they ignite my inner flame to write.**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: I just like to write. So expect to see me from time to time.**

 **Kiren: Hopefully me too…?**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: hehe, we'll see *Chuckles evilly***

 **Unknown entity328: Relax Kiren, you'll get your screen time… I think.**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: Well, I've got nothing left to say so Entity? Shall we close this chapter?**

 **Unknown entity328: Yes, let's. See you all again in future chapters!**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: See ya later, everyone!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Unknown entity328: It's finally chapter ten my readers!XD**

 **Kazuki: What took you so long?**

 **Unknown entity328: I was busy studying and suffered a little bit of writer's block.**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: It can get like that sometimes.**

 **Unknown entity328: But now I'm back and ready to write again and it's thanks to all of you readers who took the time to read my fanfics.**

 **Kazuki: What did I tell you about posing like Lawless from Servamp?**

 **Unknown entity328: Gomen gomen, I couldn't help myself.**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: Well, I decided to stick around and help you out too. Hopefully we did a good job with this chapter.**

 **Unknown entity328: You can say that again, anywho let's get the disclaimer out of the way. Kazuki, if you please?**

 **Kazuki: Unknown entity328 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of its characters except me.**

 **Unknown entity328: And now without furthur adieu, chaputa kaishi!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Sting Cruiser's Strike!  
Kazuki P.O.V.

It's official, I regret my decision to join Blazer's band. The day after my duel with Kiren I was hunted down not only by people who became Rising Phoenix's fans, but also duelists that were participating in the world duel carnival. After I finally lost them by hiding in Ryan's family studio I decided to just stay there for the day so that's just what I'm doing now resting my head on the table and letting out a tired sigh.

"If you told me this is what it was like to be popular I wouldn't have said yes to joining." I said with a frown on my face. I was looking over my deck for the next time I get challenged.

"Look on the bright side, at least you got another heart piece." Ryan said leaning on his chair across from me. "Just two more and you're on your way to the finals."

"I guess you have a point there." I let out another sigh and closed my eyes before opening one eye. "I could do without being chased though."

Dark mist was floating next to me arms crossed in thought thinking of what we should do about the numbers since there's no doubt there will be number holders in this tournament. So far I haven't run into any number holders which I'm not sure is a good or bad thing since I'm suppose to help Yuma collect them. Then Dark mist noticed something in the corner of the room.

"Kazuki, there's something over there." Dark mist said getting my attention and pointing to the corner of the room, when I turned I saw a glowing card.

"What are you looking at Kazu?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow and turned to where I was looking to see the same glowing card. He got up and walked to it reaching to pick it up. "What's up with that card?"

"Wait!" I yelled a look of panic on my face bolting to my feet hands slamming on the table startling Ryan and stopping him his fingers an inch from touching the card. "Don't touch it."

"Why?" Ryan asked giving me a questioning look before eyeing the card. "Aside from the glowing it looks like a normal card."

I walked over and knelt next to Ryan and stared at the card.

"Remember my ace monster?" I asked not taking my eyes off the glowing card on the floor and when I saw Ryan nod from the corner of my eye I continued. "Well, Dark mist is one of 100 cards known as number cards, when someone picks up one of these cards they get influenced by these cards by promising anything you could ever want in exchange for complete obedience."

"Seriously?" Ryan looked at the card with wide eyes slowly inching away from it then realized something and turned to me giving me a questioning look. "Wait, you have those numbers so why are you not affected by them?"

"Well." I said slowly then looked down at my lock and gripped it. "It's because of this, as long as I have this I'm safe from their influence."

"Why is it glowing?" Ryan asked going back to staring at the card.

"It's still blank." I replied and when Ryan gave me a questioning look I explained. "The numbers stay blank until someone picks them up and takes the form of what they desire the most, design themselves to fit their original owner's deck and keep that form forever."

"So what are you going to do?" Ryan asked staring at the card.

"Pick it up of course." I replied reaching for the card causing Ryan to panic. "Relax, as long as I have this lock I'm safe from their influence."

"But still..." Ryan looked at me with a look of concern when I reached for the card.

"If I don't pick it up, you or your parents might and I can't let that happen."

"Or, you two could give me the card and we'll all go along our merry ways." a new voice says suddenly startling us. We both turn to the doorway to see a man in a business suit standing there. He appeared to be in his late 20's and spoke with a calm, yet authoritative voice.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly grabbing the number card off the floor and putting it in my extra deck without even looking at it.

"Oh, you're right. I haven't introduced myself, how rude of me. My name is Walter Harrison, I'm a Scientist, more specifically, an Astrophysicist. I also have a tendency to hunt number cards so foolish people can't seek to make use of their untapped power."

"So your a number hunter, huh?" I muttered to myself as I got up and turned to face him. "Then that means you're after the ones I already have."

Walter raised an eyebrow with slight suspicion before turning rather serious. "Well, if you already have number cards I can't let you trot around the city if you're not worthy to hold them, even if my associate has already dueled you before." Walter said as he activates his duel disk. "I challenge you to a duel. If you win, you shall keep your numbers and I will not bother you about any numbers you manage to stumble across. However, if you lose, all Numbers in your possession will become mine."

"Your associate?" I raised an eyebrow at that before shaking my head and pulled out my duel disk. "What you offer seems fair so I'll bite for now." The Scientist smiled as he raised his duel disk. "Let's make this quick, shall we? I have a meeting in a couple of hours and I don't like being late." He said with a smile.

"Oh this'll be quick, it would be in your best interest not to underestimate me." I tossed my duel disk as it expanded and attached to my left wrist. "Duel Disk, set!" The zones appeared as I took out my duel gazer and put it on. "Duel Gazer, ready!" The room got covered in code.

AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

"Let's duel!"

Kazuki vs Walter: 4000

"Since I have challenged you, you may go first." Walter said with a smile, drawing his five cards.

"If you insist, I draw!" I looked at the card I drew as well as my hand and saw a strategy. "First I start off my turn with the continuous spell Setting the Table!" The card appeared and glowed in activation. "With it's effect I add a Malicevorous monster to my hand." A card came out of my deck and I add it to my hand. "I send Malicevorous Bowl to the Graveyard to summon Malicevorous Fork!" The fork wielding fiend jumped onto the field twirling it's weapon.

Malicevorous Fork/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 400/DEF 400

"Since I control a Malicevorous monster I can summon Malicevorous Bowl from my graveyard!" A graveyard portal opened as the fiend jumped out.

Malicevorous Bowl/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 100/DEF 600

I was about to continue when I felt something call me, I looked at my extra deck and saw it pulsating. 'What's going on in my extra deck?' I thought then remembered what happened earlier. 'Do you want to come out?'

"Kazuki, let's give that number you picked up a test run." Dark mist said feeling the numbers call as well. "It looks like it wants to show what it can do, so let's see what it's capable of."

I nodded and took another card from my hand and played it. "I activate the spell Double Malice which doubles the levels of all Malicevorous monsters on my field." Bowl and Fork's levels appeared and became four. Walter simply raised an eyebrow before looking at his hand and smirked. "Hmm, let's see just how long you'll last…" Walter said to himself quietly. I barely heard him as he looked up and smirked as if he was mocking me.

"I overlay my level 4 Malicevorous Fork and Bowl!" The said monster turned into purple light and shot into the air as the overlay network formed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 98: Anititopian!" The light entered the network and exploded.

The number "98" appeared and flashed red as a sealed form similar to Utopia's rised from the network and rearranged itself to form the monster. The monster was similar to Utopia except it's armor was black with a red number "98" on it's right shoulder.

Number 98: Antitopian/Dark/Rank 4/Warrior/ATK 2000/DEF 2500

"Is that Utopia?!" Ryan asked in shock seeing the monster I summoned. "This must be the new number he picked up... " Walter lamented as he looked up at Antitopian.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." I finished as two face downs materialized.

Kazuki: 4000

Walter: 4000

Walter smiled and looked towards me. "Starting off strong, it seems. I wonder if what he said was true. I draw." He said, drawing his card and adding it to his hand. "I'll start my turn by summoning Sting Cruiser Alpha." He said as the monster was summoned. The monster appeared as a black stingray shaped spaceship with glowing white lights along it.

Sting Cruiser Alpha/Dark/Level 3/Machine/ATK 600/DEF 1000

"When Sting Cruiser Alpha is summoned, I may summon another Sting Cruiser monster from my hand that is one level higher than itself. I Special Summon Sting Cruiser Eta!"

Sting Cruiser Eta/Dark/Level 4/Machine/ATK 1600/DEF 100

Walter said as another Stingray like spaceship appeared, this time with a turquoise color. "When Sting Cruiser Eta is Special Summoned by the effect of a Sting Cruiser monster, both monster's levels become equal to their combined levels." He said as the Sting Cruiser monster's levels went from 3 and 4 to 7.

"Two level sevens." I muttered seeing what he was up to and Dark mist nodded in agreement.

"He's gonna bring out his number card." Walter nodded at what Kazuki stated. "Then you must know what comes next. I overlay my two Level 7 Sting Cruiser Alpha and Eta to build the overlay network and Xyz Summon!" Walter shouted as the two monsters turned into white and turquoise lights before flying into the Overlay network, causing it to explode in a blinding light. "Come forth! Number 42: Galaxy Tomahawk!" Walter shouted as the number "42" appeared and flashed red as the new Number appeared above them. Number 42 looked like the other monsters in the deck, a Stingray shaped starship that glowed a certain color. However, this one looked bigger than the others and glowed a deep red with the number 42 on the left wing near the cockpit of the ship.

Number 42: Galaxy Tomahawk/Wind/Rank 7/Machine/XYZ/ATK 0/DEF 3000

"I hope I didn't disappoint." Walter said with a smile as his Numbers hovered above him.

"That monster has a high defense I'll give it that." I admitted. "But it doesn't stand a chance against Antitopian." Walter smirked at that, giving off a weird vibe. "Ah yes, I forgot about one little detail. You see, Sting Cruiser Eta has another effect. If it's used as Xyz material for a Dark Xyz monster, it gains 1500 ATK for every token on my side of the field." Walter said, confusing me a little.

"Galaxy Tomahawk is a wind attribute monster, so what was the point in telling me that when it's not gonna happen?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, since you asked nicely. I activate the Spell card Element Coating. With this, I can target one Xyz monster I control and change its attribute to the attribute of one of it's Xyz materials."

"You can what?!" I shouted in shock as the wind attribute appeared and changed to dark. "One must be adaptable in order to survive, Kazuki. Now I activate Number 42's effect, using an overlay unit to allow me to summon two Battle Eagle Tokens to my side of the field! However, you'll take no battle damage for the rest of this turn." Walter said as one of Galaxy Tomahawk's overlay units dispersed and two miniature versions of Galaxy Tomahawk deploy from the main one.

"Now he has two tokens on his field." I watch as Galaxy Tomahawk attack points skyrocketed to 3000.

"We may not take damage, but since Galaxy Tomahawk is a number it can easily destroy Antitopian." Dark mist said as he watched the duel.

"Next I activate the Continuous Spell card Sting Cruiser Companions. With this, Tokens cannot be destroyed by card effects. "Now go, Number 42, attack Antitopian!" Walter said as he activated the Spell card and declared his attack.

"Like I'm gonna let that happen!" I shouted as Antitopian slashed one of its overlay units with his sword. "By using an overlay unit, Antitopian stops your attack and switches your monster to defense mode." Antitopian's wings spread out like Utopia's except they wrapped themselves around Galaxy Tomahawk as it switched modes. Walter smiled and clapped as he saw this. "I'm glad you didn't go down so easy. After all, it's fun to watch your opponent squirm." He said as he set two cards down. "I shall set two cards and end my turn for now." Walter says before turning it over to me.

Kazuki: 4000

Walter: 4000

"I draw!" I drew my card and liked what I saw. "First I pay 800 life points to keep Setting the Table on the field." My spell glowed as my life points went down. "Then I use it's effect to add a Malicevorous monster from my deck to my hand." A card popped out of my deck and I added it to my hand. "Now I activate the spell Dark Moment!" The card materialized and glowed. "For the rest of this turn all face-up and face-down cards currently on the field are useless." all cards on the field turned grey. Walter chuckled as the cards started to turn grey before activating his trap card. "Sorry to disappoint, but my associant made sure to mention this card. I activate the Trap card Anti-Spell Fragrance. Now, all Spell cards must be set before activation."

"Apparently your associate hasn't told you that you can't activate any cards in response to this card's activation." I said smirking. Walter's eyes went wide for a moment before regaining his composure as the cards on the field turned grey, signalling their effects couldn't be activated. "Apparently not. Oh well, what else do you have in store for me, Kazuki?" Walter said with mild amusement in his tone.

"This, I summon Malicevorous Knife!" The knife wielding fiend appeared resting it's weapon on its shoulder.

Malicevorous Knife/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 600/DEF 100

"Before I continue I want to add something to the condition if I win." Walter raised an eyebrow at this. "Hmm? What is it?" He asked as he tensed up slightly.

"I want my brother to be added to it." I replied as I carefully planned my next move. He looked confused at the request. "Added to what? The bet?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, if I win, me and my brother keeps our numbers and you don't bother either of us about the ones we run into." I said narrowing my eyes at Walter. "And if I lose, you only take my numbers." Walter seemed to think it over before nodding in agreement. "That sounds like a fair addition. Very well, I accept. You may continue with the duel." Walter said with a short smile.

I nodded as Knife stabbed to ground and a graveyard portal opened. "When Malicevorous Knife is summoned I can summon a Malicevorous monster from my graveyard." Bowl jumped out of the graveyard before scooping itself with its bowl and turning into an overlay unit. "And when Bow is summoned it becomes an overlay unit for one xyz monster on my field." The unit started orbiting around Antitopian. Walter nodded and admired the play as he looked over the field. "Interesting. Keeping Antitopian's Overlay units high so it doesn't run out. However, it seems there's not much else you can do." Walter said as he looked towards Kazuki. "Unless you have some other tricks up your sleeve."

I smirked and grabbed a card from my hand. "I play the spell Malice Sacrificial Gift!" The card showed Malicevorous Knife stabbing itself as two cards came out behind it. "Drawing more cards? I swear, they get rid of pot of greed but only to replace it with Archetype specific cards…" Walter muttered to himself.

"By destroying a Malicevorous monster I draw two cards." Knife dispersed into particles and drew my cards. "By banishing Malicevorous Knife I can summon Malicevorous Chopsticks!" A fiend with one chopstick in each hand appeared using them like they're stilts.

Malicevorous Chopsticks/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 300/DEF 200

"Next I activate the spell card Malice Call!" The spell revealed Malicevorous Spoon pulling out Malicevorous Knife's card and Knife jumping out of the card. "Since I control a Malicevorous monster I can summon another one from my deck, and I choose Malicevorous Cup!" A cup appeared with a fiend inside.

Malicevorous Cup/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 600/DEF 400

"Who could he be trying to Summon? Hmm, even so…" Walter said to himself as he looked around the field, studying it and seems to be trying to find out what I'll play next.

"When Malicevorous Chopsticks is used to xyz summon it counts as two monsters." Chopstick did a little dance with its chopstick stilts before it split in two. Walter suddenly knew what was coming and looked as if he was holding his breath in anticipation. "Here it comes…"

"I overlay my two Malcievorous Chopsticks and Malicevorous Cup!" The said monsters became purple lights as the overlay network formed. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz Summon Number 96: Dark Mist!" The lights entered the network causing it to explode.

The number "96" appered and flashed purple as Dark Mist appeared behind me with two overlay units instead of the usual three.

Number 96: Dark Mist/Dark/Rank 2/Fiend/XYZ/ATK 100/DEF 1000

"Dark Mist...I've heard a lot about you and this card. Let's see if it's as powerful as he says." Walter said as he prepared for the battle phase.

"I activate the spell Xyz Relentless Attack!" I played the spell as Antitopian sheathed its sword. "In exchange for my other monsters no longer being able to attack, Dark mist can attack equal to the number of xyz monsters on my field." Walter looked surprised at that. "Since I have two xyz monsters Dark Mist can attack a total of two times." Dark Mist flexed its claws. "And if I remember correctly, you have two Battle Eagle tokens and Dark Mist has two overlay units." Walter gritted his teeth. "And Dark Mist has his ability… damn." Walter didn't look pleased with that.

"Bingo!" I said happily. "And thanks to my Dark Moment spell card there's nothing you can do about it." I pointed at the Token on the right. "Dark Mist, attack the Battle Eagle token!" Dark Mist stepped forward raising its claws. "I activate Dark Mist's special ability!" One overlay unit entered it mouth as it released a gust of black wind. "By using an overlay unit Dark mist steals half of your monster's attack points." The wind struck the token as it's attack points dropped and Dark mist's increased. (2000→1000) (100→1100). "Grr, this isn't going well at all." Walter said as his token lost it's attack points.

"Whiplash Whirlwind!" Dak Mists claws turned into whips and lashed them at the token destroying it.

Kazuki: 3200

Walter: 3900

"I'm not done, now attack the second token!" Dark Mist turned to the second token. "Time for Dark Mist's ability again, Shadow Gain!" Dark Mist absorbed its last overlay unit and released its black wind lowering the tokens attack points. (2000→1000) (1100→2100). "Whiplash Whirlwind!" The whips struck the second token destroying it.

Kazuki: 3200

Walter: 2800

Walter sighed as his tokens were destroyed, bringing number 42 back down to zero attack. "Well, I still have Life Points and some cards in my hand. This won't end in my defeat…" He said as Number 42 glew a dark red as it's ATK dropped.

"That's true, but now it's time for me to prep for next turn." I said smiling as I looked over my plan in my head with Dark mist.

"It might be a good idea to use that last card in your hand to regain Dark Mist's overlay units Kazuki." Dark mist suggested and I nodded in agreement before playing the card.

"I activate the spell Over Restoration!" The spell showed overlay units coming out of a graveyard portal. "If I have an xyz monster with no overlay units I can take two monsters in my graveyard of the same level and make them overlay units for that monster, however they're sent to the graveyard on my next turn." Walter seemingly smirked for a short second before regaining his composure. A graveyard portal opened as Chopsticks and Cup jumped out before turning into overlay units and started orbiting around Dark Mist. "With that I end my turn." The cards affected by Dark Moment returned to normal.

Kazuki: 3200

Walter: 2800

"Well then, I'll draw!" He said as he drew his next card, smirking as he did so. "This has been a rather fun duel, Kazuki. But if I don't beat you soon, I might not be able to catch my train to get to my meeting. I activate the Continuous Spell card Cruiser Jamming! With this, my opponent can't activate any Trap cards until the second Main Phase. However, I have to banish a Sting Cruiser monster from my graveyard or destroy this card on my next Draw Phase." He said as the card materialized on the field.

"I don't think so!" I shouted as my set card flipped face-up. "I activate Dark Bribe, this negates your spell and you draw a card." Walter shook his head before activating a card of his own. "This won't do. I activate my Counter Trap card Galactic Flare. By discarding a card, I can negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it." He said as he sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard.

"I told you not to underestimate me, I always have a back-up." My second face-down flipped to reveal another Dark Bribe. Walter grunted as he saw the second card. "Of course…" He said with a disgruntled sigh.

"So both of your cards are negated and destroyed, but you also draw two cards." I said as his cards dispersed into particles. He drew his two cards before looking them over with a smirk. "I summon Sting Cruiser Gamma!" He said as the Level 3 Sting Cruiser monster was summoned, this one having a light blue lights on it. "When this monster is summoned, I can discard a card and special summon a Sting Cruiser monster from my hand. I Special Summon Sting Cruiser Theta!" The next sting cruiser monster arrived as the level four monster glew with purple lights.

"This doesn't look good." I muttered to myself seeing the two monsters. "Next, When Sting Cruiser Gamma Special Summons another Sting Cruiser monster, it's level becomes equal to that monster's level." He said as both Sting Cruisers became level 4.

'Two level fours.' I thought gritting my teeth. 'That could only mean one thing.'

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Sting Cruiser Epsilon!" He said as a large Spaceship appeared, this time as a large Manta ray shaped ship with Glowing yellow lights.

Sting Cruiser Epsilon/Light/Rank 4/Machine/Xyz/ATK 2600/DEF 2000

"I have a feeling I won't like what this monster can do." I muttered to myself looking at the monster. "Next I'll activate the Continuous Spell card Sting Cruiser Formation. With this card, all monsters on my side of the field gain attack equal to a Sting Cruiser monster on the field." As he said this, Number 42's attack raised up to 2600.

"So you increased number 42's attack points, doesn't mean you'll be able to get past my monsters." I pointed out as Antitopian readied its sword and Dark Mist readied its claws. "We shall see, won't we? I set Number 42 to attack mode and attack Antitopian!" Walter said as Number 42 moved to attack Number 98.

"I activate Antitopian's ability!" I countered as Antitopian slashed one of its overlay units and wrapped its wings around Galaxy Tomahawk switching it to defense mode. "I thought you'd might do that. I activate my Trap card Sting Cruiser Decoy. When a monster effect is activated that affects a monster on my side of the field, I can Special Summon a Sting Cruiser token and have that effect target that token instead."

"You gotta be kidding!" I exclaimed in shock as a token appeared and the wings around Galaxy Tomahawk vanished. "You told me not to underestimate you. I thought I'd take you up on that advice." Walter said with a smirk as the attack continued as its attack points went up to 4100 due to the token on the field.

"Kazuki, we have no choice but to use that spell in your graveyard." Dark mist said and when I went over what spells were in my graveyard I knew which one he meant.

"I activate Malice Sacrificial Gift's second effect in my graveyard!" A graveyard portal opened and the card along with Malicevorous Fork came out before dispersing into particles. "By banishing it and a Malicevorous monster in my graveyard, I can tribute one monster and give its attack points to another until the end of the turn." Antitopian dispersed into particles as Dark Mist's attack points went up to 4100. Walter gritted his teeth in frustration before ending his turn. "I'll set one card and end my turn." Walter said as he set his 3th card and Dark Mist's attack points returned to 2100.

Kazuki: 3200

Walter: 2800

"It's my move!" I drew my card. "Next I pay 800 life points to keep Setting the Table on the field." My card glowed decreasing my life points. "Then, because of Overlay Restoration, Dak Mist loses its overlay units." A graveyard portal opened and Dark Mist's overlay units fell in. "Now I play the spell card Xyz Treasure!" The card materialized on the field and three bolt of electricity hit my deck. "This let's me draw one card for each xyz monster on the field, and since there's three I draw three cards." I drew them and smirked. "I activate Magical Stone Excavation!" The card appeared as I took two cards from my hand. "By sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard I get to add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand." I discarded two and a card popped out before I revealed what I picked which showed Adreus, the Keeper of Armageddon snickering under an eclipse. "I'm sure this looks familiar." Walter narrowed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "I remember it, yes…" He said with an annoyed voice.

"I activate Dark Moment, now all cards currently on the field are negated and face-downs can't activate." As all the cards turned grey a graveyard portal opened and a monster resembling a witch came out cackling. Walter looked at his field and his hand, looking disappointed as if he couldn't make a move to defend himself.

"Now by banishing Malice Witch in my graveyard, one monster on my side of the field is unaffected by spells cards that would negate its special abilities for the rest of this turn." The witch pulled out a wand and black particles came out covering Dark Mist returning its color. "Oh great… Now Dark Mist has a chance…" Walter mumbled to himself as he saw Number 96 getting it's color and effect back.

"Next, I equip Dark Mist with Axe of Despair!" A big axe appeared in Dark Mist's right claw. "This gives Dark Mist an additional 1000 attack points." (2100→3100)

"Dark Mist, attack Galaxy Tomahawk!" Dark Mist readied its new axe and extended its arm swinging downwards slicing Galaxy Tomahawk in have causing it to explode. Walter braced himself as the shockwave blasted him away, making him stumble as his Life Points went down. A screen appeared declaring me the winner as Walter's life points hit 0 and I took off my duel gazer sighing a little.

"Way to go Kazu!" Ryan exclaimed putting an arm over my shoulder. "You manage to beat him, for a second there I was a little worried."

"Do you have that little confidence in my dueling skills?" I joked chuckling a little. Walter sighed as he put his duel gazer and duel disk away before walking up to me, an annoyed look on his face. "Well, that wasn't how I expected this to go…"

"I was just lucky I drew Malice Witch when I did, other wise I probably would've lost." I said holding out a hand. "But it was still a fun duel, so thanks for that." Walter looked at my hand for a second before chuckling and had a slight smile on his face. "I guess it was. Thanks, Kazuki." He held out his hand and we both shook. "As promised, I'll leave you and your brother alone to hunt the Numbers."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it, even though I know he can handle himself I can't help but be a little over protective." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly chuckling. "I understand. I must get going, my train leaves in a few minutes. Goodbye Kazuki, and thank you for the duel." He said with a smile before turning to leave.

"Hold on!" I called out. "Are you in the duel carnival by any chance?" He looked back at kazuki and shook his head. "No, I'm not. I don't have the time to do it this year. I will try to make it next time though." Walter said.

"No way!" I exclaimed falling to my hands and knees. "I was hoping to kill two birds with one stone by not being bothered about the numbers and getting another heart piece."  
"I'm sure your fourth will show up before the deadline Kazu." Ryan said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Well, I'm sorry I don't have the heart piece for the tournament. Maybe I can offer a little advice on where you might get one?" he offered sheepishly, wanting to make up for the inconvenience.

"You can, where?!" I asked getting up a little too close to his face. "There's a plaza near the city center where some duelists frequent. Most of them have around three or four heart pieces. I forget the name of the plaza, but it's next to a Do Do Donuts shop. I hope this helps you, Kazuki." He said with a smile.

"Isn't Yuma meeting Tori there?" Ryan asked me after hearing what Walter said.

"I think so, I remember I teased him that it was a date which left him a blushing stuttering mess." I tried and failed to hold in my laughter remembering this morning. "Well, I better get going. Like I said earlier, my train will be leaving soon." Walter said as he turned to leave, heading off to catch his train.

"Thanks for the tip, time to see who I'll beat to get my fourth heart piece." I said before pulling out number 98. "I wonder how Yuma will react when he see's this number."

* * *

 **Kazuki: You gave me Antitopian?**

 **Unknown entity328: I was looking up numbers to use in this chapter and I found number 98 that looks like Utopia so I thought why not?**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: That, and it seems to fit well considering Yuma has Utopia.**

 **Yuma: I think it would be great.**

 **Kazuki: Yuma, what are you doing here?**

 **Unknown entity328: He was walking by and decided to join us in the outro.**

 **Kiren: Yeah, the more the merrier right?**

 **Unknown entity328: Before we get any more unexpected guests, I want to thank everyone again for reading my fanfic and ask that you fav, follow, or leave review to show me what you think about this chapter.**

 **Kazuki: Hope to see you all again real soon.**

 **Unknown entity328: Hey, that's my line, read your own script!**

 **Kiren: We have scripts?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Unknown entity328: Hola my dear readers, I'm back with a new chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: Kazuki's Grand Adventure!XD**

 **Kazuki: I thought you forgot about this fanfic when you wrote your other fanfic.**

 **Unknown entity328: I would never do that, I was just busy with studying and I had a test a few days ago.**

 **Kazuki: How did you do?**

 **Unknown entity328: I am pleased to say that I passed!**

 **Kazuki: That's good.**

 **Unknown entity328: As much as I would love to stick around and chat, but we have a chapter to get to, so onto the disclaimer!**

 **Kazuki: Unknown entity328 owns nothing but me.**

 **Unknown entity328: With that out of the way, let the curtain rise and let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: What Luck!

Two days past since I dueled Walter and he gave me that tip of where I can get my fourth heart piece. Yuma and Tori left to find him an opponent while grandma asked me to bring Kari her dinner since it seems she got herself a scoop and won't leave her room. I walked up the stairs holding a tray with a bowl of rice, miso soup, fried fish, and a pair of chopsticks. When I got to her door I knocked.

"Kari, I got your dinner, can I come in?" When I didn't get an answer I turned doorknob and opened the door to see the lights were off as always. I sometimes wonder how she doesn't need glasses after being in a dark room with nothing but computer screens lighting it. "Kari."

"Hmm?" Kari turned to the door to see me standing there holding a tray. "Oh hey Kazu, you can just put the tray right here I'll eat it later." She pointed to the part of her desk on her right so I walked over and put the tray there.

"At least turn on the lights if you're going to look for a scoop." I said placing my right hand on my hip. "It's bad for your eyes if you keep doing this."

"Thanks for the warning mom." Kari said sarcastically rolling her eyes suddenly the screen to Kari's right started beeping where a bar that said emergency started flashing red. "There's a lot of buzz on Heartland's private frequency." She turned her attention back to the screen in front of her and started typing. "Must be something going on."

"Uh-oh, Kari's in reporter mode again." I mumbled crossing my arms.

"Looks like Heartland Museum." Kari said ignoring what I just said and reading what's happening. "Whoa, a break in!" She started typing like crazy. "Let's just tap into the cameras and…" The screen suddenly show a man wearing a white suit with what I think is a brown poncho with a diamond pattern and a brown hat. "Is that?" Kari suddenly didn't look pleased. "You got to be kidding."

My lock glowed and Dark mist floated next to me. " _ **I have a feeling she knows who that is Kazuki.**_ " I just nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Kari's duel gazer started ringing and she answered to see the man from earlier was the one calling.

"Yo, Kari." He greeted giving her a toothy smile. "Guessing you've hacked in and seen the security footage at this point, keep in mind the camera adds ten pounds."

"Charlie." I noticed she was blushing a little before she started to shout. "What have you done this time? What did you take from the museum?"

"Just something I needed." Was his reply. "Thing is I gotta deliver it today but I'm a little pinned down, feel like helping out your old boyfriend?"

"He's your old boyfriend?" I asked making myself known blinking a couple of times. "I didn't know you were into older guys Kari."

"Who's the kid behind you, is that Yuma?" The man asked mistaking me for Yuma. I don't blame him for that mistake, I mean our hair colors are the same except reversed and we're in a dark room. My eyebrow twitch a little at being called a kid again, but I'm getting use to it since I'm technically thirteen now.

"No he's Kazuki my other brother." Kari replied. "And another thing, one: your not my old boyfriend and two: you need to turn yourself in."

"I didn't know you had another brother Kari." Charlie said his eyes widening for a moment before regaining his composure. "And why would I do that? As for boyfriend, not boyfriend we can discuss that when you bring me your old man's bike." Oh yeah, there was a bike in the garage. "Just hop on and come meet me, I'll shoot you my location."

"Give me one good reason." Kari said her eyebrows furrowed and a hand on her hip.

"Uh, because you like me?" He replied which caused her to close her eyes, tighten her hold on her duel gazer slightly, and let an annoyed grunt. "I'm kinda hungry too, so maybe you could swing by a drive-through?"

"You- you selfish, reckless, doofy, arrogant excuse for a-" Kari started to rant but Charle cut her off.

"I am not doofy." Charlie said. "At least that's what you said the last time we saw each other. Meet me in thirty, don't keep me waiting." He gave Kari a wink before hanging up.

"Charlie!" Kari yelled getting to her feet. "I'm not gonna- that guy." She started to blush a little again looking like she's thinking about something and since I value my life I was wise not saying anything because she suddenly made a fist with her left hand before pounding into her right palm. "You hungry Charlie, I'll feed you a knuckle sandwich." I silently made my way to the door knowing what she's up to. "Not so fast Kazu!" I stopped mid-step and turned my head to see she was staring at me. "I need your help with something."

* * *

I ran through the streets of Heartland city until until I was at the courtyard near the train station near Do!Do!Donut.

"Honestly, why do I have to find this guy?" I asked myself as I looked around. "I know Yuma is probably looking for the guy too so maybe I'll meet up with him and we can look together."

" _ **Speaking of Yuma, there he is.**_ " Dark mist said pointing in the crowd. I looked where he was pointing and saw Yuma with Tori so I ran over to them.

"Yuma!" I called put getting his and Tori's attention.

"Hey Kazu." Yuma greeted after I was in front of him. "Kari having you look for this guy too?"

"Yeah." I nodded before looking over the crowd again. "How does she expect us to find him in this huge crowd?"

"Yuma, Kazu." Tori said and when we turned to her she pointed. "Isn't that the guy?"

"Uh, that's a lady." Yuma said as a lady got in front of where Tori was pointing and I elbowed him in the side.

"Sitting on the bench." She clarified and Charlie was indeed sitting on the bench.

"Oh yeah." Yuma ran over to him. "Hey you!"

"That's my brother ladies and gentlemen." I sighed before running to join him.

"Kari sent us." Yuma said pointing to himself and me when I was next to him. "I'm Yuma, and this is Kazuki."

"She sent her little brothers?" Charlie questioned.

"Yeah, she said something about capturing you when we find you." I said shrugging.

"She said to capture me?" Charlie chuckled. "How are you suppose to do that?"

"I don't know." Yuma replied his hands on his hips closing his eyes. "She knows we're busy with the world duel carnival."

"You two are in the duel carnival?" Charlie asked pulling out a card. "Then what do you say to a duel right now?"

"You want to duel?" Yuma asked.

"Well, the thing is I kinda need to test this card out." Charlie said and I knew right away that the card in his hand was the card he took from the museum.

"Hey, you in the hat!" Someone shouted getting our attention. The only way I can describe this guy is that he was muscular with what seem to be dumbells on the sides of his belt. "I see you're waving a card around." He held up his heart pieces for me to see he had about two or three. "How about we put a heart piece on the line right here and right now?"

"Well, I'm not in the carnival." Charlie said making me think he was declining. "But my friend Yuma here is, why don't we wager one of his pieces?"

"My piece, no way man." Yuma said looking at Charlie.

"Relax." Charlie gave Yuma a confident grin. "Seriously, with the stroke of luck I'm having there's no way this guy can beat me."

* * *

I honestly don't know what to say about this duel. Charlie is getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter. He only has 100 life points left while his opponent still has 4000. On Charlie's field were just two face-down cards while his opponent has Thunder-End Dragon with 3000 attack points, Kachi Kochi Dragon with 2100 attack points, and Daigusto Phoenix with 1500 attack points.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wagering one of my heart pieces." Yuma said. "This guy's mopping the floor with you!"

"Don't worry Yuma." Charlie said making me wonder how can he be calm in his situation. "I'm not gonna lose."

"Glad you're confident." Yuma blandly said pointing to Charlie's opponent's field. "Maybe you didn't notice he's got three xyz monsters on his field."

" _ **Not only that, but there is a considerable life point gap between them.**_ " Astral said adding his two cents.

"You need to forfeit!" Yuma said. "Say you gotta or make up a good reason." He started pounding his head for an idea while me and Tori just stood there her hands on her hips with her eyes closed while I just put my hand on my forehead and sighed. "Ah, I can't think of anything!"

"Don't get so worked up." Charlie calmly said. "After all, life is just a carnival, your suppose to have fun."

" _ **Life is a carnival.**_ " Astral said slowly trying to comprehend Charlie's words.

"It's easy to have fun when your losing someone else's heart piece." Yuma said pointing at Charlie while on his knees.

"Who said anything about losing?" Charlie asked before drawing his card and looking at it. "Well, looky what we have here." He showed it to revealed a gun made of stone being reloaded. "I'm activating the Reload spell card!"

"Wow, talk about a lucky draw." I said eyes wide that he got the card that might turn this duel around.

"What do you mean Kazu?" Tori asked while Yuma was still muttering about losing one of his heart pieces.

Before I could respond Charlie continued. "This allows me to return my hand to my deck, and then I shuffle up and draw a new card for every card that I returned." Charlie returned three cards and his deck was shuffled before he drew three cards. "Here we go!"

"The moment of truth." I crossed my arms and continued watching the duel with Dark mist next to me.

"Uh-oh, not sure that was good idea." Charlie said looking a bit worried.

"Of course it wasn't it was terrible!" Yuma yelled.

"Just kidding, I'm activating Triple Ace!" One of Charlie's face-down cards flipped up to reveal playing cards with a heart on the left, diamond one the right, and a spade in the middle. "When I have three of the same level one monster in my hand, I can use Triple Ace to summon all three of them, so now I can toss three Dice Levelers onto the field." Three cards of weird shaped monsters with red dots resembling the dots on dice and hands appeared on Charlie's field before the said monsters came out of the cards.

 **Dice Leveler/Light/Level 1/Fairy/ATK 100/DEF 100 x3**

"Oooh, 100 attack points, what are you giving up or something?" Charlie's opponent taunted smirking.

"Actually this is the part where I start winning." Charlie said not losing his cool. "First I activate Dice Leveler's special ability." Three dice appeared in Charlie's hand.

"What's he doing?" Tori asked.

"Losing my heart piece." Yuma replied already kissing his heart piece goodbye.

"Time to test my luck." Charlie had the dice between his fingers before he tossed them and his Dice Levelers had bigger die and threw them. "When I take a chance and roll the dice, their levels will increase by the number that comes up." The dice all landed on six surprising us all.

"He rolled all six's." Yuma stated the obvious.

" _ **The odds of rolling six on three dice at the same time are 1 in 216.**_ " Astral said calculating the odds.

"Looks like lady luck is wanting me to power-up my Dice Levelers to level seven." Charlie's monsters levels appeared and changed from 1 to 7.

" _ **And just like that he has three level seven monsters on his field.**_ " Dark mist said wondering what Charlie is planning on summoning.

"You've a nice little run my friend but the winds of fortune are about to change, I now overlay all three of my Dice Levelers!" His monsters turned into Yellow lights and shot into the air as a galaxy-like overlay network formed. "With these monsters I build the overlay network." The lights dived into the network and exploded. "And then I xyz summon Number 7: Lucky Straight!"

The number "7" appeared and flashed red as a roulette wheel with a red ball on the bottom and black and yellow stripes came out of the network. It started to reform itself into a jester looking monster with roulette wheels around it's neck and wrists, it's body had black and yellow stripes, and holding a cane in its right hand with the number "7" on the head of the cane.

 **Number 7: Lucky Straight/Light/Rank 7/Fairy/XYZ/ATK 700/DEF 700**

"Amazing." Tori said as she watch the monster form.

"He's got a number." Yuma mumbled.

"Yeah." I nodded. "But how is he not being controlled by it like the others?"

" _ **Interesting, perhaps this explains his luck**_ _._ " Astral said.

" _ **It's as they say, seven is a lucky number.**_ " Dark mist said and chuckled at the pun he made.

"And now I'm activating the Dream Dice spell card." Charlie's last face-down flipped to reveal a dice with eyes in the background and another dice appeared in his hand before he tossed it. "It's a game of chance, I give this here Dream Dice a roll and if it comes up a six all your monsters lose all their attack points, but anything else and my monster will be the one losing all of its attack points." The dice landed and rolled before stopping on six.

"What?!" Charlie's opponent exclaimed not believing his eyes.

"No way, he rolled another six?" Yuma watch the duel with wide eyes.

"No one can get that lucky!" I shouted eyes wide in shock that he got four sixes in a row.

"Bingo." The dice glowed and all of Charlie's opponent's monsters got covered in a black aura as their attack points dropped to zero. "Now your monsters are busted, hope you weren't fond of those attack points."

" _ **The odds of rolling that many sixes in a row are 1296 to 1.**_ " Astral calculated again.

"Alright, do it Lucky Straight!" Lucky Straight started to charge.

"Heh, I can take 700 points of damage." His opponent said with a smirk thinking he'll win next turn.

"You might be taking a lot more than that." Charlie said still smiling and cool as a cucumber. "Cause I'm activating Lucky Straight's special ability, when Lucky Straight battles, I can use one overlay unit to roll the dice." Lucky Straight swung its cane on one of its overlay units dispersing it and a dice appeared again and Charlie rolled it. "And then, Lucky Straight's attack points get multiplied by the number that comes up, so if luck is on my side this is the end my friend."

The dice continued rolling looking like it'll stop on five but started to slowly continue to roll stopping on six. "Whoohoo!"

"No way!" I shouted. "That was his fifth six!"

"Now we just multiply Lucky Straight's 700 attack points by 6 and then this one's in the books." Lucky Straight's attack points skyrocketed from 700 to 4200.

"This can't be!" His opponent shouted as Lucky Straight swung its cane destroying all of his monsters resulting in explosions that knocked him off his feet screaming as his life points drop to zero. The augmented reality shut off and I took off my duel gazer.

"That was amazing." Yuma said taking off his duel gazer. "A huge comeback in one turn."

" _ **But so much of that comeback depended on chance, interesting.**_ " Astral said his arms crossed calculating again. " _ **7776 to 1, those were the odds he was facing.**_ "

"You cheated, I know it!" Mr. Muscle as I'm now dubbing him shouted on his hands and knees. "Nobody rolls that many sixes in a row!"

Charlie just chuckled before a light shined on him and a helicopter flew over the courtyard.

"What is this all about?" Tori asked wondering why there's a helicopter there. Police cars started surrounding the area.

"Charlie McCay, you are surrounded there's no getting away this time." A police officer said through a megaphone.

"That's pretty much what they said last time I got away." Charlie said not the least bit bothered.

"Put your hands on the back of your head." The same officer demanded.

"Whatever you say." Charlie raised his hands and put them behind his head as the helicopter began its descent. "Here's the problem fellas, there's something I gotta do, I really don't have time to hang out." he suddenly had the Lucky Straight in his hand which I'm trying to figure out how as I saw nothing in his hands. I saw him move his mouth muttering something but the sound of the helicopter was so loud I didn't hear it.

"Alright people, who's up for a game of chance?" Charlie asked as he got surrounded by police officers holding shields. Lucky Straight started glowing and a gust of wind started blowing causing both mine and Yuma's extra decks to open and Number 11: Big Eye flew out of his and Number 85: Crazy Box out of mine.

" _ **Yuma, Kazuki, your number cards!**_ " Astral said watching the numbers fly away along with other cards from the people in the area. The donut-shaped sign for Do!Do!Donut started to spark. " _ **Yuma, Kazuki, look up!**_ " We did so and panicked. " _ **You might want to run.**_ "

" _ **That is if you value your lives.**_ " Dark mist added as the sign started to fall and everyone else started to run to avoid being crushed.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I shouted grabbing Yuma and Tori by the arm and started running where it's safe.

"Wh-what's he doing?" Yuma asked looking back to see Charlie hasn't moved and the donut sign crashed where he stood. We watch as debris built up from the crash and we saw the cards that were sent flying earlier started to gather where Charlie stood completely unharmed.

"What's happening?" Tori asked.

The cards all landed in a pile in Charlie's hand.

"Good thing I was standing here, this donut could have hurt me." We saw that he was standing in the middle of the donut where the hole is. "Seriously, I mean talk about close calls right? But hey, close calls make life more fun, and since life is a carnival the more fun I have the better. Hey Yuma, Kazuki, when your sister gets here, tell her I'm sorry I had to bolt." With that said he started to run.

"Hey, I'm not just gonna let you run off with our cards, come back!' Yuma ran after Charlie.

"Yuma wait!" Tori called out but Yuma kept running and I heard something coming from the escalators.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Dark mist and he nodded.

" _ **Sounds like the engine of a motor bike.**_ " He said as Kari rode up the escalators and skid to a stop in front of Yuma stopping him.

Kari took off her helmet and gave Yuma an exasperated look. "Please tell me the donut wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't."Yuma said.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"He's, uh, gone." Yuma said nervously looking behind Kari in the direction Charlie went.

* * *

Later, we went to a park to talk about what to do next.

"So he snagged everyones cards and then took off." Kari summarized what we told her before she clenched her fists. "I don't believe that guy, and to think I took the time to make him food."

"So do you think that crazy card he dueled with is what he stole from the museum?" Yuma asked sitting on a bench.

"Sounds like it." Kari replied. "I heard them talking about the card on the heartland frequency, and so I did some quick research. Everyone who's ever had that card has been blessed with a sudden streak of crazy luck. In the past few months, that card has turned people into overnight celebrities and millionaires."

"That's nuts." Tori said.

"He totally acted like he knew who I was, who is this guy sis?" Yuma asked.

"Yeah, I want to know too." I said taking a seat next to Yuma.

"Charlie McCay was dad's assistant." Kari started. "He helped him with his research and went on a few excavations with him. And then, basically decided to become a big blockheaded buffoon who flies all over the world looking for ancient shiny things." Kari got on her bike and started the engine. 'Every time I think I'm never gonna see him again, he has this way of showing up." Kari brought the viser of her helmet down and turned on the bikes lights. "Well, alright you three you guys up for a little recon?"

"Yeah, we'll find this guy." Yuma said speaking for all of us. "We'll turn the whole city upside down if that's what it takes." They high fived each other before speaking in sync. "Let's do this." Kari rode away and Yuma turned to me and Tori. "Alright Tori, Kazu, let's start looking."

" _ **Do you have any leads?**_ " Astral asked arms crossed floating down to be at eye level. " _ **If you search randomly you'll never find him.**_ "

"What do you suggest know-it-all?" Yuma asked.

" _ **At first I was not sure why I recognized those words, and then I realized 86th district, 7th area.**_ " Astral said as we ran. " _ **I have seen those words while riding the D-line monorail with you, they spin around at the top of a building, I admit that this might be what you call 'kind of a stretch'. But it might be worth looking along that rail line. Perhap if we explore around the surrounding areas we will find this Charlie McCay and retrieve yours and Kazuki's number cards.**_ "

We kept running until we stopped at a bridge over a road to see police cars passing by.

"What's going on?" Yuma asked watching the cars drive by.

"Looks like the police are heading toward the bay area." Tori said.

"I'll give you one guess why they would go there." I said remembering what goes by that area.

"The D-line goes through there." Tori said in realization. "It's him, it's gotta be."

"Then what are we standing around for, let's go!" I shouted as we ran to the bay area.

* * *

When we got there, we saw that the entire monorail station was surrounded by police. We ran past the ticket gates ignoring the man calling us to stop saying the monorails closed. Suddenly a flash of lightning struck the building pushing away the police and restarting the monorail. We ran inside just before the doors closed and the monorail started moving and Charlie started laughing.

"Kari I got him." Yuma said getting Charlie's attention while he was talking to Kari with his duel gazer. "We're on the D-line monorail."

"I'm on my way." Kari said and I hear her making a turn.

"So you found me." Charlie said turning to face us. "A little quicker than I thought you would."

"You took both mine and Kazu's cards, I'd like to have them back." Yuma said getting to the point.

Charlie chuckled. "Directed to the point, well as it happens I jammed this monorail so it can't be stopped by the control center and I'm afraid our destination is all the way on the other side of the city, so what do you say we pass the time with a little duel?"

"A duel?" Yuma asked.

"And if you manage to win, then I'll give both you and Kazuki's cards back."

" _ **Yuma, you have to retrieve those number cards.**_ " Astral said floating next to Yuma.

"Alright." Yuma raised a fist up and they made their way to the top of the train. "Let's do this." He pulled out his duel disk. "Duel disk go!" He threw it as it expanded and attached it to his wrist. Yuma put on his duel gazer. "Duel Gazer, let's roll!" The train and everything around got covered in code.

 **AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED**

"Be careful Yuma!" Tori shouted.

"Why are they even dueling on top of a monorail in the first place?" I asked myself next to Tori as we put on our duel gazers to watch the duel.

"Let's duel!"

 **Yuma vs Charlie: 4000**

"Is this the best time to be doing this?" Tori asked from the opening of the monorails roof.

"This guy took mine and Kazuki's number cards and I'm getting them back Tori." Yuma said back not turning to face us.

"That's nice and all, but if this monorail can't be stopped then who's suppose to hit the brakes." Tori asked making a valid point.

"Who's suppose to hit the brakes?!' Yuma shouted as the monorail shook a little causing Yuma to fall on his butt. "Somebody help me!"

"Don't be scared Yuma." Charlie said, how can he be calm while he and Yuma are on top of a speeding monorail? "Nothing bad will happen, luck is gonna protect us, so let's get this duel started."

"Yuma, please be careful!" Tori yelled while using a hand to keep her hair out of her face.

"Again, why are they dueling on top of the monorail?" I asked while Dark mist floated next to me with his arms crossed.

" _ **For the thrill?**_ " Dark mist suggested shrugging.

"Alright Yuma, it's time to let the games begin." Charlie said as both he and Yuma drew their starting hands.

"First moves mine." Yuma declared placing his hand over his deck. "Here goes, I draw! I place a monster face-down in defense mode!" A face-down materialized horizontally on Yuma's field. "Then I end my turn with a face-down card." A vertical face-down materialized behind the horizontal card.

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Charlie: 4000**

"My turn, I draw." Charlie drew his card before showing it to be a dealer standing in front of a gambling table with a bunch of gamble chips in front of him. "I activate the Take a Chance spell card!" The card materialized on the field. "Pass me the dice, cause Take a Chance allows me to roll a die once per turn." A die appeared in Charlie's hand. "And if it comes up a six, my current life points are multiplied by five. Any other number, and my life points return to where they were before I activated the spell."

"Hah, well it's not like it's easy to roll a six or anything." Yuma said as Astral floated next to him.

" _ **And do not forget that he rolled a six five times in a row during his last duel.**_ " Astral said but only me and Yuma can see and hear him as he calculated to odds. " _ **The odds of rolling six sixes in a row are 46,656 to 1.**_ "

"Not to mention that Lucky Straight gives its owner an incredible amount of luck." I add confusing Tori since she can't see or hear Astral. "So he most definitely will roll a six."

"Watch closely." Charlie said getting our attention back to the duel.

"No way you'll get it." Yuma said not believing he'll get a six as Charlie threw the dice in the air. The dice landed on the monorail and rolled before stopping on six. "Another six?! How is that possible?!"

"Suddenly I've got 20,000 life points." Charlie said tossing the poncho he was wearing off his shoulders as his life points skyrocketed up. Yuma growled in frustration at that. "As long as the sun that shines stays complete I never have to fear defeat."

"Do what?" Yuma asked not getting what Charlie was saying. "The sun already went down hours ago."

"And yet my incredible lucky streak continues." Charlie said as he took a card from his hand. "I now summon Majestic Jester!" The card materialized as fireworks came out before a clown with a red cape holding two dice and standing on a blue die appeared laughing.

 **Majestic Jester/Light/Level 1/Spellcaster/ATK 0/DEF 0**

"Majestic Jester, take out his face-down monster!" Charlie ordered confusing us all.

"But Majestic Jester doesn't have any attack points." Yuma pointed out not understanding why Charlie is having it attack.

"It must some sort of ability to raise it's attack points or something." I muttered trying to figure out why have a monster with zero attack points attack.

"Go Dark Pantomime." Majestic Jester took a deep breath before releasing a type of blue energy and Yuma's face-down monster stood up vertically before the attack struck it turning it around revealing it to be Gogogo Golem as the monster appeared crossing its arms.

 **Gogogo Golem/Earth/Level 4/Rock/ATK 1800/DEF 1500**

"Gogogo Golem's got 1500 defense points, so your the one taking damage." Yuma said confidently thinking his monster is safe.

"Not necessarily." Charlie said as a die appeared in his hand. "Majestic Jester's ability activates."

"You gotta be kidding!" Yuma shouted eyes wide in disbelief.

"Luck's going to decide if I take damage or not." Charlie said. "If I roll a six while Majestic Jester is attack, your monster is instantly destroyed." Majestic Jester nodded smiling. "Any other number comes up and this clown is going down." Charlie pointed to Majestic Jester as it held its cheeks with a panicked look on its face.

" _ **The odds of this happening are 279,936 to 1.**_ " Astral calculated which is starting to annoy not just Yuma but me too.

"Enough with the statistics!" Yuma shouted at Astral.

"Let's roll!" Charlie trew the dice as Majestic Jester kicked the die it was standing on merging with the dice Charlie threw. We watched in suspense as the die landed and rolled stopping on six.

" _ **Impossible.**_ " Astral said in disbelief.

"Ah, come on!" Yuma shouted.

"Alright, Gogogo Golem is done for!" Majestic Jester started to spin as its blue die rolled over Gogogo Golem destroying it. "I toss one card face-down and end my turn." Charlie finished as a face-down materialized,

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Charlie: 20,000**

The monorail made a left turn which caused it to shake as me and Tori held onto the roof of the monorail so we don't fall back inside it.

"Yuma hurry!' Tori shouted. "This train is out of control!"

"If we live through this I am never riding the monorail ever again!" I shouted after the shaking stopped.

"Don't worry about that, worry about the fact that you have no chance of winning." Charlie said with a grin chuckling.

"My turn, I draw!" Yuma drew his card before taking another from his hand. 'I summon Gagaga Magician!" The magician appeared with its chains around its body.

 **Gagaga Magician/Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/ATK 1500/DEF 1000**

"This is the part where I try my luck. I activate the Monster Slot spell card!" The spell showed an ogre's head with pink hair with a fiery handle before it materialized on the field and a holographic screen with three slots appeared in front of it before the handle was pulled and the slots started moving like a slot machine. "With this card, I banish a monster in my graveyard that's the same level as Gagaga Magician." The first slot stopped on Gagaga Magician before the second stopped on Gogogo Golem. "And then I can draw a new card from my deck, if it's a monster with the same level as the other two monsters I can summon it to my field."

" _ **But if it is not Yuma, then the card you draw and your level four Gagaga Magician will be banished.**_ " Astral pointed out thinking this was not a good idea. " _ **This is foolish.**_ "

"Who asked you?!" Yuma yelled at Astral holding up a fist before turning to Charlie grinning confidently. "If this works I'll have an xyz monster in no time."

"But it's not going to work." Charlie said not the least bit bothered by Yuma's spell. "Fortune is favoring me right now, which means your out of luck."

"We'll see about that!" Yuma shouted as he placed his hand over his deck. "Okay here we go, I draw!" The third slot started to slow making us think it was going to stop and a knight with shields on it's arms but instead stopped on a girl with blond hair wearing a black outfit with a pink ribbon around the waist holding a smartphone with skulls as a phone charm. "Ah, seriously?"

"That was Gagaga Girl." I said shaking my head with my eyes closed when I saw what Yuma drew. "Which is a level three monster."

" _ **Which means that both it and Gagaga Magician are banished.**_ " Dark mist said adding his two cents.

"So much for those cards." Yuma said as both Gagaga Girl and Gagaga Magician dispersed into particles.

"Sorry Yuma, I'm afraid lady luck is on my side." Charlie said still grinning.

"Well, I end my turn." Yuma finished as there was nothing he can do now.

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Charlie: 20,000**

" _ **It occurs to me the odds of us defeating him might be, 50,000,000 to 1.**_ " Astral said as he calculated their odds of winning and I didn't like those odds.

"Come on, have a little faith Astral!" Yuma said holding up a fist.

"Don't you get it Yuma?" Charlie asked getting our attention. "If luck isn't on your side everything else goes out the window. I always admired your old man, I thought he had everything. Courage, intelligence, charisma, passion, but you know what he didn't have? He didn't have luck on his side."

"And?" Yuma asked not getting where Charlie was going with all this.

"If he had just had a little bit of luck then he…" Charlie didn't finish as he pulled down the rim of his hat a little closing his eyes.  
"What are you talking about?!" Yuma shouted still not getting what Charlie was saying.

"Sometimes you come to a point where it all comes down to one thing." Charlie said as he let go of his hat and raised his head to face Yuma. "Good luck, and if luck isn't on your side the there's nothing you can do." Yuma and I looked at Charlie in confusion as he started his turn. "And now, it's my turn, I draw! Time to play Take a Chance again! If I roll a six my life points get multiplied by five" A die appeared in Charlie's hand and he threw it to the air.

"Come on two?" Yuma said hopefully.

"Or a three, just don't be six." I muttered hoping that maybe Lucky Straight's lucky streak would end. Our hope were dashed as the die landed on six again.

"Six again?!" Yuma shouted in disbelief.

"How's that possible?" Tori wondered.

"When will his luck end?" I asked gritting my teeth in frustration.

"Fortune favors the bold, now I'm sitting on 100,000 life points." Charlie said as his life points skyrocketed again.

"This is crazy, there's nothing I can do to defeat this guy?" Yuma asked starting to get worried.

"And now by activating the Release Change spell, I can toss a monster off my field then summon a monster with the same level to take its place." Charlie revealed spell showing Dice Jar entering a graveyard portal as Morphing jar appeared behind it and Majestic Jester dispersed into particles. "Say goodbye to Majestic Jester, and then say hello to Dice Leveler!" The monster Charlie used in his last dueled appeared.

 **Dice Leveler/Light/Level 1/ Fairy/ATK 100/DEF 100**

"Next I activate the Monster Slot spell card!" The ogre head appeared again this time on Charlie's field.

"Hey, that's the same card I just played." Yuma said.

"That's right, but somehow I think things are gonna end differently for me." Charlie said as the handle was pulled down and the slots started to roll. "First I select level one Dice Leveler." The first slot stopped on the said monster. "And then I banish level one Majestic Jester from my graveyard." The second slot stopped on Majestic Jester. "Now, if the card I draw is a level one monster then I can place that monster on my field." Charlie drew his card and when we thought it was going to stop on Dice Jar, it stopped on another Dice Leveler. "Yes, there we go, it's Dice Leveler!" The monster appeared next to the first.

"Two of them?" Yuma asked not liking where this is going.

"Actually." Charlie held up the last card in his hand to reveal it was his third and last Dice Leveler. "I'm gonna make this a perfect triple jackpot. I summon a third Dice Leveler!" The monster appeared between the other two.

" _ **This is bad Yuma.**_ " Astral said causing Yuma to look at him in confusion.

"Yuma, you have to stop those Dice Levelers!" I shouted knowing what'll happen if Charlie uses their abilities. Yuma looked over to me confused.

"And now I roll the dice and Dice Levelers level increases by the number I roll." Three dice appeared in Charlie's hand before bringing them to his face in prayer. "Come on, all sixes!" Charlie then threw them in the air while his monsters threw dice as well merging with the ones Charlie threw.

" _ **The odds of him rolling three more sixes are 362,7-**_ " Astral started to calculate again but Yuma held the sides of his face and cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it anymore!"

"What have we got?" Charlie asked smiling as the dice landed and rolled stopping on three sixes. "Yeah!"

"Come on!" Yuma fell to his hands and knees. "This isn't happening, I don't believe it."

"Believe it, all three of my monsters become level sevens." Charlie said as his monsters level appeared and turned from one to seven. "And now I'm just gonna overlay my Dice Levelers and build myself a little overlay network." Charlie's monsters turned into yellow lights and shot into the air as a galaxy overlay network formed. "I Xyz summon Number 7: Lucky Straight!" The lights dived in the network causing it to explode.

The number "7" appeared and flashed red as Lucky Straight's roulette wheel sealed form appeared and reformed itself into the number.

 **Number 7: Lucky Straight/Light/Rank 7/Fairy/xyz/ATK 700/DEF 700**

"There it is." Yuma said as the monster appeared.

" _ **The number card.**_ " Astral said.

On the back of Charlie's right hand was a red number 7. "What can I say yuma, life is a carnival!"

"Now what?" Yuma asked gritting his teeth.

"What do you mean now what?" Charlie asked grinning. "Now you lose, as long as the sun stays complete," Charlie chuckled. "I never have to fear defeat."

"Again with that saying." I muttered frowning in thought. "Why does he keep saying that?" The monorail made another turn shaking it causing Tori to let out a scream. Both our duel gazers started to ring.

"Tori, Kazu." Kari's voice said from our duel gazers.

"Kari?" Tori asked.

"Stay calm and listen, that monorail you guys are on is gonna reach the final station in about five minutes." Kari said.

"What, that doesn't leave us much time." I said hoping this monorail stops soon cause at the speed we're going there's no telling what could happen.  
"Don't worry, I'll think of something just hang tight." Then she hung up.

"Yuma, the end of the line is coming up!" Tori shouted so Yuma can hear her.

"What?!" Yuma turned to face us.

"Don't worry, my good luck will make sure we stop safe and sound." Charlie said as an overlay unit flew to Lucky Straight's cane. "I'd be more worried by the fact I can cash in an overlay unit and multiply Lucky Straight's attack points by whatever number I roll." A gambling chip with the number 7 in the middle appear between Lucky Straight's thumb and index finger before tossing it causing it to get bigger and a hand holding a die came out of it. "Come on, be good to me." The hand tossed the die. It rolled along the roof of the monorail stopping on sixes causing me, Yuma, Tori, Astral, and Dark mist to gasp in shock. "Alright, normally Lucky Straight's got 700 attack points, but when multiplied by six we're talking 4200." Lucky Straight started to glow as it's attack points went up.

"How can I stop that?" Yuma asked trying to think of a way to survive this.

"Lucky Straight, attack Yuma directly, Go Hand Slam!" A giant yellow hand appeared and headed straight for Yuma.

" _ **Yuma, your trap.**_ " Astral said urgently.

"I'm on it." Yuma said as his face-down card flipped face-up showing soldiers about to be crushed by boulders. "I activate the Nitwit Outwit trap card! This trap allows me to send one monster card in my hand to the graveyard in order to lower the damage I take by that monster's attack points, you're up Zubaba Knight, time to take one for the team!" A graveyard portal opened and a knight wearing gold armor and a red cape came out with 1600 attack points. The hand struck the monster dispersing it and continued to hit Yuma pushing him to fall on his back.

"Yuma!" Tori and I called out in concern as his life points dropped to 1400 and Lucky Straight's attack points returned to normal.

"A well time trap card, not bad." Charlie noted. "You bought yourself another turn."

 **Yuma: 1400**

 **Charlie: 100,000**

"This isn't good, you got any suggestions for me Astral?" Yuma asked as he got back to his feet.

" _ **If his luck is perfect then there is nothing you can do.**_ " Astral said floating next to Yuma.

"Well but-" Yuma was cut off when our duel gazers started to ring again and Kari's voice sounded from them.

"Hey, you guys need to wrap this up soon." We turned and saw Kari riding her bike next to the monorail.

"Kari!" Yuma and I exclaimed.

"Kari!" Charlie exclaimed as a holographic screen with Kari's face appeared in front of him.

"Don't try to run off and hide again Charlie." Kari said. "you and I are gonna have a little talk."

"And what are we gonna talk about?" Charlie asked giving Kari a wink. "How you miss me and think about me all the time?" The screen vanished and appeared in front of Yuma.

"Yuma, you're losing against the Lucky Straight card he stole from the museum aren't you?" Kari asked.

Yuma looked away puffing his cheeks. "Uh, maybe."

"Try definitely." I said joining in on the conversation.

"There's a saying that goes with that card." Karo said. "'As long as the sun that shines stays complete I never have to fear defeat'."

"That's what Charlie said when he played his Take a Chance spell." I mentioned remembering the saying.

"Okay, what does that mean?" Yuma asked not getting what it suppose to mean.

"I searched the datanet but couldn't find any answers." Kari replied.

"But you know everything." Yuma said.

"It's just a little saying, you know, for good luck." Charlie said grinning. "As long as that shines stays complete I never have to fear defeat."

" _ **The sun that shines.**_ " Astral muttered thinking of what it could mean.

"It doesn't mean anything, it's just a figure of speech." Charlie continued. "You can go ahead and give up now if you want, don't think anyone would blame ya."

"That's nice of you to say, thing is there's no way I'm giving up!" Yuma said with determination. "It's my turn, I draw!" Yuma drew his card and played it. "I'm summoning Ganbara Knight!" A knight with shields in its arms appeared.

 **Ganbara Knight/Light/Level 4/Warrior/ATK 0/DEF 1800**

"And when I successfully bring a level four monster to the field I can then summon Kagetokage from my hand!" A shadow of a lizard with red eyes crawled along the roof of the monorail.

 **Kagetokage/Dark/Level 4/Reptile/ATK 1100/DEF 1500**

"And now, I'm gonna overlay level Ganbara Knight and Kagetokage!" Ganbara Knight turned into a yellow light and Kagetokage into a purple and shot to the air as the overlay network formed. "With these two monster I build the overlay network." The lights dived into the network and exploded. "I Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia!" Utopia appeared behind Yuma.

 **Number 39: Utopia/Light/Rank 4/Warrior/xyz/ATK 2500/DEF 2000**

"And now Utopia, attack Lucky Straight!" Utopia reached to pull out its sword to attack.

"I activate a trap!" Charlie countered as his face-down flipped to reveal Thousand-Eyes Idol holding a die. "Dice Crisis, if I roll a six one of your monsters loses all its attack points and I take control of it." A die appeared in Charlie's hand and threw it into the air.

"Let's see a three." Yuma hoped as the die descended.

"Anything but six." Tori said closing her eyes clasping her hands in prayer.

"Come on." I whispered hoping for anything but six. The die landed on six and we gasped in shock.

"Would ya look at that? Another six!" Charlie grinned as red energy came out of the die and struck Utopia teleporting it to Charlie's field with a red aura around it as its attack points dropped to zero. "Utopia is mine."

"This is bad." Yuma said letting out a frustrated sound from his throat before taking the last card from his hand. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." A face-down materialized.

 **Yuma: 1400**

 **Charlie: 100,000**

Charlie looked ahead of us and I looked behind to see we're approaching a building soon. "Last stop coming up. Let's end this duel, you can't win Yuma, sometimes you just have to know when to walk away."

"That's not gonna happen!" Yuma shouted refusing to give up. "Cause here's the thing Charlie, I'd rather lose relying on my skills as a duelist than win relying on luck. You remember my dad don't ya?"

"That's right." Charlie replied wondering where Yuma was getting with this.

"Then you know that he taught me to believe in myself and to never back down and never walk away." Yuma said holding up a fist. "So I won't, I won't give up!"

" _ **Yuma.**_ " Astral said but Yuma continued.

"Win or lose, I'll see this through to the end!" Yuma shouted. "And the end is gonna be me winning."

"I get it you have spirit I'll give you that." Charlie said. "But it's my turn now!"

" _ **Yuma!**_ " Astral shouted.

"On it." Yuma nodded. "Not so fast, first I activate a trap, Commander of Swords!" Yuma's face-down flipped to reveal an emperor holding a sword a chest on front of him and a pile of treasure behind him. "I can use this when there is a light attribute warrior type monster on the field and it doesn't matter if it's on my side or yours, now draw your card. If it's a spell or a trap card then I get to destroy it or a spell of trap card on your field instead."

"I see, you're hopping to get rid of Dice Crisis." Charlie said grinning. "You want Utopia back."

"Draw the card Charlie!" Yuma shouted causing Charlie to grit his teeth and drew his card.

Charlie looked at the card and grinned before revealing it to be a spell with the sun over a scale. "I drew a little beauty known as Sun Scale!" The sun on the artwork appeared and shined brightly. "With this card in play, once a turn if I roll a six I can obliterate every monster on your field. And I mean let's face it Yuma, with the way things have been going we both know that I'm gonna roll a six."

"The sun!" Astral, Dark mist, and I said in realization.

"I'm destroying Dice Crisis and-" Yuma started but Astral cut him off.

" _ **Wait, do not do that!**_ " Astral quickly said.

"Why not?" Yuma asked.

" _ **Sever the sun.**_ " Astral said.

"The sun?" Yuma asked looking at the sun.

Charlie looked up to his card. "No way."

"Oh right, it's a sun." Yuma said smiling realizing what Astral wants him to do.

"As long as the sun that shines stays complete I never have to fear defeat." I quoted smirking now understanding the saying. "If the sun isn't complete then there's need to fear defeat."

"That's just an expression though." Charlie said nervously. "It won't do anything."

"You sound like you're not too sure about that, let's find out what happens. With the power of the Commander of Swords trap I'm destroying Sun Scale!"

"There's no way." Charlie muttered as Yuma's trap sent a wave to Utopia causing it to turn around and charging straight to the sun.

"Go Utopia, Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma shouted as Utopia pulled out one of its swords and slice the sun in half.

"He did it." Tori said. "Yuma managed to cut the sun in half."

"That's my brother for ya." I said grinning. "Somehow able to pull a comeback and do the impossible."

After the sun dispersed into particles, a rainbow light surrounded Charlie before leaving his body and vanishing. "Wait, no, don't leave me now!"

"What's that light?" Yuma wondered.

"Did that just break my lucky streak?" Charlie asked in disbelief. "Your finished Yuma, since Sun Scale was destroyed you take 500 points of damage." Charlie's right hand burst into flames and release it towards Yuma dropping his life points to 900. "And now to follow that up, I'm using Take a Chance's effect." A die appeared in Charlie's hand. "You know what happens if I roll a six, my life points are once again multiplied by five." Charlie threw the die and we watched in suspense as it descended, landed on the roof of the monorail spinning before stopping on one. "One?! No!" Red energy came out of the die and struck Charlie returning his life points to 4000. "Unbelievable, I guess my luck seems to have run out." Charlie lowered his head. "I end my turn."

 **Yuma: 900**

 **Charlie: 4000**

" _ **Now, this is it Yuma.**_ " Astral said seeing this as an opportunity to make a comeback.

"Yeah, let's do this thing, I draw!" Yuma drew his card. "I activate the Comeback spell card!" The card materialized and shot a gold beam at Utopia. "This allow me to get my monster back from your field. Alright Utopia, time to come home." Utopia leaped from Charlie's field back to Yuma's. "I'm feeling the flow!" Utopia reverted to its sealed form. "Go Chaos XYZ Evolution, get ready for Number C39: Utopia Ray!" The sealed form entered the overlay network causing it to explode.

A warrior with black armor with gold linings appeared with a long sword on its back and a red 39 on its left shoulder.

 **Number C39: Utopia Ray/Light/Rank 4/Warrior/Xyz/ATK 2500/DEF 2000**

"Aw man, just my luck." Charlie said staring at the monster.

"Utopia Ray's ability activates!" Yuma announced as another pair of arms came out and pulled out the sword on its back. "For every overlay unit it uses it gains 500 attack points, go Overlay Charge!" All three of its overlay units were absorbed into the sword as a fiery aura surround it and it's attack points rose to 4000. "But that's not all, also for every overlay unit your monster loses 1000 attack points." Lucky Straight's attack points dropped to zero. "Now do it Utopia Ray, attack Lucky Straight, Rising Sun Chaos Slash!" Utopia Ray pulled out two more sword swinging them both before using the third for a downward swing cutting Lucky Straight in half causing it to explode with the aftershock sending Charlie flying to fall on his back as his life points dropped to zero. A screenshot of Yuma's face appeared declaring him the winner.

"Alright, I won!" Yuma cheered raising a fist smiling.

"Yuma!" Tori yelled getting Yuma's attention. "The station!"

"We're too close to it now!" I shouted as I looked back to estimate the distance.

"We're not gonna stop in time!" Yuma shouted starting to panic. Suddenly, Kari rode onto the tracks in front of the monorail driving straight towards the monorail. "Kari, what are you doing, it's too dangerous!"

"I told you I'd think of something!" Kari said as she turned the bike to it's side before jumping off and the monorail crashed into the bike but was still going. Kari just stood there hoping that what she did was enough.

"Kari get out of the way!" Yuma and I shouted worried for our sister. The monorail started to slow down and stopped just in front of Kari who had her eyes closed waiting for the worst to happen. When she opened her eyes to see she was fine she let out a sigh of relief.

"Kari." Yuma and I said causing her to look up to see me, Yuma, and Tori looking down smiling.

"You guys okay?" Kari asked.

"We're good." Yuma replied.

"Thanks to your quick thinking." I added.

"Thanks." Tori said.

Kari then closed her eyes and lowered her head. " _That_ was close." The her eyes and head shot up remembering something. "Wait what about Charlie?!"

"He's behind us still on his back." I replied looking back to see he was indeed still on his back as Kari got up and we walked over to him.

"I jinxed it, I am so sorry May." Charlie apologized closing his eyes in regret. "Our luck, it's gone."

'What are you talking about?" Kari demanded causing Charlie to sit up to see Kari standing in front of his with her a hand on her hip and a fist raised with me, Yuma, and Tori behind her.

"Kari." Charlie muttered.

"Who's this May girl Charlie?" Kari demand while I just hid behind Yuma.

"Our sister can be pretty scary, huh Yuma?" I whispered in Yuma's ear and getting a nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So he wanted Lucky Straight to give it to his niece because she had a risky operation." I said as Me, Yuma, and Tori walked along the streets with Astral and Dark mist floating along next to us with me holding Crazy Box. After Charlie gave Lucky Straight to his niece he gave Big Eye back to Yuma and Crazy Box to me. "I misjudged him, that was a nice thing for him to do."

"Yeah, he's not a bad guy once you get to know him." Yuma said smiling. "Hey Tori, Kazu, wanna go grab a bite or something?"

"Yeah, I'm really hungry." Tori replied.

"After the excitement we went through, who wouldn't be hungry?" I said laughing a little.

" _ **Charlie is going to give us that number card right Yuma?**_ " Astral asked referring to Lucky Straight.

"Yeah it's gonna be fine." Yuma replied smiling.

" _ **I think we really should have stayed with him.**_ " Astral said thinking that we should've stayed with Charlie until he handed us the number card.

" _ **Relax Astral.**_ " Dark mist said with his arms behind his head and floated in a relaxed position. " _ **We just need to wait for the girls operation to be over then he'll give us the number card.**_ "

" _ **I still think it is unwise to not keep an eye on him.**_ " Astral said.

"You guys feel like tacos or burgers?" Yuma asked us as we ignored Astral and Dark mist's conversation.

"I say tacos." Tori replied after thinking about it.

"Same here." I said agreeing with Tori.

"Oh, good call." Yuma said.

* * *

The next day

I was in my room with Yuma looking at an envelope in my hand before opening it to see it was Lucky Straight.

"Did Charlie seriously mailed us a number card?" I asked eyes half-lidded staring at the card. "What was he thinking?"

"More importantly, who should keep it?" Yuma asked and I held the card to him causing a confused look to form on his face.

"You really have to ask?" I asked rhetorically raising an eyebrow. "You're the one who dueled and beat him, so naturally you should keep it."

"Are you sure Kazu?" Yuma asked blinking a couple of times.

I nodded. "Of course." Then I grinned as he took the card from my hand. "You're gonna need all the luck you can get." I quickly ran out of my room laughing as Yuma started chasing me.

* * *

 **Unknown entity328: Mailing a number card, perfect way for it to get lost with the other mail or stolen.**

 **Kazuki: That Charlie guy is hard to predict.**

 **Yuma: Tell me about it, I had a hard time beating him because he kept rolling sixes.**

 **Unknown entity328: But you beat him in the end and that's all that matters. Anyway, please leave a fav, follow, or leave a review to let me know if you liked my fanfic and I'll see you all next time.**

 **All: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: Kazuki's Grand Adventure! "Cat-astrophe!" See you then!**

 **Yuma: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Unknown entity328: I'm back readers!XD**

 **Kazuki: I thought you forgot about us.**

 **Unknown entity328: That will never happen. I'm sorry for the long wait everyone, I was suffering writer's block and was busy studying.**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: Well, at least I could help mitigate some of that Writer's Block for ya. If not, our dear readers would have to wait even more for this chapter!**

 **Unknown entity328: And I thank you for that. I want everyone to know that if I take a long time to post a new chapter, it's either because I have writer's block, I'm busy with studying, or I'm writing two or three chapters ahead and forgot to post the chapter.**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: Alright, Now that that's outta the way, I think our readers want to get on with the story!**

 **Unknown entity328: I totally agree! Kazuki, take it away!**

 **Kazuki: Unknown entity328 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of it's characters except me. Now on with the chapter!**

 **Unknown entity328: Hey! That last part was my line, stop reading from my script!**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: We have scripts?**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Cat-astrophe!

"I can't believe you sometimes Yuma." I said with my hands behind my head while I walk with Yuma to the plaza where we met Charlie to look for an opponent for me to duel. "What were you thinking dueling on top of a monorail?"

"Relax Kazu, at least we got our number cards back." Yuma said holding up Number 11: Big Eye and Number 7: Lucky Straight before putting them back in his extra deck. "And we even got Number 7: Lucky Straight."

"Still can't believe we aren't being hounded by the police about that card." I muttered as Yuma tripped on a can that roll under his foot. "Funny how that card is suppose to give crazy luck to anyone who has it and yet your luck is still the same."

"Shut it Kazu." Yuma grumbled as he got up and dusted himself off.

* * *

Meanwhile

Cathy was in her home with her cats looking over her deck.

"I wonder what card I should take out and what to keep in." Cathy muttered to herself holding a card in each hand.

"Meow." A blue and white cat jumped onto the table Cathy was sitting holding a Twin-tail Cat Lady card in her mouth.

"I wouldn't want to forget that card." Cathy took the card and started petting the cat getting a purr from the feline before sighing. "I just hope I can impress Yuma with my dueling." She then let out a dreamy sigh. "I still remember our duel from a while ago." It was then she saw a glowing card in the corner of her room. Curious she got up and walked over and crouched to pick up the card. When she did an ominous aura surrounded her as the card began to gain an artwork.

" _ **Yes Cathy, let the number take hold.**_ " A mysterious voice said as the card looked like a cat girl with a white tail with black on the end wearing a black and white outfit with a red bell. A gold coin in her hair. A blue number "29" on her left thigh.

* * *

With Kazuki and Yuma

"Come on!" I shouted running my hands through my hair in frustration. "We've been walking around here for three hours now and there's not a single person that's in the duel carnival!"

"I know you don't want to hear this Kazu, but I think you've been had." Yuma said sitting on a bench with Astral floating next to him.

"If I ever run into that Walter guy again he's gonna wish I didn't." I mumbled holding up a shaky fist.

"Meow." Me and Yuma looked down to see a bunch of cats surrounding them.

"What's with the cats?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I feel like this happened before." Yuma said to himself trying to remember.

" _ **It was back when Cathy challenged you to a duel Yuma.**_ " Astral said reminding Yuma of what happened.

"Oh yeah." Yuma placed a fist in his open palm. Suddenly the cats started attacking us. We screamed and ended up running in different directions.

* * *

With Yuma

"Why are they attacking me?!" Yuma shouted as he dodged a cat that jumped to scratch him. When he made a turn on a corner he didn't the lamppost and ran right into it causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Over him were a group of cats that dragged him away.

* * *

With Kazuki

"If this is Cathy's idea of a joke it's not funny!" I yelled dodging another cat that tried to scratch my eyes out. My lock glowed and Dark mist appeared.

" _ **Looks like you're in a hairy situation.**_ " Dark mist said chuckling at his pun.

"Now is not the time for puns!" I yelled running past a couple of open gates and into a mansion. When I stopped to catch my breath I saw I was in a house full of portraits and statues of cats.

"Cat statues, cat portraits, house full of cats, definitely Cathy's house." I muttered to myself as I looked around. After I past a statue of Yuma with cat ears and tail I kinda started to question Cathy's mentality. ' _Hold on._ ' I went back to the statue of cat Yuma and saw it was tied up. "Why is there a statue of Yuma as a cat boy and it's tied up?" I lightly poked it and it felt soft and fleshy. "Okay, this is getting a bit weird." I poked it again and its eyebrows furrowed and let out an annoyed groan which made me jump back screaming. "It's alive!"

" _ **Look closer Kazuki.**_ " Dark mist said floating behind me with his arms crossed. " _ **That is Yuma, but wearing cat ears and tied up.**_ "

"Huh?" I looked towards Dark mist then back to Yuma and pulled off the ears to see it was one of those accessories for costumes. "Well what do you know." I then smirked and put the ears back on Yuma's head before pulling out my duel gazer and taking a pic. "I am so never letting him live this down."

"Welcome Kazu." I turned to see Cathy walking down the stairs wearing a cat mask.

"Cathy, what's going on?" I asked turning to face her. "Why did your cats attack us and why is Yuma tied up dressed like a cat boy?"

"I thought it would be a good look for my dearest Yuma." Cathy said as she took off her mask. When it was off I saw a blue 29 on her left cheek. "And I didn't want him to leave before I had a chance to express our love."

"Cathy has a number card?" My eyes widened in shock before I narrowed them. "Let my brother go right now Cathy."

"Why would I do that, Kazu? I haven't been able to share my time with Yuma." Cathy said with an intimate tone in her voice.

"This is starting to get weird." I muttered to myself as I pulled out my duel disk. "Let's have a duel, I win you let him go, you win you can do whatever you like with him."

" _ **You better hope Yuma doesn't wake up to hear you say that.**_ " Dark mist said looking back to see Yuma still unconscious but surrounded by cats. Cathy seemed to glare at Kazuki as she readied herself for a duel.

"I accept! I'll make sure to keep my sweet Yuma to myself!" Cathy shouted with a wicked smile.

"This is really getting weird so I'll end this quickly." We threw our duel disks and the expanded before they attached themselves to our wrists. "Duel disk, set!" The zones appeared as we grabbed our duel gazers and put them on. "Duel Gazer, ready!" The mansion got covered on code.

 **AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED**

"Let's duel!" We drew our starting hands.

 **Kazuki vs Cathy: 4000**

"Ladies first." I said as I moved away from Yuma.

"If you insist, I draw!" Cathy drew her card before placing it in her hand to take another card. "I activate the Cat Meeting spell card!" A spell appeared on the field to show four cats gathering. "As long as this spell card is on the field, every time I normal summon a Cat monster I can summon a level three or below Cat monster from my hand." She then took another card from her hand. "Next I summon Friend Cat!" A yellow cat with white spots and blue eyes jumped onto the field.

 **Friend Cat/Earth/Level 2/Beast/ATK 100/DEF 300**

"When Friend Cat is successfully summoned I can add a Cat monster from my deck to my hand." A card popped out of Cathy's deck and she added it to her hand before taking another one. "And thanks to Cat Meeting, I can summon Stray Cat from my hand!" A white cat with brown and black spots appeared it's tail facing me as it swayed back and forth.

 **Stray Cat/Earth/Level 1/Beast/ATK 100/DEF 100**

"Since I control a Cat monster, I can summon Shadow Cat in attack mode!" A black cat with red eyes jumped out of Friend Cat's shadow and landed next to Stray Cat.

 **Shadow Cat/Dark/Level 2/Beast/ATK 200/DEF 200**

"She's got two level two's now." I muttered knowing what was coming next and Dark mist nodded in agreement.

" _ **She going to summon the number card.**_ " Dark mist said as I looked at my hand to see if I can find a counter strategy.

"I overlay my level 2 Friend Cat and Shadow Cat to build the overlay network!" Friend Cat and Shadow Cat turned into orange and purple lights respectively and shot into the air as the overlay network formed and dived in causing explosion. "I Xyz summon Number 29: Mannequin Cat!"

The number "29" appeared and flashed blue as a cardboard box came out of the network before reforming itself into a cat girl with a white tail with black on the end wearing a black and white outfit with a red bell. A gold coin in her hair. A blue number "29" on her left thigh.

 **Number 29: Mannequin Cat/Light/Rank 2/Beast/Xyz/ATK 2000/DEF 900**

"There it is." I said looking at the number.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Cathy finished as two face-downs materialized as she looked over to me. "I know all about your deck Kazu, you won't be able to beat me." She then look over to Yuma who was still unconscious with a lustful look in her eyes. "And when I beat you my dear sweet Yuma will be mine."

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Cathy: 4000**

"You're not going to beat me Cathy." I said as I drew my card. "Cause I'm gonna end this duel quickly before Yuma wakes up." I took a card from my hand and played it. "I summon Malicevorous Spoon!" The spoon wielding imp jumped out of its card holding its spoon in both hands.

 **Malicevorous Spoon/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 100/DEF 500**

"Next I send a Malicevorous monster from my hand to the graveyard to summon Malicevorous Fork!" I discarded a card and the fork wielding fiend jumped onto the field.

 **Malicevorous Fork/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 400/DEF 400**

"I activate Malicevorous Spoon's special ability!" Spoon gained an aura as it slammed its weapon on the ground opening a graveyard portal. "When I summon Malicevorous monster I can summon another one from my graveyard and I'm choosing Malicevorous Plate!" A pair of red eyes opened in the portal ready to jump out.

"I activate the DNA Transplant trap card!" Cathy countered as one of her face-downs flipped face-up to reveal a bunch of doctors preparing for an operation. "I declare an attribute and as long as this trap is on the field the attributes of all monsters on the field become that attribute."

"What did you say?!" I shouted eyes wide in shock.

"I choose to make all monsters earth attribute." Cathy said smirking as all monsters attributes appeared before turning to earth and Mannequin Cat's overlay units turned from yellow to orange. A fiend holding a plate jumped out of the graveyard portal and glowed orange as its attribute changed to earth.

 **Malicevorous Plate/Dark→Earth/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 100/DEF 600**

"Now I activate Mannequin Cat's special ability!" Cathy declared as Mannequin Cat glowed. "When a monster is summoned to your field I can summon a monster of the same type or attribute from my hand, deck, or graveyard." a card popped out of Cathy's deck. "I choose to summon another Stray Cat from my deck!" A grey cat appeared next to Mannequin Cat waving its tail.

" _ **This is bad Kazuki.**_ " Dark mist said nervously causing me to turn my head to him with a confused look on my face. " _ **Because of Stray Cat's ability as long as it's in attack mode you can't attack any other monster. And since she has two Stray Cats, you won't be able to attack any of her monsters.**_ "

I gritted my teeth at that and turned back to the duel. "Not only that, but because my monsters are earth attribute now I can't summon you." I looked over the other cards in my hand and I remembered something I deeply regret right now. 'Why did I take Dark Moment out of my deck? I could really use it right now.'

" _ **Kazuki, did you forget that you have a monster that can help you in this situation?**_ " Dark mist hinted and when I looked at him in confusion he nodded his head to my extra deck and I knew right away what he meant.

"Thanks partner." I smirked and held up my right hand. "I overlay my level 2 Malicevorous Spoon, Fork, and Plate to build the overlay network!" The said monsters turned into orange lights and shot into the air as the overlay network formed and they dived in causing an explosion. "I Xyz summon Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition!" out of the network came the half horse man holding its book.

 **Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition/Earth/Rank 2/Zombie/Xyz/ATK 2200/DEF 0**

"I activate Crumble Logos' special ability!" An overlay unit flew into Logo's book. "By using an overlay unit, I select one card on the field and its effects are negated. And all cards on the field that share that target's name can't activate their effects." I pointed to the grey Stray Cat. "I choose to negate your Stray Cat." Logos' book started to glow and released a purple beam at the cat.

"I activate my trap!" Cathy countered as her second face-down flipped face-up revealing Stray Cat nimbly dodging a rocket. "With Feline Evasion, all Cat monsters on my field are unaffected by your card effects until the end of the turn." The grey Stray Cat stood on all fours and jumped to the side dodging the purple beam.

I gritted my teeth seeing my plan failed. "I almost had her." I grabbed two cards from my hand. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn." I took two cards from my hand and set them causing two face-downs materialized.

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Cathy: 4000**

"It's my turn, I draw!" Cathy drew her card and smirked. "I activate Mannequin Cat's special ability!" One of Mannequin Cat's flew to the charm in her hair. "By using one overlay unit I can summon one monster from your graveyard to your side of the field."

"Why would you do that?" I asked raising an eyebrow seeing no point in doing that.

" _ **She must be planning on using her cat's other special ability Kazuki.**_ " Dark mist guessed getting my attention. " _ **If a monster is summoned to your side of the field, Mannequin Cat allows Cathy to summon a monster of the same type or attribute from her hand, deck, or graveyard.**_ " Dark mist looked to me as a graveyard portal opened. " _ **And if I'm right then Crumble Logos won't do us much good now.**_ "

"I summon Malicevorous Plate from your graveyard!" Cathy declared returning my attention to the duel as the plate wielding fiend jumped out of the portal. "And now Mannequin Cat's other special ability activates! Since a monster was summoned to your field I can summon another Stray Cat from my deck!" A card popped out of her deck and she played it causing a cat with orange fur to appear with its tail swaying.

I gritted my teeth at seeing three Stray Cats. "Great, there's three of them now. Even if I use Crumble Logos' ability on one of them, I still won't be able to attack."

" _ **And I don't think your face-downs will be able to get rid of them.**_ " Dark mist added, his eyes narrowing at the predicament I'm in. " _ **At least Mannequin Cat doesn't have enough attack points to destroy Crumble Logos so we should be fine for now.**_ "

"I know what your thinking Kazu." Cathy said interrupting Dark mist as she had a sinister look on her face. "You think that just because my Mannequin Cat doesn't have enough attack points I won't be able to destroy your Crumble Logos." She then grabbed a card from her hand. "But that's about to change. I activate the Cat World field spell!" The mansion was suddenly replaced by a meadow with catnip floating along the wind and a giant cat statue in the middle. "As long as this card is in play, all Cat monsters gain attack points equal to their original attack points."

"That's not good." I muttered starting to break into a nervous sweat as Cathy's monsters attack points were doubled. (2000→4000) (100→200x3)

"Mannequin Cat, attack Crumble Logos!" Mannequin Cat got on all fours and jumped into the air before claws came out of her cat hands and scratched Crumble Logos causing it to explode. The force of the explosion knocked me off my feet sending flying back and flipped to my front after I landed. I used an arm to push myself up and quickly got to my feet again. (4000→2200)

"Now time for my three Stray Cats to play with their new scratching post, namely you and your Plate." The three cats turned over to me showing diamond-shaped eyes with glowing red eyes which creeped me out and jumped over to me leaving one behind to scratch my Plate destroying it and the other two started to scratch my face.

"Owowowowow! get'm off get'm off get'm off!" I shouted flailing my arms as the cats continued to scratch my face and jumped off me which caused me to lose my balance and fall flat on my face. (2200→1700)

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Cathy finished as a set card materialized.

 **Kazuki: 1700**

 **Cathy:4000**

"I officially hate cats." I grumbled getting to my feet, scratch marks covering my face as I drew my card and looked over my hand. ' _Only two cards in my hand._ ' I looked over the field to find a way to turn this duel around. ' _What can I do? With three Stray Cats in attack mode I can't attack._ '

" _ **Might I suggest you use that spell card you drew, Kazuki?**_ " Dark mist suggested looking over my hand and the field.

"Huh?" I gave Dark mist a confused look and looked to my hand and saw the spell card Dark mist was talking about. I turned back to Dark mist with an uncertain look on my face. "You sure? It's a big risk to use it."

" _ **I'm sure.**_ " Dark mist nodded.

I still wasn't sure if I should use a risky card like the one Dark mist was suggesting I use. But he's my partner and I trust him, I'll just have to hope for the best. "I activate the Risky Gamble spell card!" The spell appeared on the field showing two men playing poker with one breaking into a nervous sweat. "I draw one card from my deck, and if it's a trap card I can activate it. Anything else, and it's sent to the graveyard and my life points are cut in half."

"So your going to rely on luck to save you?" Cathy questioned with an amused smile on her face giggling. "I didn't think you were the type to take a risk Kazu." She then turned her lustful gaze to the still unconscious Yuma. "But it's not surprising. Even if it is through adoption, you are my dear sweet Yuma's brother."

' _It all comes down to this. Please be something I can use._ ' I shut my eyes and drew my card. I opened my eyes to see what I drew and saw I drew Malicevorous Knife shocking me and Dark mist. I hung my head in defeat and revealed my card. "I drew a monster, so it's sent to the graveyard and my life points are cut in half." A graveyard portal opened and Knife's card flew in causing it to explode blowing me off my feet again and my back slammed into the wall of the mansion and fall to the floor struggling to get back up. (1700→850)

"Why are you so persistent to get in the way between me and my darling Yuma?" Cathy asked angrily glaring at me as I got to my feet. "There's nothing you can do so why don't you just surrender!?"

"Do you really think I'll surrender that easily?" I asked calmly my head hanging leaving my hair to shadow my eyes as Dark mist floated next to me. "Let me ask you something Cathy." I raised my head staring at Cathy with narrowed eyes. "Do you really think Yuma would have feelings for you with this type of behaviour?"

Cathy was caught off guard by my question and the look in my eyes before she regained her composure and glared at me. "I don't want to hear that from someone who hasn't known Yuma for as long as the rest of us. You know nothing of Yu-"

"I know everything about him!" I shouted cutting her off. "I may not have been part of the Tsukumo family for long, but I know everything there is to know about each one of them. And I know without a doubt that Yuma would never put up with this behaviour!" I took my last card and set it. ' _I'll win this duel and save you from the numbers clutches Cathy, as your friend._ '

 **Kazuki: 850**

 **Cathy: 4000**

Cathy laughed at Kazuki's comment, earning a look of confusion from him. "Even so, I'm sure my darling Yuma will forgive me, not that he has much of a choice. You haven't even touched my Life Points and you think you can still win? Face it, you won't be able to land a hit on me and Yuma shall be mine forever~"

"Just start your turn Cathy." I said trying not to shiver at the thought of what she'll do to my brother. ' _That and I have a fear of cats now._ '

Cathy frowned and drew her card. "I'll just finish you now. Mannequin Cat, attack Kazu directly!" Mannequin Cat let out a mewl and jump into the air bringing her claws out.

"I activate the Defense Draw trap card!" I countered as the card I set last turn flipped face-up revealing a soldier being destroyed as a hand was on top of a deck drawing a card. "This reduces the damage to zero and I draw one card." A barrier formed blocking Mannequin Cat's attack and I drew a card.

"You don't know when to quit." Cathy growled out. "Then I'll attack you with my three Stray Cats!" The said monsters jumped at me and started to scratch my face again with me flailing my arms shouting in pain before they jumped off and returned to Cathy's field. (850→250)

"Again, I hate cats." I mumbled trying to not think how I felt those scratches when this isn't even real.

"I'll end my turn." Cathy finished giggling. "When it's my turn again I'll finish you off and Yuma will be all mine."

 **Kazuki: 250**

 **Cathy: 4000**

" _ **Kazuki, you must beat her this turn or it's all over.**_ " Dark mist said with a worried tone in his voice.

"I know that." I drew my card. ' _Here's hoping a miracle happens._ ' I played the card I drew revealing a spell with Fork and Knife each holding a card with Spoon behind them. "I activate Malicious Gift!" A graveyard portal opens and Spoon, Fork, and Plate's cards came out before dispersing into particles. "I banish three Malicevorous monsters in my graveyard to draw two cards." I drew them and a smile made its way across my face. ' _Perfect._ ' I a card and played it revealing a woman drinking from a chalice. "I activate Forbidden Chalice! This increases the attack points of one monster by 400 and negates its effects until the end of the turn." I pointed to the grey Stray Cat. "And I choose one of your Stray Cats." Stray Cat's tail fell to the floor. (200→600)

"I still have two Stray Cats Kazu." Cathy pointed out thinking she was still safe. "You still won't be able to attack."

I just smirked. "That's what you think." One of my set cards flipped face-up to reveal Evolzar Dolka breaking through a barrier. "I activate the trap Breakthrough Skill! This negates the effects of one monster until the end of the turn." I pointed to the orange Stray Cat. "I negate another of your Stray Cats." The orange Stray Cat's tail fell to the floor. I took one card from my hand and show it to reveal overlay lights coming out of a dimensional fissure. "I activate Xyz from a Different Dimension! I can xyz summon using my banished monsters." Astral images of Spoon, Fork, and Plate appeared behind me. "I overlay level 2 Malicevorous Spoon, Fork, and Plate!" They turn into purple lights and the overlay network formed. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 96: Dark Mist!" The number 96 appeared and flash purple as Dark Mist appeared behind me and it's purple overlay units turned orange.

Number 96: Dark Mist/Dark→Earth/Rank 2/Fiend/Xyz/ATK 100/DEF 1000

"I activate Mannequin Cat's special ability!" Cathy called out. "Since you summoned a monster, I can summon a monster of the same attribute." A card popped out of her deck and played it. "I summon Cat Girl!" A girl with cat ears, claws, and tail with black and orange fur with a red belt with three gold bells around her waist.

Cat Girl/Earth/Level 4/Beast/ATK 1200/DEF 1600

" _ **Kazuki.**_ " Dark mist's voice got my attention. " _ **Your lock is glowing.**_ "

I raised an eyebrow and looked down to see that my lock was indeed glowing before a beam of light shot out and entered my extra deck. "What the?" I opened my extra deck to see one of the cards glowing and pulled it out to see what it was and was shocked when I saw it. "No way…"

Dark mist looked over my shoulder to see the card and smirked. " _ **Now isn't this a surprise. How about we take it out for a spin? Everything fits for us to use it.**_ "

I nodded in agreement. "I overlay rank 2 Dark Mist!" Dark Mist reverted back to its sealed form as the overlay network formed.

Cathy realized what I was doing and started to shake her head in denial. "No, no, there's no possible way you can do that too!"

"Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" The sealed form entered the network and exploded. "Allow me to introduce Number C96: Dark Mist Acid!" The number 96 appear and flashed purple covered in the same colored aura as a dark purple blob came out of the network and out of the blob came a big dark purple snake with a black underbelly with a purple 96 below it's jaw.

 **Number C96: Dark Mist Acid/Dark/Rank 2/Fiend/Xyz/ATK 100/DEF 1000**

"It can't be." Cathy whispered in shock.

"I activate the Riryoku spell card!" I took the last card in my hand revealing a man getting his soul sucked out. "This cuts the attack points of one monster in half and gives the amount lost to another monster until the end of the turn." I then pointed at Mannequin Cat. "I cut Mannequin Cat's attack points in half and give them to Acid." (4000→2000) (100→2100)

"Mannequin cat may have lost attack points, but you won't beat me this turn because I'll still have life points." Cathy stated thinking she was safe.

"No, this duel is over." I said calmly. "Dark Mist Acid, attack Stray Cat!" Acid hissed ready to attack. "I activate Acid's special ability!" Acid swallowed one of its overlay units. "When my life points are 1000 or less, by using an overlay unit Acid steals half the attack points of all your monsters." Acid released purple venomous winds covering Cathy's monsters. (2000→1000) (200→100)(200→100)(600→300)(2100→3600)

"L-like I said, y-you won't beat me this turn." Cathy said her voice uncertain and I could tell she was shaking a little in fear.

"Hate to break it to ya, but this duels over." My last set card flipped face-up revealing a large group of soldiers. "I activate the Reinforcements trap card! This give Acid an extra 500 attack points this turn." Acid lunged forward as its attack points went up and the end of its tail split into five whips dripping with poison. (3600→4100)

"T-this can't end like this!" Cathy shouted in despair knowing she lost. "I was so close to having Yuma all to myself!"

"I think I liked you better before you got that number card." I stated bluntly. "So I think I'll fix that by relieving you of it. Go Dark Mist Acid, attack Stray Cat with Venom Whiplash Whirlwind!" The five whip flailed around the cat before striking destroying it and sending Cathy flying back and hit the wall of her mansion knocking her out. (4000→0)

Dark mist held out his hand and the number card flew out of Cathy and into his hand. I let out a sigh of relief knowing Cathy's back to normal and ran over to Yuma to untie him, I decided that I should take the cat related stuff off him and show him the pic I took when we get home.

* * *

One hour later

"I'm so sorry Yuma, Kazu." Cathy apologized hanging her head in shame.

"Don't worry about it Cathy." I said smiling that she's back to normal. "We should be blaming the number card not you."

"Kazu's right." Yuma said nodding in agreement. "You couldn't help yourself." Then he had a thoughtful look. "Though I don't understand why you acted like that."

' _Just how oblivious is this guy?_ ' I thought sweat dropping choosing not to speak out loud. I shook my head as we left Cathy's mansion and started walking home.

* * *

 **Unknown entity328: And that's all for now readers!**

 **Kazuki: That was a close call, at least I got a new chaos number out of it.**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: Man, I knew Numbers could drive someone crazy but Cathy was on another level there.**

 **Unknown entity328: Tell me about it. I was worried that she might rape Yuma if Kazuki hadn't showed up like that. *Somewhere else Yuma shivered and broke into a nervous sweat***

 **Revolutionary Regicide: You know, I was going to make a pun here, but I guess the cat's got my tongue.**

 **Unknown entity328: Lol.**

 **Kazuki: Unknown, didn't you have a couple of reviews you were planning on responding to?**

 **Unknown entity328: Oh, I almost forgot. Hold on a sec, let me get the paper I wrote my responses to them on. *Unknown entity328 ran up the stairs and came back ten seconds later* I'm back, now onto the reviews.**

 **windchaosdemon: Unknown entity328: I'm sorry for the long wait, but like I said in the intro I was busy and had writer's block.**

 **Well-Intentioned Anti-Villain: Unknown entity328: I appreciate the criticism, but I hope you keep in mind that I was a rookie writer at that time and Kazuki was stressed from being in another world and lying to his friends and adoptive family.**

 **Unknown entity328: And that's it for the reviews!**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: Welp, I got nothing to say other than glad y'all like the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **Unknown entity328: And I hope you leave a fav, follow, or review because its those that give me the strength to write.**

 **Kazuki: Stop posing like Lawless damn it!**

 **Unknown entity328: Anyway, I decided to post an author's note to let you know that the next chapter will be ready soon and replace it with the chapter starting now. And that's it for now, until we meet again my beloved readers!**

 **Revolutionary Regicide: Au revoir!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Unknown entity328; Happy Valentine's day my readers!XD Kazuki won't be joining me in the intro this time since I sent him on an errand. I want to ramble on, but I think I shouldn't keep you waiting so I'll just say the disclaimer and let you read. I don't own yugioh zexal or any of it's characters except Kazuki. With that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Happy Valentine's Day Kazuki!

I sat on his bed looking through a magazine of different assortments of chocolates and stuffed bears holding hearts. I was so focused in the magazine that he didn't notice Yuma climbing down the ladder that leads to the attic who saw me having a magazine in my hands but couldn't see what was on it.

"What's that Kazu?" Yuma asked causing me to jumped and panic as I almost dropped the magazine before quickly hiding the magazine behind my back.

"Nothing!" I shouted quickly, a light blush on my face trying to think of a convincing lie. "It's a uh… dueling catalogue, yeah." I had a nervous smile letting out an equally nervous laugh.

"Okaaay." Yuma said slowly raising an eyebrow at my behaviour before shrugging it off as nothing. "I'm going to hang out with Bronk and Tori, you want to come along Kazu?"

"I can't, I already have plans today." I said shaking his head quickly stuffing the magazine I was reading under my pillow thinking of an excuse. "I promised Blazer and Ryan I'd hang out with them and think of what to do for the band."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Yuma said and walked out of my room.

When I heard the front door close I let out a sigh of relief and pulled out the magazine from under my pillow. "That was close, I need to remember that Yuma is sleeping just above me." I stared at the cover of the magazine that had a Baby Tiragon plush pouting cutely holding a heart-shaped box, a blush still on my cheeks. "So Valentine's day is tomorrow huh?"

"You going to give something to a special someone Kazu?" Kari teased, her head poking between a crack of my door causing me to let out a shout of surprise dropping the magazine and struggling to catch it only for it to fly to Kari's feet and she picked it up turning the pages making my already beet red face burn a darker shade of red. Kari stopped on a page that had the corner bent that had pictures of strawberry cakes with a chocolate heart behind the strawberries and Madolche monsters in the background. She then turned to me with a questioning look on her face. "So who's the lucky girl?"

Knowing that there's no point in hiding it anymore I turned his head to the wall and muttered still blushing. "Sora."

"Your bandmate?" Kari asked blinking a couple of times. When I nodded Kari smiled and sat next to me on my bed. "You like her don't you?" I opened my mouth to reply but Kari cut me off. "And I don't mean the like as in just as a friend."

"I… I may have a little crush on her." I admitted fidgeting a little looking at the floor.

"What do you like about her?" Kari asked as she read through the magazine that had other pages with the corners bent.

"Well…" I said his fingers fidgeting as I thought about the blond girl blushing when I remembered the accidental date I went on with her before our first concert. "She's nice, funny, really pretty, a very good listener, and she cares about her friends." I had a small smile on my face as I listed off what I liked about my female bandmate. "She's also very determined once she sets her mind on something, gives good advice when you feel down, and she's always there for her friends."

Kari chuckled closing the magazine. ' _You've got it bad Kazu._ ' She placed the magazine on my bed and got up. "Well, I got to get back to work." She then left the room.

"Geez, first Yuma and now Kari." I mumbled as his lock glowed and Dark Mist came out. "Who's next, grandma?"

" _ **You should be careful of what you say, Kazuki.**_ " Dark Mist warned floating over my head with his arms crossed. " _ **It might come true.**_ " He then notice the magazine next to me and understood immediately. " _ **You going to buy a Valentine's gift for that Sora girl?**_ "

"Actually…" I blushed picking up the magazine blushing. "I was thinking of making something for her." I turned to the page with the strawberry cakes. "Back at the start of the World Duel Carnival, I may have accidentally asked her on a date and took her to a cafe that was popular for their strawberry cakes. She said she loves strawberry cakes."

Dark Mist nodded in understanding. " _ **So you're thinking of making a strawberry cake for her, right?**_ "

I just nodded playing with the hood of his jacket. "That and maybe make something to go with it." I took out his duel disk and started tapping on it until a picture of a monster with an orange ball-shaped body with a mouth, blue eyes, three hearts with one on the forehead and the sides of its mouth, and two pairs of pink and purple wings. "I remember one time during practice she was talking about how she loved this monster."

" _ **Happy Lover?**_ " Dark Mist asked looking at the picture. " _ **It is cute and something a girl would go crazy for.**_ " He gave me a questioning look. " _ **So what, are you going to give her a card of it?**_ "

I shook my head and put his duel disk away still blushing. "No, I was thinking of making a Happy Lover plushie to go with the cake."

" _ **You? Make a plushie?**_ " Dark Mist let out a laugh at that. " _ **No offense Kazuki, but you never good at crafts.**_ "

I pouted at my partner. "It's the thought that counts." I got up from my bed, the magazine still in my hand and headed downstairs to the kitchen and looked around making sure no one was around. I nodded in satisfaction. "Good, grandma must be visiting a friend, Kari's probably glued to her computer screens, and Yuma's out of the house." I placed the magazine on the table and rummaged through the cupboards and cabinets taking out bowls, a whisk, eggs, strawberries, flour, butter, and everything else he needs to bake a cake.

" _ **Are you sure you can do this Kazuki?**_ " Dark Mist asked concerned that I might accidentally burn the house down somehow. " _ **Maybe you should get Kari to help you with this.**_ "

"I'll be fine." I said stubbornly as I took out my duel disk and looked up a cake recipe. "I want to do this myself. Besides, Kari's busy with work so I can't bother her." I turned to Dark Mist. "Do you think you can read the recipe for me while I mix the ingredients Dark Mist?" Dark Mist sighed but nodded his head as I positioned my duel disk next to the magazine before grabbing a bowl and a few dry ingredients as Dark Mist floated in front of the duel disk to read the instructions.

* * *

Meanwhile

In her room, Kari could hear the sound of clattering downstairs.

"What is Kazu doing down there?" Kari wondered as she continued to typing away at her computer looking for a scoop. Then she remembered the magazine her brother was looking at before a smile formed on her face. "Oh I see, that explains the noise."

* * *

Back in the kitchen

I carefully measured the correct amount of powdered sugar and poured it into a bowl along with softened butter, vanilla extract, and milk. He pulled out a silicone spatula from a drawer and turned to Dark Mist. "Alright, what's next?"

" _ **Carefully mix the ingredients until smooth and spreadable.**_ " Dark Mist replied reading the directions. " _ **If it's too thick, mix in more milk, a few drops at a time. If it's too thin, mix in a small amount of powdered sugar.**_ " I nodded and started mixing as Dark Mist floated over to the oven to check on the cake.

"What's this, are you baking Kazu?" Haru's voice asked from the doorway causing my head to shoot up from the bowl I was mixing to see grandma smiling, a look of surprise and a blush on my face.

"G-grandma!" I managed to stuttered out as I put the bowl down. "I thought you were out."

"I was, I was sweeping outside." Grandma replied chuckling as she walked over to me and notice the magazine next to my duel disk. "Oh, I see." She looked over to me with a knowing smile as I blushed. "Valentine's day is tomorrow, are you making something for your bandmates Kazu?"

"Something like that." I replied as I picked up the bowl and continued to mix trying to will away the blush I know is on my face. "Actually, it's just for one of them."

"Is it for that Sora girl?" Grandma asked and laughed when my jaw went slack and eyes widened. "I may be old but I'm not blind Kazu. It was obvious when you talk about her."

The blush came back with a vengeance as the timer on my duel disk went off. "They're done!" I ran and opened the oven and poked a skewer through both cakes to check if they were done. When it came out as clean. I sighed in relief that the skewer was clean and the cakes didn't burned and put on some oven mitts to pull out the cakes and set them on the stove to cool.

"Is this the first time you baked a cake Kazu?" Grandma asked as I took off the mitts and set them on the table. When I nodded she smiled as she looked at the steaming cakes. "I'm sure Sora is going to love this cake."

"I hope so." I said blushing at the thought of Sora eating this cake. "I guess I'll work on gift number two while I wait for these to cool."

"Gift number two?" Grandma asked, confusion in her voice.

I nodded. "I was thinking of making a Happy Lover plushie to go with the cake." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "But I'm not that good at crafts."

"As long as you put your heart and soul into what you make then it's the thought that counts, Kazu." Grandma said wisely then walked down the hallway before coming back with a sewing kit, a few rolls of cloth, and an entire bag of cotton. "You can use these. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks grandma." I smiled gratefully as I took the items and set them on the table before taking a seat. "Alright, time to feel the flow!" Grandma let out a good natured laugh when I said Yuma's catchphrase and left as I took out a pair of scissors from the sewing kit and unrolled some of the orange cloth.

* * *

30 Minutes Later

"Ow!" I shouted as I pricked myself with the needle for the fiftieth time in a row. I quickly moved my bleeding finger away from the cloth so I didn't get any blood on it and pulled out another bandage from the first aid kit I grabbed five minutes after I started. "This is so hard, no matter how careful I am I keep pricking myself." After putting a fiftieth bandage on my finger I sighed. "Why girls like sewing is beyond me."

" _ **At least you're almost done with the body Kazuki.**_ " Dark Mist said as I looked at what I had. True enough I almost finished the body after twenty fails.

"Yeah, but I still need to put in the eyes, mouth, hearts, and the wings." I complained as I tied the orange thread I was using when I was finished sewing the body together and cut it off before I switched it with some blue thread for the eyes. "This time I'm not gonna poke myself." I slowly inched the needle closer to where I wanted the eyes holding my breath as I did so.

"So how's your gift going Kazu?" Kari suddenly asked me from behind causing me to jump and miss the body and ended up poking myself again, only this time it was my thumb that got poked. I let out a shout of pain dropping the needle and quickly grabbed another bandage from the first aid kit. Kari cringed when she saw that and the number of bandages I already had. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright Kari." I winced when I place the bandage on the new wound and smiled at her. "At least no blood got on it."

"That's good." Kari said placing a hand on her hip. "I just wanted to let you know that the cakes are done cooling and are ready to be frosted and decorated. By the way, do you know how you're going to decorate it?"

"I have actually." I replied tapping on my duel disk and showed Kari a picture of a strawberry cake with tiny chocolate Madolche monsters in front of each strawberry with Tiaramisu in the center. Kari took it to get a better look as I went back to working on my Happy Lover plushie. "I was thinking of making those chocolate figures."

"Good choice." Kari complimented as she looked at the picture. "It isn't easy making those from scratch you know."

"I know." I nodded as I finished one eye and started working on the second. "But if I learned anything from Yuma it's that I shouldn't give up so easily just because of looks difficult." Kari smiled at that but I didn't see it as I was still concentrating on the plushie I was making and the room fell silent.

"So…" Kari started breaking the silence. "Are you going to confess to her?" The question made me miss the plushie and I poked myself for the fifty-second time.

* * *

One hour later

"Finally done!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I looked over what I did with satisfaction. The cake had two layers with a buttercream frosting, strawberries along the edge, and tiny chocolate figures of Madolche monsters in front of each strawberry with Tiaramisu in the center of the cake. And the finally finished Happy Lover Plushie, it look just like the card except I accidentally used pink instead of red and the wings kinda look like they were missing a few feathers.

" _ **Impressive work Kazuki.**_ " Dark Mist complimented as he looked over my handy work. " _ **So are you going to give these to Sora tomorrow and confess your feelings to her?**_ "

I blushed at the question and looked over the cake and plushie I made with my own two hands a look of uncertainty on my face. "I don't know, I don't want to make things weird between us if she doesn't feel that way about me."

" _ **You never know until you try.**_ " Dark Mist said encouragingly. " _ **You went through all the trouble to make these things because you really do have feelings for her, and she'll never know that unless you gather up your courage and tell her.**_ "

I looked to Dark Mist then to the cake and plushie I made as I thought over what I should do. If I tell her and she doesn't feel the same, am I fine with just being friends? If she does feel the same, will that make us a couple? Those thoughts kept replaying in my head until I took a deep breath and let it out as I thought about what Dark Mist said and realized he was right, I won't know the outcome if I don't tell her. I smiled coming to a decision.

"Alright, I'll do it." Dark Mist smiled at that as I took the cake and placed it in the fridge so it doesn't spoil leaving a note in front of it that says: 'Yuma, don't touch!' and closed it. "I'll tell her tomorrow." I pulled out my duel gazer and started typing a message on it before I lost my nerve. "I'll ask her to meet me at the mall to do some window shopping and when we stop at the food court for lunch, I'll give her the gifts and tell her how I feel." My thumb hovered over "Send" as I was quickly losing my nerve. I was about to just forget the whole thing and delete the message when Lilybot sped by accidentally bumping into me and making me hit "Send".

There was a long awkward silence as I stared at my duel gazer that said "Sent" with wide eyes my jaw slack. I stood like that for a few minutes as I waited for a response. My duel gazer beeped telling me I got a new message and quickly opened it to see it was Sora messaging me.

' _Sure, there's actually a few new shops there I wanted to check out. Where and when should we meet?_ ' Was what the message said and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before I sent the time and place we would meet. It wasn't until after I sent this that I realized one thing.

"What am I going to wear?!" I shouted holding my head panicking as I looked at my black jacket with a red hoodie that was open for me to see a dark red shirt. "Sora's seen me in this many times already, and I'm not good when it comes to fashion."

"Sounds like you need a woman's touch." Kari said walking past me as she headed to the front door. She put on her shoes and turned her head to me. "Why don't you ask Tori for help?"

"Great idea Kari!" I exclaimed smiling as I grabbed my duel gazer and message her for help leaving out the reason why. She agreed and I put on my shoes running out the door to meet up with her.

* * *

2 Hours Later

"That's no good." Tori said shaking her head after I came out of a dressing room wearing a red T-shirt with a picture of Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon on the front and brown khaki short. I did say I wasn't good at this kind of thing.

I groaned hanging my head in defeat. "This is why I asked you to help me Tori, I'm not good at this type of thing."

"Why did you choose now to change your wardrobe Kazu?" Tori asked raising an eyebrow her hands on her hip and I broke into a nervous sweat.

"No reason." I said quickly trying to keep down a blush. "I just thought I should get some new clothes, that's all." Before she could ask more questions, I quickly changed and started to look through the racks again. "We've been at this for two hours now, I just can't find anything."

Tori sighed and helped me look through the racks and we spent another thirty minutes trying on different clothes before we finally agreed on a simple red T-shirt under a sleeveless dark blue open vest jacket, a purple and green lined wristband on my right wrist, and blue jeans. After changing and paying for the clothes, Tori and I left the store to see it was getting late went our separate ways home. When I got home I had dinner, change to a white tank top and sweatpants before climbing into bed trying to calm my rapidly beating heart as I thought about tomorrow and closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

The Next Day

My alarm went off waking me up before I slammed my hand on it to stop the noise as I tossed the covers off me and grabbed the clothes I bought yesterday with Tori's help heading to the bathroom to take a shower. As I let the hot water spray my body, I was mentally preparing myself for what is about to happen when I walk out of the house. After I deemed myself clean enough, I turned off the water and walked out of the shower drying myself off.

"Today's the day." I muttered to myself as I looked at my reflection seeing that I was blushing and slowly losing my nerve again. I quickly shook my head and smacked my cheeks to psych myself up. "Alright, no turning back now Kazuki, you can do this. As Yuma would say; go out there and feel the flow." I smiled at that and finished drying myself off and put on my new clothes before coming out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where I left the cake so I can wrap it. I pulled it out and carefully placed it in a sky blue box with white clouds on it and tied it with a white ribbon. I then took the Happy Lover plushie I left on the table and placed it in a white box with purple stripes and tied it with a blue ribbon.

"Are you nervous Kazu?" Grandma asked as she entered the kitchen. I nodded fidgeting with the ribbon before tightening it. "It will all be fine Kazu, just relax and take deep breaths."

I did so and started to feel more relaxed as I took out my duel gazer to check the time to see I still have an hour before I meet up with Sora. "I think I should go now so have time to mentally prepare myself." I placed the white box on top of the blue box and picked it up before going to the door to put on my shoes.

"Good luck Kazu." Kari said coming down the stairs to see me wearing my new clothes. "Looks like Tori was a big help, those look good on you."

I blushed in embarrassment balancing the boxes in one hand as I used the other to rub the back of my neck sheepishly. "You think so?" When Kari and grandma both nodded, I started to feel a little more confident as I opened the door. "Well, I'm off now."

* * *

1 Hour Later

I stood under the clock outside of the mall while I waited for Sora to show up. I looked up at the time and saw that she should be here any minute and couldn't help but wince when I looked at the bandages wrapped around my fingers. It was painful, but worth it when I saw the final results of the plushie I made and I was glad that I didn't get any blood on it. I left the gifts in the food court with Ryan watching them when I asked him to before I was halfway here. Naturally I had to tell him why and who the gifts were for. He told me that he already knew much to my embarrassment but he agreed.

"Kazu!" I looked up to see Sora waving running towards me smiling. She was wearing a yellow blouse, a blue skirt, white knee-high socks, and brown shoes, her yellow shoulder bag over her right shoulder. She stopped in front of me. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's alright, I just got here." I said looking away blushing lying about just getting here. ' _I was actually here for an hour, but only to make sure I wouldn't be a stuttering mess._ ' When I was sure I wouldn't stutter and the blush was gone from my face, I turned back to Sora smiling nervously. "You ready to go?" Sora nodded and we walked in the mall.

* * *

I had a lot of fun, we visited many different shops like an accessory store with Sora holding earrings to her ears asking for my opinion, a clothing store where we ended up laughing at the clothes I was holding, an arcade where we played many different games with Sora beating me in every fighting game, we even went to a photo booth and took many pictures of us making funny faces. After a while it was time for lunch and we went to the food court and when Ryan saw us he quickly placed the gifts on a table and hid behind one of the bushes that surrounded the food court.

"Looks like someone forgot these." Sora said when she saw the boxes. "Do you think we should take them to the lost and found?"

"Let's eat first." I suggested smiling sheepishly. "I'm kind of starving after everything we did." Sora giggled and nodded in agreement before sitting down. "I'll go get us our food, is pizza fine with you?"

"Sure, I'll have mine with mushrooms please." Sora said and I nodded heading to a pizzeria ordering a four cheese pizza for myself and a mushroom pizza for Sora. After I got our food I walked back over to her and placed her pizza in front of her and she smiled gratefully to me. "Thanks."

"N-no problem." I replied blushing cursing myself that I stuttered. I sat down and we started to eat talking about random stuff like we did at that cafe when the world duel carnival started.

After we finished eating, we just sat there talking and laughing when a joke was made and my nervousness was slowly disappearing. I looked to the boxes then to where I knew Ryan was watching to see him giving me a thumbs up telling me to do it.

I took a deep breath calming my nerves. "Hey, Sora?" She looked to me with a curious look on her face. "About these boxes." I pointed to the said boxes blushing. She nodded and I was going to continue when shouting was heard and we turned to see Yuma in between Tori and Cathy who were arguing again. Knowing that the moment was ruined, I picked up the boxes and stood up. "I think we should go to the lost and found now." Sora nodded in agreement and we left the food court.

"What were you going to say about the boxes Kazu?" Sora asked after we were far enough away from the impending cat fight that's about to happen in the food court.

"Well." I started looking around to make sure there wouldn't be anymore interruptions. "The thing is, these boxes-" I was cut off again when Flip ran past us bumping into me almost making me drop the boxes being chased by angry girls. Sora and I quickly got out of the way and I saw that Flip had an armful of chocolates and guessed that he tricked the girls and is now being chased by them. ' _Please let that be the last interruption! Any more and I might lose my nerve completely!'_

* * *

In the end, I couldn't tell her. Everywhere we went and I had the courage to tell her we got interrupted. First it was Tori and Cathy fighting in the food court, Flip being chased by angry girls, Bronk riding his board and speeding past us to get away from his sister, Caswell popping up out of nowhere and joining us until he had to leave, and Blazer and Kyle leaving a music shop and spotting us and had small talk until Ryan showed up and lead them away from us. The sun was already setting and I walked Sora home feeling dejected that I couldn't confess to her.

"Too bad we couldn't find the owner of those boxes." Sora said with me nodding not really paying attention. She looked over to me and smiled. "But I had a lot of fun today."

"Really?" I asked my spirits lifting a little a small smile in my face. "I had fun too." We then continued walking in silence as we enjoyed each other's company. I looked to the boxes in my hands and too a deep breath. ' _It's now or never.'_ I suddenly stopped walking and Sora turned to me, a confused look on her face. "Actually Sora, the truth is that these boxes are mine."

"They are?" Sora asked in surprise and I nodded causing her to sigh in relief. "That's good, at least you found them. So who are they for?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat before walking over to her and held them out to her surprising her. "They're for you, as a way to say thanks for being a good friend." In the end, I couldn't tell her how I felt about her and Dark Mist came out of my lock shouting at me that this was my chance. I looked to the side blushing "I don't know if they're any good, but I hope you like them."

Sora had a look of surprise before taking the white box and opened it to see the Happy Lover plushie I made and she gasped, a hand over her mouth. She took it out of the box to inspect it, it wasn't until she looked at the second box that she saw the bandages on my fingers. "Did you make this?" I nodded not having the courage to see her expression. She smiled a light pink hue on her cheeks and hugged the plushie tightly. "I love it, thank you Kazu."

"Y-you're welcome." I stuttered again as she took the second box about to open it when I stopped her. "Um, can you wait until you get home to open this one?" Sora nodded and we continued walking to her house as she still held the plushie tightly. We stopped in front of a two story house with a tree with a rope swing in the front yard and a gate that Sora opened and walked in stopping to turn to me. "I better get home now." I rubbed the back of my neck blushing.

"Yeah." Sora nodded before she gestured me to get closer and when I did, she pecked me on the cheek causing my eyes to widen and my face turned bright red. She smiled at me holding up the Happy Lover plushie "Happy Valentine's day Kazu. I truly love this plushie." She then walked into her house.

I just stood there with a dumbfounded look on my face as a hand went to my cheek where Sora kissed me before a big smiled formed and I ran home jumping in the air letting out a shout.

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled in a cheerful voice as I took off my shoes and Kari came down with grandma entering the hallway from the kitchen and they saw the big smile on my face that they thought if I smiled any more and my face would break in half.

"Someone sounds cheerful." Kari commented a smile on her face as I walked into the living room. "How did it go?"

"It went great." I replied taking a seat on the couch. "She loved the plushie I made for her." A blush formed on my cheeks as I placed a hand on my cheek. "I couldn't confess because we kept getting interrupted, but as long as she liked my gift that's good enough for me."

"I have a feeling something else happened other than you giving her your gifts." Kari teased a smirked on her face but I didn't care, I was too happy that Sora kissed me even if it's only on the cheek to care about anything that was happening around me. It was then that Yuma walked in and we all had dinner before we went off to bed.

' _I wasn't able to confess today._ ' I thought as I stared at my ceiling and lifted the covers over my mouth when a smiled formed again. ' _But one day I will._ ' I then closed my eyes to let sleep claim me.

* * *

 **Kazuki: You wrote this behind my back?! *Blushing***

 **Unknown entity328: Tee-hee, I guess the cats out of the bag. *Sticks tongue out playfully***

 **Kazuki: Knock off the cutesy act!**

 **Unknown entity328: Anyway, I hope you like this chapter my readers and I look forward to reading your reviews.**


	15. Announcement!

**Sorry everyone, not an update. I decided to give a few more Malicevorous monsters to Kazuki so I decided to hold a Malicevorous contest where you submit your ideas for a Malicevorous monster and the top three will be used in my next chapter. The winners will gain credit for their submissions. Now onto the rules.**

 **1: The monster must follow the theme of the Malicevorous archetype being based off kitchen tableware. You are free to use other kitchen utensils if you can't think of any tableware to use for your submission (Please note that any submissions that don't follow the theme will be immediately disqualified. For example: A submission that uses an actual weapon like a gun or sword will be disqualified)**

 **2: You're only allowed one submission.**

 **3: Make sure that their stats and effects are not too OP.**

 **The end date is the 20th so if you decide to enter I thank you for your participation and look forward to seeing what your creativity comes up with.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey there everyone, the next chapter is finally here! Before we continue, I just want to say thank you to Ethan Kironus for participating in my Malicevorous contest. Unfortunately, since only one person participated, I had to improvise this chapter to work with only one new Malicevorous so keep your eyes peeled for the Malicevorous monster that Ethan submitted, now onto the disclaimer! I don't own Yugioh Zexal or any of it's characters except Kazuki and the members of Rising Phoenix. Now with that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Moonlit Flower

"I'm such an idiot." I groaned, my forehead resting on the table. "That was the perfect chance to tell her and I blew it!" I then started to bang my head against the table. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"No use beating yourself up over it." Kari said from the couch not taking her eyes off the screens on front of her. "I know it's hard telling the person you like your feelings for them, but moping about it won't change the fact that you chickened out."

"Gee, thanks for your wisdom sis." I muttered sarcastically resting my chin on the cold surface of the table rubbing the red mark on my forehead. "You think I don't know that?" My hand moved to my cheek where Sora kissed me and blushed when I thought back to that moment when I gave her my gifts. "That was the perfect chance to tell her, no one around to interrupt and we were alone." I sighed as I placed my forehead back on the table's surface. "I wonder if she liked the cake."

"Why don't you ask her Kazu?" Grandma suggested walking into the living room. "It's been three days since Valentine's day, I'm sure she loved your cake."

"But what if it turned out bad?" I countered dejectedly lowering my head so my forehead was on the table again. "I didn't even taste if it was okay, just because it looks good doesn't mean it tastes good."

"He's got a point there." Kari chimed in looking away from the screens in front of her to look at grandma. "Keep in mind Kazu never baked before, so there's the chance he accidentally gave her food poisoning."

I sat up straight with a look of horror at the thought of Sora suffering because of me. "Oh god, what if you're right?!" I quickly reached into my pocket for my duel gazer and typed in Sora's contact code and waited for her to answer. ' _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay!_ '

Sora's face appeared on my duel gazer's screen and I noticed that she was a little red with a cold pressed on her forehead. "Kazu?"

"Sora!" I shouted in panic when I heard her voice was a little scratchy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sora replied coughing a little. "Just a little sick that's all."

"A little sick?" I questioned. "You're not a little sick! You look like you can barely move!" She winced at the volume of my voice making me feel bad. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout." I was silent for a moment before I spoke again with dejected look on my face. "It's because of my cake, isn't it?"

"What? No." Sora chuckled smiling at me. "I just caught my brother's cold when he was sick yesterday, your cake was fine." I noticed she had something resting on her chest and realized that it was the Happy Lover plushie I made for her causing me to blush that she kept it. "It was delicious Kazu."

"Really?" I asked in surprised disbelief that she actually ate it and thought it was delicious.

Sora nodded in confirmation. "Really. Was that the first time you baked a cake Kazu?" I could only nod my head when nothing left my mouth and she giggled making me blush a darker shade of red when I heard it. "It was amazing for a first try, if you told me you baked before I would have believed you."

I gave a sheepish grin rubbing the back of my neck. "Well, just wanted to call and see if you were still alive after eating it. I'll let you rest now, I hope you get better soon Sora."

"Thank you Kazu, see you when you reach the finals." Sora replied before the screen went blank.

"There you see?" Grandma said smiling as she and Kari heard everything. "She loved it."

"Yeah, I guess I was worried for nothing." I said sighing in relief putting away my duel gazer and pulled out my deck. "Now that I know she's fine, I can work on my deck." I fanned through it and frowned when I noticed a few cards. "I have too many banishing cards, I need to fix that."

"By the way Kazu." Kari chimed in looking away from the screens. "How many heart pieces do you have?"

"I only have three so far." I replied taking a card out of my deck and replacing it with a different. I reached for Dark Moment but stopped myself. "I'm relying on that card to get me out of a jam too much, best keep that out for now." I then reached for the card above it. "This'll work, now onto the traps."

My lock glowed and Dark Mist appeared above me to see what cards I'll take out and what to add. " ** _It might be a good idea to keep that trap card in Kazuki._** " I looked at the card I was about to take out. " ** _You never know when you'll need it_ _._** " I nodded and placed it back in my deck and started to take three traps out and replaced them with two.

"That should do it for the traps." I muttered to myself and took out the cards from my extra deck and looked them over. "I don't think there's anything for me to change in my extra deck." I put the cards I wasn't using away in a spare deck box I had before getting up. "I'm going to go see if there is anyone to duel."

"Good luck Kazu." Grandma said as I passed her. "We're rooting for both you and Yuma when you reach the finals."

"Thanks grandma!" I called from the front door as I put on my shoes opened that door. "I'll be back before dinner!"

* * *

I walked through Heartland city to see many duelists already in the middle of duels.

"Damn, looks like I missed my chance to challenge anyone." I mumbled as I watched a few of the duels. "I was hoping to get my fourth heart piece today."

" ** _There's always tomorrow Kazuki."_** Dark Mist pointed out as he watch a duelist be utterly destroyed without damaging his opponent. " _ **I don't see why these amateurs compete if they're going to be defeated that quickly.**_ "

"They just want to show that they can be as good at as pros Dark Mist." I said as I continued to walk around watching the duels as I passed by. "I wonder how Yuma's doing getting his heart pieces."

" _ **I'm sure he's fine with Astral by his side.**_ " Dark Mist said reassuringly. " ** _When they are not arguing they make a good team._** "

I chuckled at that. "You got a point there."

"Ohohohoho!" I stopped walking when I heard such an obnoxious laugh and turned to the source to see a fair skinned girl with long curly blond hair and blue eyes wearing a frilly yellow dress and white evening gloves holding a yellow fluffy folding fan surrounded by butlers and maids. "Is this really all Heartland city has to offer? I must say I'm greatly disappointed."

"Perhaps your skills are far superior to these peasants mistress Daisy." One of the butlers suggested giving a light bow as another two butlers carried her opponent away.

"Perhaps." Daisy said fanning herself as she looks around. Her eyes landed on me and smirked. "I just found myself another opponent." She then snapped her fan shut and pointed it at me. "You! Get your duel disk ready peasant, cause we're going to duel."

"Huh?" I looked around before pointing to myself. "Are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be pointing my fan at?" Daisy asked rhetorically as she reached her left arm out and a maid attached her duel disk and duel gazer. "Don't think I'm letting you get away." She then snapped her fingers and I was surrounded by maids and butlers.

"Guess I don't have a choice." I grumbled pulling out my duel disk. "Don't think I'll go easy just because your a girl." I tossed my duel disk letting it expand and attach to my wrist. "Duel disk, set!" I took out my duel gazer and placed it over my left eye. "Duel gazer, ready!"

 **Augmented Reality Vision Link Established**

"Let's Duel!"

 **Kazuki vs Daisy: 4000**

"Ladies first, I draw!" Daisy drew her card and looked over her before taking one and played it. "I'll start things off by activating the Flower Palace field spell!" The area changed to a field of different flowers with a giant castle behind Daisy. "Beautiful isn't it? As long as this field spell is in play, if there is a plant-type monster in my graveyard I can summon it just so long as it is level four or below once per turn." She then took another card from her hand. "Next I summon Lonefire Blossom." a plant with a twisted stem and lit fuse came out of the ground.

 **Lonefire Blossom/Fire/Level 3/Plant/ATK 500/DEF 1400**

"Why would she summon a monster with only 500 attack points?" I muttered as Daisy looked over her hand.

"I now activate the Fragrance Storm spell card." Daisy declared as the spell appeared on the field showing a flower in the center of a storm blowing away other plants. "I destroy one plant-type monster on my field to draw one card, and if the card I drew was a plant-type monster I can draw again." Lonefire Blossom burst into particles as she drew a card and looked at it. She smirked and showed it to me. "I drew another Lonefire Blossom so I get to draw again." She drew another card. "Now I activate my Flower Palace's effect to bring back my Lonefire Blossom." her plant returned. "But it won't be sticking around because I activate it's ability to tribute itself to allow me to summon any plant-type monster from my deck."

"Any plant?!" My eyes widened as Lonefire Blossom dispersed into particles again.

"That's right, and I choose to summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!" Out of the ground came a giant camellia flower as a woman came out of the center of the flower with a camellia on top of her head.

 **Tytannial, Princess of Camellias/Wind/Level 8/Plant/ATK 2800/DEF 2600**

"She got a level eight monster just like that?" I stared at the monster in shock.

"I'm not done yet!" Daisy called getting my attention. "I activate the continuous spell Mass Rose Production." The spell showed multiple roses growing at once. "Thanks to this spell, once per turn I can summon an Artificial Rose Token." A blue rose appeared onto the field.

 **Artificial Rose Token/Earth/Level 2/Plant/ATK 0/DEF 0**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." She finished as a face-down appeared. "Let's see what you got peasant."

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Daisy: 4000**

"I draw!" I drew my card and looked over my hand then to the field. ' _Okay, so I'm against a level eight monster with 2800 attack points and a token with 0 defense points._ ' My eyes landed on her face-down. ' _And then there's her face-down card, it's obviously a trap._ ' I looked over my hand again. ' _Best to go on defense for now._ ' I took a card from my hand and played it. "I place a monster face-down and call it a turn." a horizontal face-down appeared in front of me.

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Daisy: 4000**

"Is that really all you're going to do?" Daisy let out a disappointed sigh as she drew her card. "You disappoint me, I was hoping to find someone who would give me a challenge." She placed the card she drew in her hand and grabbed another one. "I summon Lonefire Blossom and use my Flower Palace to summon the other from my graveyard." Two Lonefire Blossoms appeared onto the field. "And I'll use both their abilities to summon two more princesses to join our party." Both plants turned into particles and in their place was sunflower and cherry blossom. "Emerge with elegance! Marina, Princess of Sunflowers and Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms!" The flowers bloomed and out of the sunflower was a woman with brownish skin with sunflower petals for hair and out of the cherry blossom was another woman wearing a purple kimono holding a folding fan.

 **Mariña, Princess of Sunflowers/Fire/Level 8/Plant/ATK 2800/DEF 1600**

 **Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms/Water/Level 8/Plant/ATK 2800/DEF 1200**

"Great, one of those princesses was already a problem." I gritted my teeth as I looked over my hand. "Now there's three of them."

"Three?" Daisy chuckled confusing me. "I think you mean four." She took a card from her hand and played. "I activate Miracle Fertilizer." The spell showed Nettles being rejuvenated. "Now with this spell card, I summon back my Lonefire Blossom from the graveyard." The said monster bloomed onto the field. "Now I tribute it to use it's ability to summon another beautiful princess from my deck." A card popped out of her deck and she played it. "Now bloom! Chirubime, Princess of Autumn Leaves, in defense mode!" Out of the ground came a woman wearing a green dress with her lower half being autumn leaves.

 **Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves/Earth/Level 8/Plant/ATK 1800/DEF 2800**

"You're kidding!" My eyes widened at the sight of the four monsters. "You managed to get all four Flower Princesses on your field?!"

"Why so surprised peasant?" Daisy chuckled at my surprise. "Of course it would be easy to summon them since my skills far surpass anyone in this pathetic city." Miracle Fertilizer dispersed into particles. "Since the monster summoned by Miracle Fertilizer left the field it's destroyed." She smirked. "Also, I forgot to mention that for every plant on my field Talaya gains 100 attack points. (2800→3300) "Now to finish you off so I can have my afternoon tea. Tytannial, attack his face-down monster!" Tytannial launched vines at my face-down monster that flipped to reveal a giant purple blob before being destroyed.

"When Giant Germ is destroyed by battle and sent to my graveyard, you take 500 points of damage." I declared as an astral image of Giant Germ appeared and struck Daisy. (Daisy: 4000→3500) "Then I can summon two more Giant Germs from my deck in attack mode." Two Giant Germs appeared on my field.

 **Giant Germ/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 1000/ DEF 100x2**

"Doesn't change the fact that you lose this duel." Daisy stated. "Marina, attack Giant Germ!" Marina held up her hands gathering sunlight in them before firing a beam destroying my Giant Germ and resulting in an explosion that pushed me back. (Kazuki: 4000→2200)

"Don't forget that since you destroyed my Giant Germ in battle you take 500 points of damage." I reminded as Giant Germ appeared and struck Daisy. (Daisy: 3500→3000)

"What's a little 500 points of damage when you're going to lose?" Daisy flicked her hair. "Now to finish this. Talaya, attack the last Giant Germ and end this peasant!" With a wave of her fan, Talaya sent a storm of cherry blossom petals towards my Giant Germ.

My eyes widened when I double checked my life points and realized that I was going to lose. " _ **Kazuki!**_ " I looked to Dark Mist when he called out to me. " ** _Use the card in your hand!_** "

I looked over my hand and realized which one he want me to use and grabbed and sent it to the graveyard. "I send Kuriboh to the graveyard to reduce the damage to 0!" A ball of brown fur with four green paws and purple eyes appeared in front of me as my Giant Germ was destroyed protecting me.

"No way!" Diasy shouted in shock. "That disgusting ball of fur protected you?!"

"You shouldn't judge things by appearance." I said as Kuriboh vanished. "They can save you in a duel." I smirked as Giant Germ appeared again. "And since Giant Germ was destroyed in battle, you take 500 points of damage." It slammed itself at Daisy who screamed. (3000→2500)

"You're going to regret that peasant!" Daisy shouted in rage. "I was thinking of showing you mercy by making your defeat swift, but not anymore!" She held up her hand. "I overlay level 8 Chirubime, Marina, and Talaya!" The said monsters turned into orange, red, and blue lights respectively and shot into the air as the overlay network formed. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network!" The lights dived into the network and exploded. "I Xyz summon Number 87: Queen of the Night!" The number "87" appeared and flashed red as a lotus flower came out of the ground and bloom revealing a woman with long pink hair wearing a yellow, blue, and black outfit with a red "87" on the left side of her hip.

 **Number 87: Queen of the Night/Water/Rank 8/Plant/Xyz/ATK 3200/ DEF 2800**

"She has a number?!" I shouted in shock when I saw the Number.

"That'll do for now." Daisy finished flicking her fan open covering the bottom half of her face and I saw the number "87" on under her right eye. "Let's see what other useless move a peasant like you can make."

 **Kazuki: 2200**

 **Daisy: 2500**

"I draw!" I drew my card and added it to my hand and took another one. "I activate Setting the Table." My spell appeared on the field. "As long as this card if face-up on my field, once per turn I can add a Malicevorous monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand." a card popped out of my deck and I added it to my hand. "I then activate the spell card Cost Down!" The spell showed two level stars being stabbed by swords as I took a card from my hand and sent it to the graveyard. "By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I can decrease the levels of all monsters currently in my hand by two."

"So you plan to summon powerful monsters with one less tribute?" Daisy chuckled at that. "It doesn't matter what you summon, nothing can beat the beauty that is my Queen of the Night."

"We'll see about that." I said taking a card from my hand and played it. "I summon Malicevorous Spork!" A fiend wielding a spork came out of the card.

 **Malicevorous Spork/Dark/Level 5** → **3/Fiend/ATK 1000/ DEF 1000**

"Now for it's ability, be reducing it's level by two I can summon a Malicevorous monster from my graveyard." I continued.

"You need to get your eyes checked." Daisy said losing interest. "You don't have any Malicevorous monsters in your graveyard."

"Are you sure about that?" I smirked as Spork's level dropped to one and a graveyard portal opened. "I summon Malicevorous Cup from my graveyard." Spork poked it's weapon inside and pulled out Cup.

 **Malicevorous Cup/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/** **ATK 600/DEF 400**

"It can't be!" Daisy's eyes widened in shock. "I know for sure you didn't have a Malicevorous monster in your graveyard!"

"It might have been sent there when he used Cost Down mistress." A butler whispered in her ear before backing away.

"I activate Malicevorous Cup's special ability!" I declared discarding a card. "By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I can increase the level of up to two Malicevorous monsters on my field by either one or two." I pointed to Spork. "I choose to increase Spork's level by one." Spork's level appeared and doubled to two. "Then I activate the special ability of Malicevorous Bowl from my graveyard. Since I control a Malicevorous monster I can summon it." A graveyard portal opened and Bowl jumped out.

 **Malicorous Bowl/Dark/Level 2/Fiend/ATK 100/DEF 600**

"What can three level two monsters do against my Queen of the Night?" Daisy asked rhetorically.

"I'm not going to use them to attack." I replied giving Dark Mist a side glance and he nodded. "I'm overlaying them!" My three monsters turned into purple lights and shot into the air as the overlay network formed. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 96: Dark Mist!" The lights entered the network and exploded as the number "96" appeared and flashed purple and Dark Mist's monster form appeared behind me.

 **Number 96: Dark Mist/Dark/Rank 2/Fiend/Xyz/ATK 100/DEF 1000**

"Are you mocking me?" Daisy narrowed her eyes at me before shrugging. "But what did I expect from a peasant like you? It's only natural you would have weak cards."

"Hey, just because I'm not rich like you doesn't mean my cards are weak!" I shouted glaring at her. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that money can't buy you everything? Well I'll show you that money can't buy me losing to you!" I took the last card from my hand and played it. "I activate Overlay Reward! Now I draw one card for every overlay unit on Dark Mist." I drew three cards and looked them over. "Dark Mist, attack Tytannial!" Dark Mist flexed it's claws.

"Why would he attack the mistresses Tytannial?" A maid questioned in confusion. "Is he going to take himself out?"

"I activate Dark Mist's special ability!" I declared as Dark Mist absorbed one of it's overlay units. "By using an overlay unit Dark Mist steals half of your monsters attack points, Shadow Gain!" Dark Mist released a gust of black wind striking Tytannial. (2800→1400) (100→1500)

"Now I see." Daisy mumbled. "That's why he attacked." She then smirked. "But that won't be enough. I activate Queen of the Night's special ability!" Queen of the Night held out a hand and an overlay unit landed on it before dispersing. "By using an overlay unit I can increase the attacks points of one monster by 300." The particles showered over Tytannial as Dark Mist released it's whip-like claws. (1400→1700)

"That's not good." I muttered as Dark Mist's attack was deflected and Tytannial's vines struck Dark Mist. (2200→2000) "But since Dark Mist is a Number he can't be destroyed by a non-Number."

"So that's what makes these xyz monsters different from the others." Daisy mused as she looked at our monsters. "Interesting, I think I'll add your monster to my deck when I win." Her face-down flipped face-up to reveal Marina surrounded by flaming flower petals. "I activate the trap Wrath of the Flower. I can only activate this card when a plant deals you damage. As long as this card is on the field, every time any of my plants deal you damage you take damage equal to half their attack points."

" _ **Just now Tytannial dealt us damage.**_ " Dark Mist pointed out as Daisy trap glowed. " _ **That means we take damage equal to half her attack points.**_ " A blizzard of flaming petals came out of the trap and started spiral around me. (2000→1150) " ** _There's nothing we can now that we attacked. So for now, you should place that card in the middle face-down._** "

I nodded and took the card Dark Mist suggested. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

 **Kazuki: 1150**

 **Daisy: 2500**

"Is that really all you got?" Daisy questioned as she drew her card. "This is starting to get boring, so I think I'll finish you off now." Queen of the Night held out her hand again as an overlay unit landed on it and dispersed. "But first I'll use an overlay unit to activate Queen of the Night's second ability which allows me to render one of your face-down spell or trap cards useless as long as she's on the field." Queen of the Night let out a flurry of petals covering my face-down card shocking me and Dark Mist. "Next I'll use my Flower Palace field spells effect to bring back my Lonefire Blossom." The said plant came out of the ground. "Now I'll use it's ability to tribute my Artificial Rose Token to summon a plant from my deck." The token dispersed into particles and a card came out of her deck. "I summon another Chirubime from my deck!" The Autumn leaves Princess came out of the ground and bloomed in defense mode.

"Not her again." I gritted my teeth when I saw the monster and looked to my field. ' _With my face-down sealed, my only defense is Dark Mist. But I'll be in deep trouble if I use his last two overlay units._ ' I looked over my hand. ' _Neither of these cards can help me at all since I have a monster on my field._ '

"I now activate the spell card Floral Demise!" Daisy declared getting my attention as her spell appeared on the field showing a knight being wrapped in thorny vines. "I tribute one Plant-type monster on my field to destroy a monster on your field." Lonefire Blossom entered the spell as thorny vines came out of the card.

"What?!" I shouted in shock as the vines wrapped themselves around Dark Mist squeezing tightly causing the monster to explode. "Not Dark Mist!"

"Ohohohoho!" Daisy laughed holding her fan to her face. "Now you're wide open with nothing to protect you!" She flicked her fan closed and pointed it at me. "Queen of the Night, attack this peasant directly and end this duel!" A black crescent shaped blade appeared in Queen of the Night's hand and threw it towards me.

"It's not over yet!" I declared taking a card from my hand and sending it to the graveyard. "By sending Bomb Saver to the graveyard, I can negate the attack and end the battle phase." A purple bomb with a sinister face and a lit fuse appeared in front of me blocking the attack and exploded. "Bad news for me is that now my life points drop to one." The explosion hit me sending me flying back onto my back. (1150→1)

"That was a desperate move." Daisy stated as I pushed myself back to me feet. "With only one life point it would only take one attack next turn to defeat you." She took a card from her hand and played it. "I activate, Fabulous Flower Party." The spell showed the four flower Princesses sitting around a table sipping tea with a flower garden in the background. "I select one plant-type monster on my field, and until my next turn my other plant monsters attack points become the same as the one I selected." (1800→3200) (1700→3200)

" _ **Three monsters with 3200 attack points.**_ " Dark Mist muttered as he looked over the field. " ** _Things doesn't look good for us Kazuki._** "

"I think I've done enough damage, so I'll just end my turn." Daisy concluded flicking her fan open again and fanning herself. "What was that you were saying earlier? That money can't buy you losing to me? Well, it looks like I proved you wrong, and I haven't even begun to throw my money around." She then started to laugh again.

 **Kazuki: 1**

 **Daisy: 2500**

"That's right." I said halting her laughing as she gave me a confused stare. "I did say that money can't buy you winning this duel." I placed my hand over my deck. "And I'll show you now!" I drew my card and looked at it. "Perfect." Setting the Table dispersed into particles. "Since I don't have enough life points, Setting the Table is destroyed." I placed the card I drew in my hand and grabbed the other one to play it. "I activate Forbidden Chalice! It increases Chirubime's attack points by 400 and negate her abilities for the rest of the turn." A chalice appeared over Chirubime and poured it's contents on her. (3200→3600)

"What's the point in that?" Daisy raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Doesn't matter, I activate Queen of the Night's final ability." Queen of the Night's last overlay unit dispersed. "By using an overlay unit, I can change a plant-type monster face-down." She pointed to Chirubime. "I choose Chirubime." Queen of the Night held up her hands and pollen formed in them landing on Chirubime switching her face-down. "I don't know what you were planning by increasing my monster's attack points. But now that she's face-down, whatever you had planned is out the window."

I smirked holding up my last card. "I wouldn't say that. I activate Risky Gamble!" The spell appeared and glowed. "I draw one card from my deck and if it happens to be a trap card, I can activate it."

"So your going to rely on luck?" Daisy asked with a look of amusement. "And what will happen if you don't draw a trap card?"

"Anything else and it's sent to the graveyard and my life points are cut in half." I replied placing my hand on my deck. "It all comes down to this." I shut my eyes tightly and drew my card. I opened one eye to see what I drew and a big smile formed. "Alright! I drew a trap card!"

"He drew a what card?!" Daisy exclaimed in shock when she saw it was indeed a trap I drew when I held it up. "He actually did it, he drew a trap card despite the odds against him."

"Thanks to Risky Gamble I activate Salvage Xyz!" I declared as I played the trap showing Submersible Carrier Aero Shark being pulled out of the graveyard by a crane. "By destroying one card on my field, I can summon one xyz monster from my graveyard."

"The only card on his field is the one the mistress sealed away." A maid pointed out as the said card became particles and reformed into a graveyard portal.

"And there's only one xyz monster in his graveyard." Daisy muttered as Dark Mist came out of the portal. "How can this be? I'm using the best cards money can buy."

"It's as I told you." I said getting her attention. "Money can't buy you everything, like it can't buy your skills in dueling. That is something that you improve with each duel that you have." I then sighed shaking my head. "Not everything can be resolved with money, I hope you learn that."

" _ **I hate to interrupt.**_ " Dark Mist said smirking. " ** _As nice a speech as that was, I believe you were about to win this duel._** "

I nodded as Dark Mist reverted to it's sealed form. "I overlay Number 96: Dark Mist!" The overlay network formed and the sealed form went inside causing it to explode. "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear Number C96: Dark Mist Acid!" The number 96 appeared and flashed purple covered in the same colored aura and Dark Mist Acid appeared behind me letting out a hiss.

 **Number C96: Dark Mist Acid/Dark/Rank 2/Fiend/Xyz/ATK 100/DEF 1000**

"Snake!" Daisy shouted in fear at seeing my chaos number running to hide behind her butlers. "Get it away!"

I sweatdropped at her overreaction. ' _She's afraid of snakes?_ ' Dark Mist and I shared a look as I pointed at Queen of the Night. "Dark Mist Acid, attack Queen of the Night." Acid hissed and lunged towards Queen of the Night.

"No!" Daisy yelled to the point of tears. "Stay away!"

"I activate Dark Mist Acid's special ability!" I declared as Acid swallowed it's only overlay unit. "When my life points are 1000 or less I can use an overlay unit to have Acid steal half of all your monsters attack points." Acid let out purple wind that made contact with Queen of the Night and Tytannial causing them to wilt a little. (3200→1600x2) (100→3300)

"So that's why he used Bomb Saver last turn." The butler Daisy was hiding behind said. "So he can meet Dark Mist Acid's activation requirement."

"But it isn't enough to defeat the mistress." A maid pointed out when she looked over the two monsters attack points."

"That's where the trap I destroyed comes in." I said as the graveyard portal opened again and a trap revealing three Giant Germs surrounding Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Normally, with Germ Invasion, I can summon as many Giant Germs from my graveyard as possible. But if I have a fiend-type monster who's original attack points were 1000 or less on my field, I can banish this card and all the Giant Germs in my graveyard to decrease the attack points of one of your monsters by 500 for each one banished." Three Giant Germs came out of the graveyard and dispersed into particles that turned purple and started to surround Queen of the Night causing her to wilt even more. (1600→100)

"Impossible!" The maids and butlers shouted in disbelief as Daisy continued to cry in fear.

"Go, take out Queen of the Night with Venom Whiplash Whirlwind!" Acid's tail split dripping with poison and started to lash at Queen of the Night from all directions causing her to explode blowing back Daisy and her butler who wrapped his arms around her to protect her when they hit the ground. (Daisy: 2500→0)

I took off my duel gazer letting out a sigh of relief. "Now _t_ _hat_ was close, I almost lost." Dark Mist held out a hand and the number flew towards his hand. I walked over to see Daisy being helped up by her butler. When I stood in front of her, I held out a hand and gave a friendly smile. "You're pretty good Daisy, I thought I was going to lose a couple times during our duel."

"Hmph, you just got lucky." Daisy said turning her head to the side. "Don't think that it'll save you if we duel again." She gave me a side glance and hesitantly shook my hand. "But I admit defeat for today, but don't get used to it peasant."

"Kazuki." She looked to me in confusion but I just kept smiling. "That's my name, Kazuki Tsukumo. I had a fun duel, Daisy." Daisy had a light blush which confused me. ' _Is it cold season right now?_ ' Dark Mist just shook his head in amusement.

"A-anyway." She stuttered letting go of my hand and snapped her fingers and a maid appeared behind her holding a red velvet pillow with a golden heart with four pieces in it. Daisy took one and handed it to me. "You're in the duel carnival right? So this is yours now."

I took the heart piece and took out my heart pieces to see if it'll fit. I placed it in the bottom and sighed in relief when it fit. "Oh good, it fits."

"G-good for you then." Daisy said holding her fan to cover half her face and turned away walking towards a limo. She stopped as the driver opened the door and looked back to me. "If we meet in the finals, don't think I'll lose again. And I'll keep what you told me in mind." She muttered that last part.

"Huh?" I blinked a couple times straining my ears as I didn't hear the last part she said. "Sorry, I didn't catch that last part."

"I-it's nothing!" Daisy shouted as she entered the limo and rolled down the window. "Just don't lose to anyone until you face me again in the finals." She rolled the window back up and the limo drove away followed by other cars.

"I wonder if she's alright." I looked to Dark Mist. "Her face was all red, do you think she's sick too?"

" _ **You can say that.**_ " Dark Mist replied smirking which confused me.

* * *

"And then she drove off." I said over the table having dinner with Kari, Yuma, and Grandma as I told them how my day went. I noticed that Kari and grandma had amused looks. "What?"

"How ironic." Kari said. "Aware of his own feelings but dense when it comes to other people."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing Kazu." Grandma said. "Don't worry about it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Yuma asked looking at us. "I don't get what's going on."

' _Crap, I forgot Yuma doesn't know about my crush on Sora!_ ' I mentally panicked my face beet red and tried to change the subject. "So anyway, I got my fourth heart piece. One more before I qualify for the finals."

"That's great Kazu!" Yuma smiled and I sighed in relief that the subject was changed. "I only have three but I'll catch up to you soon enough."

"We'll see bro." I said giving him a challenging smirk. "Come to think of it, we never did had a rematch to break that tie we had when we first met. How about a match after dinner to see who's the better duelist in this house?"

"Your on Kazu!" Yuma shouted holding a fist up clenching the chopsticks in it. "And this time, I'll win."

"We'll see about that." I continued to smirk. "Don't forget that I'm the regional champ back home, and I have the skills to back it up." We glared at each other for a minute before we burst out laughing.

"They really are like brothers." Grandma whispered to Kari as they watched me and Yuma laugh before going back to our dinner to see who could finish the fastest. "Makes it feel like Kazu's been with us from the start."

"I know what you mean." Kari whispered back with a small smile. "Sometimes I forget that he's adopted."

"Is there something on my face?" I asked getting their attention and I felt around my face to see if there was rice sticking on it. "You two have been staring at me for a while now."

"It's nothing Kazu." Grandma replied shaking her head. "We were just thinking back to when you joined this family."

"Oh." I had a nostalgic smile on my face putting down my chopsticks and half empty bowl. "I guess I was having so much fun here that I forgot that I'm adopted." I gripped my lock and felt it pulsating a little. "I'm glad I came here and met everyone." They all smiled at that and we continued eating in a comfortable silence.

* * *

 **It's time to reply to some reviews!XD**

 **Aira Aira: Glad to see that you love my story and happy to see another person who likes Lawless. I'll keep you shipping Kazuki and Yuma a secret, what Kazuki doesn't know won't hurt him. Good question, he already sorta met Kite, but who know when he'll meet Hart.**

 **Ethan Kironus: Yup, young love.**

 **That's it for now. I look forward to seeing you all again my beloved readers.**


	17. Please Read

**Sorry readers, not an update. Just wanted to wish everyone a happy Halloween and announce that I posted a oneshot for Yugioh Zexal: Kazuki's Grand Adventure. I've never weitten a oneshot before so I'm not sure if it's good or bad so please read it when you have the time and let me know what you think and have a Happy Halloween! XD**


	18. Chapter 15

**Unknown entity328: Time for chapter fifteen my precious readers! XD**

 **Kazuki: Before any of you berate Unknown for their unexpected hiatus, I just want to say that Unknown had their reason for the long update.**

 **Unknown entity328: Thank you Kazuki. As Kazuki said, I have my reason for the long update. The reason being that while I was writing this chapter I felt that it was better suited to write it for winter so think of this chapter as my Christmas present to you all and as a thank you for putting up with me and being patient.**

 **Kazuki: Now that Unknown has updated, we hope that you enjoy their latest work.**

 **Unknown entity328: Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fanfic is Kazuki and the members of Rising Phoenix.**

 **Kazuki &Unknown entity328: Now without further delay, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Lady of Ice

"Alright, let's take a break guys!" Blazer called out after we finished the song we were just practicing looping his guitar over his shoulder so it was on his back. "We've been at this since morning, I think giving our instruments a break is in order."

"Good idea." I nodded looking over to Blazer placing a hand over my throat. "My throat's starting to get a bit scratchy, so a break sounds nice right now."

"Here." I looked over to Sora to see she was handing me a bottle of water. "You were great as always Kazu."

I felt my cheeks heat up a little as I took the bottle giving her an appreciative smile. "Thanks Sora." She smiled back and went back to her keyboard as I took the cap off the bottle and started to chug down the water to re-hydrate myself when I felt someone watching me. I took a side glance to see it was Kyle giving me a sly smile which confused me.

He probably saw me glancing to him because he put his drum sticks down and approached me and whispered in my ear. "When are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend Kazu?" I did a spit take at that when the water went down the wrong pipe and started to cough getting confused looks from Blazer, Ryan, and Sora. Kyle rubbed my back waiting for my coughing to subside before speaking again. "You alright?"

"Yeah." I replied placing the cap back on the bottle and putting it down by the mic stand before giving Kyle my full attention. "What was with that question Kyle?"

"Dude, you are by far the easiest person to read in the whole world." Kyle said resting hand on his hip and giving me a look that was daring me to deny it. "It's obvious that you have a crush on So-" I panicked and placed my hands over Kyle's mouth looking behind me nervously hoping no one heard him.

I sighed in relief to see that they didn't hear him as they were too preoccupied tuning their instruments before turning my attention back to Kyle. "Let's continue this talk outside." I removed my hand from his mouth to grab his hand and all but dragged him out of the studio while Dark Mist followed behind us. After we were outside Ryan's family studio, I looked around before turning to face Kyle. "How long did you know?"

"Since our debut at the World Duel Carnival opening ceremony." Kyle replied bringing his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. "You weren't hiding it very well Kazu." My eye twitched at that but said nothing because when thinking back he was right, it's a miracle Sora didn't realize my feelings for her. My mind wandered back during Valentine's day when I walked her home and blushed again when I thought about when she kissed me on the cheek. Kyle's chuckling brought me back to the present and I saw he had a sly smirk on his face. "Is there something you're not telling me Kazu?"

"It's nothing!" I shouted turning my back to Kyle crossing my arms. "Besides, since when is my love life any of your business?"

"So you _do_ like her." I flinched at the tone in Kyle's voice and turned my head back to him to see that he also had his arms crossed and nodding his head as if I just confirmed something for him. He uncrossed his arms and rest his hands on his hips giving me a grin. "You avoided my question, that just confirms that you like Sora."

My lock glowed and Dark Mist appeared behind me chuckling. " _ **He got you there Kazuki, you need to learn to hide your feelings better.**_ "

"Who's side are you on?" I muttered under my breath irritably to Dark Mist before focusing my attention back to Kyle. "Fine, you win." I felt my face heating up twiddling with my lock that started to become a habit when I'm nervous or embarrassed. "Yeah, I like Sora."

"As in more than just a friend?" Kyle with a teasing tone that made me want to just find a rock to hide under.

"Yeah." I sighed in defeat knowing there's no point in denying it. "I tried telling her, but I always lose my nerve at the end."

"Hmm, I never pegged you to be the shy type Kazu." Kyle commented and my eye twitched as he rummaged in his pockets and pulled what looks like a ticket. "I almost forgot, there's this new skating rink near Heartland Tower. I was thinking we could all hang out there and have some fun."

"A skating rink?" I raised an eyebrow taking the ticket Kyle handed to me looking it with uncertainty. "I don't know."

"Oh come on, Kazu." Kyle urged nudging me with an elbow. "What's the worst that could happen?"

" _ **Why do I have a feeling your friend just jinxed you all?**_ " Dark Mist asked crossing his arms.

' _Because that's usually what happens when someone says that line._ ' I mentally replied sighing and pocketing the ticket. "Fine, I'll go."

"Great! The meeting time is 3 o' clock sharp!" Kyle said grinning walking back to the studio giving me a backhanded wave. "I'll send you the directions later!"

"Well, I better get back in." I muttered walking to the studio when I felt a chill go down my spine and quickly turned around carefully scanning the area. "That chill, is someone watching me?" After seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I walked back in the studio filing away that strange chill for later consideration.

* * *

"So you're off to that new skating rink Kazu?" Grandma asked when she saw me putting on my shoes.

"Yeah, it was Kyle's idea." I replied tapping the toe of my shoe against the floor a few times before turning to face her. "He thought it would be a good idea for us to hang out outside of practice and school."

"That was sweet of him." Grandma said with a smile as she went into the kitchen and came back out with a thermos. "Take this with you, in case you and your friends want something warm to drink."

"Thanks." I nodded taking the thermos and putting the strap over my shoulder. "I better head out now or I'm going to be late."

"Have fun!" I heard grandma say as I closed the door and started sprinting looking at my duel gazer that shows a map of where we were meeting.

" _ **Quick question Kazuki.**_ " I looked up to Dark Mist who was floating over my head in a laid back position with his hands behind his head. " _ **Do you even know how to skate?**_ "

"Of course I know how to skate." I replied jumping over a dog that ran out of an alley. "It's not that hard when you get the hang of it."

" _ **Oh really?**_ " Dark Mist raised an eyebrow as I made a sharp left turn around a corner. " _ **So there won't be a problem if Sora is nearby?**_ " I wasn't prepared for that question as I tripped on a rock making me lose my balance and slamming face first into a street light. Dark Mist just sighed shaking his head as I backed away from the street light holding a hand to my face that was quickly turning red from my collision with the street light. " _ **That just answered my question.**_ "

"Shut up." I groaned removing my hand from my face to give Dark Mist a side glare which he shrugged off and I took off again. After making a right turn I could see a dome shaped building with a giant heart on top of it. "Geez, I know this place is called Heartland and all, but does every building need to have a giant heart on top of it?"

" _ **I just remembered I have something to do**_ _ **, Kazuki.**_ " Dark Mist said and I gave him a confused look as he went back in my lock.

"What's with him?" I muttered raising an eyebrow before shrugging. "Ah well, It's probably nothing."

"Kazu!" I turned to the source of the voice to see Sora walking over with that smile of hers that made my face start heating up. "Early as usual I see." She then had a worried look. "You feeling okay Kazu, your face is all red."

"Huh?" I placed a hand on my cheek to feel it was warm and stung a little. I remembered about my incident with a street light and laughed sheepishly. "I'm fine, just tripped on a rock and my face met a street light."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sora asked giving me a skeptical look.

"I'm fine." I said reassuringly looking around. "Anyway, the guys are really late."

"Huh, no one told you Kazu?" Sora asked blinking in surprise. "It's just the two of us."

"Huh?" I looked to Sora raising an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean it's just the two of us?"

"Ryan caught a cold and Kyle and Blazer offered to keep him company." Sora explained reaching into her purse pulling out three tickets. "They wanted me to see if I could get a refund for their tickets."

"No one told me anything." I said nervously when I realized that it was just going to be me and Sora when my duel gazer started beeping. "Excuse me, I got a message." I rummaged through my pocket and pulled out my duel gazer to read the message.

 _Kazu, this is your chance to confess to Sora, don't blow it man. -Kyle_

My eyebrow twitched and I know I have a tic mark on my head after reading the message tightening my grip on my duel gazer being careful not to brake it. ' _Kyle, I thought I said my love life is none of your business! Why are you trying to play Cupid?!_ '

"Is something wrong?" I jumped at Sora's voice and looked up to see she was giving me a curious look.

"It's nothing." I replied quickly pocketing my duel gazer so she wouldn't read the message. "Since the guys aren't going to be coming, it'd be a waste coming here just to go home."

"Yeah, we'll just have a good time for them." Sora nodded and we both walked to the entrance handing the person behind the counter our tickets and gave both of us a pair of skates after telling him our sizes. We continued down the hall following the directions that the receptionist gave us stopping at a door and I opened it letting Sora go in first before going in myself to see that the ice rink was rectangular and at least 26 meters by 61 meters. Sora marveled over the sight of the rink looking at one end to the other. "Wow, this place looks amazing!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at Sora's excitement taking a seat on a bench taking off my shoes and the thermos setting it down next to me before I started putting on my skates. "Is this your first time going to an ice skating rink Sora?"

Sora nodded taking a seat next to me mimicking how I put on the skates. "I've never left Heartland city, so being here is really exciting." She gave me a side glance as I expertly tied the last knot on the laces of my skates. "Have you ever skated before Kazu."

"Yeah, back when I was younger." I nodded getting to my feet staying still to keep my balance before taking a few practice steps and turning to face Sora with a grin on my face. "It's tricky the first time around, but with practice, you'll get the hang of it." I noticed that she was finished tying her laces but didn't get up so I held out my hands. "Need help standing up?" She nodded and took my hands slowly standing up with me lightly pulling before she was fully on her feet wobbling a little not being used to balancing on the blades of the skates.

"This is harder than I thought." Sora muttered looking down to her feet.

"Just relax and take it slow." I told her softly as I slowly took a step back with Sora doing the same only stepping forward. "Take deep breaths and calm your nerves." She did as I instructed taking a deep breath before slowly letting it out as we continued to approach the rink. "We're nearing the rink now, when our feet touch the ice, I want you to drag your feet along the ice until you think you won't fall."

"Okay." Sora nodded still looking nervously at her feet as we entered the rink and I slowed our pace when her feet touched the ice. Sora dragged her feet across the ice as I pulled her and we continued this for about ten minutes before she took her eyes off her feet to look up to me. "I think I won't fall now."

"Are you sure?" I asked with uncertainty but when she nodded I stopped pulling her. "Okay, I'm going to let go now. When I do stay perfectly still." When Sora nodded, I slowly let go of her hands and backed away but stayed close enough to catch her if she begins to fall. I sighed when she didn't fall and rested my hands on my hips grinning to her. "Great, now for the next step, walking."

"Walking?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Why walking?"

"So when you move you won't slip and fall as much." I explained as I slowly began to walk on the ice. "By walking, you're getting use to moving on the ice, so when we go to the next step you won't have to worry about slipping and falling." I started walking circles around Sora before pushing my feet on the ice gliding on the ice and continued to skate circles around Sora before skidding to a stop in front of her. "See what I mean?"

"That was amazing Kazu!" Sora said excitedly trying to take a step forward only to slip and fall on her behind which I cringed at before she got to her feet again wobbling a little. "One minute you were walking, and the next you were skating circles around me!"

"It was nothing." I said modestly rubbing the back of my head with a chuckle righting the blush the wanted to show itself from Sora's praise. "It was just the way my dad taught me."

"Your dad must have been a great teacher, Kazu." Sora said softly before she had a look of determination. "Alright, I'm going to skate perfectly before the day ends!"

"Woah, slow down." I said hastily. "It took me months to get as good as I am now, there's no need to feel down if you don't get it on the first day." I placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from doing anything reckless. "Let's just take it slow today and if you want we can do this again another day."

Sora gave me a pout that looked so cute on her and reluctantly nodded as I took her hands again before we began walking along the ice to get her used to moving on it.

* * *

"I think I'm getting it!" Sora exclaimed with a smile on her face ffas she started to glide across the ice with her arms out to keep her balanced.

"Great, keep it up Sora!" I said encouragingly as I glided next to her. "Now try going faster by pushing yourself forward by kicking the ice with your feet, like this." I kicked the ice propelling myself forward before stopping and turn to Sora. "Now you try."

Sora nodded doing what I did by kicking the ice only to lose her balance and fell forward sliding for a moment before stopping and sitting up with a dejected look on her face. "Oh, not again!"

"I guess we went a little fast there." I said to myself with a sheepish chuckle scratching my cheek with a finger before skating over to heer offering her a hand. "But at least you made more progress than I did when I first started out. at the rate you're going, you'll have this down in a few days."

"You really think so?" Sora asked as she took my hand and I helped her up to her feet.

I nodded without hesitation. "Of course, without a doubt." I then realized I was still holding her hand and blushed quickly letting go. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Sora replied her cheeks a tinge of red. "Thanks for saying what said, Kazu."

"I was only being honest." I said sheepishly before hesitantly taking her hand again and guided her back to the bench. "Let's take a break, I have some tea that Grandma gave me so we can warm ourselves up."

"That sounds good." Sora nodded letting me pull her along as we approached the bench.

We were close to getting off the ice when an unexpected blizzard appeared out of nowhere that had us shielding our faces and tightly shutting our eyes. I could hear nothing but the powerful gust of wind before the blizzard finally stopped as I lowered my arms and opened my eyes to look around to see that everything was covered in snow.

"What the heck?" I muttered to myself before patting snow that clung to me off. "Hey Sora, you alright?" When I didn't get a response I looked behind me to see that Sora was gone. I frantically looked around the ice erink to see if she was blown back onto it only to see nothing but snow and ice. "Sora, where are you?!"

"I'm sorry young man." A voice behind me said in a fake apologetic tone. "But I'm afraid that Sora is unavailable at the moment." I turned around to see a woman with blue and silver hair and grey eyes wearing a red and blue leotard and a pair of black skates sitting on a bench next to an unconscious and tied up Sora. "Perhaps I could keep you company."

"Sora!" I shouted in worry before glaring at the woman. "Who are you, and what have you done to Sora?!"

"You can call me Snow LIly." The woman replied standing up and walked towards me. "As for your girlfriend, I just gave her a dose of chloroform and she's sleeping for now." She then giggled skating circles around me. "But she isn't my target, it's you."

"Me?" I questioned keeping my eyes on the woman. "Why are you after me?"

"Because someone paid me to." Snow Lily replied stopping in front of me reaching into her leotard and pulled out a card and a yellow number 21 on the back of her hand which surprised me. "They said that you were a thorn in their side so they hired me to take you out and handed me this card." She then pulled out her duel disk from who knows where and attached it to her right arm making me assume she was left handed. "So, you brave enough to take my challenge little boy?"

My lock glowed and Dark Mist appeared behind me. " _ **Kazuki, if she has a number, we can't afford to lose this duel.**_ " I nodded in agreement pulling out my duel disk. " _ **Be careful, who knows what's she made of**._ "

"I know Dark Mist." I said under my breath risking a glance over to Sora before looking back to Snow Lily. "Look lady, I don't know who hired you." I tossed my duel disk into the air as it expanded. "But if you think I'd run from a challenge you've got another thing coming!" My duel disk attached itself to my wrist and the zone popped out and folded as I pulled out my duel gazer and put it on. "I'm going to beat you and save Sora!"

 **Augmented Reality Vision Link Established**

"Let's duel!"

Kazuki vs Snow Lily: 4000

"I have the first move, I draw!" I drew my card and added it to my hand before taking another card. "I summon Malicevorous Bowl!" I slapped the card on my duel disk as my imp in a bowl appeared on my field.

 **Malicevorous Bowl/Dark/Level 2/Fiend?ATK 100/DEF 600**

"Now that I summoned a Malicevorous monster, I can summon this little guy from my hand." I took another card from my hand and placed it on my duel disk as an imp holding a skewer appeared next to Bowl. "Say hello to Malicevorous Skewer!"

 **Malicevorous Skewer/Dark/Level 2/Fiend?ATK 300/DEF 300**

"Now SKewer's special ability activates." Skewer gained a purple aura as I took another card from my hand. "When this little guy is summoned this way, I can summon Malicevorous Spork from my hand!" I placed the card on my duel disk and my spork wielding imp appeared next to Skewer.

 **Malicevorous Spork/Dark/Level 5/Fiend ATK 1000/DEF 1000**

"And now I overlay level 2 Malicevorous Bowl and Skewer!" The said monsters turned into purple lights and shot into the air as red overlay network formed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network!" The light entered the network. "I Xyz Summon Gachi Gachi Gantetsu!" Out of the network came a bulky man with grey skin and red eyes wearing bronze gauntlets and red iron pants with iron knee guards.

 **Gachi Gachi Gantetsu/Earth/Rank 2/Rock/Xyz/ATK 500/DEF 1800**

"That's all you got?" Snow Lily questioned in a mocking tone. "Why waste a turn summoning a monster with only a thousand attack points and an xyz monster that isn't much of a shield?"

"Because Gachi Gachi Gantetsu has the ability to increase the attack and defense points of my monsters by 200 for each overlay unit he has." I replied as Gantetsu pound his fists together. (Spork: ATK&DEF 1000-1400) (Gantetsu: ATK 500-700 DEF 1800-2200) "Next I place two cards face-down and end my turn." I took two cards and placed them in the slot on my duel disk and two face-downs appeared on my field.

 **Kazuki: 4000**

 **Snow Lily: 4000**

"Is that really all you got?" Snow Lilly drew her card and placed it in her hand before taking another. "I summon Cold Enchanter!" A woman with white hair and eyes wearing a white and light blue outfit holding a staff with a snowflake on the end appeared on Snow Lily's field.

 **Cold Enchanter/Water/Level 4/Aqua/ATK 1600/DEF 1200**

" _ **Careful Kazuki.**_ " Dark Mist warned floating next to me. " _ **If she's playing that card then you have to keep your guard up.**_ " I nodded looking over my field and hand to think of a strategy.

"I activate Cold Enchanter's ability!" Snow Lily declared making me look up to her as she took a card from her hand and sent it to the graveyard. "By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, Cold Enchanter places an Ice Counter on one of your monsters." Cold Enchanter's staff started to glow as Gantetsu was encased in ice. "And she gains 300 attack points for each Ice Counter on the field." (Cold Enchanter: ATK 1600-1900) "Next I activate Monster Reborn!" Snow Lily revealed a spell that had an ankh in it's artwork. "This spell summons a monster from the graveyard and I choose Snow Dragon!" A graveyard portal opened and out of it came a pudgy blue dragon with red eyes.

 **Snow Dragon/Water/Level 4/Dragon/ATK 1400/DEF 900**

"She has two level fours now." I muttered under my breath having a bad feeling about what she was going to do next.

"I'm not done yet little boy." Snow Lily took a card from her hand and played it. "I activate the field spell Arctic Ice Prison!" Four pillars of ice erupted from the ground before they released blue energy creating walls of ice with holding cells along them. "As long as this field spell is in play, all monsters with Ice Counters have their special abilities negated."

"Their what?!" I shouted in shock as I watched my monster's attack and defense points return to normal. "This is bad."

"I haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Snow Lily said as she took another card from her hand. "I activate the Blizzard Draw spell card which let's me draw one card for each water attribute monster on my field." She drew two cards and smirked at what she drew. "I overlay level 4 Cold Enchanter and Snow Dragon!" Her monsters turned into blue lights and shot into the air as a red overlay network formed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz Summon Snowdust Giant!" The lights entered the network and out of it came a giant creature with a body and armor of ice wielding an ice mace.

 **Snowdust Giant/Water/Rank 4/Beast-Warrior/Xyz/ATK 2200/DEF 800**

"I activate Snowdust Giant's ability!" Giant crushed an overlay unit as Snow Lily showed another Cold Enchanter from her hand. "By using an overlay unit and showing you a water attribute monster from my hand, your Spork get's an Ice counter." Giant swung it's mace creating a blizzard that encased Spork in ice. "Furthermore, all non-water monsters lose 200 attack points for each Ice Counter on the field." (Spork: ATK 1000-600) (Gantetsu: ATK 500-100)

"I activate my trap!" I declared as one of face-downs flipped face-up revealing Malicevorous Plate using it's plate as a shield to block an attack on the duelist. "Malice Shield switches Spork to defense mode and can't be destroyed by any means for the remainder of the turn." Spork got to a knee holding it's weapon in a defensive way.

"That won't save you." Snow Lily chuckled before playing another card. "I activate the Cold Advance spell card!" The artwork showed Armored Kappa frozen in ice while Abyss Dweller shattered out of the ice it was encased in. "This allows me to use a water xyz monster to xyz summon a water xyz monster that's two ranks higher."

"It let's you what?!" My eyes widened in shock as Snowdust Giant became a blue light and shot into the air as a galaxy overlay network formed.

"With this one monster I build the overlay network!" The light entered the network causing it to explode. "I Xyz Summon Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice!" A yellow number 21 appeared and flashed as a snowflake with a blue and white curtain under it came out of the network before it reconstructed itself into a woman with short ice blue hair that spiked to the side and deep blue eyes wearing a blue, white, and yellow skirt, a white cape, white and blue gloves ballroom gloves, gold bracelets, and white and blue boots with a yellow 21 on her left thigh. On her waist is a sword in a white, blue, and yellow sheath.

 **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice/Water/Rank 6/Aqua/Xyz/ATK 500/DEF 500**

"That's your number?" I couldn't help but ask when I saw it's attack points but quickly reminded myself that just because a monster has low attack points doesn't mean it doesn't have a strong effect.

"That's right." Snow Lily nodded holding up her fingers in a peace sign. "And her ability increases her attack points by a thousand for every overlay unit she has." (Number 21: ATK 500-2500) Snow Lily took another card from her hand. "Next I activate the continuous spell Frozen Capture!" The artwork was Elemental Hero Avian being surrounded by pillars of ice and his feet were encased in ice. "Thanks to this spell, once per turn I can turn of your monsters with an Ice Counter into an overlay unit for a water xyz monster on my field."

"You can what?!" I shouted in shock as Spork was struck by blue electric energy before turning into a blue overlay unit and started to orbit around Lady Justice. (Number 21: ATK 2500-3500) I gritted my teeth that my monster got taken so easily. "I'm guessing you're not even done yet."

"That's right~" Snow Lily giggled as Lady Justice unsheathed her sword and slashed an overlay unit. "By using an overlay unit, Frozen Lady Justice destroys all monster you control in defense mode!" With a swing of her sword, Lady Justice created a powerful blizzard that caused my frozen Gantetsu to shatter and burst into particles leaving me wide open. "Now attack him directly Frozen Lady Justice!" Lady Justice charged toward me and swung her sword sending me flying and falling on my back. "I'll end my turn there."

 **Kazuki: 1500**

 **Snow Lily: 4000**

I got back to my feet and drew my card gritting my teeth when I saw that I drew Overlay Blast. ' _I can't use this._ ' I placed it in my hand before taking the other card and played it. " I activate Dark World Dealings! Now we both draw a card but we have to discard a card as well."

"You must be desperate if you're letting me draw a card." Snow Lily chuckled as we both drew a card and I discarded Overlay Blast while she discarded the card she drew.

"It'll be worth it when I activate Card of Demise!" I played the spell and prayed that this would be enough. "Now I draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five turns I have to send my entire hand to the graveyard." I drew five cards and gritted my teeth when they were mostly trap cards. ' _these traps won't be able to help me unless I get Dark Mist on the field._ '

" _ **Kazuki, play the second card from the left.**_ " I looked to Dark Mist then to the card he pointed out. " _ **It should help stall for a while.**_ "

I nodded and played the card that had three swords of light in it's artwork. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Swords of light descended from the sky surrounding Lady Justice and Snow Lily. "Now you can't attack until three of your turns have ended." I looked over my hand again. "I end my turn."

 **Kazuki: 1500**

 **Snow Lily: 4000**

"Aw, didn't get the cards you needed?" Snow Lily mocked as she drew her card. "I on the other hand will summon Cold Enchanter." Cold Enchanter appeared next to Lady Justice and set the last card in her hand. "I end my turn with a face-down."

 **Kazuki: 1500**

 **Snow Lily: 4000**

"I draw!" I drew my card but paused when I heard groaning and looked to Sora to see that she was stirring.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Wha? What happened?" She looked down and her eyes widened when she saw that she was tied up. "What the heck?! Why am I tied up?!"

"It seems our princess is awake." Snow Lily commented looking back to Sora before going over to her and put Sora's duel gazer on. "Please stay quiet and watch as I defeat your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Sora repeated in confusion before looking to me and her eyes widened. "Kazu?!"

"I'm not her boyfriend!" I shouted as Snow Lily got back to her position. I glared at her before placing the drew face-down. "I end my turn with a face-down. When I beat you, I expect you to tell me who hired you and I'm going to hunt them down to for getting Sora involved in this!"

 **Kazuki: 1500**

 **Snow Lily: 4000**

"I doubt you can beat me little boy." Snow Lily said waving a dismissive hand before drawing her card. "Besides, she wouldn't be involved if she wasn't with you today."

I unconsciously took a step back at that. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that if you came here by yourself then I wouldn't have to take a hostage for you to accept my challenge." Snow Lily clarified as she summoned another Snow Dragon and ended her turn. "So in a way it's your fault she's in this predicament."

 **Kazuki: 1500**

 **Snow Lily: 4000**

' _She's right._ ' I thought when I thought over what Snow Lily said lowering my head. ' _If I said no to Kyle when he handed me the ticket, then Sora wouldn't be in this situation._ ' I couldn't bring my hand up to draw a card and I lowered my arm with the duel disk. ' _It's my fault she's tied up right now._ '

"Don't listen to her Kazu!" Sora shouted and I looked up to her in surprise. "It's not your fault that I'm tied up, Kazu!" She glared at Snow Lily. "It's her's." She looked to me and gave me an encouraging smile. "Don't let what she say get you and win this duel, Kazu!"

" _ **She's right Kazuki.**_ " I looked to Dark Mist who was grinning crossing his arms. " _ **You shouldn't blame yourself.**_ " His grin got bigger as he looked to me. " _ **Plus, it'd be lame if you lose in front of your love interest, wouldn't it?**_ "

I had a small smile on my face and brought my duel disk up again. "You're right, that would be lame." My smile turned into a smirk as I drew my card. "Yes!" I took a card from my hand and played it. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Swords of Reveling Light!"

"You what?!" Snow Lily exclaimed in shock as a tornado blew away the swords of light of Snow Lily's field. "why destroy your own card?"

"You're about to find out." I smirked as my face-down flipped face-up showing Grave Robber holding Temple of the Kings from the graveyard. "With Sinister Activation, I can only activate it after a spell on my field is destroyed, I can activate traps the turn they're placed face-down this turn."

"Activating traps the turn they're face-down?!" Snow Lily exclaimed in shock.

"That's the Kazu I know!" Sora shouted in excitement. "Show her what you're made of!"

"I summon Malicevorous Chopsticks!" I declared as the imp with it's chopstick stilts appeared on my field."

 **Malicevorous Chopsticks/Dark/Level 2/Fiend?ATK 300/DEF 200**

"Since I control a Malicevorous monster, I can summoned Malcevorous Bowl from my graveyard!" A graveyard portal opened and Bowl jumped out to join Chopsticks. "And if I use Chopstick to xyz summon it counts as two monsters." Chopsticks did a little dance as it became two and I held up a hand. "I overlay my two Malicefvorous Chopsticks and Malicevorous Bowl!" MY monsters became purple lights and shot to the air as the overlay network formed. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz Summon Number 96: Dark Mist!" The lights entered the network and exploded as the number 96 appeared and flashed purple before Dark Mist appeared behind me.

 **Number 96: Dark Mist/Dark/Rank 2/Fiend/Xyz/ATK 100/DEF 1000**

"I place three cards face-down." Three face-downs appeared on my field and I smirked. "And thanks to Sinister Activation, I can activate them starting with the middle one!" The said face-down flipped face-up showing Dark Mist clutching Malicevorous Knife and Fork's weapons. "With the trap Malicevorous Feast, Dark Mist gains 500 attack points for each Malicevorous monster in my graveyard." (Dark Mist: ATK 100-1600)

"That monster is still not strong enough to defeat my Frozen Lady Justice." Snow Lily pointed out smugly as her face-down flipped face up to show Snowdust Giant grabbing Cold Enchanter and Snow Dragon by their necks. "Especially when I activate Cruel Overlay trap card! Now Cold Enchanter and Snow Dragon become overlay units for Frozen Lady Justice!" The said monsters became blue overlay units and orbited Lady Justice. "Don't forget that Lady Justice gains 1000 attack points for each overlay unit she has." (Number 21: ATK 2500-4500)

"4500 attack points." Sora muttered worriedly looking to me. "I hope Kazu has a way around that."

I just continued to smirk. "I was hoping you'd do that."

"You were?" Snow Lily asked in shock.

"Now I know you have nothing to stop my next trap." I said as my next face-down flipped face-up showing Dark Mist using it's ability. "I activate the trap Shadow Gain! I can only activate this trap when Dark Mist is on my field." Dark Mist let out it's gust of black wind that connected with Lady Justice. "Now for the the remainder of this turn, your monster loses half it's attack points and Dark Mist gains the amount your monster lost!" (Number 21: ATK 4500-2250) (Dark Mist: ATK 1600-3850)

"This can't be!" Snow Lily exclaimed in shock. "How can you turn the tables like that?!"

"That's something you wouldn't understand even if I did tell you." I said softly as my last face-down flipped face-up to show two Dark Mist doing a pincer attack on Ancient Gear Golem. "I activate Shadow Double Strike! By paying half my life points, this trap allows Dark Mist to attack twice this turn as long as the monster it's battling isn't destroyed the first time." (Kazuki: 1500-750)

"Kazu won." Sora said with certainty in her voice.

"Huh?!" Snow Lily looked to Sora. "What are you talking about girl? Even if both attacks get through, I'll still have life points to finish him off next turn."

"There won't be a next turn." I said getting Snow Lily's attention. "This duel's over."

"Says who?" Snow Lily's eyes narrowed. "I'll still have 800 life points when you attack!"

"We'll see about that." I pointed to Lady Justice as Dark Mist flexed it's claws. "Dark Mist, attack Frozen Lady Justice." Dark Mist's claws liquefied into whips. "I activate Dark Mist's special ability! By using an overlay unit, Dark Mist steals half of your monster's attack points." Dark Mist absorbed an overlay unit and released a gust of black wind. "Go Shadow Gain!" (Number 21: ATk 2250-1125) (Dark Mist: ATK 3850-4975)

"It can't be!" Snow Lily shouted as the whips collided with Lady Justice coming out of it unharmed, but the force of the attack pushed Snow Lily back. (Snow Lily: 4000-150)

"Frozen Lady Justice isn't destroyed from this battle." I reminded as Dark Mist got ready for a second assault. "And thanks to Shadow Double Strike, Dark Mist can attack again."

"How can this be happening?" Snow Lily asked herself when she realized the outcome of this duel. "I planned everything perfectly!"

"Goes to show that everything don't always go according to plan." I retorted as Dark Mist absorbed it's last overlay unit and released it's black wind. (Number 21: ATK 1125-563) (Dark Mist: ATK 4975-5538) "Attack! Whiplash Whirlwind!" Dark Mist released it's whip-like claws slashing Lady Justice causing her to explode and sending Snow Lily flying as the system announced me the winner and Dark Mist extracted her number. I took off my duel gazer and ran over to Sora. "Sora! You alright?"

"Other than the ropes digging into my skin, doing alright." Sora replied in a joking manner as I got to a knee and started to untie the ropes. "That was a great comeback you did Kazu."

"I just got lucky." I said as I undid the last knot and the ropes fell to the ground. I looked up worriedly to Sora as she stretched and stood up. "Are you sure you're alright Sora?"

"I'm fine." Sora nodded as I stood up and we looked to the unconscious Snow Lily. "What do we do about her?"

"Call security and get out of here." I replied taking a seat on the bench and took my skates off before I looked to Sora apologetically. "Sorry today ended like this Sora."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Kazu." Sora said waving away my apology sitting next to me taking off her own skates and I could have sworn I saw her cheeks turn slight tint of red. "It was actually kind of cool how you were pushed into a corner only to turn the duel around at the end."

"You thought that was cool?" I asked in shock and when she nodded and felt my face heat up while my fingers started to fidget. "I-if you want, I-I can show you how to do a similar strategy with your deck."

"Really?" Sora asked excitedly and when I nodded she raised her hands up in the air with a cheer. I smiled at her enthusiasm as we put on our shoes and left the rink and told the receptionist what happened before I walked Sora home.

* * *

"I'm home!" I called out as I walked in the front door and took my shoes off and straighten them.

"Hey Kazu." Yuma greet as he walked down the stairs. "How was the new skating rink?"

"Does this answer your question?" I said showing Number 21 over my shoulder before pocketing it and turning to face Yuma. "It was fun for the most part, I could do without the hostage situation though."

"Hostage?" Yuma's eyes widened.

"Everything's fine now." I said reassuringly walking past Yuma and climbed up the stairs. "After a day like today, I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed early." After I got in my room and changed to my sleeping clothes, I looked to Number 21 that was on my desk and frowned. ' _Who would send someone after me and give them a number?_ ' I shook my head and walked over to my bed and climbed under the sheets closing my eyes willing myself to sleep.

* * *

 **Unknown entity328: I hope that the wait was worth it, because I poured my heart and soul in this fanfic.**

 **Kazuki: That you did, Unknown was panicking that they wouldn't be able to post it in time for Christmas.**

 **Unknown entity328: Don't tell them that! Anyway, onto replying to your reviews.**

 **Apollo d flourite** **: I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but there's no need to beg now that I have updated.**

 **Quillion9000** **: Glad to hear you think it's good. Faker, Kite, Hart, the three brothers, and Vetrix will make their appearances soon that I promise.**

 **Shadowjab17** **: I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and I thank you for pointing that out and I'll try to keep an eye out for them when I'm writing my chapters. Kazuki being a Yuma 2.0 was unintentional and I'm glad to hear that it's growing on you. I hope the wait was worth it as you read this chapter. Don't worry about missing the competition, I plan to have another soon so I hope you continue to read and keep an eye put for the notice when I do hold one.**

 **alwynonlinereading** **: That's something only by reading will you know the answer. But I do promise you that there will an adventure, if it's exciting or not depends on you.**

 **Ethan Kironus** **: That you are and I thank you for participating and I hope there would be more entries in my next one.**

 **HunterHQ** **: Glad you think the duel is nice. Damn it! I can't believe I forgot to change Daisy's behavior after her number got taken! Oh well, what's done is done and I'll be sure to highlight the OC cards in my profile the next time I update it.**

 **Kazuki &Uknown entity328: Now with that out of the way, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all and we hope to see you again!**


End file.
